Los gemelos Uchiha
by Sakura T. Cold
Summary: Sakura lleva siete años huyendo de Sasuke Uchiha. El temor al deseo que él le incita y el saber qué tipo de relación desea mantener con ella la impulsan a huir y alejarse de él y de su hermano gemelo. Pero ahora, el círculo parece cerrarse y un nuevo empleo sitúa a Sakura en la mansión Hatake con Sasuke y su hermano. Y Sasuke está harto de esperar. UA OCC alto contenido lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte, con escenas muy explícita y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo.

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Resumen**

_Sakura Haruno lleva siete años huyendo de Sasuke Uchiha. El temor al deseo que él le incita y el saber qué tipo de relación desea mantener con ella la impulsan a huir, a buscar una vida que la hace viajar por todo el mundo y a alejarse de él. De él y de su hermano gemelo._

_Pero ahora, el círculo parece cerrarse y un nuevo empleo sitúa a Sakura en la mansión Hatake con Sasuke y su hermano Itachi. Y Sasuke está harto de esperar. Ya es bastante duro enfrentarse a aceptar una relación con Sasuke, sabiendo lo que él quiere, pero tener que aceptar que el hermano de su amante también la toque la llena de temor. Rumores, habladurías y trozos de historias de jugosos secretos colman la sociedad en la que ella se mueve ahora. ¿Podrá enfrentarse al mundo sabiendo que es la amante de ambos hombres, o sus dudas y temores destruirán su oportunidad de ser feliz para siempre?_

* * *

**Prologo**

Su padre le había dicho que se mantenga alejada de él. Que él era una mala persona. Que los gemelos Uchiha eran muchachos con quienes las muchachas buenas no se juntan.

Ella era una buena chica, pero no creía que Sasuke Uchiha fuera un chico malo. Él estaba sufriendo, y ella no podía verlo sufrir.

Ella tenía trece años, y los chicos estaban empezando a coquetear con ella. Le gustaba el coqueteo, pero no le gustaba como actuaban sin palabras. Sasuke tenía dieciocho, un hombre, pero a veces ella sólo quería abrazarlo, porque juraba que él podía sentirse mal.

Él nunca lo demostró o habló de ello. A diferencia de otros chicos, Sasuke no le dijo a nadie cuando se lastimó. Y no coqueteaba con ella tampoco. Cuando la veía, él le hablaba, y cuando los chicos mayores la molestaban, siempre parecía estar allí. Aquellos ojos negros se clavaban en los otros chicos de una forma que siempre la hizo temblar atemorizada. Y evidentemente, los hizo temblar a ellos, también, porque corrieron, rara vez la molestaba alguno.

Ella buscaba salir con Sasuke Uchiha en cada oportunidad que tenía, a pesar de la advertencia de su padre. Pero ahora, parece que él la había buscado a ella para salir.

Ella ladeó su cabeza, cepillando su largo cabello rosado mientras miraba el viejo camión oxidado que conducía. Estaba estacionada en la carretera a la vuelta de la granja de su padre, lejos de la casa y en una zona donde el ganado aún no había sido llevado.

Estaba sentado allí en silencio, simplemente mirando el parabrisas cuando ella paró su caballo y lentamente desmontó.

—Quédate, Kyuby. —Ella acarició la crin del caballo, mientras envolvía las bridas en torno a una rama en un árbol cercano y se trasladaba hacia el camión.

El no podía haber sabido que ella vendría aquí. Su padre rara vez le permitía cabalgar lejos de la casa.

Vio cuando se movió, su brazo elevándose para llevar una botella a sus labios, y ella se contrajo de dolor. Era sake. Y era muy temprano para estar bebiendo.

Se trasladó del lado del pasajero y supo el momento en que se dio cuenta que ella estaba allí. No, él no había venido a buscarla, porque todo su cuerpo parecía tenso.

—Vete, niña. —Su voz tenía un tono duro, como gruñendo cuando ella abrió la puerta lentamente y entró en el vehículo.

Estaba tan triste. Se veía demasiado solo ahora. Con su tupido pelo negro enmarcando su salvaje cara, y aquellos ojos remolineando con emociones que le hicieron doler el pecho, aunque no sabía cuáles eran.

El se sentaba rígido, su brazo izquierdo hacia abajo a su lado, frente a la puerta del camión, su otra mano sosteniendo aquella botella de sake.

—No es un buen lugar para que estés en este momento. —Él levantó la botella de nuevo.

Su papá le había advertido siempre que tenga cuidado de un hombre cuando estaba bebiendo. Pero Sasuke rompió su corazón. Su expresión estaba destrozada, como cuando el funeral de sus padres tres años atrás.

Ella se acercó y se apoderó de su muñeca, sintiendo el calor de su piel mientras él se tensaba.

—No, Sasuke —ella susurró—. Estás lastimándote de esta manera.

— ¿Y? —Su mirada la pinchaba como alfileres ahora, y ella tuvo que forzarse para no tener miedo de él.

Lo miraba desesperadamente, hiriéndolo, hiriéndose con él.

—Espera por mí, Sasuke. Creceré y alejaré todas las cosas malas. —Ella no sabía de donde vinieron las palabras, o las lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos. Ella sólo sabía que lo estaba perdiendo. Justo aquí, lo perdería para siempre, y eso la estaba aterrando.

Su mirada parpadeó con agonía entonces.

—Maldita seas, Sakura. Eres una cría molesta. No sabes de qué diablos estás hablando.

—Y tú eres sólo mi amigo —le susurró—. ¿Quién va a correr a los chicos más grandes cuando me molesten, si no esperas por mí? Si me dejas, no tendré a ningún oscuro caballero.

Intentó sonreír, pero ella quería llorar.

El sacudió la cabeza y miró por el parabrisas de nuevo.

—Los caballeros oscuros son malas noticias —finalmente murmuró—. Lejos de los cuentitos de hadas. Será mejor que busques un caballero blanco.

—Ellos son aburridos. —Intentó sonreír, pero su rostro estaba tan quieto, tan afectado por el dolor, que ella no podía encontrar algo para hacerlo curvar sus labios.

—Ellos son seguros. —Su voz se hizo eco con una soledad que de repente la asustó. Se asustó, no de él, por él.

—Vas a irte, ¿no? —Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos—. Y nunca te veré de nuevo.

Ella no sabía por qué era tan importante que Sasuke no se fuera. Disparar, él podía hacerlo mejor en cualquier lugar que lo que podía, en este condado polvoriento donde vivían. Pero ella no quería perderlo. Todavía no.

—Tal vez. —Finalmente, aclaró su garganta—. Tal vez me iré por un tiempo.

Su voz era débil, rebosaba dolor. Ella quería aliviarlo, y no sabía cómo.

—Yo soy tu amiga, Sasuke —le dijo ferozmente—. Esperaré siempre que regreses. Yo no soy como Kin, siempre queriendo aferrarse a ti y correr fuera tus amigos. Quiero que tengas un montón de amigos. Y siempre estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.

Se volvió y la miró de nuevo, los ojos perforando en su interior.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, pequeña Sakura Haruno? —Su voz era dura, igual que la que su padre cuando ella decía algo que él no aprobaba.

Su mano apretaba sobre su muñeca, soltándolo se empujó lejos mientras lo miraba confundida.

—No quiero nada de ti, Sasuke. Sólo quiero verte sonreír. Y no quiero que te vayas.

— ¿Por qué? —Su voz era andrajosa—. ¿Por qué es importante?

—Porque eres mi amigo, y porque te amo. Te amo más que a nada, Sasuke Uchiha. Te amo lo suficiente para saber que si te vas, uno de estos días me gustaría encontrarte. Y cuando lo haga, te mostraré lo que significa realmente un amigo.

Y él era su amigo. Un amigo que nunca quiso perder.

Él la miró asombrado y ella se dio cuenta de qué salvaje había sonado. Al igual que su mamá sonaba cuando le estaba diciendo a su padre lo mucho que lo amaba. A veces, Sakura los escuchaba hablar por la noche cuando no debería. Y la voz de su mamá sonaba igual.

Entonces Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres peligrosa —suspiró.

Sus ojos ampliados.

—Dispara, Sasuke, entonces no seremos mejores amigos. Porque eso es lo que papá dice acerca de ti.

Sasuke miro cuando Sakura Haruno montó su caballo de vuelta al hogar, y él exhaló ruidosamente. Los dedos de su mano izquierda todavía apretados en torno a la pistola, la única bala alojada dentro sólo esperando ser liberada.

Él la levantó y la miró. Era el arma de servicio de su padre. La pistola militar que había utilizado antes de su muerte.

Una bala. Pero tenía sólo necesidad de una.

Miró de vuelta donde Sakura había montado. Chica culo-lerdo. Ella era más salvaje que el viento. Su padre no tenía una esperanza en el infierno de guardarla y mantenerla fuera de problema.

De alguna manera, no se imaginaba cómo, había recaído sobre él mantener a los molestos bastardos fuera de la ciudad para ella. Los chicos que eran demasiado viejos para ella, y seguro como el diablo con la edad suficiente para saber mejor como engañar a un bebé. Pero ella tenía razón. ¿Quién los correría si él se iba?

Él dejó la pistola con energía y agarró el sake.

Si, él era demasiado jodidamente débil para tomar la salida más fácil, entonces, haría la salida de la manera difícil. Hijo de puta. La manera difícil jodía, también.

* * *

**Ocho años después**

Era el chico malo de la fiesta del año, que se celebraba fuera de la prefectura de Chiyoda. Sakura Haruno había estado excitada. La música estaba fuerte, palpitantes pulsaciones a través del aire de la noche. Una hoguera se quemaba en el centro del claro, enormes parlantes están ubicados en la parte trasera de una camioneta, la música rock golpeando a través de ellos mientras la cerveza, el sake y moonshine fluían libremente.

Los cuerpos bailaban con abandono, los gritos de alegría y los alaridos podían ser oídos a través del claro mientras el olor de la madera quemada llenaba su nariz.

Era el primer año que asistía, no que no hubiera intentado deslizarse a lo largo de los años. Por desgracia, Sasuke generalmente estaba aquí, y nunca dejó de sacarla dentro de los primeros minutos. Sasuke podría estar aquí ahora, pero su excusa para sacarla ya no se aplicaba.

Ella se inclinó contra la caja de una de las camionetas, su cerveza en la mano, y miró las travesuras de los asistentes. El primer escalofrío tenue de rendición estaba en el aire, la universidad estaría iniciando su primer semestre la próxima semana, y la fiesta anual para celebrar el final del verano se está llevando a cabo con toda la desesperada y exuberante emoción de la multitud y de las vacaciones que estaban prontas para terminar. Muchos de los que estaban aquí habían venido asistiendo durante años y nadie quería perderse esto.

Ella dejó vagar su mirada sobre la multitud una vez más, buscando la alta y peligrosa figura de su torturador. Sasuke había estado sacándola de esta fiesta desde que tenía dieciséis años, cuando ella había tratado de asistir la primera vez. Siempre estaba aquí.

En el centro del claro los cuerpos giraban, hombres y mujeres, bailando. Se pregunto si Sasuke bailaba cuando estaba aquí. Con su altura, su cuerpo duro y musculoso, el agraciado modo de moverse, él sería una fantasía sexual hecha realidad. Pero ella dudaba de él. Sasuke no era el tipo de hombre que agitaba su botín para la multitud.

Ella sonrió cuando levantó la cerveza a sus labios, con la intención de tomar el primer trago del líquido frío y amargo. Había estado postergándolo tanto tiempo como pudo.

Mientras tocaba sus labios, una mano dura y bien curtida vino de atrás, se apoderó de la botella, y se la quitó. Ella apenas pudo saborearla contra sus labios, apenas sintió la sensación helada del líquido. Pero detrás de ella, el calor del hombre chamuscó su espalda.

—Tu padre tendría un disgusto si te ve aquí.

El temor surgió en su estómago con el sonido de la oscura voz en su oído, el tacto de una palma cubriendo su cadera y la sensación de estar rodeada de calor.

Él le sacó la botella de su mano y se la dio a otra mujer que pasaba al lado de ellos. La rubia lo miró con una sonrisa y un guiño mientras la tomaba y continuaba con su compañero.

—Eso fue de lo más grosero —le dijo ella.

Ella no se fue, no pudo obligarse a irse. Por primera vez en todos los años que ella había sido la burla y la tentación de Sasuke Uchiha, finalmente él la estaba tocando. Su pecho presionaba contra sus hombros, su mano se apoderó de su cadera, el brazo descansado en el lateral del camión a su lado. Se sentía rodeada por él. Caliente por él. Se sentía pecaminosamente consciente de la dura presión de su cadera contra su espalda baja y de la erección debajo de sus vaqueros.

—Eso fue sentido común. —Quemó su oído y ella sintió encender su pulso con un fuego que quemaba a través de sus terminaciones nerviosas—. No deberías estar aquí.

—Es legal —le recordó, de repente sintiéndose más femenina de lo que se había sentido en su vida.

— ¿Por tres meses? —El sonido áspero de su mejilla contra su oído casi la hizo deshacerse.

Estaba respirando difícil y rápido, y ella lo sabía. No podía detenerlo. Su corazón estaba a las carreras en su pecho, los muslos se sentían húmedos, su clítoris estaba hinchado, sus pezones duros. Ella podía sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo preparándose para él.

—Tres meses, tres años —ella se encogió de hombros con un intento de risa—. ¿Importa?

Mientras ella hablaba, levantó su brazo, como una señal. En unos segundos, el vibrante disco de música dura fue retirado para ser sustituido por una melodía más lenta, más suave.

Era tarde, era normal. La música se volvió más sexy, palpitando con sexo y excitación en lugar de anticipación.

—Baila conmigo.

Sakura se puso rígida, en estado de shock cuando la mano de Sasuke apretó su cadera y la guió hacia las sombras en la parte frontal del camión, el cual había sido girado hacia el anfiteatro de la fiesta.

Ella se dio vuelta en sus brazos, presionando sus manos contra la camiseta oscura mientras él la miraba, su amplio pecho refugiándola, calentándola cuando sus brazos la rodearon.

—Sasuke —el asombro llenaba su voz. Ella había estado muriendo por esto durante demasiados años. Por estar abrazada contra su gran cuerpo, sus brazos a su alrededor.

Sentía el roce de su mejilla contra la parte superior de su cabeza, el deslizamiento de sus pantalones contra sus muslos desnudos debajo del corto dobladillo de su falda.

Él no llevaba vaqueros. Él llevaba los pantalones de camuflaje que usualmente vestía cuando dejaba o retornaba a su trabajo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en el hogar? No pudo haber sido mucho tiempo. ¿Había venido directamente aquí por ella? ¿Sólo por ella?

—No deberías estar aquí, cariño. —Deslizó sus manos sobre su espalda. Arriba. Abajo. Luego, deslizó su mano debajo de la parte inferior de su camisa y tocó su carne desnuda.

¡Oh, Dios! Sus manos eran grandes y callosas, cálidas, increíblemente excitantes. Podía sentir los estremecimientos explotando en su columna vertebral por su toque, haciendo pedazos el control que se había prometido que tendría. En sus veintiséis años, Sasuke estaba a un mundo por delante de ella en experiencia. Un guerrero, un conquistador. Eso era con su rostro oscuro, con aquellos oscuros ojos.

— ¿Dónde debería estar? —Ella levantó su cabeza, él la encarcelaba con su mirada. La meneaba con la música, se frotaba contra ella.

—Segura —respondió.

—En casa, ¿jugando con mis muñecas? —sugirió dulcemente—. Esos días han quedado atrás, Sasuke.

Su expresión era hambrienta. Ella se burlaba de él, aunque lo conocía bien. Inclinó sus caderas hacia él, luego respiro con dificultad cuando él deslizó sus manos en su trasero, apretó la redondeada carne y la tiró hacia él.

— ¿Sasuke? —Sus uñas se arañaron sus hombros cuando la dura cuña de su erección presiono firme contra la sensible carne entre sus muslos.

—Puedes ir a casa conmigo, o puedo llevarte de vuelta con tus padres —dijo en tono áspero—. ¿Y?

Sus labios se abrieron mientras ella luchaba por respirar, por dar sentido a este brusco cambio en el hombre con quien ella había estado coqueteando con burlas durante tantos años.

—La fiesta.

—No vas a quedarte aquí —la recostó contra la parte delantera del camión, levantándola hasta que estuvo acuñado totalmente contra ella, sus manos deslizándose bajo la falda hacia la carne desnuda que mostraba la tanga que llevaba.

No, ella no iba a quedarse aquí. Ella miro sus ojos, el instinto encontrándose con la necesidad femenina y el miedo, luchó por respirar a través de las sensaciones que la recorrían.

La fiesta era un catalizador, nada más. Siempre lo había sido, desde aquella primera fiesta, cuando tenía dieciséis años. Tenía el gesto oscuro cuando se trasladó desde las sombras, atrapó su muñeca, y la arranco de la cita con la que había venido.

Él la iba a llevar a su casa esta noche. Esta noche, la tomaría en su casa. Desde que tenía trece años y lo encontró en ese camión en la parte posterior de la tierra de su padre, Sasuke ha sido su protector en formas que nunca lo había sido antes.

La empujó a su camioneta, abrió la puerta de pasajero, y la levantó a su asiento. Antes que pudiera volverse, una mano resbaló en su cabello, la otra ancló su cadera, y estaba mirándola. Su mirada taladraba la de ella, la tensión creciendo hasta que Sakura sintió como si la comiera viva.

— ¿Mi casa o la de tus padres? —su voz era dura, exigente.

No había preguntas por qué.

—La tuya —había esperado demasiado tiempo, fantaseado durante demasiados años.

Tan pronto como las palabras la dejaron sus labios cubrieron lo de ella. Posesivo, exigente. Él no hizo ninguna concesión, no había excusas. Su lengua acarició su boca, empujó contra la suya y en aquellos segundos aprendió más acerca de un beso que lo que había aprendido en toda su vida.

Aprendió que un beso puede quemar desde la parte superior de la cabeza a la punta de sus dedos. Que podía golpear en su útero, agitándolo y liberando dentro de ella un hambre del no sabía que era capaz.

Sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sus hombros, la cabeza inclinada hacia él, llorosas exclamaciones dejaban sus labios cuando él los quemaba, los chupaba y presionaba contra ellos una vez más.

La besaba como si se estuviera muriendo por su sabor y solo por ella. La besaba con una experiencia, un conocimiento de mundos fuera de los de ella. Cuando se alejo, ella lo miraba, aturdida, desconcertada y queriendo mucho más.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa venir a casa conmigo? —le preguntó entonces—. ¿Todo lo que significa?

Ella asintió. Oh sí, ella sabía lo que significaría. Ella no estaría tirada en su cama sola. Ella estaría en su cama, debajo de su cuerpo duro.

— ¿Todo, Sakura? —Los dedos aforraron su pelo cuando él la atrajo más cerca, sus mulos ensanchando los de ella, hasta que la dura prueba de su excitación presiono el montículo entre sus muslos.

—Todo —ella suspiró.

Él podría tenerla aquí, aquí mismo en el asiento delantero de su camioneta, si eso era lo que quería. Sea lo que sea que él quisiera. Ella se estaba muriendo por más, preparándose para ello.

—No deberías haber venido aquí esta noche —sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla, su expresión oscurecida—. Cualquier noche, pero no ésta.

—Pero sabía que estarías aquí esta noche —respondió—. Vine por ti, Sasuke. Yo siempre vengo por ti.

Él hizo una mueca, una dura flexión de su expresión, mientras sus manos se deslizaron en sus muslos, curvadas sobre la carne desnuda y sus caderas presionaban más contra ella.

Sakura sintió sus pestañas bajar, una sexual debilidad la llenaba, bombeando a través de ella. Un drogado conocimiento del hecho de que era más hombre que lo que ella podía manejar, pero el único hombre que quería.

— ¡Entra ahí antes de que acabe follándote aquí! —Él la soltó, resbaló a su alrededor en el asiento de cuero y golpeó la puerta.

* * *

No condujo tranquilamente de vuelta a la casa que compartía con su hermano en el otro lado de la ciudad. Tomó los caminos a una velocidad que debería haber sido imprudente, pero se sentía controlada.

Él manejó el vehículo de la misma forma en que la había manejado más temprano. Con confianza y determinación, condujo la camioneta dentro del garaje donde la frenó y apagó el motor.

Él no iba a darle una oportunidad de cambiar de idea. Se dio vuelta, abrió su puerta, y salió antes de acercarse de nuevo a ella. Levantándola contra su cuerpo duro, los dedos de sus pies apenas tocando el suelo, sus labios le robaron un beso y le sus sentidos.

Sus labios devoraban los suyos, su lengua resbaló dentro, lamió la suya y acaricio, mientras ella se tensaba para conseguir acercarse más. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, se agarró firme, perdida en un mar de sensaciones tan increíbles que nunca quería salir.

Sus sentidos estaban lanzados en medio de la quemante lujuria fuera de control entre los dos, pero había más, pensaba ella. Había toda una vida de espera, de conocimiento que esto vendría. Años de guardarse para esta noche, para este único hombre.

Un brazo siguió alrededor de su espalda mientras que el otro se apoderó de su trasero, amarrándola contra él mientras caminaba, tal vez tropezando un poco hacia la puerta que conducía a la casa. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y desesperados gemidos estaban haciendo eco en su garganta.

Su mano apretó sobre su culo cuando él la apuntaló contra una pared. Ella ni siquiera sabía en qué habitación habían entrado.

—Sácate esto. —Él tiró la camiseta de ella sobre su cabeza, sacándola, la arrojó detrás de él, y un segundo más tarde estaba acostándola de espaldas en un amplio sofá de cuero mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo a su lado.

Ella no llevaba sostén. Deliberadamente no había usado un sostén, y ahora, cuando Sasuke miraba hacia abajo, a ella, con aquellos brillantes ojos concentrados sobre los hinchados y duros montículos de sus pechos, estaba ferozmente alegre de no haberlo hecho.

Sus pezones apretados. Doloridos con la necesidad de su toque, el trazo de su lengua, sus labios.

—Eres hermosa —dijo simplemente, su voz demasiado ronca y raspando contra el hambre que ella sentía en la parte baja del estómago, apretado en violenta reacción.

—Nunca tendré suficiente de ti —una mano amplia ahueco su pecho—. Nunca.

En segundos, sus labios cubrieron su pezón, succionándolo profundo dentro de su boca, mientras ella arqueaba la espalda y un grito escapo de sus labios.

Ella era apenas consciente de su otra mano empujando en la banda elástica de su falda corta, empujándola sobre sus caderas. La pollera negra era increíblemente audaz, la tanga por debajo demasiado breve, casi no la había llevado.

Pero este era Sasuke. No tenía ninguna vergüenza con Sasuke.

Ella se retorcía bajo su boca, su lengua golpeando sobre su pezón, desollándolo con el calor mientras ella pateaba la falda de sus tobillos y su gran mano presionaba entre los muslos.

Sus dedos empujaron debajo de sus bragas, encontrándola caliente y húmeda, cuando un grito se arranco de sus labios y sus dedos se aferraban a sus cabellos. La punta de un dedo frotaba en la entrada de su cuerpo, extrayendo más de la sedosa humedad. Sakura sintió como si se estuviera quemando desde adentro hacia afuera, perdida en un vorágine y luchando para encontrar su camino.

—Aférrate a mí, bebé —susurró, como si él supiera, entendiera—. Sólo aférrate a mí. Está todo bien.

Pero no estaba bien. Había esperado demasiado tiempo, lo había necesitado demasiado.

Sus manos rompieron su camisa hasta que la arrancó de sus hombros. Sus dedos de la otra mano continuaban frotando suavemente, masajeando los hinchados pliegues de su coño.

Ella presionaba sobre su pecho mientras luchaba por respirar, sus dedos buscando a tientas su cinturón, luego la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Un minuto más tarde, la dura e impresionante longitud de su erección estaba libre.

Él se arrodilló al lado del sofá, sus dedos haciendo cosas eróticas, perversas entre los muslos, y todo lo que ella podía hacer era mirar la dura, hinchada cabeza de su polla.

Era oscura, palpitante, el gran eje nervudo temblaba bajo sus dedos cuando ella los curvó en torno a él. No podría. Había mucha carne allí.

—Sakura —él gruñó su nombre, un sonido brusco y espeso, cuando ella levantó su mirada y puso un beso en su muslo.

—He soñado con esto. —Y así era. Interminables noches de sueños.

— ¿Todo ello, Sakura? —él le preguntó entonces—. ¿Todo?

—Todo —ella levantó la cabeza y lamió más de la cabeza oscura de su polla, el sabor del tormentoso macho y la oscura lujuria reunida en su lengua mientras gimió con el conocimiento de lo que él quería de ella. Sasuke la quería.

— ¿Al igual que esto? —Su mano atrapó su pelo, aferrando su cabeza, sus caderas presionando la espesa longitud más profundo—. Abre tu boca, nena. Lento y fácil. Llévame allí.

Lento y fácil. Ella dejó su lengua golpetear en la cabeza, sintiendo sus manos apretar en su pelo mientras él llenaba su boca con la carne dura.

Sakura no podía dejar de gemir. Lo miraba, sus pestañas pesadas, el calor consumiéndola, cuando ella empezó a recorrer la delicada cresta, chupando y lamiendo. Reviviendo todas las fantasías que había tejido en su cabeza para cuando estuviera con Sasuke.

Mientras ella lo recorría sintió su tanga deslizar por sus piernas. Sintió su mano separando sus muslos. Su lengua lamiendo la húmeda carne de su coño, deslizándose a través de la estrecha rendija, rodeando su clítoris.

Ella lo miro. Tenía una mano enterrada en su pelo, la otra sobre su polla guiándola dentro y fuera de su boca.

Y entre los muslos…

Un gemido escapó de ella, cuando el conocimiento lentamente penetró como sin duda aquella lengua penetraba su vagina, callosas manos de hombres ampliaban más sus muslos.

Ella trató de retirarse, pero sus dedos apretaron.

Ella gritó, mirando a Sasuke sorprendida, cuando sus ojos se abrieron, sus pupilas de repente llameando con algo similar a la agonía retorcía sus facciones.

Su polla resbaló de sus labios y su cabeza se alzó, mirando hacia abajo para ver a su mellizo, Itachi, levantar la cabeza de entre sus muslos.

Sus labios manchados con sus jugos. Sus ojos, demasiado iguales a los de Sasuke, sus facciones idénticas, de repente apretadas con el shock y el conocimiento.

— ¿Sasuke? —Su voz era dura, poderosa—. Ella sabía que esto venía. ¿Correcto?

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, estremecida, quebrada entre mendigarles a ellos parar, o mendigarles terminar. Una montaña rusa de sensaciones la estaban desgarrando. Sus sentidos estaban vivos con demasiados impulsos, demasiado placer, y demasiada conciencia.

No se trataba solamente de Sasuke.

Todo. Quería todo. Y entonces ella recordó. Como un golpe de agua fría, ella conocía los rumores de los dos hermanos compartiendo sus amantes, no era sólo un rumor. Era verdad.

—Esto es todo —susurró Sasuke, tocando su mejilla, ella volvió su mirada a él, sus ojos atormentados, sombríos—. Yo pensé que sabías, Sakura. Pensé que estabas advertida que significaba todo.

Ver a Sasuke. Todo lo que significa darse a él e Itachi. El aviso, dado por un amigo que había ignorado. Sakura lo había negado. Pequeños chismes, se había dicho. Celos. Pero era verdad.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! —Itachi estaba parado, sacudiendo su camiseta y empujándola a las manos de su hermano.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sasuke lentamente pasó sus brazos dentro de la camisa, mientras ella lo miraba, tratando de entender lo que ella quería, lo que ellos querían.

Cuando él juntó los bordes de su camisa ella le susurró miserablemente,

—Soy virgen, Sasuke.

Ella se había reservado para él. Durante todo el tiempo que recordaba, que había sabido. No había nadie más para ella, salvo Sasuke Uchiha.

Él se congeló mientras ampliaba sus ojos, sus dedos en los botones de su camisa.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Soy virgen.

Mientras Itachi daba vueltas por la sala Sasuke exhaló un aliento rasposo.

—Voy a llevarte a tu casa ahora, Sakura.

—He esperado por ti —susurró ella—. Sólo por ti.

El ahuecó su rostro en sus manos y luego la miró, el dolor y las sombras remolineando en los ojos.

—Voy a llevarte a tu casa. Mantente alejada de las fiestas, porque no estaré ahí de nuevo, y nadie va a intentar protegerte, cariño. Te dañarán. Y como Kami-sama es mi testigo, mataré al hombre que se atreva a hacerte daño.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, confundida, dolorida, la incertidumbre de lo que había permitido se deslizaba a través de sus dedos.

—Espera —ella se apoderó de su muñeca cuando él empujó su erección dentro de sus pantalones y tiró de la cremallera—. Sasuke, dime por qué. ¿Por qué esto?

Iba a llorar. No quería llorar. Quería a Sasuke, deseaba el calor, la perversa intensidad, y una parte de ella quería conocer todo lo que era ahora. Aquella parte la aterrorizada.

—Pensé que sabías —dijo una vez más, su voz suave, llena de pesar.

—Dios, Sakura, pensé que sabías lo que quería. Vamos —él deslizó su falda sobre sus piernas luego la paró sobre sus pies y la colocó alrededor de sus caderas mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella.

— ¿Sasuke?

Estaba demasiado silencioso, un aire de dolor en torno a él, cuando lentamente apoyó su mejilla contra su estómago. Y Sakura sintió la primera lágrima caer. Ella no sabía lo que había perdido esta noche, y de repente, estaba aterrorizada por preguntar, dejándola asombrada.

—Vete a casa, Sakura. Por nuestro bien, por mi cordura, vuelve a casa.

* * *

Bueno lo prometí, aquí esta esta adaptación, y como leyeron en un principio su contenido es bastante fuerte. De antemano les digo que casi en cada capítulo existe alguna escena erótica, están advertidas (os)...

Espero sus comentarios al respecto, si consideran que es demasiado, lo borrare no hay problema, aun me debato a mi misma por haberlo colocado, hace mucho que leí esta historia y me parece bastante intrigante por eso quise compartirla pero mi conciencia no me deja tranquila jajaja. Bueno ustedes deciden si continua o no, no es necesario que la reporten, de verdad, pidanmelo, si no quieren que sea en un comentario puede ser como mensaje privado, y siendo razonables y no violentos lo podemos discutir y de ser necesario lo puedo retirar sin ningún problema.

Se que hay algunas adaptaciones similares y no ha pasado nada, tal vez exagero, pero prefiero decirlo a que me hechen de la página u.u y no poder seguir subiendo otras adaptaciones y mi propio fanfic, así que de antemano les agradezco la consideración.

bueno eso sería todo, mañana el siguiente capítulo, cuidense mucho


	2. Chapter 2

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo, además es algo ambiguo.**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

A veces la vida se cerraba en un círculo, tanto si una mujer lo quería como si no. Era inevitable. Y la vida definitivamente había cerrado el círculo de Sakura Haruno.

La fiesta era diferente. La chismosa multitud política, no era nada en comparación a la multitud cargada de alcohol que había poblado la última fiesta de donde uno de los gemelos Uchiha la había alejado.

Ahora, ella no era una joven adolescente. Era una mujer madura, con más complejos que un armario y muchas más razones para correr tan fuerte y tan rápido, lejos de ellos, como había tenido hacia siete años.

Pero esta vez, sabía que no correría.

—Es, definitivamente, una fiesta que tu madre aprobaría. —Itachi Uchiha se acercó a ella a grandes pasos. Ella siempre había sido capaz de distinguir a los hermanos Uchiha. Itachi estaba vestido con un traje de noche, su espeso pelo negro cepillado hacia atrás, alejado de sus fuertes facciones, sus ojos negros mirándola con un toque de risa mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus sensuales y atractivos labios.

La piel bronceada por el sol estaba tersa y lisa sobre su rostro, parecida, a como había estado siete años atrás.

Había líneas de risa en las esquinas de sus ojos, pero esos ojos que hipnotizaban parecían más ensombrecidos ahora. Embrujaban. Y todavía se parecía demasiado a Sasuke, el único hombre que perseguía sus sueños y sus pensamientos, incluso cuando no debería hacerlo.

—Sí, mamá aprobaría esta fiesta —murmuró ella, mirando alrededor por un segundo antes de que su mirada recayera de nuevo en él.

Estaba tan guapo como siempre. Tan audaz como Sasuke y tan fuera de su liga. Mientras lo observaba, sintió volver el pasado sobre ella. El rostro que la miraba fijo era el correcto, pero el hombre no.

—Me imaginé que te encontraría aquí. —Ella dejó que una sonrisa curvara sus labios antes de levantar la copa de champaña y beber el espumoso líquido. Debería haberse sentido incomoda, vacilante, pero no. Estaba más intrigada de lo que debería.

—Hmm. ¿Providencia tal vez? —Él levantó una ceja oscura y se recostó contra la pared a su lado, empujó una mano en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de vestir, mientras que la otra sostuvo su copa de champaña con negligencia.

— ¿Debería rescatarte yo de esta fiesta, como Sasuke hizo de la última?

La mención de aquella última fiesta, la fría noche de otoño, el calor del cuerpo masculino caliente, y todo lo que había pasado desde que se alejó de él y de Sasuke, se dispararon a través de ella. El calor susurró sobre su suave piel, pero no era vergüenza.

—Ino nos podría matar —susurró ella como si temiera que sus palabras pudieran llegar a oídos de sus anfitriones—. Tuve que prometerle que me mezclaría con los demás invitados, bajo la amenaza de graves consecuencias.

Ino era su mejor amiga. Ella, junto con Shikamaru Nara, habían salvado la vida de Sakura en una oscura calle de Corea, años atrás, cuando un asaltante decidió ponerse violento.

Ino y Shikamaru estaban aquí ahora, en Tokio. Ino se había casado con un empresario y Shikamaru estaba trabajando para él. Como haría pronto Sakura.

—Estoy seguro de que Ino entendería —murmuró él provocativamente—. Y si no, Kakashi tendrá que explicárselo. Él parece tener algún pequeño control sobre ella.

Había una sugerencia de risa en su voz. Sexy. Confidencial.

—Itachi Uchiha —ella sacudió la cabeza, todavía aturdida de estar de pie allí, hablando con él como si los años nunca los hubiesen separado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se inclinó hacia adelante varias pulgadas.

—No me creerías, si te lo dijera.

Estaba más cerca ahora. Tan cerca que podría tocarlo, con tan solo un ligero movimiento.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a sonreír mientras miraba a la multitud una vez más.

El destino estaba definitivamente siendo veleidoso en este momento. No sólo eran sus dos mayores dolores de cabeza en esta fiesta, sino también el gemelo idéntico de su mayor tormento. Ahora, ¿qué significaba eso en su vida? Soñaba con Sasuke, pero aquí estaba Itachi. Y quizás, como él sugirió, fuera una señal de la providencia, una señal, el destino tomando a risa su tonto culo y mostrando a Sakura cuan voluble podría ser.

—No sé —respondió finalmente cuando se volvió de nuevo a él—. He sido conocida por ser crédula a veces. Cuéntame tu historia y, luego, decidiré si me la creo.

Le gustaba creer que era mucho menos crédula que lo que había sido antaño. Que había visto mundo; en ocasiones, había visto más de lo que hubiera querido. Y había aprendido lecciones que nunca imaginó afrontar.

Sus ojos brillaban con la risa.

—No quiero hacerte sonrojar. Escuché que eso es descortés.

Atractivo, encantador. Era diabólicamente divertido, y la risa era tan difícil de contener como lo había sido siete años atrás.

Itachi siempre había sido el payaso, Sasuke el más serio. La inteligencia oscura de Sasuke y su casi peligrosa sexualidad habían acercado a las mujeres como moscas a la miel, tal como lo había señalado Sakura.

—Como si eso te fuera a detener. —Ella tuvo que esforzarse para no reír, pero era difícil. Itachi siempre había sabido la manera de hacerla reír—. Tú disfrutas de esto. Haces reír a todos, mientras que Sasuke se asegura de enojarlos —ella miró a su alrededor una vez más, su corazón golpeando duro con anticipación—. ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Sorprendentemente, ella se encontró recordado el calor de aquella lejana noche. El beso de Sasuke robando su mente, y luego más tarde, su voz rompiendo su corazón con el conocimiento de que no sería su único amante.

Durante todos esos años se había preguntado si había cometido un error en alejarse de él esa noche. Si se hubiera quedado, muchas cosas habrían cambiado. Y tal vez no habría pasado siete años deseando saber.

—Sasuke está por los alrededores —su voz se suavizó, una cadencia oscura y gentil cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia él—. Él disfrutará de verte de nuevo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Mucho tiempo. Un tiempo demasiado largo. Y, sin embargo, no lo suficientemente largo. Porque todavía sentía el calor en su estómago, mientras amenazaba en convertirse en fuego. Una reacción que sólo Sasuke, o el pensamiento de Sasuke, podía causar que se construya en su interior.

Y pena. Siempre había pena.

Más audaz que desfachatado, fuerte, musculoso, más grande que la vida. Eso era lo que siempre Sasuke había sido para ella. Hasta la noche que se dio cuenta cuan audaz podía ser.

Itachi sin embargo, había sido su amigo. Incluso después, durante sus raras visitas a casa, había estado allí. Coqueto, aún a sabiendas. Se había burlado y reído de ella cuando se habían visto, pero aquella chispa, aquella llama oculta nunca había sido lo mismo con Itachi.

—Ha sido mucho tiempo —asintió ella.

Sentía incertidumbre ahora. Podía sentir el aumento de la tensión nerviosa en su interior.

Sasuke estaba aquí, y también estaba Itachi. Mucho había cambiado y, sin embargo, no había sido tanto. Pero ella recordaba claramente la advertencia de Sasuke. Él mataría por ella. No era un hombre que hiciera falsas declaraciones. Y nunca olvidaba una promesa. Era una cosa peligrosa para una mujer que sabía que su pasado estaba cerca de atraparla.

Ahora iba a tener que encontrar una manera de resistirse a sus propias fantasías, así como de mantener a los hombres, a un brazo de distancia, porque la promesa que Sasuke le hizo todavía tenía el poder de aterrorizarla. Dios la ayude, a los Yakushi, y a Sasuke, si él alguna vez supiera lo que realmente ocurrió esa noche. La sangre se derramaría, y la mera idea de aquello le daba pesadillas. Él había jurado que mataría a cualquier hombre que la lastimara, y mantenía sus promesas.

Esto le había impedido ponerse en contacto con Sasuke, de correr hacia él, durante años. El conocimiento de que sabía que él mataría por ella, la mirada en sus ojos esa noche, la intensidad primitiva, el poder oscuro, le aseguró que él no estaba bromeando.

Ella había conocido a Sasuke y a Itachi durante demasiados años, incluso antes de esa noche. Ella sabía que ambos eran del tipo de hombres que otros reconocían que debían portarse con cautela.

Ella tragó nerviosamente y sintió el aleteo de pánico en su estómago cuando su mirada se trasladó por la habitación. Se había escondido en las sombras de la habitación durante toda la velada, con la esperanza de evitar a los Yakushi. Ahora sabía que iba a tener que conseguir salir de allí.

—No puedo creer que estés nerviosa a mí alrededor, Sakura. —Itachi inclinó la cabeza una fracción mientras la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Quién dice que estoy nerviosa? —Lo estaba. Ella lo aceptaba. Pero no a causa del pasado.

Aquellos labios atractivos se curvaron de nuevo.

—Ino tiene un excepcional jardín afuera —extendió su mano hacia las puertas que se abrían entre las dos alas de la casa—. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

—Ino me echará de menos —ella le dio una amable sonrisa mientras trataba de planificar el mejor camino para salir del salón de baile para llamar a un taxi y poder regresar a su hotel—. Me amenazó, Itachi. He de mezclarme con la gente.

—Ella sobrevivirá, al igual que tú.

Inhaló ruidosamente cuando él la agarró con su mano libre y la arrastró desde la sala de baile hacia las puertas abiertas.

Kakashi Hatake y su esposa, Ino, tenían una casa excepcional. La mansión principal, construida un centenar de años atrás, era enorme. Más tarde se agregaron dos alas a cada lado de la casa principal, creando un jardín interior privado y oculto.

El anochecer estaba cayendo cuando Itachi la llevó al exterior, donde la música era más moderada, más romántica. Las inquietantes teclas del piano susurraban a través del aire mientras Itachi la llevaba más lejos hacia las sombras del jardín débilmente iluminado.

Ella no esperaba verlo aquí. Sabía que él y Sasuke vivían en Chūō, una zona residencial de Ginza, pero no había pensado que lo vería aquí, en lo de los Hatake.

Había pensado que podía tener este trabajo, hacer el trabajo implicado, y tal vez, antes de irse, haría una llamada a su viejo amigo.

Sus labios se curvaron con el pensamiento. Se había mentido entonces y se estaba mintiendo a sí misma ahora. Estaba muriéndose por ver a Sasuke de nuevo. Muriéndose por una oportunidad más de saborear sus besos, de sentir su toque. Para ver si algo había cambiado, si había aumentado la posesividad, si tal vez había resuelto esa necesidad de compartir con su gemelo. Y si él no había cambiado, se preguntaba si tal vez ella había eliminado su temor a ello. Porque las fantasías que la habían perseguido a través de los años casi la habían impulsado a la locura. Sueños oscuros y deseos impíos habían sido instalados en ella esa noche. Escapar de ellos no era una opción.

Sabiendo que iba a tener que evitar a los gemelos Uchiha hasta que el trabajo hubiera terminado, y que los Yakushi seguramente interferirían en cualquier tipo de relación que desarrollara, estaba cambiando rápidamente sus planes. Si Sasuke e Itachi eran amigos cercanos de los Hatake, entonces el potencial para el desastre había crecido exponencialmente. Ella mataría a Ino por no advertirle que ellos eran tan cercanos.

Mientras paseaban por los anchos y enlosados pasillos que se tejían y ramificaban hacia la oscuridad, Itachi la acercó a su lado, su mano asentada sobre la parte baja de su espalda, mientras caminaban hacia las sombras más espesas.

Los demás invitados no habían vagado tan lejos todavía. Había un leve campanilleo cerca de una fuente. Los pájaros nocturnos cantaban sus canciones y los grillos chirriaban felices. Si cerraba los ojos casi podía sentir ese calor de la noche de verano siete años antes, y casi podía pretender que Itachi era Sasuke.

— ¿Estás trayéndome a los jardines, en un intento de seducirme, Itachi? —Bromeó con una sonrisa, la gravedad de su pregunta escondida debajo del sutil tono de su risa.

Había olvidado lo divertido que podía ser coquetear y embromar a Itachi, lo que sentía era como estar con un hombre que una parte de ella confiaba instintivamente, en vez de desconfiar.

Con los años había aprendido a no confiar en nadie, especialmente en los hombres de buena apariencia. Y que, a menudo pensaba con una vergüenza increíble. Una mujer de su edad debería haber tenido más aventuras que las que ella había tenido a través de los años.

Su risa acarició sus sentidos.

—Quiero abrazarte como un viejo amigo, nada más —le prometió—. Maldición, Sakura, ¿cuándo te volviste tan suspicaz?

— ¿Cuando se trata de ti y de tu hermano? Hace siete años. —Ella lo miró, con divertida acusación—. No tienes edad suficiente para haber olvidado, ¿no es cierto?

Ella no lo había olvidado ni un momento, y sabía que Itachi, nunca la dejaría esconderse de ello, si pensara por un momento que lo estaba intentando. Mejor sacarlo al aire libre ahora. Y ella no podría resistirlo de todos modos. Viéndolo, sabiendo que Sasuke estaba cerca, las necesidades estaban aumentando en su interior con toda la promesa oscura de los sueños que la habían perseguido.

—Ahora estás siendo ambigua —le dio una mirada burlona antes de guiarla a un columpio cubierto de parras debajo de una gran glorieta para que se sentara—. Aquí vamos. Podemos sentarnos aquí y hablar.

Sakura se sentó cuidadosamente bajando el material de su vestido negro de noche sobre los muslos mientras Itachi se sentaba junto a ella.

El vestido, que la había hecho sentir tan atractiva cuando se lo puso, ahora parecía demasiado sexy, demasiado revelador. La hizo sentir demasiado femenina. Los delgados tirantes que lo sujetaban sobre sus pechos. Tal vez debería haber llevado un sujetador. La abertura del costado subía por su muslo. Mostraba una indecente cantidad de pierna.

Itachi soltó una risa de nuevo.

Ella levantó su mirada y una sonrisa tironeaba en sus labios, mientras él la miraba a sabiendas.

—Tú y Sasuke siempre me ponen demasiado nerviosa —admitió con una risa suave—. A veces me olvido de eso.

Había extrañado a los gemelos desde que dejó la ciudad a las pocas semanas de la noche de la fiesta. Había aceptado una oferta para asistir a una escuela de diseño en Osaka y se dirigió allí tan rápido como pudo. Y cada día que ella planeaba el viaje, había tenido que luchar consigo misma para evitar ir a Sasuke, para cuidarse de aceptar una oferta que sabía que no podría manejar. Sólo para estar en sus brazos. Para sentir su beso de nuevo. Para ver lo que ella se estaba perdiendo.

—Te hemos extrañado —extendió su brazo detrás de ella, sus dedos jugando con las hebras del cabello que escapaba al decorativo broche que lo sujetaba en la parte de atrás.

Te hemos extrañado. No yo. Sakura capturó rápidamente ese dato en su cabeza y la agachó, esperando ocultar su respuesta a esa declaración mientras inhalaba un lento y profundo aliento.

—Huiste de nosotros, Sakura.

Sakura tragó suavemente, su cabeza se sacudió cuando él endureció su tono.

—No había nada de lo que huir —dijo ella con voz firme y constante.

La sombría iluminación del paisaje dio a su expresión un molde más oscuro, más peligroso. Sus ojos brillaban en la poca luz, perforando los suyos.

Sus dedos se detuvieron en la nuca donde había estado jugando con el cabello que escapaba del broche. Su expresión se volvió intensa, decidida.

Él asintió lentamente.

—Supongo que tienes razón. No había nada de que huir. —Sus labios sonrieron humorísticamente. —Aún te extrañamos como el infierno. La vida no es lo mismo sin tu risa.

Para ella no había sido lo mismo sin ellos, tampoco. Había sido su amiga, cuando las otras mujeres eran no más que novedades, sabía eso. Hasta que una noche destruyó aquella amistad. Nunca había mirado a Itachi igual después de eso, y nunca había visto a Sasuke de nuevo.

Sus pensamientos sobre Sasuke mantenían sus nervios ardiendo, alborotados con el temor y la necesidad. Observaba las sombras vigilando por él, observaba expectante para verlo aparecer. Y el hambre de verlo estaba creciendo dentro de ella en calientes olas.

—Necesito volver adentro —se levantó, sus dedos apretados sobre el pequeño bolso que colgaba de su hombro—. Es casi la hora de las brujas para mí. Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana. —Necesitaba alejarse de él, para pensar. Había sido demasiado malditamente largo, desde que había visto a Itachi o Sasuke, demasiado tiempo desde que se había permitido pensar en los gemelos Uchiha, ya sea por separado o juntos.

—Déjame llevarte de vuelta a tu hotel, ¿o te estás quedando aquí? —Dijo señalando la mansión.

—Estoy en un hotel. Pero voy a estar bien.

—Podríamos hablar, sólo hablar, Sakura, te lo prometo. —Él sonrió. El encanto y la sensualidad que eran una parte de él la envolvieron, la alentó para arrimarse, para dejarse seducir.

—No sé.

—Sólo nosotros dos.

Lo dijo tan fácilmente, con sólo un toque de diversión, una promesa de sensualidad. Había una sombra de burla en su tono, un reconocimiento de su indecisión y de las razones.

Sakura miró a su alrededor el espeso follaje del jardín, el olor del verano, el calor sofocante envolviéndose alrededor de ella, el olor del hombre metiéndose dentro de ella. Y ella se debilitaba. No era Sasuke, pero sabía de ella. Él no la traicionaría o lastimaría deliberadamente. Y ella estaba cansada, cansada de estar sola y deseando cosas que no podía tener. Cansada de soñar con un hombre y lamentando una noche.

Por último, asintió. Un lento, vacilante movimiento, una parte de ella resistiendo, la otra parte alargando la mano hacia él.

Su sonrisa era lenta, confiada, y por un momento Sakura se preguntó si de alguna manera había dado un paso hacia algo que no tenía posibilidad de manejar.

—No puedes cambiar de opinión. —Agarró su mano y la guió a lo largo del sendero.

Antes que llevarla de regreso al salón de baile, la guió a una puerta de vidrio que se abría al ala privada de la casa.

—Necesito decirle a Ino que me voy —dijo, mientras se trasladaba a través del pequeño vestíbulo, de la cocina y el comedor, antes de entrar en el vestíbulo.

—Chouji le informará. —La guió a la puerta hacia donde el mayordomo caminaba desde la pequeña sala que conectaba con el ala privada, así como con la mansión principal.

—Sr. Uchiha. Srta. Haruno. —Chouji sacudió la cabeza educadamente.

—Chouji, por favor, haga saber al Sr. y la Sra. Hatake que nos hemos ido. Dígale a Kakashi que lo contactaré mañana a propósito de las carpetas.

—Por supuesto, Sr. Uchiha —Chouji respondió impasible—. Voy a informarles de inmediato.

Dio un paso adelante y abrió la puerta para ellos, sus ojos marrones parpadeando con curiosidad cuando pasaron frente a él.

Chouji era el flagelo de la vida de Ino, y el bastión del club solo para hombres propiedad de Kakashi Hatake, al que Ino no tenía permitido entrar. El que Sakura había sido contratada para rediseñar, junto con el ala privada y la mansión principal. La casa Hatake seria anexada al club. Cuando Kakashi e Ino estuvieran mudados a la nueva casa que estaban construyendo fuera de la vista del club, en el otro lado del estado.

—Ino va a despellejarnos —le advirtió ella mientras levantaba su vestido y caminaba por las baldosas de piedra del camino.

—Prometo protegerte. —Él sonrió sobre su hombro, con una mirada malvada.

— ¿Pero, quién me protegerá a ti? —Se reía, permitiéndole acercarla a la orilla de la calzada cuando las luces de un vehículo se acercaron.

—Servicio rápido —murmuró ella, cuando el Jaguar paró delante de ellos y el encargado del servicio de estacionamiento saltó del coche.

—Chouji es un hombre muy eficiente.

Abrió la puerta y la ayudó a sentarse en el asiento del pasajero antes de moverse alrededor del frente del coche.

Sakura le miraba pasar. Sin prisa. Caminaba con pasos enérgicos, con coordinada potencia. Un lobo en elegante lana de oveja, pensó con una sonrisa. Y él lucía elegante.

Un segundo más tarde, estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor, cerrando la puerta, acelerando lejos de las luces de la mansión.

— ¿Donde estaba Sasuke esta noche? —Se volvió a mirar su perfil, no podía olvidar que Sasuke estaba en aquella fiesta. Podría haberlo visto. Al menos desde la distancia. Tal vez hablado con él. Se dio vuelta y le dio un rápido vistazo.

—Estaba buscando a Kakashi cuando te vi. En la actualidad, ellos estarán probablemente muy involucrados en una discusión de negocios.

¿Habría cambiado mucho durante los últimos siete años? A pesar de las palabras de Itachi, tal vez Sasuke había olvidado a la pequeña virgen inmadura que había osado burlarlo, y luego huyó de la verdad que no quiso enfrentar.

— ¿Ni siquiera quiso parar y decirme hola? —No quería admitir que le dolía, que había sabido que ella estaba allí y no había parado a hablar.

—Me escapé fuera contigo. —No hubo sonrisa esta vez.

Su mandíbula parecía apretada, una suave sensación de tensión invadió el interior del coche.

Sakura volvió la cabeza y miró a través del parabrisas de nuevo. Había tantas preguntas que asolaban dentro de ella, tantas emociones. Se sentía desequilibrada, el encuentro con Itachi, no estaba preparada, no lo esperaba.

—Ino ha estado emocionada por el proyecto de diseño que Kakashi aprobó —él habló en el silencio—. Apuesto que la tuvo dos meses hablándole de esos planes. Quería unir la mansión al club, pero yo no creo que estuviera seguro de permitir a una mujer hacer el diseño.

Ella sonrió ante eso. Kakashi había puesto en duda su aptitud, no sólo sus credenciales, las cuales sabía que él había chequeado, sino también sus ideas acerca de las propiedades de la dominación masculina.

— ¿Así que tú y Sasuke sabían que iba a venir? —Se volvió hacia él cuando el pensamiento la golpeó.

—Hicimos la investigación sobre ti antes de que Ino tuviera luz verde para contactarte.

Los labios de Sakura se separaron sorprendidos antes de que los apretara con irritación.

—Estoy sorprendida de que Kakashi me aprobara, entonces. —Y ahora no estaba sorprendida de que Sasuke no quisiera verla.

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio durante largos momentos después de eso.

—Si Sasuke y yo no te hubiéramos conocido, probablemente no te aprobaría —reveló—. Fuimos el factor decisivo.

Se volvió entonces hacia él, la ira traspasando el escudo que había aprendido a mantener entre ella y el mundo.

Un error accidental, un trabajo que nunca debió haber tenido, y que casi había destruido su carrera. Las repercusiones eran como ecos, nunca se fueron, incluso cinco años después.

— ¿Quieres decirme lo que pasó entre tú y el congresista Yakushi? —preguntó, su tono más duro ahora, pasando de la curiosidad a la demanda.

Odiaba ser emboscada, y de repente era cómo se sentía.

—No, no. Y si esta es la razón por la cual insististe en llevarme a mi hotel, entonces deberías haberte quedado dónde estabas. Tal vez deberías haber permitido que Kakashi Hatake se formarse su propia idea acerca de mí. No necesito tu ayuda.

—Sigues siendo tan malditamente terca como siempre —gruñó—. Era una pregunta lógica, Sakura. Algo pasó, o ellos no te habrían elegido como blanco tan seriamente.

—Así que dime, Sr. Investigador —su voz se quebró—, ¿qué respuestas no tienes? ¿Por qué no me dices lo que ocurrió con el congresista Yakushi?

Ella conocía los rumores que los Yakushi habían esparcido.

—Espera. —Ella alzó su mano antes de que él pudiera hablar—. Pensándolo mejor, déjame adivinar. Fui atrapada tratando de robar una gran cantidad de dinero en efectivo que el congresista Yakushi mantenía en el escritorio de su oficina privada. Cuando me atraparon, por la bondad de sus corazones, sólo me despidieron del trabajo para el que me contrataron y me enviaron por mi camino, en lugar de llamar a la policía. ¿No me salió bien?

Él le disparó un breve vistazo.

—Hubo rumores de un romance con el congresista, también —afirmó.

Oh sí, había olvidado eso.

Sakura apoyó su codo en la puerta, presionó sus dedos sobre el puente de su nariz y respiró profundamente. Durante cinco años había tenido que tratar con esto.

Le había llevado sus años ahorrar el dinero para financiar su sueño de establecerse en una ciudad y abrir su propia tienda de diseño, todo porque una maliciosa y corrupta pareja no sabía cómo mantener sus trapos sucios en la lavandería.

—Entonces, ¿por qué responder por mí? ¿Así podrías interrogarme? —Ella le dirigió una mirada feroz.

—No eres una ladrona.

— ¿Pero yo podría muy bien ser una pequeña tramposa rompedora de hogares para enganchar a un congresista? —se mofó.

—O Tayuya Yakushi podría ser fiel a su forma de ser, y tratar de destruir a alguien que ha conseguido ponerse en su camino, o que conoce algo que la aterroriza que los demás sepan de ellos —sugirió—. ¿Qué sucedió, Sakura?

—Me largué —ella rechinó sus dientes cuando él la acompañó a la entrada del hotel donde Kakashi la había alojado—. Y ahora me voy a mi habitación, sola. Gracias por el viaje.

La puerta se abrió suavemente, el portero le extendió su mano cuando salió del vehículo y se dirigió a la entrada.

Estaba furiosa y sabía que no tenía derecho a estarlo. Había sabido viniendo aquí, que esto pasaría, que no había escapado del pasado, una vez que pisara el territorio de los Yakushi.

Se rumoreaba que el congresista Yakushi estaba haciendo campaña para reemplazar a su suegro en el Senado. Tenía mucho que perder, y que ella supiera, sólo una persona conocía sus pequeños secretos sucios. Secretos que ella deseaba no conocer.

—Maldita sea, Sakura. Espera. —Itachi la atrapó en el vestíbulo, envolvió los dedos alrededor de su brazo, parándola cuando se dirigía a los ascensores. —Háblame.

—Ya he terminado de hablar contigo —le dijo—. Eres tan arrogante como Sasuke, y no estoy de humor para negociar con esto. Vuelve a tu casa, Itachi. Encuentra una mujercita bonita que puede soportarte a ti a y tu hermano, y diablos déjame sola.

—Maldita sea, no quieres a Sasuke preguntando estas cuestiones —le advirtió, con su voz oscura—. Y él las preguntará, Sakura. Él no es el hombre que dejaste atrás en Chiyoda. Y confía en mí, no ha olvidado esa promesa que te hizo la noche que te llevó a casa. ¿La recuerdas? —Su voz se puso áspera, cuando Sakura se dio cuenta del aspecto extraño que estaban dando al personal del hotel y los huéspedes que vagaban por el vestíbulo.

—No sé...

—Él dijo que mataría a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a hacerte daño. —Su voz era suave, de advertencia—. ¿Crees que estaba bromeando? ¿Crees por un momento que se olvidó de esa promesa? Dime, Sakura, ¿quieres ser la causa de la muerte del congresista Yakushi?

* * *

Este capítulo es bastante relajado y si me pregunta a mi, me parece demasiado largo y aburrido porque no hay muchas "escenas" sólo la conversación y el coqueteo de Itachi, en fin.

Después de lo que me han comentado, esta bien no la quitaré, y no es tanto pena (tal vez un poco); más bien me preocupa que me vuelvan a borrar la historia o que alguien mande mensaje a los moderadores porque se siente ofendida (o) pero bueno esperemos que no pase.

La historia sí maneja trios y también tiene algo de sumisión, no mucho ni muy fuerte o dramático, pero por si no les gusta se los adelanto.

** Para quienes leyeron mis dos adaptaciones anteriores, de la saga los Barone de Boston, les comenté que publicaría la historia de la hermana más pequeña, pero decidí no hacerlo porque el protagonista masculino simplemente no me cuadra pero nada con la personalidad de Sasuke, y aunque muchas veces en las adaptaciones no pasa eso, trato siempre de encontrar personajes que tengan algo en común, generalmente son fríos y arrogantes jajaja.

Por esto no haré dicha adaptación, si a alguien le interesa leer la novela con gusto se las envió, ya que es algo difícil de conseguir, y ustedes juzgan por su cuenta, es más si alguien la quiere adaptar no hay problema, yo no lo hago porque sencillamente no me convence.

Por ahora seguiré con esta y si encuentro otra que me parezca que valga la pena, la compartiré.

Gracias por sus comentarios, seguimos mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo **_**menage**_**, con escenas explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Sasuke Uchiha se paró en el patio de piedra fuera del salón de baile, apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared de ladrillo, un trago en la mano, la cabeza baja. Su cabeza llena con la cara de una mujer y el recuerdo de un beso que había quemado su alma.

Su Sakura.

Apretó sus dientes y luchó contra la necesidad de abandonar la fiesta, para correr a su habitación antes de que Itachi pudiera tocarla, antes de que su hermano pudiera tener a la mujer que lo había atormentado largo tiempo.

Quería hundirse en su interior con un hambre que había endurecido sus músculos hasta el punto que dolían.

Su polla era hierro duro, palpitando brutalmente de necesidad.

¿Qué lo había poseído para negarse a ir con ella? Había sabido que si él no lo hacía, Itachi lo haría, y en ese momento, parecía la mejor solución. Habían sido siete largos años desde que había tocado a la mujer que atormentaba casi todos los malditos sueños que había tenido desde que se marchó de la pequeña prefectura de Chiyoda donde vivían.

El primer puñetazo de desgarrante necesidad que lo había golpeado en el instante que la había visto esta noche casi había robado su aliento. Se había parado allí, mirándola, la forma en que el vestido caía, desnudando la espalda, girando sensualmente por encima de su redondeado culo.

Era suficiente para poner a un hombre sobre sus rodillas y adorar esa redondeada carne y todo por encima y por debajo de él.

En vez de ir a ella, había dejado a Itachi, porque no confiaba en su control. Él no confiaba en su capacidad para no exigir cosas que sabía que ella no podía dar.

Pero dejándola ir, con su hermano, el hermano con quien compartía sus mujeres, tocándola, estaba deshilachando su control.

Nadie había nunca probado su control como Sakura. Incluso siete años atrás, una oferta virgen de veintiún años con estrellas en sus ojos, lo había probado. Ella lo hizo desear olvidar las reglas que habían definido su vida. Lo hizo desear, que fuera algo o alguien distinto de quién era.

—Oye, Sasuke, ¿dónde está ese hermano tuyo? —La falsa jovialidad en la voz del congresista Yakushi puso a Sasuke tenso, levantando su cabeza cuando miró fijo al pequeño hombre con apenas refrenada violencia en su corazón.

Donde él se paró estaba en penumbras, más oscura que la zona a su alrededor, ocultando la ira que se había prometido a sí mismo y a Kakashi cuidadosamente.

Pero no era fácil. Yakushi era un gusano, y era el gusano que había atormentado a Sakura durante cinco años.

El informe de la investigación que ellos habían extraído en conjunto sobre ella durante los últimos meses lo había enfurecido a él y a Itachi. Itachi era más sutil; las finanzas de Yakushi serían un libro abierto para ellos a la larga, así como para los federales. Aunque Sasuke no se extendía en sutilezas. Quería chocar su puño contra la cara del bastardo.

—Congresista —él arrastró las palabras suavemente—. Estoy seguro que Itachi está en alguna parte de los alrededores.

El cabello plateado cortado en capas para enmarcar la cara del congresista, le aportaba una —honesta— apariencia. La falsa sinceridad en su mirada siempre había enfermado a Sasuke, pero ahora se sentía casi violento.

—Lo vi con la Srta. Haruno más temprano. —Aquellos ojos parpadeaban con preocupación—. Yo estaba esperando atraparlo antes que saliera con ella.

— ¿Él salió con ella? —Sasuke arrastró las palabras, su mano apretando su bebida mientras pensaba en todas las razones por las que era una muy mala idea reorganizar la cara de este hombre.

—Espero que no. —Yakushi suspiró—. La Srta. Haruno es una diseñadora de interiores perfectamente aceptable, pero un hombre en la posición de Itachi debe ser cuidadoso de su reputación.

—¿Y cómo ella puede dañarla? —si mataba a Yakushi, podría ocultar el cuerpo perfectamente. Las Fuerzas Especiales le habían enseñado cómo. Pero nunca podría ocultar el hecho de que lo había hecho a Itachi. E Itachi sólo lo lanzaría al infierno por ello.

—Ciertas mujeres siempre logran hacerlo —suspiró el congresista—. Ah bueno, estoy seguro de que es bien consciente de su pasado. Ser un investigador viene muy bien —bromeó, su risa tan falsa como había sido su preocupación.

—Ya lo creo.

Yakushi aclaró su garganta.

—Es lamentable que la Srta. Haruno a veces se permita olvidar su lugar. Algunas mujeres —se encogió de hombros filosóficamente, sin idea de cuán cerca de la muerte estaba yendo—, algunas mujeres no siempre están dispuestas a trabajar correctamente por lo que quieren.

Sasuke sentía su mano cerrarse en un puño.

— ¿Cómo trabajó por lo que ella quería, entonces?

Si el bastardo decía las palabras, estaba muerto. Tan frío y muerto como cualquier enemigo que Sasuke había eliminado con los militares. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir las palabras, y se prometió, que la muerte del bastardo sería brutal. Sangrienta.

Yakushi sacudió la cabeza y suspiró casi apenado. Casi.

—No soy un hombre de contar chismes —dijo finalmente—. Dile a Itachi que sea cuidadoso. Odiaría ver a un amigo herido.

Kabuto Yakushi volvió sobre sus talones y empujó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones alejándose, su cabeza baja, como si se sintiera mal por Itachi.

El mentiroso, corrupto hijo de puta. Ese bastardo y su esposa habían hecho la vida de Sakura un infierno por cinco años, y ni siquiera una vez, ella había pedido ayuda a nadie. No hubo una vez en que se quejara o tratara de defenderse. Ella había mantenido su silencio, tratando de desviar su crueldad tanto como fuera posible.

Sola.

Empujó los dedos de una mano a través de su cabello y exhaló un aliento duro y fuertemente controlado. No iba a seguir al congresista Yakushi y golpear su cerebro hasta convertirlo en una sangrienta pulpa. Sasuke no diría que la venenosa mujer con quien Yakushi se había casado era una mala excusa para un humano.

Y él no lo diría, por Dios, destruir el duro trabajo que Sakura había hecho manteniendo su reputación intacta. Pero ella le pertenecería. A él, así como a Itachi. Había escapado durante siete años, y ahora, la huida había terminado.

No tenía idea lo que realmente había sucedido entre el congresista, su esposa, y Sakura. Incluso Ino Yamanaka, la amiga de Sakura, no tenía idea lo que había causado que los Yakushi la eligieran como objetivo. Sakura simplemente no había hablado.

Sin embargo, los Yakushi habían hablado.

Recordaba acerca de ella. Sakura no iba con chismes o diciendo cuentos. Decirle algo, quedaba con ella. Y nunca había sido la clase de mujer para explotar a otros por su protección. Cualquiera que sea lo que los Yakushi le habían hecho, le había causado retraerse dentro de sí misma, para contener la naturaleza de fuego que él siempre había vislumbrado.

Él miró hacia la puerta que Yakushi había usado para volver de la casa. Era una de las puertas laterales. El congresista era conocido por retirarse al estudio y a su mejor bebida, en lugar de unirse a las fiestas de los Hatake por mucho tiempo.

Kakashi lo permitió, aunque Sasuke sabía que no le gustaba especialmente.

Sasuke pensaba en todas las maneras en que podría herir al otro hombre sin dejar una marca. Cuán fácilmente podría advertirle que Sakura estaba fuera de sus límites. Que su nombre nunca saldría de nuevo de sus labios.

Él dio un paso hacia la puerta, cuando Kakashi Hatake salió al patio. El otro hombre lo miro suspicazmente, sus ojos oscuros brillando con el conocimiento mientras deslizaba un cigarro desde el interior de su chaqueta y sonreía a Sasuke.

—Estos son mamadas en una fiesta —dijo Kakashi cuando Sasuke se retiraba, se inclinó contra la pared una vez más, y amartilló su frente burlonamente.

—Tendría que hacerlo pedazos —murmuró él con una sonrisa apretada.

Kakashi rió antes de extender un cigarro a Sasuke. Lo tomó mientras Kakashi prendía el suyo propio.

Segundos más tarde, el dulce aroma del tabaco importado llenaba el aire, y Kakashi se inclinaba contra la balaustrada de piedra del patio.

—Una mujer puede estropear la mente de un hombre a veces, Sasuke. —Él suspiró—. Hacerlo repensar cosas.

—No me mires, Kakashi.

Kakashi había estado haciendo pequeños comentarios desde que se enteró que Sasuke tenía una debilidad, y esa debilidad era una mujer. Por alguna razón, el otro hombre parecía sorprendido de que Sasuke se preocuparse de alguna manera.

—La Srta. Haruno dejó la fiesta con Itachi hace un rato —dijo Kakashi—. ¿Lo sabías?

—Lo sé. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Itachi conocía los límites, siempre los había conocido, donde Sakura estaba involucrada.

Kakashi le miró por otro largo momento antes de mirar hacia el jardín.

—A veces un hombre puede aceptar la necesidad de compartir el placer de su mujer. Compartir su corazón es otra cosa. Ellos pueden estar separados.

—Vamos a cortar la mierda —le dijo a su empleador fríamente—. Yo no te digo cómo llevar tu matrimonio, o tu negocio. Abstente de darme consejos aquí, si no te importa.

Él no lo necesitaba. Sakura le pertenecía e Itachi lo sabía. Pero su puño cerrado a su lado y la necesidad de abandonar la fiesta, e ir de prisa a su hotel, estaba casi comiéndolo vivo.

—De acuerdo. —Kakashi suspiró—. Sin embargo, mantente alejado de Yakushi, Sasuke, hasta que haya prueba de que lo que piensas que él pudo haber hecho. No puedo manejar la violencia si no hay razón para ello. En caso contrario, quédate atrás.

—Estoy bien atrás —se burló Sasuke.

No necesitaba pruebas, no más de lo que necesitaba la prueba de la inocencia de Sakura o su culpabilidad. Entendía al mundo. A veces una mujer encuentra problemas que no debería. Pero Yakushi la había amenazado, y eso no era aceptable.

Él miro la noche una vez más, un ceño amenazando en sus ojos. La investigación que habían hecho sobre ella había sido demasiado malditamente incompleta por siete años de la vida de una mujer.

Había rumores, aquí y allá, de amantes, pero ninguno de esos rumores fue confirmado. Durante siete años, Sakura había movido su culo fuera de su profesión, pero ella no había puesto mucho en hacer amigos o en desarrollar relaciones.

Independientemente de lo que había ocurrido con Yakushi cinco años atrás. Después de eso, incluso el menor esfuerzo había sido para llenar su vida con algo más que trabajo.

No iba a fiestas, salvo por motivos de negocios. Ella era conocida por su moderación y frío propósito, su terquedad y determinación. Era abierta en su trabajo de diseño, pero rara vez discutía problemas personales con sus clientes. Tenía sólo unos pocos amigos, y sacar información de dos de ellos había sido como sacarles los dientes.

Ino Yamanaka y el gerente del club de hombres de Kakashi, Shikamaru Nara, habían sido menos que comunicativos sobre cualquier cosa que pudieran saber sobre ella. Tal fidelidad no era común, especialmente en la sociedad en la que se movían.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — preguntó finalmente Kakashi.

— ¿Sobre qué? —Sasuke se volvió hacia él.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza.

—Si ella va a diseñar el club, entonces va a tener que entender las reglas bajo las que está trabajando. Espero que tengas cuidado de esto.

—Es tu club —gruñó Sasuke.

—Y tu mujer. Mira este hecho antes de que salga mañana. Entonces decidiremos si este trabajo es realmente suyo o no. Prefiero perder el depósito que le pagué que la reputación que mi esposa está construyendo en esta comunidad, Sasuke. Entiendes las reglas y conoces a la mujer. Ten cuidado. Y maldición asegúrate que tu e Itachi conocen a esta mujer para responder por ella con tanta fuerza. Odiaría que cualquiera de los dos esté equivocado.

* * *

Sakura cerró fuertemente la puerta de la habitación del hotel detrás de ella antes de tirar su cartera de noche al sofá en el salón y se arrancó el broche de plata de la parte de atrás de su cabello.

Mientras largos y espesos mechones cayeron a su espalda, una oleada de ira la desgarró. Un segundo después el broche del pelo era arrojado por el aire para golpear en las espesas cortinas que cubrían las puertas balcón.

— ¡Maldito sea! —El feroz gruñido que dejó sus labios la sorprendió, mientras se esforzaba por eludir las lágrimas.

Él no pudo siquiera decir hola. No pudo deshacerse de su discusión de —negocios— para siquiera dejarle saber que estaba allí. No, él había enviado a Itachi en su lugar.

Sasuke no podría haber olvidado la amenaza que había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Ella hizo una respiración fuerte y controlada. Fue hace siete años, y cuando se acercan a las mujeres que deseaban sexualmente, los hombres podían decir muchas cosas.

Sabía eso. Y la advertencia de Itachi sólo había sido eso. La advertencia de un hombre que la deseaba sexualmente, y que quería respuestas a sus preguntas, nada más.

Pero él había actuado como si creyera en ella, susurró una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza. Le había preguntado qué le habían hecho Kabuto y Tayuya a ella, no lo que ella había hecho. Nadie más había preguntado eso.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, pateando los tacones altos mientras se estiraba para bajar el cierre en la parte de atrás de su vestido de noche mientras se trasladaba al dormitorio.

Tiró las correas sobre sus hombros y dejó la seda deslizarse por su cuerpo, dejándola vestida con nada más que su tanga y las medias de seda negras hasta el muslo.

Arrojo el vestido sobre una silla, agarró su salto de cama y lo envolvió en torno a su cuerpo.

Ella no necesitaba este dolor de cabeza. Iba a ser todo lo que pudiera para mantener su juicio y para cuidar que el congresista y su esposa la atacaran abiertamente.

Estaban aterrados de ella. Incluso cinco años después, estaban tan asustados de que la verdad los empujara en repugnantes olas cada vez que la veían. Habría sido divertido si no destrozaran continuamente partes de su vida junto con ello.

Sakura miró alrededor de la habitación del hotel.

Estaba sola. Ella no debería haberlo estado. En los últimos años, el dolor en su interior había aumentado en tales proporciones que era casi físico. Le dolía ser tocada, cerrar sus ojos cuando un amante la tocaba, ella podía fingir que era Sasuke Uchiha.

Debería haber sido tan fácil aceptar la invitación en los ojos de Itachi esta noche. Podría haber venido hasta aquí, podría haberlo tocado, sido tocada, y fingir que era Sasuke.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Estaba perdiendo su cordura, evidentemente. Itachi nunca le habría permitido llegar tan lejos, y lo sabía. Al igual que lo había sabido antes que dejara la ciudad siete años antes.

Empujó sus dedos a través de su pelo, luego dejó su mano bajar por su cuello, casi temblando con el recuerdo de los dedos de Sasuke allí.

Otros hombres la habían tocado a lo largo de los años. Superficialmente. La habían besado, abrazado; pero ese dolor que carcomía en su interior nunca se había ido. No más que la desconfianza.

Ella está dispuesta a poner sus ahorros de toda la vida en el hecho de que era muy posiblemente la única virgen de veintiocho años en existencia, de la nación.

Se detuvo en el espejo de cuerpo completo en la esquina de la habitación y se miró fijo a sí misma. Su nariz era recta, cejas arqueadas. Sus ojos ligeramente caídos, sus labios sólo un poco demasiado exuberantes. Sus pechos no eran pequeños, pero no eran demasiado grandes. Se ajustaban a su cuerpo. Ella era delgada, estaba en forma. Su cabello rosado hasta los hombros era un bonito contraste con sus ojos verde jade.

No era fea. Sakura no se consideraba a sí misma hermosa, sino más bien intermedia. No había razón para estar pasando su vida sola.

Eran sus propios miedos. Y el simple hecho de que ella estaba todavía, incluso ahora, esperando a Sasuke.

* * *

Otro capítulo cortito y que nos llena de más dudas... Se que muchas se preguntan el porque de la actitud de Sasuke, su tristeza y secretos, así como los de Sakura, pero no se los puedo decir, estos se revelaran a lo largo de la historia, así que tengan paciencia, oigan que publico diario y no cada semana jajaja.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Itachi estaba esperando en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando Sasuke traspasó la entrada. El traje negro que su hermano llevaba no hizo nada para aliviar el aura de poder y peligro que lo rodeaba. La cruel cicatriz que rozaba el lado izquierdo de su mejilla sin duda ayudaba a la impresión, pero era el hielo negro de sus ojos, los labios sin sonrisa, la expresión que parecía tallada a partir de experiencias que sugerían el infierno, lo que lo hacía parecer aún más peligroso, de lo que era.

Sasuke era su hermano, su gemelo. Y a veces Itachi se preguntaba, si él sabía quién o qué era su hermano. Definitivamente no sabía lo que había creado el oscuro rostro que se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia él.

—Ella no va a apreciar una visita tardía —dijo a su hermano cuando se dirigieron hacia el ascensor.

—Muy malo —gruñó Sasuke—. Yakushi me abordó en la fiesta. El maldito bastardo. Debería estar en el cine en lugar del congreso. Su habilidad actoral gana por la mierda a su capacidad para ayudar a manejar este maldito país.

Itachi se contrajo de dolor. Sasuke estaba puteando. Eso nunca era buena cosa.

—Tomar desprevenida a Sakura no va a ayudar —le aconsejó cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron detrás de ellos—. Ella es un pequeño demonio cuando su temperamento está despierto, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Y era fuego líquido cuando otras partes de ella estaban excitadas. Itachi podía aún degustar el jarabe dulce que había fluido de su cuerpo, incluso siete años después. Y sabía que Sasuke nunca lo había olvidado.

—Quiero ojos sobre ella siete por veinticuatro —ordenó Sasuke—. Si Yakushi piensa siquiera contactarla, quiero saber sobre eso

—Sasuke, no puedes controlar su vida aquí. —La puerta del ascensor se abrió.

Cuando ellos salieron, su hermano se dirigió a él. El hielo en su mirada parpadeaba con una llama oculta.

La intensidad del color no era menor a cualquiera que sean las emociones o recuerdos con que él luchaba. El color era salvaje, vívido, conmocionando a Itachi con las emociones que parecían arremolinarse justo bajo la superficie.

—No tengo intención de controlar su vida —afirmó Sasuke—. Voy a ser su vida, Itachi. Hay una diferencia.

Por un segundo, Itachi se paró sorprendido, mirando la espalda de su hermano mientras él caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo a la suite que Kakashi había reservado para la diseñadora de interiores.

Sasuke nunca había reclamado a nada ni nadie para él. No desde que habían perdido a sus padres, desde que sus vidas se habían ido al infierno debajo del menos que gentil cuidado de su tía materna a la tierna edad de trece años. Pero ahora, estaba reclamando a Sakura.

Oírle reclamar algo, o alguien ahora, fue casi suficiente para hacerle perder aquella retorcida expresión de necesidad sobre la cara de Sasuke cuando se alejó.

Diablos, Sakura no necesitaba ver a Sasuke así. Itachi no necesitaba ver a Sasuke así. Rebosante de fuego y lujuria y una necesidad que Itachi nunca había imaginado colmaba a su hermano.

—Sasuke, caramba —murmuró, moviéndose rápidamente detrás de él—. ¿Crees que es un movimiento prudente ahora?

Sasuke se paró delante de la puerta de la habitación del hotel y miró a su hermano con impaciencia.

— ¿Qué es tan imprudente acerca de ello? —Había esperado siete años para que ella crezca, para encontrarlos, ¿y ahora Itachi quería esperar?

—Ella no está exactamente extendiendo una invitación para ambos —su hermano rió—. Incluso manifestó que deberíamos encontrar a alguien con quien jugar nuestros juegos.

— Tú la enojaste. —Él levantó su mano para llamar a la puerta.

— ¿Y no vas a enojarla más? —preguntó Itachi, su voz llena de una incredulidad que no tenía sentido para Sasuke.

Se dirigió de nuevo a su hermano, mirándolo.

—Mira, yo te permití hablar con ella en primer lugar, te permití traerla a su hotel, y mira donde estamos. Nunca supiste cómo manejarla, y no pretendo que lo hagas. Ella te pisotea.

Era cierto. Itachi nunca había sido capaz de decirle que no. Sasuke, en cambio, pudo y podría, si eso significaba protegerla.

—Sí, pero se siente malditamente bien cuando Sakura te pisotea, hombre. —Él sonrió, la diversión transformando su expresión y llenando sus ojos con una alegría que a menudo hacia sentir a Sasuke más extraño que nunca.

Su hermano había mantenido ese sentido de la diversión y placeres traviesos, mientras que ese sentido había sido separado de Sasuke, despojándolo como carne de los huesos.

Sasuke ignoró las protestas y la risa, se volvió a la puerta, y golpeó contra ella imperiosamente.

Permanecer lejos de ella en la fiesta había sido un acto de esfuerzo sobrehumano. Todavía no podía creer que lo había logrado. Ese vestido negro de bruja, abierto hasta el muslo, el fuego en su cabello rosado, la expresión de búsqueda en sus facciones de hada mientras miraba fijo alrededor de la sala, como si buscara a alguien. Quería pensar que ella lo estaba buscando a él, porque estaría maldito si tenía ojos para nadie más que para él.

Un segundo más tarde la puerta se abrió. Sus ojos encontraron los de ella, y él supo en ese momento que el pasado se había desvanecido entre ellos, siete años que nunca existieron, y era la noche en que la había traído a su hogar desde la fiesta. Sus ojos mirándolo fijo en aquellos momentos finales de conocimiento, confusión, pasión y lujuria y el miedo de una joven mujer.

No había miedo en sus ojos ahora. Había excitación. Pudo verla en ella. En la forma en que se inclinó contra la puerta, los miró a los dos, y sacudió la cabeza como si dudara, ahora que el momento estaba aquí, sobre lo que se suponía iba a hacer.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, consciente de Itachi balanceándose sobre sus talones a su lado, una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro cuando Sakura lo miró.

— ¿A qué debo el honor de esta pequeña visita? —Ronca y dulce, su voz prometió placeres que torturaban su más vividas fantasías, despierto y dormido.

Ella estaba vestida con nada más que un largo y sedoso albornoz. Tuvo que apretar sus dedos dentro en un puño para evitar sacárselo y desnudarla, justo allí en la puerta.

— ¿Realmente quieres hablar de ello en el pasillo? —preguntó.

Ella lo miró y a Itachi de nuevo. Cualquier cosa que hizo Itachi, el maldito maníaco, tuvo sus labios temblando con diversión.

Se dio vuelta a tiempo para atrapar a su hermano agachando su cabeza y frotando su mano alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello. Itachi no necesitaba hacerla malditamente reír. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era su parte. Estar aquí, ayudar a Sasuke a mantener su distancia emocional mientras ellos la volvían loca de placer.

—Bien. —Ella respiró lentamente antes de moverse y abrir la puerta por completo—. Entren, estaba, justamente, tomando una copa de vino y pensando en idiotas. Tú encajarías perfecto, Sasuke.

Maldición, no había cambiado tanto como había temido.

Entraron en la espaciosa sala de estar, mientras ella se deslizaba con todos aquellos agraciados movimientos que las mujeres hacen cuando caminan de un lado a otro. Pero ella lo hizo mejor que cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido.

—La suite es bonita —comentó Itachi, limpiando su garganta mientras miraba a Sasuke y a Sakura.

Ella levantó sus cejas en simulacros de sorpresa.

—Tienes muy buen gusto, Itachi. Siempre he dicho eso de ti.

—La mayoría de las mujeres. —Su engreimiento iba a poner nervioso a Sasuke en cualquier momento.

Arrojó a su hermano una dura mira de advertencia y sólo recibió una risa a cambio.

Sakura recogió su vino mientras se sentaba en la esquina del sofá y los miraba fijo. Ella sabía. Él miró sus ojos, vio el parpadeo de su mirada, y supo que ella sabía exactamente por qué estaba allí.

Lo estaba comiendo vivo. Durante años, el recuerdo de aquella única noche había sido como un lento cáncer, destruyendo su mente. Había follado a otras mujeres. Las había tomado, había bailado con ellas, había tenido poca conversación. Pero Sakura siempre había estado ahí. Su risa, su sonrisa, el calor de sus besos, el choque en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que Itachi era el hombre entre sus piernas, lamiendo con codicioso abandono mientras Sasuke llenaba su boca con su polla.

Aquel recuerdo tenía el poder de destruir su auto-control en cualquier momento dado.

— ¿Y qué dices acerca de mí? —Sasuke no pudo evitar la pregunta. Por un momento, solo un momento, lo comieron los celos. Él no necesitaba a Itachi coqueteando con ella, mostrándole todo lo que Sasuke no era.

Ella se dirigió a él, y lo que brillaba en sus ojos calmaron los celos, la amenazante ira.

—Que tú eres el idiota —señaló con burlona convicción.

Y por primera vez, Sasuke casi sonrió. Porque no quiso decir eso. Pudo ver el fino temblor en sus manos cuando atrajo el vaso de vino a sus labios. El palpitar de su pulso latiendo fuera de control contra su cuello. Y aquel rubor. El golpe de color en su cara que indicaba excitación, anticipación y curiosidad.

—Siempre he dicho eso sobre él, también —le aseguró Itachi caminando hacia el bar al otro lado de la habitación y para servirse un whisky—. Yo sabía que eras una niña inteligente, Sakura.

Sasuke encogió los hombros dentro de su chaqueta y se arrancó la corbata. Sus ojos nunca lo dejaron. Apretaba sus dedos alrededor del vaso de vino y su lengua acariciaba sus labios nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué pasó con la seducción? —preguntó finalmente, cuando escuchó la palabrota murmurada de Itachi desde el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¿Sabías que estábamos aquí en Tokio? —Sasuke le preguntó entonces.

—Sabía.

— ¿Sabías que trabajamos para Kakashi?

Ella inhaló torpemente.

—No hasta esta noche.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Sakura?

Se estaba quemando vivo por ella. Su polla estaba tan dura, que se preguntó si podría sobrevivir sin follarla en este momento o si podría vivir otra noche de masturbación y de necesidad, del contacto de su cuerpo, tanto que la necesidad era casi violenta.

—Como he dicho, ¿qué le pasó a la seducción?

—Es algo en lo que él nunca fue bueno. —Itachi le respondió entonces—. Si mal no recuerdo, yo soy el buen tipo, él es el compañero.

Ella miró a Itachi antes de volver lentamente su mirada a Sasuke.

—Nunca fue el compañero.

La satisfacción surgió dentro de él. Todo el mundo sabía que Itachi era el único con el papel de simpático y encantador.

Convencía a las mujeres que necesitaban a ambos hermanos a la vez, mientras Sasuke observaba, esperaba, y se unía a sus placeres, luego las dejaba con las maniobras simpáticas de Itachi, una vez que el juego en la cama estaba terminado.

— ¿Así que, apareces en mi habitación del hotel y me imaginas tendida abierta al conjunto de tus pasiones?

Ella arqueó una ceja burlonamente, pero sus ojos, verdes con toques de azul, estaban oscurecidos con el pensamiento.

—Itachi te puede seducir, si eso es lo que necesitas en primer lugar. —Tuvo que apretar los dientes con el pensamiento de esperar. Él necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Ahora. Follar profundo y seductoramente.

—Y, ¿qué harás mientras me seduce?

Sus pezones estaban duros. Presionaban contra el material de seda de su túnica, firmes picos de excitación.

—Mirare. —Su voz sonaba más fuerte, más gutural que lo que nunca se había oído—. Y me volveré loco por ti. Recordaré la visión de la cabeza de mi polla enterrada entre tus dulces labios, y el placer en tu cara cuando mi hermano lamía la crema más dulce en el mundo. Y me volveré loco, porque ahora mismo, nada en el mundo es tan importante como enterrarme dentro de ti.

Su cara se ruborizaba mientras él hablaba. El pulso a un lado de su garganta subió de ritmo y sus ojos se ensancharon, casi aturdida, casi seducida.

— ¿Pero tiene que ser con ambos?

Tenía que ser. No podía aceptarlo de ninguna otra manera. Con cualquier otra mujer, habría estado condenado si le importaba; de cualquier manera que la follara estaba bien. ¿Pero con esta mujer? Esta mujer tenía el poder de destruirlo, y lo sabía. Tenía que ser con ambos a la vez, porque era la única forma de reclamarla y todavía mantener algo de sí mismo.

—Sakura. —No había manera de explicarlo, pero demasiadas que deseaba demostrarle—. Esto te dará más placer del que puedas imaginar. Te lo juro.

No era suficiente. No era suficiente para cualquier mujer, y él lo sabía. Itachi le había advertido meses antes que no sería suficiente para ella ahora, más de lo que había sido antes.

—Han pasado siete años desde que te vi, Sasuke —susurró ella entonces, levantándose mientras su expresión se volvía de repente sombría—. No somos las mismas personas que entonces. No puedes esperar que salte a la cama contigo.

Había esperado eso. Sabía que para ella esto no era fácil, no era el tipo de mujer que tenía relaciones sexuales al paso. Pero él no era cualquier hombre, tampoco. Y siete años eran siete años demasiado largos, con esta necesidad rabiando dentro de él.

—Entonces déjame que haga la prueba de deslizar completamente mis dedos —afirmó mientras se movía hacia ella, viéndola ponerse rígida, viendo sus ojos dilatarse y oscurecerse—. Eres mía, Sakura. Mírate. Aún me deseas, tan malditamente como yo te deseo. Y esta vez no te permitiré escapar de mí.

—Sasuke. —La voz de Itachi era una protesta lejana.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir que no —le dijo, sus manos acariciaban su cara, sintiendo el calor y la seda de su piel mientras apoyaba su cuerpo contra el suyo—. Sólo dices no, y se detiene.

Separó sus labios y él los cubrió. Imaginaba que ella estaba separándolos por sus besos, más que para susurrar aquella odiosa palabra, y por el momento, se fundió con él.

Sasuke sentía su lujuria volar a sus bolas cuando sus labios se abrieron. Ella temblaba, al igual que la virgen que había sido siete años antes, esperaba con anticipación cuando le miraba fijo a los ojos y estrujaba sus labios con su beso.

No la devoraba, aunque Dios sabía que él quería. Necesitaba. Él dejo su lengua lamer sobre sus labios mientras sus brazos la rodeaban, pegándola a él. La tocó como necesitaba.

No había nada comparado con los labios de Sakura. Ella besaba como una desenfrenada. Como si fuera adicta a sus besos, al golpe de su lengua. Tomó la suya como una mujer al borde de la desesperación. Y le encantó.

Primero volvió a vivir debajo de sus labios, era como una degustación de fuego y lluvia. Levantó sus manos a sus hombros, sus pequeñas uñas presionaron en el tejido de su camisa, temblando en sus brazos.

Había temblado como la última vez. Parte por el temor y parte por la emocionante excitación. La intensidad perversa quemaba dentro de ella mientras se alzaba contra él, forzándolo a más. Sabiendo que él tenía más para darle.

Y él tenía mucho más. Bajó sus manos por su espalda, se apoderó de su dulce culo, y la levantó a la cuna de sus muslos.

Estaría condenado si le daba una oportunidad de decir no. Ya el dulce sabor de ella estaba penetrando sus sentidos, quemando completamente su sistema nervioso.

Se estaba quemando por ella, despierto ahora a todos los matices de sus gemidos bajo sus labios. A la sensación de la curva de su trasero, al toque de su muslo contra el suyo.

E Itachi moviéndose detrás de ella.

Él podía sentir a su hermano viniendo a ella mientras él paladeaba su sabor, su tacto.

Podía sentir la incertidumbre de su hermano. El vínculo de gemelos que una vez habían compartido había estado ausente por más de veinte años. Y eso fue culpa suya. Pero aún podía sentir la incertidumbre de Itachi y en ocasiones sus pesadillas.

No había pesadillas ahora. Él no iba a permitirlas para cualquiera de ellos.

Ahora, sólo había placer.

—No digas no —levantó sus labios de los de ella, siguiendo el rastro por su mandíbula. Ella inclinó hacia atrás su cabeza cuando él bajó por su cuello—. Simplemente siente. Te seduciremos juntos. Siete años. Siete años de mierda, Sakura, y me muero por ti ahora.

Era un antojo. Una adicción. Como si su mente y su cuerpo hubieran reconocido la falta de un componente para su vida. Sakura estaba faltando. Y la necesitaba en este momento, dolorido con la desesperación de un drogadicto.

Detrás de ella, Itachi presionaba más cerca, deslizando sus manos al cinturón de la bata, deshaciendo el nudo y soltándolo.

—No, significa no —Itachi le susurró en su oído, y Sasuke lo odiaba por alentarla incluso a considerar decir aquella odiosa palabra.

— ¿Qué consigo con no? —su cabeza cayó hacia atrás hasta que descansó en el hombro de Itachi y Sasuke miró, sus cuerpos enlazados firmemente, su polla palpitando en agonía mientras la seda de la bata se abría, revelando senos perfectos, dulces y oscuros pezones, y más abajo, entre los muslos delgados y deliciosos, un pequeño triángulo de rizos.

Antes de que su hermano pudiera convencerla a decir no, Sasuke la estaba degustando. La estaba lamiendo.

Estaba encorvado, esparciendo besos a lo largo de su torso, de su pequeño vientre, cayendo de rodillas mientras una mano se ahuecaba en el interior de sus muslos y levantaba su pierna sobre su hombro.

Las manos de Sasuke estaban temblando ahora. Infierno, sus manos no habían temblado desde los quince años de edad. Pero estaba temblando ahora, mientras separaba sus pliegues rociados de dulce jarabe que ocultaban la deliciosa carne.

—Sasuke. —Su voz era incierta, un poco atontada.

Él miró desde el dulce tesoro para verla apuntalada contra el pecho de Itachi, las manos de su hermano catando sus pechos y sus labios en su hombro.

—Es tan fácil —susurró él—. Sólo siente el placer. Eso es todo, Sakura. Déjame amarte. Déjame amarte de la única manera que puedo.

¿Cuánto había revelado en aquellas sencillas palabras? Sakura sintió un sollozo alojarse en su garganta, sintió la dolorosa y repentina necesidad de conocer a Sasuke, exactamente como era en este momento. Tomar lo que quería darle.

—Está bien —Itachi susurró en su oreja, una suave caricia de aliento apenas escuchada—. Es sólo Sasuke, Sakura. Te lo prometo. Es sólo Sasuke amándote.

Ella temblaba, cerro sus ojos, escuchando en su voz algo que necesitaba saber. Su corazón siempre había pertenecido a Sasuke, no lo podía compartir. No podía imaginarse abriendo parte de él a otro hombre.

Entonces no podía imaginarse nunca reflexionando sobre un pensamiento sano de nuevo. Ella retrocedió cuando la sensación corto su respiración desde sus pulmones y el placer se volvió un látigo de intensidad que amenazaba con romperla.

Sentía a Sasuke lamerla. Su lengua presionaba en la estrecha raja de su coño, lamía y hacía círculos en su clítoris, y la tuvo gritando la fuerte marea de sensaciones que la desgarraban.

Recordaba a Itachi lamiéndola allí. Recordaba su lengua, suave y saboreando. Sasuke saboreaba, pero él tomaba y daba con una fuerza que la dejaba estremeciéndose. Devoraba como un hombre hambriento por el sabor. Y, a su vez, llevaba vacilación y duda a su mente.

Ella siempre se había preguntado lo que la había alejado. Ahora lo estaba averiguando. Esto. La boca hambrienta de Sasuke profundizando en su coño, su cuerpo doblado, hasta que pudo trabajar la lengua en la estrecha apertura de su coño, conduciéndola con duros y destructivos impulsos.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Sus manos estaban entrelazadas en su cabello, su cabeza presionando en el hombro de Itachi mientras los dedos de Itachi tiraban de sus pezones. Atormentadores golpes de placer y dolor corrían desde las duras puntas hasta su útero, combinando con los dedos de fuego se caliente sensación desgarrando su vagina.

Ella misma se levantó contra ellos, sus caderas retorciéndose contra el agarre que Sasuke tenía sobre ellas, tratando de trabajar más profundo en aquella golpeada y caliente carne dentro de él.

Estaba lamiendo su interior.

Estaba lamiéndola. E Itachi, diabólico y perverso Itachi, con hábiles dedos estaba probando por detrás, un dedo de la mano entrando, penetrándola fácilmente mientras ella se tensaba, necesitaba correrse. El empujaba con tanta dulzura que los movimientos estaban casi perdidos en medio de la violencia del placer de la maldita lengua de Sasuke.

—No puedo... —Su cabeza golpeó sobre el hombro de Itachi.

—Tan fácil, cariño —susurró Itachi, su voz áspera y llena de hambre—. Sólo toma el placer.

Su dedo resbaló libre, fuera, y luego lentamente empujó de nuevo. Pero esta vez, era más salvaje, más caliente. No un dedo, sino dos, pulsando dentro de ella, facilitando dentro del canal, probado mientras Sasuke lamía y devoraba.

Sentía placer y golpes de placer-dolor. Sentía la sensación de dedos de fuego recorriendo su cuerpo, y perdió su aliento cuando los dedos de Itachi se hundieron dentro de ella lenta y fácilmente.

—Sasuke. Oh Dios. Es demasiado. —Ella estaba luchando para mantener su cordura. Solo un poco de cordura era todo lo que estaba pidiendo para no perderse. Sólo un poco.

Pero no estaba sucediendo. Su lengua empujaba duro y profundo, se retiraba luego empujaba con fuerza dentro una vez más, estaba cerca de su orgasmo. Los dedos de Itachi se deslizaban libres, presionaban descarados, el agarraba sobre ella más estricto, trabajaba dentro de su trasero con el más suave movimiento, experimentado, conocedor.

Él sabía cómo hacer esto. Este no era un hombre tan sólo para el viaje. Él sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo y cómo hacerlo. ¿Cómo contrarrestar a cada toque, cada golpe que Sasuke daba, como mezclar el placer y el dolor hasta que no había pensamientos, no un pensamientos de duda en su interior?

—Te tengo. Te sostendré, Sakura. —Itachi mordisqueó su hombro, su voz gruesa ahora, la sensación de su polla quemando en su parte baja de la espalda.

¿Estaban desnudos? Ella miro parpadeando a Sasuke para ver a su camisa irse, al igual que sus pantalones. Una mano agarrada a su cadera, la otra a su polla. Y esto era demasiado perverso. La vista de esto era demasiado para soportar. En ese momento, ella reconoció, la cordura estaba yendo lejos.

* * *

Y se empiezan a calentar las cosas y también a desesperar más porque el hermetismo de Sasuke saldrá más a la luz y créanme, es desesperante jajaja

Cuídense


	5. Chapter 5

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Ella se corrió en su boca. Sasuke sintió su coño crisparse, convulsionar y, a continuación, más de su dulce crema, suave y caliente resbaló en su lengua y le dio otra adicción. Algo más sobre ella para anhelar. El sabor de su liberación, como el néctar, sutil y cremosa, destruyendo sus sentidos.

Había sido condenado si él se iba a correrse en su propia mano esta vez. No iba a tomarla de pie, como si esto fuera todo lo que necesitara de ella. No lo era. No, de ninguna manera.

Él levantó la pierna de su hombro, consciente de que Itachi retiró lentamente los dedos de ese dulce trasero.

Ella estaba débil entre ellos, mirándolo de nuevo con algo parecido al shock.

—Ven aquí, nena. —Ella era suya.

La levantó en sus brazos y se trasladó a la puerta abierta del dormitorio.

La cama estaba atrás, pero Itachi avanzado por delante de él, abrió la cama, y puso el tubo de lubricación que Sasuke le había entregado antes, en la mesa al lado de la cama.

Diablos, sí, había venido preparado. Él quería todo de ella. Esta noche, ella sería tomada de formas que no podía haber imaginado.

Recostándola en la cama, Sasuke descendió sobre ella, tomando otro de los calientes y destructivos besos de ella.

La sensación de esto se hundió en él. Sus brazos envolviendo su cuello mientras él se movió hasta que yació entre sus muslos, una pierna situada encima de la suya, abriéndola, revelándola al hombre detrás de ella.

Quería que esto sea fácil para ella. Esta primera vez con ambos. Él quería el grado máximo de placer para ella.

Sakura los sintió, casi como si Itachi fuera una extensión de Sasuke, moviéndose a su alrededor. El pecho de Sasuke contra su mano mientras él la besaba, su cabello en sus dedos, mientras ella luchaba por algo para conservar.

Y detrás de ella estaba Itachi.

Ella gimió contra el beso de Sasuke, cuando sintió las manos callosas y duras separar las mejillas de su trasero y un segundo después, la lengua de Itachi.

Él la lamió desde su coño a la entrada de su culo. Vacilando su lengua sobre la tirante y apretada entrada, luego presionaba contra ella.

Su pierna estaba levantada contra el muslo de Sasuke, su polla presionaba en su estómago mientras la sostenía.

Ella gritó en su beso, mordisqueando sus labios. El placer salvaje y furioso se desgarró a través de su cuerpo y la llevó sobre la lengua invasora.

Ella necesitaba. Oh Dios, ella no podía creer que necesitaba esto. No esto. No algo salvaje y profundo que el estrecho canal que nunca conocería el toque. Que nunca podría tener la anchura del espesor de la polla de un hombre.

—Fácil —gruñó Sasuke contra sus labios—. Mírame, Sakura. Solo mírame, nena.

Ella obligó a sus ojos a abrirse.

—Sasuke. —Ella estaba asustada, impresionada. Se estaba quemando por dentro y no sabía cómo retirarse, cómo controlar la intensidad del placer.

Detrás de ella, Itachi llevó su lengua dentro de su trasero abriéndolo mientras Sasuke impulsaba los dedos en su humedecido coño. Sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros de Sasuke y no ella podía ayudar a presionar de nuevo, levantando la pierna más alto a lo largo de Sasuke, abriéndose ella misma.

—No pares. —Estaba parando. Itachi se estaba retirando mientras Sasuke sostenía su cabeza en el lugar impidiéndole volverse a Itachi—. No dejes que se detenga.

El estaba debajo de ella, como cuchara a su alrededor cuando ellos movieron sus piernas, presionando su espalda, y ella sintió la cabeza de la enfundada polla de Itachi contra esa pequeña apertura.

Ella luchó por respirar, para pensar. ¿Había pensado sobre esto ella?

—Oh Dios. Oh Dios, Sasuke —ella gritó para él mientras sentía la lenta, demasiado suave penetración—. Ayúdame, Sasuke.

Sus labios cubrieron los de ella de nuevo. Sus dedos se deslizaban en los bañados pliegues de su coño, y una mano dura, que no sabía de quien era, levantó su pierna más alto.

Itachi trabajó su erección dentro de ella lentamente. Presionando, penetrando, luego retirándose, tomándola en medido de golpes lentos hasta que gritaba en abandono contra los labios de Sasuke y sentía el impulso firme que alojó la gruesa y pesada longitud de carne en su interior.

—Malditamente perfecto —gruñó Itachi—. Tan dulce y firme. Estrecha como un sueño.

Los labios de Sasuke abandonaron los de ella. Detrás, alojado en su interior hasta la empuñadura demasiado cómodo en las profundidades de su trasero, Itachi se desplazó, arrancando un gemido de ella cuando giraba suavemente, su pierna levantada más alto, dejando la dolorida carne de su coño vulnerable.

—Agárrame, bebé. —Sasuke se trasladó a su lado, presionando más cerca, y escondido la cabeza de su polla en su coño.

Sakura lo miraba en estado de shock. Ella no sabía lo que había esperado, pero no esto, todavía no. ¿Ella debería decirle que no había tenido otro hombre? ¿Los juguetes no contaban? Habían contado cuando tomó su virginidad, con ellos, se suponía.

Entonces no pudo pensar más. Estaba empujando, quemándola, extendiéndola, haciéndola encajar en torno a la polla de Itachi más apretada, casi dolorosamente más apretada.

—Sakura, maldito paraíso —él gruñó, mirando sus ojos, sosteniendo su mirada mientras ella lo miraba con ojos dilatados y oscurecidos cuando la tomaba—. Demasiado dulce.

Él gimió, sus caderas se desplazaron, retirándose antes de presionar hacia adelante de nuevo.

Parecía interminable. Teniéndolo en incrementos lentos, oyendo los gemidos de Itachi en su oído cuando Sasuke golpeaba dentro de ella, se retiraba, golpeaba un poco más profundo.

Cada medido empuje intensificaba el placer-dolor y la lanzaba más alto dentro de la vorágine de agónico éxtasis.

No había una clara línea divisoria entre las sensaciones. No había forma de diferenciar.

Surgió a medio camino y ella se sentía desentrañar. Apretados espasmos agitaban a través de su cuerpo cuando se corrió, las uñas cavadas en sus hombros mientras escuchó a ambos maldecir.

Itachi tiraba detrás de ella, conduciendo su polla más profundo dentro de su culo. Sasuke empujaba delante, su polla entrando en la apretada carne de su coño y empujando más profundo. Lanzándola más alto.

—Quédate quieta. —Las manos de Sasuke sostenían sus caderas cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba retorciéndose, sacudiéndose, tratando de forzarlo a tomarla.

—No. —Ella jadeó con la fuerza del placer corriendo dentro ahora—. Ahora. Hazlo. Tómame ahora.

—Sakura, por favor, Dios —gruñó Sasuke, sus caderas quietas mientras ella se ondulaba entre ellos—. Sólo un minuto bebé. Fácil. Te tomaré fácil.

Sus ojos abiertos quemaban. El sudor corría en riachos por su rostro. Ella podía sentir el sudor de su propio cuerpo, y el de Itachi cuando él mordió su hombro de nuevo y gruño ásperamente.

—Ahora.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Jódeme ahora, ayúdame, o te haré pagar por esto. Lo juro. Maldito seas. Siempre haces esto. Siempre me haces esperar.

Ella gritó. Ampliando sus ojos, chispas estallaban delante de sus ojos y oyó un grito masculino rasgado.

Itachi o Sasuke, ella no estaba segura.

—Más. —Ella estaba llorando, mendigando. No tenía todo de él aún. Ella no se quemaba lo suficiente todavía.

Ellos cambiaron de nuevo, empujándola más cerca del pecho de Itachi mientras él se doblaba. Itachi estaba casi sobre su espalda ahora, debajo de ella, su pierna extendida sobre sus muslos mientras Sasuke venía sobre ella, apoyando su codo en la cama, agarró su cadera y se movió. Duro. Rápido.

Sus ojos volaron abiertos, mirándolo. Ellos estaban vivos ahora, salvajes, calientes y profundos.

— ¿Te gusta? —Su voz era áspera, exigente.

—Más. —Ella estaba gritando, rogando, mirando fijo dentro del vivido color de sus ojos, buceando en ellos, imaginando que lo sentía en su alma, incluso cuando lo sentía en su cuerpo.

Empujo contra ella. Un lamento pasó por sus labios mientras él presionaba más profundo, empujando y golpeando duro sus caderas, con un grito estrangulado y un empuje, ella lo sintió. Sintió todo de él, estirándola, quemándola.

Y se estaba corriendo de nuevo. Estaba sólo lejanamente consciente de la difícil y coordinada conducción de golpes dentro de su cuerpo ahora. Itachi y Sasuke se movían como una unidad, tomando uno cuando el otro se retiraba, dando uno cuando el otro retrocedía. Dentro y fuera, acariciando y empujando, quemando y extendiendo cuando su orgasmo fundió su mente.

Sus ojos bloqueados en Sasuke. La miraba, su expresión deformada, oyó a Itachi gruñir detrás de ella su liberación. Pero dentro de su vagina sentía la liberación de Sasuke. Sintió los calientes chorros de su semilla, el palpitar de su polla, la carne sacudiéndola mientras ella se disolvió otra y otra vez, mirándolo, sintiéndolo, y preguntando cuánto de ella él poseía ahora.

Sasuke tomó lo que había sido previamente responsabilidad de Itachi con sus amantes, y limpió el sudor y el sexo del relajado cuerpo de Sakura.

Ella murmuró somnolienta un par de veces, pero se durmió nuevamente, mientras él arropaba las mantas a su alrededor y la miraba en silencio.

—No usaste un condón. —La voz de Itachi era de desaprobación y mezclada con ira—. ¿Qué diablos te pasó Sasuke, para olvidar algo tan malditamente importante?

Su mirada quemaba mientras excusaba el tormento, con ira y enojo.

—Estoy limpio, Itachi. Los dos lo sabemos. Y ella lo está, también. —Ella estaba protegida. La investigación que había hecho sobre ella el club había arrojado todo tipo de información interesante. Todavía había demasiadas preguntas y no suficientes respuestas, pero no había preguntado de cualquier riesgo, para cualquiera de ellos. Ella estaba tomando para control de la natalidad, no hubo informes de los últimos amantes. El riesgo era mínimo.

—Ese no es el maldito punto —Itachi gruñó—. Hijo de puta, a veces creo que has perdido tu maldita mente.

Él empujó sus dedos a través de su pelo, la satisfacción empujando sobre los bordes del agotamiento y haciéndole sentir más cansado de lo que había estado en las pasadas noches.

—Quizás la tengo. —Por último, se encogió de hombros—. Cuídala esta noche. Dile que la veré cuando llegue a lo de los Hatake en la mañana.

Itachi lo miro con total incredulidad.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Maldición, Sasuke, no puedes sólo caminar lejos de ella o algo parecido. No es uno de los pequeños juguetes para que tú la tomes y la dejes. Ella va a patear tu culo.

Sí, ella lo haría. Ella iba a estar más rabiosa que el diablo.

—Sasuke, esto la lastimará. ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? —Itachi preguntó, cuando Sasuke volvió la cabeza desde la sala de estar.

Se paró, sus dientes apretados. No podía lastimarla. Estando lejos de ella, podría tratar con eso.

—Dormiré en el sofá. —Sacudió la cabeza, pero no se volvió hacia su hermano o hacia la visión de la mujer que atormentaba su corazón.

Por primera vez, el pensamiento de Itachi acariciando sus brazos y reconfortando a sus amantes después del sexo le molestó. Así como el pensamiento de él limpiando el dulce cuerpo de Sakura antes le había molestado.

Y no podía evitarlo. Se trasladó a la sala y sacó sus pantalones antes de sentarse en el sofá e inclinar su cabeza contra el respaldo.

Allí, miraba al techo, pero vio las sombras del pasado y no podía volver a aquel dormitorio.

La luz de la otra habitación parpadeaba y oyó el silencioso sonido de la voz de Itachi reconfortándola mientras se encontraba en aquella cama de matrimonio con ella.

Nunca había lamentado no compartir la cama con una amante, hasta esta noche.

Miro el sofá y exhaló cansinamente antes de extenderse. Al menos era lo suficientemente largo, lo suficientemente cómodo. Por la cantidad de dinero que Kakashi estaba pagando por esta suite, seguro como el infierno que debería haberlo sido.

Pero, de todos los años extendidos detrás de él, de todas las amantes que había conocido jamás, ninguna se comparaba con Sakura o con la intensidad del placer y la satisfacción que sentía ahora.

Había olvidado el maldito condón. No tenía justificación, y tenía que rectificar eso. Pero, Dios, que había sido bueno. Tan caliente y apretado, su coño flexionando y ordeñando su polla hasta que se derramó en su interior.

Nunca había hecho esto. Nunca. Incluso con la primera mujer que había cogido, se había negado a hacerlo sin protección. Y ahora, con Sakura, no había tenido suficiente sentido para recordar enfundar su erección, porque no había querido aquello entre ellos.

Mientras miraba hacia el techo, admitió para sí mismo que ya había demasiadas barreras entre ellos como para soportar aquella.

Aquel único placer, a diferencia de cualquier cosa que él había conocido en su vida, era uno al que nunca quería renunciar.

* * *

No hay mucho que decir, solo espero que no hayan tenido un paro o algo por el estilo, nos vemos mañana


	6. Chapter 6

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Sakura llegó a la mansión Hatake a las diez en punto, la mañana siguiente, según las demandas de Ino, demasiado furiosa con Itachi y Sasuke que apenas podía respirar. Sasuke había estado notablemente ausente cuando ella se había despertado. Puede que tan bien hubiera estado sola en la cama, porque Itachi estaba en un lado mientras ella dormía en el otro. ¿Y Sasuke? El bastardo. Había dormido en el sofá. Como si dormir con ella de alguna manera fuera sucio.

Debería haberlo conocido mejor. Siete años separada de ellos, y Sasuke no era exactamente el mismo.

La cicatriz sobre su rostro, aunque no lo desfiguraba, había sido el resultado de algo violento y doloroso. Él había cambiado. Era más difícil, más exigente. Y, desgraciadamente, aquello no hizo una maldita cosa para evitarlo.

Así que ahora, la mañana después era como un mal sabor en la boca y el recuerdo de ambos hombres, abandonándola cuando ella les había pedido hacerlo antes de ducharse, sólo era más molesto. El hecho de que había salido del hotel sin café sólo agravaba su primera hora de la mañana.

El café estaba esperando en el solárium, así como la delicada pastelería del desayuno.

Ino estaba sentada en la mesa redonda, la luz del sol cayendo alrededor de su largo cabello rubio, sin maquillaje, ella no lo necesitaba y estaba todavía envuelta en una salida de baño. Parecía un sueño, un gato perezoso contemplando una larga siesta. Lo cual no sorprendía a Sakura. Ino había sido conocida por sus tardes de siestas antes de casarse con Kakashi Hatake.

—El café tiene cafeína y los pasteles son para morirse. —La otra mujer reprimió un bostezo y parpadeo volviéndose hacia Sakura—. Te odio por lucir tan bella en estas impías horas.

Sí, realmente hermosa, Sakura pensó con un bufido interior. Cubrir las sombras bajo sus ojos y sus pálidas facciones mientras intentaba lucir natural no había sido fácil. Especialmente tratando de hacerlo mientras se cruzaba con los gemelos Uchiha.

—Ino, el sol ha estado siempre —señaló Sakura finalmente cuando se sentaba frente a su amiga y probaba la deliciosa cerveza servida por un joven criado para ella.

—MM. Bien eso es cierto. Pero no consigo dormir bien hasta después que ha amanecido. —Una sonrisa curvo sus labios, satisfecha y llena de femenino placer, era toda la clave que Sakura necesitaba.

—La fiesta duró mucho, ¿verdad? —Ella pretendía desentenderse, porque realmente no quería sonrojarse y darle a Ino una razón para sospechar que había tenido su propia fiesta nocturna tardía, una se prometió que no se repetirá.

—Bueno, Kakashi tiene mucho que ver —le informó Ino—. Me recompensa por comportarme adecuadamente en estas funciones. Ya sabes, uno donde tengo que permitir a las pirañas como los Yakushi bajo mi techo.

La voz de Ino vibraba con asco. Ella sabía de los problemas que tuvo con los Yakushi varios años antes, durante su amistad en Corea. Los padres de Ino habían contratado a Sakura, para rediseñar una casa de huéspedes, y, también, habían sido informados de los rumores después de contratarla.

Sin embargo, Sayuri e Inoshi Yamanaka habían dejado de lado el chismorreo y dieron la bienvenida a Sakura a su familia.

Su aceptación y amistad significaron más para Sakura que lo que ella nunca había sido capaz de expresar. Pero ahora, como Sakura había temido, su amistad causaría a Ino varios problemas.

—Te lo advertí. —Sakura apretó sus labios con el recuerdo de los problemas que los Yakushi podrían causar, y desplazado su atención de su furia con Sasuke—. No van a detenerse hasta que me vaya.

— ¿Por qué no pateas su culo? —Sugirió Ino con una sonrisa claramente sanguinaria—. Tira de su pelo y hazla gastar su fortuna en otro ortodontista empujando sus dientes demasiado brillantes a la garganta. Estaría feliz por ti. Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar el atuendo adecuado para la ocasión.

Sakura tuvo que sofocar su risa. Ella tenía miedo de que Ino fuera demasiado seria. Esta era, después de todo, la mujer que había perforado al salteador y Shikamaru había salvado a Sakura en Corea. Ellos no la conocían. Habían oído los gritos cuando salían del club y habían estado allí, corrieron a su rescate.

—Está bien, Ino.

Ino frunció el ceño.

—Esto sólo funciona con Kakashi, mi querida. Él tiene la recompensa adecuada para este tipo de abstinencia. Tú no.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Esta es mi batalla, amiga. ¿Qué hicieron después de que me fui?

Los labios de Ino se afinaron.

Sakura podía sentir su estómago apretándose. Siempre hacían algo.

—No más de lo que siempre hacen. Hicieron sus pequeñas insinuaciones desagradables como en cualquier fiesta a la que tú asistas y sonrieron con sus conocidas muecas superiores. Kakashi tendría que dejar a Sasuke limpiar el polvo del suelo con el bastardo Kabuto, como quería hacer.

Sakura respira ruidosamente.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Kakashi salió justo cuando su apetitoso investigador Sasuke estaba preparándose para seguir al congresista Yakushi al estudio —Ino sonrió—. Él disuadió a Sasuke, por supuesto —su amiga puso mala cara—. Yo no habría tenido ni un poco de preocupación ayudando al suculento investigador a ocultar el cuerpo después de que lo matara e informé a Kakashi de esto con toda claridad.

—Y en esas palabras exactas. —Kakashi entro a zancadas en la habitación mientras miraba a su esposa con una mirada burlona—. Cariño, apetitoso no es una palabra que debería estar adjuntada a mi investigador, lo sabes.

Ino sonrió dulcemente, sus ojos azules brillando con amor.

—No soy ciega.

—Lo siento, Kakashi —Sakura exhalado ruidosamente—. Le advertí sobre esto a Ino cuando me ofreció el trabajo.

—Sin embargo, usted no se rehusó a trabajar —señaló.

—Si he de rechazar todos los puestos de trabajo que podrían causarme problemas, dejaría el trabajo —ella lo miraba fríamente—. Le di más que el aviso estándar que doy a cualquier otra persona, una vez que están asociados con los Yakushi.

Kakashi vertió su propio café, luego se trasladó a la mesa y se sentó cerca de su esposa, mirando a Sakura, su mirada astuta, vigilante.

Vestido con pantalón negro y una camisa de seda blanca, su cabello platinado tirado atrás de su rostro en pico, Kakashi Hatake parecía la fuerza dominante más finamente afilada que ella conocía.

—Un poco más que una explicación habría estado bien —sugirió—. Es difícil desviar los problemas que ellos pueden ocasionar sin información, Sakura.

Bueno, ese fue uno de los más singulares intentos de obtener una explicación, se dijo Sakura.

—Yo no necesito a nadie para desviar mis problemas —ella apoyó la taza sobre la mesa y lo miro a los ojos.

No era fácil. La mirada de Kakashi podía ser brutalmente penetrante.

—Me parece que lo hace —afirmó—. ¿Cuántos empleos has perdido este año a causa de ellos?

—Es por eso que su depósito es no reembolsable. —Su sonrisa era todo dientes. No es la primera vez que había estado en esta posición. No sería la última—. ¿Quiere que me vaya, Sr. Hatake?

Él sólo miraba en silencio mientras Ino lo miraba furiosa. En lugar de causar a su amiga más problemas Sakura decidió, en ese momento, que dejar este trabajo podría no ser una mala idea.

Y después de la noche anterior, ella dudaba del cuidado de Itachi o Sasuke.

Sakura se levantó lentamente, el dolor pesaba en su pecho, aunque mantuvo su rostro sereno. Independientemente de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, no debería de haber sido agradable. Los Yakushi normalmente atacaban con tácticas de guerrilla, pero si Sasuke había enfrentado a Kabuto… su corazón dio un duro, brutal porrazo. Si Sasuke lo había enfrentado, podría haber sido peor de lo que podía imaginar. No era extraño que él hubiera estado tan molesto cuando llegó al hotel, o que no hubiera sido capaz de dormir con ella.

El dolor que esto causaba era brutal, pisoteando su alma con púas de acero.

—Kakashi. —Había un hilo de acero en la voz de Ino, aunque su marido sólo le dio un cauteloso vistazo.

—Ino, tu marido tiene una empresa para considerar —señaló Sakura suavemente—. Te juro, esto no es un problema.

Podría ser muy bien su quiebra.

—Puedo irme ahora, Sr. Hatake. Como ya he dicho, entiendo su posición.

— ¿Yo le pedí irse, Srta. Haruno? —exigió arrogantemente—. Creo que pedí una explicación en cambio.

—Y le daré la misma respuesta que he dado a todos los que han pedido esa explicación. ¿En qué lo sucedido afecta a la forma en que hago mi trabajo? Yo no le debo explicaciones. Todos lo que le debo es la opción de rescindir el contrato.

— ¿Sin el depósito? —contestó fríamente.

—Kakashi, detente —murmuró Ino.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Por grande que fuera el depósito, a la larga, no haría una maldita cosa para detener la caída de su carrera. Una vez que el conocimiento de que Kakashi Hatake la había puesto en libertad, ella nunca conseguiría otro empleo que pagara bien.

—Usted tendrá su depósito dentro de la semana, menos los gastos de mi viaje —ella levantó su maletín de cuero del piso y se volvió, caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Tenía que parpadear evitando sus lágrimas, su rabia. Eso la estaba quemando ahora.

—Sakura, espera —Ino llamó suavemente, pero sin convicción, como si estuviera dudando. Todos dudaban.

Con la cabeza baja, ella camino a la puerta, y luego golpeó contra una forma completamente inamovible, imposiblemente dura.

Manos duras la pararon, se apoderó de su brazo, la agarró más estrecho en lugar de empujarla a distancia, mientras ella alzaba la cabeza y sus labios se abrieron en un grito de ira, tal vez de esperanza. Hasta que vislumbró el hielo en sus ojos, la dura expresión, el hecho de que el Sasuke que había conocido era sólo su cuerpo. El hombre interior había cambiado.

—Lo siento —ella trató de retroceder, para arrancar de sí misma el contacto de su cuerpo, la tentación, el lamento—. No miraba por donde iba.

—Yo si —no la dejaba ir.

Se había permitido apoyarse en él. Al igual que le había permitido tener su clímax una y otra vez, antes de esconder la cola y correr. Bueno, ahora podía ver mientras ella se alejaba. Cambió completamente.

—Bueno, no eres sólo uno de los vigilantes —su voz estaba temblando mientras se soltaba de su agarre—. Si me perdonas, me estaba yendo.

—No, ella no se va.

Su cabeza se volvió a Kakashi en estado de shock, a pesar de que era consciente de los dedos de Sasuke curvados alrededor de su brazo nuevamente.

—Independientemente de los juegos que esté jugando, no estoy involucrada —dijo, con voz fría—. Yo no necesito este maldito trabajo lo suficiente como para jugarlos.

—Sakura, por favor —Ino se acerco, su preocupada expresión, mientras miraba fijamente a Sasuke—. Hay cosas involucradas de las que tal vez no seas consciente.

—Entonces me quedo desconociéndolas. —Ella tiró de su brazo, y luego se volvió hacia Sasuke cuando se negó a liberarla—. Suelta mi brazo, Sasuke Uchiha. Me niego a jugar sus juegos.

Sus labios apretados. La cicatriz al costado de su cara, rozando sobre su mejilla, blanqueada cuando él la miraba.

—Ya has perdido esa opción, así que vamos a jugar con algunos cambios —sugirió.

Él la soltó cuando ella tiró de su brazo. Sakura apenas vislumbro la sorpresa en su rostro, cuando lo froto y camino con pasos majestuosos a través del comedor a la sala más allá del vestíbulo.

Atrapada en este trabajo. Entre los Yakushi y su propia debilidad cuando Sasuke estaba involucrado, la potencial destrucción era mucho mayor que los efectos de la quiebra.

—Srta. Haruno —el mayordomo, Juugo, se trasladó desde la pequeña oficina entre la mansión principal y el ala residencial, su expresión interrogante—. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Necesito un taxi —dijo tratando de curvar sus labios en sonrisa amable, mientras apretaba los dientes—. Esperare afuera.

Con una mirada sorprendida sobre su hombro, se giró hacia ella.

—Es posible que demore más de media hora en llegar —le advirtió—. Tal vez podrías esperar dentro.

—Esperaré afuera.

Se trasladó hacia las puertas, sólo para frenar bruscamente cuando un brazo fuerte se curvo alrededor de su cintura, la levantó del piso, y comenzó a llevarla hacia las escaleras.

—Olvídense del taxi, Juugo —ordenó Sasuke, su voz fría.

—Déjame ir, o te haré arrestar por asalto.

—Pará de amenazarme, o te pondré sobre mi rodilla y te castigaré —gruñó él mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigía a la sala de atrás—. Vamos a hablar.

—No quiero hablar contigo. —Su voz temblaba de ira y dolor—. Y tú y Kakashi Hatake pueden archivar este trabajo… omph —su brazo apretado a su alrededor sólo lo suficiente para callarla y dejarla frustrada, furiosa.

—No conseguirás desobedecerme, Sakura —dijo él mientras se trasladaba a través de la sala.

— ¿Qué tal homicidio? —Ella pateo sus piernas, sólo para escuchar su risa cuando sus esbeltos tacones chocaron con un par de duras botas.

Era casi risible. Ella había despertado con un entusiasmo que no había tenido en años, y ahora aquí, al borde de la quiebra y siendo llevada a través de la mansión Hatake como un cachorro con mal comportamiento por un hombre que no podía incluso tener la molestia de quedarse en su cama después de follarla hasta dejarla medio muerta.

Su brazo flexionado debajo de sus manos y el controlado movimiento contra su espalda le aseguraban que su peso apenas se notaba y sus luchas no lo afectaban en lo más mínimo.

—Aquí vamos. —Entrando a una soleada oficina, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta detrás de ellos, luego la sentó—. No te molestes intentando escapar. La puerta no se abre sin el código adecuado.

Su mirada voló a la puerta. Allí, en el panel lateral, estaba el bloqueo de seguridad. Lo odiaba. Se odiaba porque ella quería quedarse, a pesar de querer correr.

—Esto es de niños —le informó ella, mientras enderezó la camiseta tejida de verano que usaba sobre la banda de su falda—. Transportarme como un maldito saco de patatas. ¿Dónde diablos consigues tus nervios?

—En una caja de Cracker Jack*. —Se trasladó a través de la sala. Estaba vestido con pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca de algodón, su pelo negro alrededor de su rostro, frotando su cuello y enmarcando su cara mientras la miraba.

—Ahora, ¿por qué crees eso?

Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró furiosa mientras él apoyaba una pierna en la esquina del escritorio, en el borde, y la miraba fríamente.

—Así que. ¿Yakushi? —él arqueó una ceja.

Ella rodó sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza.

—Voy a empezar a hacer que la gente me pague cada vez que me hagan esa pregunta —gruñó—. Y ya no necesitaría trabajar.

Su expresión no cambió.

No había nada del amante de la noche anterior en su rostro. Este hombre era diferente, como para pensar que la pasión y la lujuria que habían compartido nunca había tenido lugar. ¿Y se preguntaba si su corazón podía romperse peor que hace siete años atrás?

—Según el congresista, trataste de robar cincuenta mil del escritorio de la oficina en su casa. Cuando fuiste capturada, trataste de seducirle. Su esposa andaba por ahí y te echó fuera de la casa.

En realidad, había caminado entre el congresista, su esposa, y su secretaria, mientras los tres estaban involucrados en algunos juegos sexuales muy desagradables. Cuero negro, accesorios, y Kabuto Yakushi en una muy comprometedora posición.

¡Y habían creído que ella se sumaría! No, ellos no sólo lo habían creído, habían tratado de obligarla a sumarse. Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, mirándolo, negándose a decir una maldita palabra. Ella no se atrevió. Podía sentir la furia latiendo dentro suyo, la ira quemando a través de su sistema mientras su esencia femenina se estremecía de temor, porque la mirada en los ojos de Sasuke era mortal.

Ino le había advertido que Sasuke fue después a por la sangre de Kabuto Yakushi. No podía dormir con ella, pero podría utilizarla como una excusa para algo sangriento. Sólo un hombre puede comprender a otro, decidió.

—Estoy pidiendo tu versión de la historia, Sakura —dijo.

Había caminado sobre el drama sexual y casi había sido violada. Durante años después de eso, los Yakushi habían mentido, intrigado, y conspirado para destruirla por eso.

—No hay mi lado de la historia —respondió ella finalmente. Había aprendido eso desde el principio. Los Yakushi habían golpeado en primer lugar, y habían golpeado duro. Todo lo que hubiera dicho o hecho habría increpado como una mentira.

— ¿Recuerdas la noche en que te dije que mataría por ti? —le preguntó él, su voz tan peligrosamente suave que era casi aterrador.

—Él no me hizo daño —dijo suavemente—. Y después de la última noche, no tienes derecho a estas preguntas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo llamas, si destruyendo tu reputación no estás herida? —Su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, la luz del sol entrando a través de las ventanas detrás de él acariciando el pelo tan negro como un cuervo que enmarcaba sus salvajes facciones—. Y, cariño, odio decírtelo, pero anoche sólo tuve la certeza de que ese cabrón tiene que enfrentarse conmigo. Nadie golpea lo que me pertenece.

Él era irritante, nada más.

—Ahora, realmente necesito salir —dijo furiosa, antes de tener que pelear por algo más, tenía que salir de allí—, ¿pertenecerte a ti? Una mierda. Porque, créeme, que pertenecerte es realmente homicida.

La mirada que le dirigió estaba llena de irritación.

—Eres tan testaruda como siempre.

—Y tú igual de arrogante.

Él gruñó con eso.

—Kakashi no te despidió.

—Me sonaba como una invitación a caminar. —Ella ladeó su cadera y lo miró ferozmente.

—Era una invitación a aceptar una mano. —Él suspiró—. Nosotros podemos ayudarte con los Yakushi, si puedes explicar la situación.

Ella lo miraba en silencio. Oh sí, ella sólo iba a —explicar— todo el sórdido episodio y verlo destripar al congresista. Lo sentía, pero la idea de sangre derramada sólo la ponía enferma. Podrían haber sido siete años antes, pero Sasuke era el tipo de hombre que nunca olvidaba una promesa. O una advertencia.

Él sacudió la cabeza en silencio.

—Este trabajo impone absolutamente unos pocos secretos que deben ser privados —finalmente declaró—. Es tuyo si lo quieres, pero sólo después de comprender exactamente lo que pasa aquí.

Él se levantó de la mesa y se trasladó detrás de ella.

Levantando una carpeta, la deslizó a través de la mesa de trabajo.

—Lee estos, firmarlos, entonces hablaremos.

Ella lo miraba en silencio, dolorida. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que la había besado? ¿Quién se había arrodillado delante de ella y dado el mayor placer que había conocido en su vida?

Se trasladó lentamente a la mesa de trabajo, recogió la carpeta y la abrió. A medida que leía, ella sacudía la cabeza confundida.

— ¿Un acuerdo de confidencialidad?

De clase.

Sasuke cabeceó.

—Antes de firmar, quiero que sepas esto: Lo que tú estás enfrentando, si hablas no es una batalla en tribunales o una pena de prisión. Es el infierno, al igual que los Yakushi nunca podrían imaginar visitándote. Tú, tu familia, cada amigo que tienes o podrías hacer en tu vida, estará sujeto a los mismos demonios. La gente que estarás viendo a la cara son abogados, médicos, senadores, y el personal militar. Son miembros de las organizaciones que ejecutan todo desde la NASA hasta el sistema de protección social y más allá, en todas las naciones del mundo.

Ella levantó su mirada lentamente.

— ¿Es esto una amenaza de algún tipo, Sasuke?

—Es una promesa.

Inclinó la cabeza fríamente.

—No hay secretos de estados, no hay amenazas nacionales implicadas, pero los miembros del club son de todos los sectores estatales, federales, y de empresas privadas. Hay aproximadamente quinientos miembros hasta la fecha, aunque sólo un pequeño porcentaje está aquí en un momento dado. Puedes ver en cualquier momento a los miembros. Es nuestro trabajo asegurar su intimidad, así como su seguridad aquí dentro de la mansión.

Sus cejas levantadas. El acuerdo era que ella entendía las consecuencias de la divulgación de cualquier información sobre el club y sus miembros, y que las repercusiones serían muy duras.

Su entendimiento era que tenía la opción de irse, o aceptar la posición, con plena comprensión de dichas repercusiones. En la declaración, firmaría que ella entendía que la información no era ilegal, ni participaba de cualquier información de estado o de interés nacional.

—Si no es ilegal, entonces ¿qué es?

—Firma la documentación. —Él asintió hacia el archivo—. Todavía puede salir una vez que se firmes, pero el trabajo no es tuyo hasta que haya una comprensión completa de la confidencialidad necesaria, y el castigo inherente a romperla.

Era bastante simple. Claramente. Dejó el archivo en el escritorio, aceptó la lapicera, y firmó rápidamente, antes de empujarlo de nuevo a él.

—Ahora, ¿qué es tan malditamente importante acerca de su precioso club?

—Es un club para hombres que comparten a sus mujeres. Sus esposas y amantes. Un espacio seguro, un grupo protegido de hombres de los cuales elegir el tercero en sus camas y para garantizar el secreto de ello. El club es un club de _ménage_, Sakura, y existe desde hace dos siglos sin detección. Ahora, ¿estás tomando el puesto de trabajo o saliendo?

Ella lo miraba con incredulidad.

—Estás mintiendo. —Ella no podía llegar a cualquier otra respuesta. La idea que cualquiera de esos clubes podría existir sin que los periódicos y los chismes de los pasquines consigan atraparlos era absurda.

¿Senadores y la NASA? ¿Abogados, médicos y personal militar? ¿Más de quinientos miembros, y nadie filtró esta información? Especialmente sus esposas. Las mujeres hablaban, ella sabía que hablaban. Ellas cotilleaban como el infierno, y para algunas, sus temas favoritos de chismes era su vida sexual, casadas o solteras.

—Lo descubrirás pronto —él se encogió de hombros cuando tomó el archivo y lo guardó en su escritorio—. No hay juegos sexuales jugados en el mismo club. Es sólo eso, un club, un lugar de encuentro, y para muchos de los miembros extranjeros, mucho más conveniente que un hotel y mucho más seguro. Dentro de tu posición, entrarás en contacto con los miembros dentro y fuera del club. No hacemos nada para poner en riesgo el conocimiento de los miembros, ya que muchos tienen puestos sensibles. Ellos han sido puestos al tanto del trabajo que estarás haciendo y verás alguno de ellos aquí, no lo mencionarás fuera del club. No a otros miembros o cualquier otra persona. Si hablas, no puedo protegerte, ni puede Ino o Kakashi Hatake.

Fue una buena cosa que ella supiera cómo mantener la boca cerrada.

—Mientras no me molesten, no los molestaré —contesto encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero si yo fuera tú, empezaría despejando un muy amplio camino en torno a mí, porque tú y yo, Sasuke, vamos a venirnos a las manos.

Él la miraba, oscuro, peligroso. Su expresión era hambrienta, intensa.

—Yo nunca perjudicaría un pelo de tu cabeza —dijo—. Y no hay vuelta atrás, Sakura. La noche pasada aseguró esto.

—Ni siquiera pudiste dormir conmigo —susurró ella furiosamente—. Me desperté sola, Sasuke, mientras dormías en el maldito sofá. No ocurrirá de nuevo. —Su mano se movía airadamente por el aire.

Él se inclinó en su silla y miro como se paraba ante él. La sensación de sus ojos acariciando sobre ella envió su sangre corriendo a través de sus venas, y no sólo a causa de la ira.

El efecto que había tenido en ella no había atenuado. Tal vez había crecido más fuerte, porque podía sentir la intención detrás de esa mirada, podía casi sentir su posesividad de la noche anterior, incluso ahora.

—Todavía estoy demasiado duro por ti, apenas puedo caminar.

Las palabras le robaron la fuerza de sus piernas. Se apoyó en el borde de la mesa y lo miró mientras luchaba por regularizar su respiración.

No podía regular nada. Podía sentir sus pechos pesados, y sabía que él podía ver su efecto sobre su ella.

—Bueno, no es tan malo —escupió Sakura amargamente—. Mira, no creo en los tres golpes. En lo que a mí respecta, un golpe y estás desaparecido. Lástima, lo odio todo de ti, Sasuke.

Sus labios separados, sus pestañas bajas mientras la miraba. Podía sentir la intención detrás de la mirada, y el recordatorio de los efectos que aquellos labios tenían sobre ella. Y luego él sonrió.

—Voy a azotar tu culo hasta que te corras. Luego, dulce Sakura, voy a saborearte toda —prometió, esa promesa envió una lluvia de calor explotando a través de la problemática carne entre sus piernas.

Sintió la humedad aumentando, su clítoris hinchándose, incluso sus pezones estaban tan sensibles que apenas podía soportar el sujetador de encaje que los cubría.

—No me hagas esto —susurró ella, finalmente, liberando el agarre del escritorio y volviéndose—. No puedes tolerar incluso compartir la cama conmigo, y yo no puedo tratar con eso. Si tú alguna vez te preocupaste por mí, permanece lejos ahora, antes que realmente me hagas daño. Por favor, desbloquea la maldita puerta y déjame salir de aquí.

Tocó debajo de la mesa de trabajo, y un segundo después, el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose se hizo eco a través de la habitación. Su expresión no había cambiado, en todo caso, su mirada era más oscura, más caliente. No había nada frío ahora en su rostro. Era caliente con sensual promesa masculina y oscura demanda.

Ella levanto su maletín desde donde había caído al suelo y caminó rápidamente a la puerta sobre sus temblorosas piernas.

—Dile a Ino que estaré de vuelta en la mañana. —Ella no se volvió mientras abría la puerta abierta—. Adiós Sasuke.

Dejó la oficina, y segundos más tarde abandonó la casa. La limusina de Kakashi la estaba esperando fuera, el conductor abriéndole la puerta con instrucciones que iban a llevarla a su hotel. Era mejor que un taxi.

Entró en el lujoso vehículo y exhaló un suspiro tembloroso de alivio cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Segundos más tarde, se dirigía a su hotel, sola.

Tan sola como había estado, y odiándolo más que nunca de lo que lo había odiado.

* * *

* Creo que se refiere a unos bacadillos como palomitas de maiz (pop corn) acaramelados y con cacahuate, bueno creo que eso es porque otra opción es una serie o algo así y no me cuadra.

Bueno el misterio de Sakura ya medio se aclaro, pero más y más dudas salen...

Para las que se preguntaban de la "virginidad" de Sakura, no se si leyeron bien esa parte, ella no había tenido relaciones con hombres, nunca. Pero eso no quiere decir que no utilizara juguetes, ella misma lo dice, "los juguetes no cuentan? Lo hicieron cuando se llevaron su virginidad", es virgen en sentido de que nunca había estado con un hombre... Bueno esto era solo por sus dudas.

Ahora quería decirles, hoy regrese a clases, esto no significa que deje de actualizar diario, lo seguiré haciendo, sólo que si en alguna ocasión se me pasa que no les extrañe, pero prometo que la siguiente vez que publique pondré el o los capítulos que hayan hecho falta.

Lo único que les pido nuevamente son sus comentarios, ellos son los que me recuerdan que debo hacerlo, porque realmente se me olvida. Siempre recuerdo que debo publicar porque siempre reviso mi correo y veo las alertas de los comentarios y digo: Cierto, debo publicar un capítulo; es lo único que les pido.

Nos vemos


	7. Chapter 7

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

- Ya sabes, creo que eres el más tonto bastardo que he visto nunca. —Itachi salió detrás de Sasuke, mirando la limusina, cuando pasaban a través de los portones, dejando la finca de los Hatake y hablando de la hermosa Sakura Haruno.

Itachi había escuchado su conversación. Era su trabajo grabarlas en cintas y asegurar los discos en la sala de grabaciones.

Sin embrago, dudaba que cualquiera de ellos fuera consciente de lo que el disco revelaba. Un macho y una hembra, cada uno comiendo al otro con los ojos, el hambre y el tormento reflejados en sus miradas.

Sus expresiones habían mostrado una variedad de emociones. Altanera frialdad, fría arrogancia, irritación, burla, y pura rabia. Fue divertido de ver, pero los ojos no habían cambiado.

—No te pedí tu opinión —murmuró Sasuke, Itachi casi se rió de la irritación en la voz de su hermano. Había algunas cosas que nunca más podían mear fuera de Sasuke, pero desde el momento que ellos, por primera vez, habían iniciado el expediente de Sakura, Sasuke había hervido con posesiva furia de macho.

—Lo peor que podemos hacer es dejarla sola. —Itachi golpeó sobre sus talones y vio como la limosina se perdía de vista—. Ya que estás decidido a frenar como siempre lo haces, pensé que, tal vez podría continuar con la seducción yo mismo. Obviamente no tienes ninguna pista.

Sasuke sentía arena en sus dientes con el pensamiento. La expresión de Sakura cuando entendió que se había cerrado de golpe dentro de él, le había atravesado el alma como una flecha. Sus ojos amplios, tan inocentes, tan llenos de dolor, como ellos habían estado siete años atrás, habían vuelto a él por un momento de descuido. Excitación, dolor y la memoria del placer que los había vinculado la noche anterior reflejados en ellos.

—Déjala ir por esta noche —ordenó a su hermano, un desconocido pico de posesividad resonando a través de él.

—A las mujeres como Sakura no se les debe dar mucho tiempo para pensar—le contesto Itachi—. Ellas consiguen estrambóticas ideas, en principio pensando en la protección de sus corazones, y para finalizar, corren. Ella está lista para correr.

—Ella no va a ninguna parte. —Él lo vería.

—No sé, Sasuke…

—Voy a cuidar de ello —él no necesitaba a Itachi. Sakura era su lucha y solo suya.

— ¿Así como lo hiciste hace 7 años? ¿Al igual que lo hiciste ayer por la noche y esta mañana? —cuestionó con divertida condescendencia en su voz.

—Dije que iba a cuidar de ello —Sasuke se volvió hacia su hermano, apenas de restringiendo la ira quemante dentro de él.

Itachi sonrió de nuevo. Sasuke podía ver su diversión, el hecho que su ira no le molestaba. No le molestaban muchas cosas a Itachi. Él funcionaba con cualquier vida que le tocara, y lo hacía con el brillo de aquella conocida sonrisa, la misma que estaba irritando a Sasuke ahora.

—Quizás eso es a lo que tengo miedo, hermanito, la forma que cuidas de las cosas. —Itachi soltó una risita—. Pero te joderé primero. Enojarla por su verdadero bien, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez ella sea receptiva a mí la próxima vez que le ofrezca llevarla a casa.

Aquello realmente no debería haberlo enojado, pero lo hizo. Sasuke se volvió rápidamente, sus ojos entrecerrados sobre la calzada mientras Itachi se dirigía de nuevo a la mansión. Su hermano hablaba enserio, y Sasuke lo sabía.

Hace siete años, había querido a Sakura con la misma hambre que Sasuke. Sin embargo, Itachi no había conocido las mismas emociones, las emociones que Sasuke todavía intentaba ocultar.

Era a Sasuke a quien ella había querido. Y él la había querido con una fuerza que no había conocido antes o después, una fuerza que desató todos los posesivos y dominantes rasgos que nunca había tenido problema de ocultar antes.

— ¿Juugo?

— ¿Sí, Sr. Uchiha? —Juugo caminó desde el interior de la casa.

— ¿Tiene a uno de los chicos para traer la Harley*? Y por favor informe al Sr. Hatake que volveré en la mañana.

—Sí, Sr. Uchiha.

Largo minutos más tarde, uno de los muchachos de Kakashi empleados para mantener despejado y bajo control los terrenos trajo la Harley de la parte de atrás del garaje con una amplia sonrisa.

—Aquí tiene, señor. —El paró la moto con reverencia y bajó de ella—. Ella estaba toda asfixiada de gas y otras cosas. Me ocupé de ella esta mañana cuando llegó.

La perversa, negra y personalizada Harley era el orgullo y la alegría de cada trabajador de mantenimiento de la mansión.

Era realmente necesario obtener la suya, para mantener a raya la lujuria.

—Gracias, Kiba —respondió montando a horcajadas sobre el asiento, asió el manubrio y aceleró el potente motor.

Segundos más tarde, estaba conduciendo con exceso de velocidad hacia el centro de Tokio y la mujer que pensaba había llegado lejos.

* * *

Sakura entró a su habitación con un suspiro de alivio, pateó sus zapatos, y miró alrededor del elegante salón del hotel.

El siempre presente jarrón de flores sobre el escritorio. Frescas, por supuesto. El minibar está completamente abastecido, la nevera llena con una variedad de golosinas, todos los gastos a cuenta de Kakashi Hatake, parte de su pago por el diseño interior de la mansión que él ya no llamaría hogar, sino que sería entregada a su club.

Buen Señor, no había escuchado nunca un soplo de rumor vinculado a él. Bueno, tal vez un soplo, varios años atrás, por una esposa involucrada en un desagradable divorcio, pero se había silenciado rápidamente. Ahora ella sabía por qué. Si tenía la mitad del poder que Sasuke le había advertido que tenía, entonces era el ejército. Legendario. Probablemente peligroso.

Debería llamar a Kakashi Hatake ahora y decir gracias, pero no gracias, devolverle su depósito, y volver a casa a lamer sus heridas y encontrar otra carrera.

Ella caminó hacia el bar. Era sólo un poco después de mediodía, pero el vaso de vino era muy necesario. Algo para tranquilizar sus nervios y darle la oportunidad de pensar. Ella realmente necesita una oportunidad para considerar esto.

No era de extrañar que Sasuke e Itachi estuvieran aquí. Teniendo en cuenta sus gustos sexuales, ellos probablemente no se mantendrían fuera. Probó el vino antes de acurrucarse en la esquina del mullido y confortable sofá, donde trató de considerar sus opciones. Pero todo lo que podía ver era la cara de Sasuke. Sus ojos. La cruel cicatriz que estropeaba un lado de su cara.

¿Qué le había sucedido? Sabía que ellos ocasionalmente se mantuvieron en contacto con sus padres, seguramente le hubieran dicho si hubieran sabido que Sasuke había sido herido.

¿O no le habían dicho? Su padre había estado esperando cuando Sasuke la trajo a casa esa noche, siete años antes. Había mirado su cara y la camisa de hombre que ella usaba, y había sabido. No había dicho una palabra. Había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de ella, acariciado su espalda, y luego la dejó escapar, como ella lo había necesitado.

Tal vez ellos no le hubieran dicho si Sasuke había sido herido, porque ella habría ido a él si lo hubiera sabido. Cubrió su rostro con una mano y exhaló cansada. Ella no habría sido capaz de pararse. No importa donde él estuviera, habría tratado de llegar a él.

Estaba tan débil en lo que él estuviera involucrado ahora como había estado hace siete años. La hizo desear cosas que sabía que no podía tener ni aceptar.

El sonido de su teléfono celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. Tirando de la banda de su falda, miró la pantalla, suspiró de nuevo, y lo llevó a su oído, mientras contestaba la llamada.

— ¿Sí, Ino? —debería haber sabido que la otra mujer llamaría. Sakura estaba muy agradecida de que Ino no hubiera venido hasta el hotel.

— ¿Estás molesta? —preguntó su amiga cuidadosamente.

¿Estaba molesta?

—No contigo — ¿Kakashi compartía a su esposa? ¿Si él era el propietario de club, entonces no compartiría los mismos oscuros deseos? ¿Cómo manejaba Ino eso?

—Sasuke dijo que no te marchabas. ¿Eso significa que estarás de vuelta en la mañana?

—Allí estaré —no lo había sabido hasta aquel segundo, que iría. No había sabido lo loca que estaba, hasta que esas palabras se deslizaron de sus labios.

—Tomaremos café en mi salón —le dijo Ino suavemente—. Podemos hablar.

— ¿Tenemos que hablar, Ino? —le preguntó suavemente. En este punto, no quería hablar de ello. Si ella hablaba de eso, entonces tenía que reconocerlo.

—Sólo sobre temas que desees discutir —dijo Ino, pero Sakura podía oír la pregunta en su voz.

—Eso funciona para mí, entonces —le dijo a su amiga alegremente—. Te veré alrededor de las diez.

—Sakura, no juzgues duramente las cosas que no entiendes demasiado —le advirtió Ino suavemente—. Por favor.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo no juzgo a todos, Ino. Me conoces mejor que eso. Excepto a los arrogantes, hombres superiores —dijo como una ocurrencia tardía—. Pero he encontrado que no los he juzgado con suficiente dureza.

Ino vio una luz, sonrió aliviada.

—Excelente. Tendré café esperando y haré que el cocinero nos prepare un pequeño refrigerio.

Cortando la llamada Sakura se levantó, terminó el vino, y se dirigió a la entrada del dormitorio.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del dormitorio, oyó la puerta de la sala abrirse.

Girando, regresó a la sala y miró sorprendida al hombre que cerraba la puerta detrás de él, su mirada en la de ella, su expresión dura y fría.

Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida? —Ella no lo estaba. De alguna manera, había sabido que él la seguiría.

Miró su marcado rostro, ojos como hielo, y sentía la misma opresión en el pecho que había sentido antes. La delgada cicatriz blanca parecía dolorosa, inquietante.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No has venido aquí a hablar, Sasuke —una amarga risa escapó de sus labios—. Estoy sorprendida de que no traigas a Itachi contigo.

Sus labios apretados, sus ojos perdiendo su helada mirada durante el tiempo suficiente para parpadear con un aumento de ira. Bien, ¡déjalo estar enojado! Ella estaba enojada también. No le había preguntado acerca de su maldito club, no había querido saber. Y si no tenían la intención de meterla dentro de sus pequeños y sucios juegos, entonces podrían, ciertamente, haber hecho que ella no supiera más que lo que sabía cuando ella fue contratada para el trabajo.

—Itachi está en camino —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mirándola atentamente.

—Tú, presumido burro —ella gruñó—. Me haces sólo desear golpearte.

—No deberías frenarte, Sakura, sólo di lo que hay en tu mente —dijo burlonamente cuando pasó al interior de la sala.

—Oh, acaba de desaparecer —murmuró ella—. No estoy de humor para debatir hoy con ustedes.

— ¿Porque te conmuevo? —Se detuvo delante de ella, mirándola con intensidad, mientras ella se negaba a retirarse—. ¿O porque te lastimé esta mañana? No quise hacerlo.

Y él aún intentaba decir aquello sinceramente.

—Debido a que me molestas —le dijo a él—. Y no tiene nada que ver con la última noche. Anoche fue un error, y no repito los errores cometidos. Me hablaste como si me hubieras tirado a las calles y tuvieras que amenazarme para ganar mi silencio. —Ella sacudió su cabeza disgustada—. Debiste dejarme ir. Hubiera sido más fácil para los dos.

—Siete años es mucho tiempo —le dijo mientras ella giraba y se dejaba caer en el sofá, las piernas curvadas debajo—. Demasiado tiempo para desear a una mujer de la manera que te deseo a ti, cariño. Yo no dije que esto sería fácil. Pero vamos a resolverlo.

—No hay nada que resolver —lo miraba furiosa.

— ¿No lo hay? —Preguntó, sentándose en la silla al lado del sofá y mirándola con intensidad—. No confías en mi, Sakura, o me habrías dicho lo que necesitaba saber de Yakushi.

Sus labios se retorcieron burlonamente.

— ¿Por lo tanto, tiene que ser como tú quieres, en contra de la privacidad? Si hubieras hecho tu trabajo correctamente habrías sabido que no llevo cuentos, Sasuke. Entonces, ¿por qué no discutimos sobre ti por un tiempo? ¿Desprecias a cada mujer que follas de la forma en que anoche me despreciaste, o soy simplemente una excepción?

—Si hubiera hecho bien mi trabajo, habría logrado identificar a cualquier viejo amante también —afirmó—. Pero aquellos no fueron ubicados, en cualquier caso. Y yo no te desprecié.

Sería malditamente difícil identificar un vibrador. Ella mantuvo sus labios firmemente cerrados, su mirada fija en la de él.

¿Estaría sorprendido de saber que nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre o una mujer? Había aquella pequeña cuestión de confianza y la conciencia de cuan fácilmente podía sentirse traicionada, alcanzado en su sucia cabeza demasiado a menudo.

Él asintió lentamente.

—Vamos a hacerlo a tu manera, por ahora, pero mi tiempo vendrá.

Por qué esa declaración envió un impulso irregular de calor a través de ella, no tenía explicación.

—Has cambiado —dijo ella finalmente—. Estás más difícil, Sasuke. Más frío.

—Todavía soy el mismo hombre que mataría por ti —le dijo

Sakura tragó apretadamente. Estaba completamente serio.

—Muy bien. Haré una lista para ti. —Por último, se encogió de hombros, optando por no creer esa declaración—. Dame unos pocos días. Me puede tomar un tiempo recordar a cada hijo de puta que me molestó. ¿Pero qué harás cuando encuentres tu nombre en la lista?

Ella tendría que sentirse acosada. En lugar de ello, sabía instintivamente lo que él quería decir. Consciente como estaba ahora de ese conocimiento era casi aterrador. Sasuke la protegería, y, a su manera, estaba asegurándole eso. Incluso ahora, tantos años después de que él había hecho la promesa, todavía la mantenía. Y ella no tenía dudas que lo dijo en serio.

—No voy a encontrar mi nombre en esa lista. —Sus labios se curvaron en una fría sonrisa—. Y me temo que si lo hago, tendría que ignorarlo. No haría nada para dañarte, Sakura. Tú lo sabes. Yo puedo azotarte el culo por ser tan terca, pero te lastimaría.

— ¿Es esta una nueva técnica de seducción? Sigue amenazando con pegarme Sasuke, y voy a preocuparme.

Él rió antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, los codos descansando sobre sus rodillas mientras sus manos apretaban.

—Necesitamos hablar acerca de las cosas entre nosotros. —Su mirada era intensa y sombría.

—No, no tenemos —estaba perfectamente satisfecha de sólo permanecer furiosa con él por un tiempo más largo—. A menos que me expliques por qué no pudiste dormir conmigo.

Él miraba por entre sus espesas y exuberantes pestañas negras, su cara bronceada aparentemente malvada, con esa cicatriz atravesándola. Mientras ella lo miraba, aquel dolor se expandía dentro suyo, llenaba su pecho, y luego iba más profundo. ¿Qué le había sucedido a su caballero negro que había marcado su cuerpo y lo hizo poco dispuesto a compartir algo tan simple como una cama con una mujer?

Esa era una pequeña intimidad, realmente, en el total de las cosas. Pero, cuando lo miraba, podía sentir un conocimiento, una certeza que el Sasuke que ella conocía aún estaba allí en alguna parte. Y se pregunta por qué diablos se sentía tan obligada a llegar a él.

— ¿Qué pasó? —finalmente susurró—. ¿Cómo fuiste herido?

Ella necesitaba saber.

— ¿La cicatriz afecta lo que hay entre nosotros? —preguntó, mirándola atentamente.

—No hay ningún _nosotros _—le recordó a él, ignorando su apretado corazón—. No duermes conmigo, no haces nada más conmigo. Punto.

Sus labios se curvaron burlonamente cuando levantó su mano, dos dedos cuidadosamente recorrieron la cicatriz.

—Mi última misión en el servicio fue mala —finalmente dijo—. Fuimos víctimas de una emboscada en Afganistán y llevados presos por unos días antes de escapar. Mi pecho es bastante desprolijo, demasiado, así como mi espalda. No es una vista bonita.

Contuvo su respiración.

— ¿Estabas tan mal herido? —El terror la sacudió.

—Casi muerto —se encogió de hombros como si no importara—. Los médicos estaban francamente sorprendidos cuando sobreviví.

Ella casi lo había perdido. Lo miraba, su respiración violenta, la certeza de que había casi abandonado este mundo golpeando dentro de ella.

—Estoy bien, Sakura. —Estaba mirándola muy de cerca, sus ojos habían perdido la frialdad, en cambio parecían precavidos, mientras ella alcanzaba el vino, lo acababa y, luego, dejaba el vaso en la mesa.

—Tú lo estás ahora —ella no había sabido. Se había centrado en su propia vida durante todos esos años, negándose a contactarlo, incluso para comprobar cómo estaba. Estaba en el ejército y lo había sabido, la oportunidad de peligro en su caso particular eran altas. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió que Sasuke pudo ser herido?

—Lo estoy ahora —él la estaba mirando con aquella extraña expresión de un hombre reflexionando sobre un rompecabezas—. ¿Por qué es importante?

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—No lo sabía —sacudió la cabeza mientras sentía el dolor de no saber o de no estar ahí cuando la había necesitado. Le había prometido protegerla siete años antes, y sabía que si él supiera la verdad sobre los Yakushi, ciertamente haría que ni Kabuto ni Tayuya oscurezcan su vida de nuevo. Sin embargo, ella no había podido comunicarse con él, incluso, para asegurarse que estaba bien.

— ¿Te habría importado saber? —Su expresión se volvió cínica y fría—. Itachi estaba ahí. Yo estuve en Alemania recuperándome por varios meses. No estaba solo.

—Pero yo no sabía —dijo de nuevo—. Hubiera estado allí.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—No necesito palabras bonitas, cariño. Sobreviví. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Sí había sobrevivido, y se había de alguna manera, en algún lugar, vuelto frío y duro, por lo que se preguntaba si Sasuke estaba tan fascinado incluso con su existencia.

Y si lo hizo o no, ella necesitaba conocer el daño hecho. Necesitaba conocer lo que había sucedido con el hombre que había idolatrado, la magnitud de su dolor, cuanto mal había marcado el enemigo en su precioso cuerpo.

No era la cicatriz lo que le molestaba, era el dolor. La cicatriz en su mejilla le hizo parecer más perverso, libertino y peligroso. Pero la idea del dolor que tuvo que haber sentido viajó a través de su mente y la empujó, la atormentó, la llevó a ver cuán malo había sido.

—Quiero ver —se trasladó desde el sofá mientras lo miraba, se sorprendió cuando ella separó sus rodillas y se arrodilló entre ellas, sus dedos yendo a los botones de su camisa.

La expresión helada con que había llegado, se había ido, al fin. Pero Sakura no sabía qué pensar acerca de la ligeramente extraña expresión de hombre confundido en sus ojos cuando la miraba.

— ¿Qué quieres ver?

—Qué tan malo fue el daño —le susurró—. Necesito ver, Sasuke.

Sasuke miraba, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada, sus brazos descansando cuidadosamente a los lados de la silla, cuando los delgados y elegantes dedos de Sakura temblaron sobre los botones de su camisa y comenzó a desabrocharlos.

Con cualquier otra mujer, la habría empujado y se hubiera ido lejos. No podía tolerar la pena, o el horrible disgusto que, a menudo, llenaban sus ojos. Pero esta no era cualquier otra mujer, se trataba de Sakura. Y él sabía por experiencia cómo se había preocupado cuando era más joven, temiendo por él cuando sabía que estaba en una misión.

Y necesitaba saber ahora, si las cicatrices, el daño superficial hecho a su cuerpo, iban a disgustarla. No había tenido oportunidad de pagar por su atención la noche anterior. Él e Itachi la habían abrumado incluso antes de que se sacaran sus camisas. Y ella había estado exhausta, durmiendo acurrucada en el momento en que se alejó de la cama.

—Tomando mi camiseta podrías tener otras consecuencias, cariño —le advirtió, cuando sus dedos bajaron por la camisa, separando la tela mientras ella se movía dulcemente.

Levantó su mirada a él mientras el último botón era desprendido y apartó los bordes con la mano. Entonces bajó los ojos y vio crecer su palidez. Vio las lágrimas que llenaron sus inusuales ojos, el temblor de sus labios y sus dedos cuando susurraban sobre la peor de las cicatrizaciones.

Había recibido dos balas, y el cabrón empuñaba el cuchillo cuando estaba sangrando de muerte en el terreno, había no sólo tajeado su rostro, también su pecho y la parte superior de los brazos, antes que Sasuke pudiera usar el arma que había tenía en su mano.

Esa noche había sido el infierno en la tierra. La mitad de su equipo se había perdido en la emboscada. Sasuke había estado seguro que moriría antes que el equipo de rescate lo encontrara. Manos de seda retiraban suavemente del material de su camisa sobre sus hombros trayéndolo de sus pensamientos. El fino algodón resbaló sobre sus músculos, revelando claramente el daño, cuando el pequeño duende de pelo rosa dejó caer una sola lágrima.

—Hey, sin lágrimas. —Él frunció el ceño, limpiando la lágrima de su rostro—. Fue hace mucho tiempo, nena. Apenas recuerdo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, la suave primavera de cerezos susurrando en su mejilla cuando sus labios temblaron de nuevo y sus dedos, como un soplo de ardiente sensación, recorrieron las cicatrices.

No eran tan malas como lo habían sido, pero todavía eran bastante horribles. Profundas garras habían marcado su carne para siempre. Había tenido condenada suerte de que el enemigo tuviera pobres objetivos esa noche. La bala había hecho el peor daño, tan cerca de su corazón que sólo un aliento más cerca y no habría habido salvación para él. Los ángeles deben haber estado velando por él, porque la bala había pinchado un pulmón, perdido cada cosa vital, y atravesado por su espalda. Pero él había vivido.

—Habría ido si hubiera sabido —otra lágrima cayó mientras Sasuke la miraba confundido.

Itachi había ido a él, pero no había habido nadie más a quien llamar, nadie más para cuidar que existiera por semanas en el oscuro terreno de su propia mente.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto mirando su expresión cuidadosamente.

Él la quería entonces. Él apenas recordaba nada de aquellos meses plagados de locura, salvo el dolor y su necesidad de Sakura. Y más tarde, luchó con su temor a que la cicatrización la disgustara.

Las mujeres eran criaturas extrañas a veces, él lo había aprendido. Las brutales marcas a lo largo de su pecho y espalda no eran una bonita vista. Y a las mujeres le gustaban las cosas bonitas.

No hubo disgusto en los ojos de Sakura, sin embargo. Sólo era horror de aquel dolor que el había sentido, no la imperfección física que actualmente llevaba.

— ¿Por qué? —La incredulidad llenaba sus ojos, mientras los levantaba hacia él.

—Porque yo te hubiera cuidado, Sasuke. Yo no te habría dejado solo.

—Itachi estaba allí.

¿Quién más se suponía iba a estar allí?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sus labios presionados juntos aún temblando. Quería bajar la cabeza y besarlos, robar la triste curva de ellos y llenarla con hambre, en lugar de dolor.

—Hubiera estado allí, también. El tiempo que fuera.

Por alguna razón, le creía. O tal vez sólo quería creerle.

— ¿Habrías estado allí para eso, pero no pudiste quedarte, la noche que te traje a casa desde la fiesta?

El fuego destelló en sus ojos por un segundo.

—Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra —ella se quebró—. No seas idiota.

Ahora, era su Sakura. Salvaje, confrontadora, gritando sus pensamientos, como debe ser.

—Es una pregunta lógica. ¿Por qué habrías volado medio mundo de distancia para estar conmigo mientras me estaba muriendo, pero te negaste a compartir mi cama?

—La tuya y la de Itachi. Sólo tenía veintiuno —susurro inhalando—. ¡Oh, cállate! Estabas empezando a gustarme de nuevo.

Ella estaba de rodillas entre sus muslos, sus pechos generosos rozando contra la parte inferior de su estómago, mientras lo regañaba, y Sasuke no podía dejar de sonreír. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que una mujer había hecho más que cerrar los ojos por disgusto ante las cicatrices y susurrar tópicos que no quiso escuchar?

— ¿Deje de gustarte, Sakura? —él le preguntó entonces, levantando la mano de nuevo para retirar el pelo de su mejilla, mientras sus dedos sentían las rugosas cicatrices que cubrían su pecho.

Su impertinente naricita se crispaba irritada cuando sus ojos moteados de azul y verde, lo observaban con una mirada más oscura que la suya.

—Me estás molestando.

Él se rió de eso. El pinchazo de acusación estuvo ausente, pero en su lugar, oyó aquel toque de afición que necesitaba escuchar.

— ¿Cómo te estoy molestando? ¿Porque quiero rodearte de placer, pero no puedo tolerar una cama? Entonces, sí, tengo que reconocer la derrota allí. Me imagino que probablemente voy a tener que mantenerte molesta.

Sus labios casi crispados. Él agarró a traición tironeando hacia las esquinas aquellas curvas lujuriosas antes que ella las estabilizara firmemente.

— ¿Por qué no puedes tolerar una cama? —finalmente preguntó—. Deseas todos mis secretos Sasuke, pero estás dándome tan poco para mantenerme contigo.

—Estoy dando todo lo que puedo ahora —dijo—. Y eso, Sakura, es más de lo que nunca he sido capaz de dar a cualquier otra persona en mi vida.

¿Podría ella dar un paso a la vez? ¿Podría aceptar ser empujada más cerca de él, mientras él se mantuvo siempre distante, y aún mantener su alma de ser marcada?

El sonido de un golpe en la puerta causó que su cabeza se moviera bruscamente.

—Es Itachi —él dijo, sus dedos en su cabello.

—No necesitamos a Itachi —susurró ella—. ¿Por qué está él aquí, Sasuke?

Un segundo más tarde la puerta se abrió e Itachi entró en el interior de la habitación, su mirada encontrándolos al instante, su expresión sobria, concentrada, cuando miró a Sakura.

Sea cual sea la razón, no era la primera vez, y era una necesidad, al menos para Sasuke. Ella lo miró una vez más, sintiendo sus dedos acariciar su mandíbula mientras su mirada se oscurecía dolorosamente.

No era algo que él simplemente quisiera. Él no la tendría sin eso. Podía verlo en su cara, en sus ojos, y ella lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba hasta que no podía respirar debido a la necesidad. Y no podía negar la calentura por Itachi golpeándola también.

Sasuke miraba cuando ella bajó su cabeza, sus labios presionaban contra su pecho. Allí, donde la bala había entrado en su cuerpo, sus labios suaves quemando su carne y enviando duros clavos de pura lujuria caliente directamente a sus ya apretados testículos.

Miro su cabeza doblada, sintiendo sus labios en su piel, y no quería nada más que enterrarse tan profundo dentro de ella que iba a perderse. Y por un latido del corazón, un segundo lleno de dolor, deseaba no haber llamado a Itachi. Podía sentirlo en la habitación ahora, su preocupación compitiendo con su propia excitación. Sasuke hizo retroceder la necesidad posesiva. Él no podía permitirla ahora. Sasuke podía haberlo hecho sin el conocimiento que su hermano se preocupaba por él, de él, o las necesidades que azotaron alrededor de ellos en ese momento. Pero Sasuke no podía hacerlo sin el equilibrio, no ahora. El conocimiento de que mientras la compartía, ella no era totalmente suya. Y si ella no era totalmente suya, entonces no podía ser tomada totalmente fuera de él. Tenía que haber eso, sólo por ahora.

Él no puede obligar a sus manos a permanecer sobre los brazos de la silla, no importaba lo duro que apretaba sus dedos en ellos.

Tenía que tocar su pelo. Tenido que enterrar sus dedos en la masa caliente y hacer ciertamente que ella no parara, porque esos dulces labios estaban lavando el tormento de las cicatrices, que fueron causadas por los recuerdos de la noche en que ellas habían sido infligidas.

Ella lo estaba tocando sin coacción, sin seducción. Amándolo con sus labios y su suave respiración.

Y se dio cuenta en un solo momento de iluminación que sabía que no podría haber sobrevivido mucho más tiempo sin ella.

* * *

* Harley por si no saben se refiere a las motos, esas grandes e increíblemente sexys (ok son motos, pero las amo). Son motocicletas de verdad

Porque Sakura no dice nada, bueno se darán cuenta que es una completa cobarde, pero básicamente lo hace por Sasuke, como ella (y todos afirman) él le prometió asesinar a quien le hiciera daño y ella esta segura de que es en serio y como han ido viendo a Sasuke es fácil deducir que sí es capaz de eso y más. Y ella no desea que se manche las manos de sangre de los Yakushi porque bueno, al final el saldrá perjudicado. O eso es lo que entiendo de sus motivos, nunca los dice o piensa literalmente, pero se sobre entiende.

En cuanto a Sasuke, sorry pero seguirá siendo un misterio jajaja

Una disculpa si hay alguna incoherencia, no alcancé a hacer una segunda revisión como siempre, pero si existe alguna díganme y la corrijo, se los agradecería mucho

Saludos


	8. Chapter 8

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Su carne debajo de sus labios era como una superficie satinada de hierro. Su pecho era duro, musculoso, flexible bajo sus labios mientras sentía sus manos enterradas en su cabello.

¡Y, oh! Él sabía delicioso. Como el sol, el calor vertiéndose en ella, el fresco aroma masculino abrumándola. No podía dejar de saborearlo. Como una adicta, no puedo forzar a sus labios a dejar su droga preferida. Necesitaba más.

Y Sasuke está totalmente de acuerdo con su necesidad de comerlo, si el sentir de sus manos en el pelo y la dura subida y bajada de su pecho eran algún indicio. Se estaba ofreciendo a sí mismo como su banquete, y estaba evidentemente muy complacido con cada bocado que tomaba de su duros músculos.

Sus manos presionaban contra la parte baja del pecho, sus labios recorrían sobre todas y cada una de las cicatrices, y cuando llegó a la más miserable de las gruesas, líneas de color más claro, la saboreó.

Su lengua asomaba de sus labios, lo lamió. Y no podía dejar de lamerlo. El sabor de su carne contra su lengua era aún más rico, más caliente de lo que había sido contra sus labios.

Sus dedos apretados en su cabello. Un placer quemante para añadir al caliente placer de su sabor. Su duro cuerpo flexionado, una mano sobre su cabello tirándolo más cerca, la otra forzó su cabeza hacia atrás, y sus labios tragándose su gruñido, hasta que el sabor de su beso se hundió en sus sentidos. La sensación de él lavó su mente. Sus labios eran como terciopelo áspero, calientes y excitantes. Raspaban sobre los suyos, acariciaban y enviaban fragmentos de hambre generando adición en su interior.

Cuando pensaba que podía perder el suave roce de sus labios contra ella, que moriría a causa de la necesidad de que le diera uno mayor, más profundo y más fuerte.

Sus manos aferradas a la parte de atrás de su cabeza cuando la tiró de vuelta, la abrazó, y la devoró. Con los labios, los dientes, y la lengua, él mordisqueaba, lamía y, luego, inclinaba sus labios sobre los de ella y entregado totalmente en su beso.

Sensaciones de placer, hambre y necesidad, susurraban a través de su sistema, atacando terminaciones nerviosas, penetrando más profundo en la piel, haciéndola muy sensible. Podía sentir cada soplo de aire contra su carne, cada toque de sus manos, por la sensación particular de su beso. Su lengua acariciándola, sus labios desplazándose sobre los de ella, su gemido mezclándose con el susurro de deseo que salió de sus labios.

Sus manos estaban inmovilizándola. Si ella sólo pudiera mantener sus labios en los suyos, alejando la realidad un poco más, entonces podría encontrar una manera de ser fuerte de nuevo.

Porque estaba definitivamente débil ahora. Perdida en su toque, fusionándose contra su pecho y arqueándose más cerca de él. Pero nada de esto importaba. Su beso alimentando su hambre interior.

—¡Dios, Sakura! —El desplazó sus labios sobre los ella.

Estaba indignada de que hubiera parado. Desesperada, la necesidad ciega la llenaba, abrumándola.

—No pares. —Ella recorrió avarienta su cabello con sus manos, arrastrando los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos—. Sólo por unos pocos minutos. Déjame sentirte tan sólo unos pocos minutos más.

Él murmuró un masculino gemido y la beso nuevamente. Besos hambrientos. Besos que dejaban su piel dentro de aquel mundo de placer, una vez más, un mundo donde los brazos fuertes de Sasuke la rodeaban, la sostenían, la estrechaban segura.

Fue sólo lejanamente consciente de su espalda encontrando el sofá y Sasuke cerniéndose sobre ella. La estaba rodeando. Sus poderosos brazos estaban refugiándola, sus besos alejando su temor y desconfianza, y llenándola con su hambre, su necesidad.

Ella dejo deslizar sus manos desde su cabello a sus hombros, empujando frenéticamente la camisa en su búsqueda de tocar su carne.

Su rodilla se deslizó entre sus muslos, presionando en la sensible carne de su coño cubierto de seda, y envió garras de deseo excavando en su vientre.

—Más despacio, Sakura. —Obligó a sus labios a alejarse de los de ella una vez más, descendiendo sobre su mandíbula, y haciendo caso omiso de su grito de pérdida—. Fácil. Déjame tocarte, cariño.

Sakura arqueaba sus labios, la cabeza retorciéndose cuando ellos resbalaron a su cuello, sus caderas se levantaron contra la presión de su muslo, cuando sus dientes rasparon su cuello.

—Me encanta tu sabor —gruñó Sasuke mientras le sacaba la camisa, apresando las curvas de sus pechos en sus labios.

Él los devoraba subiendo y bajando por los montículos, sus labios y lengua jugando contra ellos, mientras ella trataba de acercarse, trataba de obligar a su cabeza a bajar más abajo.

—Dulce Sakura.

Ella no sabía dónde estaba Itachi. Pensaba que lo sentía al final del sofá detrás de su cabeza, pero no podía arrastrar sus sentidos fuera de Sasuke el tiempo suficiente para estar segura.

Los botones de la blusa fueron desprendidos cuando él empujó los bordes, rompiéndolos y ella no dijo nada. Podía destrozar la blusa si quería.

Él descubrió su sujetador, delicado encaje color crema, a su mirada, y sin perder un segundo el cierre frontal fue liberado y bajó su cabeza.

—Sasuke —ella gritó.

Sus labios cubrieron la dura y sensible punta de su pezón, lo metió en su boca. Allí, lo lamió y lo lavó, su lengua golpeteaba contra, sus dientes raspando en contra de él.

El líquido placer quemaba bajo su carne, mientras su cabeza golpeaba contra los cojines del sofá. Ella necesitaba más de él. Más de su toque.

—No puedo respirar —jadeó Sakura, sin embargo, se arqueaba más cerca.

—Yo tampoco. —Gruñó Sasuke en respuesta, para pasar a la otra punta—. Yo… maldición.

Otro grito rasgó sus labios cuando él tomó el otro pezón en la boca y le dio el mismo placer áspero. Él chupaba con hambre renovada. Lavaba la punta con su lengua, entonces lo atrapó entre sus dientes fuertes, preocupado con su rugosidad, amamantándose nuevamente hasta que ella estaba retorciéndose bajo él.

Su falda pasando por sus muslos, empujándola por sus caderas, manos callosas, mientras su blusa flameaba a su alrededor.

—Quiero todo de ti. —Él mordisqueaba la curva de su pecho—. Quiero todo ahora, Sakura.

Dios sí. Necesitaba todo. Lo necesitaba, hasta sentir como si estuviera rasgando las costuras con la fuerza de esa necesidad.

—Sí —ella trató de arrastrar sus labios más cerca—. No te detengas. Todavía no. Por favor, Sasuke, todavía no.

Estaba desgarrado. Sasuke podía sentir cada célula de su cuerpo gritándole que la tomara. Pero nada importaba, solo hundirse en ella.

Él miró detrás para ver a Itachi soltando su camisa, su pantalón. A veces, Itachi sólo miraba, y estaba bien, porque Sasuke no podía arrastrar su atención fuera de la mujer en sus brazos, y estaría maldito si podía retirarse de tanto como este momento de placer. En este momento, mientras ella estaba en sus brazos, él necesita saber que la tenía. Completamente. Todo de ella.

Dios, no quería perderla de nuevo. Y sabía que no sería capaz de negar la necesidad de, finalmente, tomarla solo.

La quería al igual que esto, en sus brazos. Ella arqueada contra la rodilla que había plantado entre sus muslos, frotándose contra él como un pequeño gatito necesitado. Y hasta el momento habían ignoraron a Itachi.

Retiro sus labios de su pecho y rechino los dientes contra el hambre caliente que lo atravesaba.

Su mano se deslizó por el pecho bajando por su vientre y sobre la falda que se había acumulado en sus caderas, bajo a la parte baja de su estómago, y debajo del elástico de sus bragas de encaje.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y la miro, tragando ásperamente mientras ella luchaba por recordar que no la iba a tomar sin su aceptación de que le pertenecía a él.

Su rostro era salvaje por el placer. Salvaje en sí mismo. Su pelo rodeaba sus facciones. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido hasta que el verde era musgoso, como un fuego oculto dentro de ellos.

—Tócame —susurró Sakura, cuando él llegó al final de su muslo justo lo suficiente para tener sus dedos al lado del paraíso.

Sentía el sudor a lo largo de su cuerpo cuando sus uñas pellizcaron sus hombros y dejo que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás con un exceso de placer. Sus muslos más abiertos, permitiendo a sus dedos fácilmente entrar en los húmedos pliegues de la carne entre los muslos.

Carne dulce, tierna, abierta para él, la caliente humedad de su respuesta extendida sobre sus dedos. Siguió más abajo, luchando por mantener su control, hasta que no pudo ayudarse a sí mismo. No podía frenar la necesitad. La atravesó con un solo dedo de la mano, sorprendido de lo caliente y apretado que su coño esperaba por él, y luego avanzó más profundo en su interior.

Ella se arqueo contra Sasuke, los músculos apretando su dedo, rodeándolo con suave y caliente jarabe y carne satinada. Bombeaba en ella, mirándola tomarlo, la preciosa carne rosada y los rizos rosados separados, húmedos y acogedores.

Infierno, estaba caliente. Caliente y retorciéndose en sus brazos, llegando por la frágil penetración, mientras sus gritos rogaban por más. Y él no estaba menos desesperado. Su polla estaba rígida debajo de sus pantalones, totalmente dura, y doliendo por el cierre de su apretado coño.

—Sasuke. —Su voz era rica, ronca—. Oh Dios.

Una oleada de blanca y caliente lujuria tuvo una de sus manos bajando al cinturón apretado en su cintura, mientras la otra, reacia a abandonar la crema caliente de su cuerpo, continuaba acariciando y halagaba más el dulce jarabe.

Él no iba a ser capaz de mantener su control en este momento. Sería más áspero que lo que hubiera querido.

Más duro. Comiéndola, mierda. Él había nacido para este momento.

Nacido para arder en el fuego que encendió en su interior.

Ella se extendía bajo él, sus brazos por encima, manos sujetando los brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras intentaba acercarse más. Sus dedos se deslizaron más profundos, se retiraron. Perforándola cuando sus caderas bajaban, se fundió casi libre cuando ella se levantó.

Con su cuerpo, con cada movimiento sensual, ella lo está tomando dentro, cabalgando su dedo con tal voluptuoso placer que su polla amenazaba con estallar antes que la penetrara.

Él rompió la hebilla de cinturón liberándolo, deslizó su dedo fuera de ella, a pesar de su ronco grito de protesta, tratando de liberar su erección, cuando la demanda estridente de su teléfono celular llenó la sala.

—No. —Sakura lo alcanzó por él, sus ojos quemando fijos, con la misma necesidad rompiendo a través de él—. No respondas.

Sonó de nuevo, el imperioso llamado lo hizo gruñir con impaciencia mientras tiraba dentro del estuche agarrado a la cintura de sus pantalones.

— ¿Qué?

Sakura miro el gesto que tensaba la expresión de Sasuke. La sangre tronaba a través de su cuerpo, la candente necesidad la quemaba de adentro hacia afuera. Sin embargo, el respiro era una suerte, se dio cuenta de repente.

Ella había perdido su mente. Ella tenía que tenerla. El cuidadoso control que había adaptado a través de los años, la rienda que había puesto a su sensualidad y su necesidad de ser sujetada, se había deslizado con Sasuke.

Se había escapado con el hombre más peligroso que podía haber imaginado. El no revelaría sus secretos, no la traicionaría, pero podría destruirla.

Se mudó para tirar su cuerpo sobre el de él, ignorando el endurecimiento de su mano sobre su cadera, empujándola fuera de su agarre, mientras la miraba con aquella mirada de halcón.

Ella se levantó rápidamente del sofá, ignorando a ambos hombres ahora, poniéndose su camiseta y enderezando la falda, mientras caminaba presurosa al dormitorio. Cerró y bloqueó la cerradura de la puerta cuidadosamente detrás de ella.

Su camisa estaba arruinada. Los botones faltaban, era una lágrima en sus hombros. Se la arrancó de su cuerpo y la arrojó a través de la habitación antes de sacar un suave y cómodo jersey de su armario, junto con un par de pantalones vaqueros.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, escucho un golpe suave en la puerta de la habitación.

—No me hagas romper la cerradura, Sakura —le advirtió Sasuke.

¿Que no le haga romper la cerradura? Era tan arrogante, tan seguro de sí mismo. Tan seguro de sí mismo que exudaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo y la hacía querer gritar de indignación, porque no podía encontrar aquella confianza, no podía falsificar siquiera una cuarta parte de esa seguridad en sí misma cuando lo tenía alrededor.

Ella giró la cerradura y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

De pie ante ellos, eso era todo lo que podía hacer para frenar el escalofrío que hacía temblar su cuerpo por la mirada de Sasuke. Su mirada resbaló sobre su cuerpo, el gesto burlón en sus labios inflamados.

¿Sus labios se veían igual? ¿Hinchados, enrojecidos y hambrientos?

—Tenemos que volver a la oficina —le dijo a ella—. Te veré por la mañana.

Una mano ahueco su cuello, su dominante agarre, desafiándola a soltarse mientras su cabeza bajaba y depositaba un rápido y duro beso en sus labios.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —se tiró para atrás, pero sólo después que él la liberó.

—Eso fue uno de esos pequeños besos de adiós que los amantes comparten —dijo sensualmente—. Seguramente lo reconociste.

Ella habría tenido que tener un amante primero.

—Nosotros no somos enamorados —le dijo a través de sus dientes apretados.

Con eso sonrió. Una lenta, sexy curva de sus labios, llena de promesas.

—Por supuesto que lo somos, cariño. Te lo dije, no puedes volverte ahora. La única pregunta en esta relación es cuando vamos a seguir adelante.

—No hay seguir adelante —ella había hecho un grave error táctico con él, y lo sabía. Había tomado el control desde el primer momento, y no lo estaba dejando ir—. He decidido que suficiente es suficiente. Es más que evidente que no puedo manejarte, por no hablar de los dos —agitó su mano hacia el silencio, divirtiendo a Itachi.

La diversión brillaba en sus ojos.

—Ya nos tienes.

Sakura se volvió incrédula, y tuvo que admitir la tentación recorriéndola de la divertida pasión, la arrogancia en sus ojos.

—No pudiste manejarlo hace siete años. Entonces eras demasiado joven, y yo lo sabía. No eres demasiado joven para entenderlo ahora, Sakura.

—No. Ahora estoy en edad suficiente para conocer un desastre caminando cuando lo veo —dijo, con voz mordaz—. Y esto es lo que tú e Itachi son en el corazón de cualquier mujer, Sasuke Uchiha. Un desastre caminando.

Él sonreía, el profundo temblor de diversión acariciando sus sentidos, a pesar de su determinación de mantenerse firme.

Sasuke se inclinó más cerca, y en lugar de retirarse, se sintió congelada ante él, mirándolo, hipnotizada por el fuego en los ojos color negros.

—Demasiado, mucho placer —susurró—. Recuerda lo bueno que fue ayer por la noche, Sakura. Cuan caliente y dulce, y tan bueno que pensé que ibas a morir de ello.

Podía sentir el chisporroteo en sus pechos, la necesidad de aquel placer humedeciendo la carne entre los muslos. Peligroso. El potencial de destrucción está aumentando a diario.

—Tienes que irte, ¿recuerdas? —se obligó a alejarse de él, pero no pudo obligarse a alejar las imágenes que asolaban a través de su mente, o el fuego que construyó en su bajo vientre.

Sólo el pensamiento de la última noche. El pensamiento de ser lasciva, sexual, de tomar todo el placer que siempre había soñado y sabiendo que estaba segura con él, era una tentación que encontraba difícil de negar, ahora que la había experimentado.

—Te veremos —murmuró, retrocediendo para volver a la sala de estar.

—Tú verás —le informó, bastante satisfecha por la fuerza en su voz. Ella no sonaba como si estuviera lista para admitir y presentarse propensa ante los hermanos Uchiha, mientras ellos la cubrían de nada salvo de lujuria.

Sonrió ante su declaración. Aquella sexy sonrisa. La forma de su labio inferior un poco más lleno la tentaba a probarlo, y la forma en que sus ojos la alentaban a ser mala, era una potente combinación.

—Te veré por la mañana. —Se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta—. Voy a buscarte de camino a la oficina y llevarte a casa mañana por la noche. Si necesitas algo o si tienes que ir a la ciudad en cualquier momento, Itachi o yo te llevaremos.

— ¿Por qué? —Aturdida, lo siguió—. Puedo alquilar un coche. —Alquilaría un coche. Ella no necesitaba pasar más tiempo con los gemelos Uchiha que el que ella tenía que estar. Aquello era una receta garantizada para llevarla más lejos, en su resistencia.

— ¿Por qué alquilar un coche? Paso por aquí a diario en mi camino a la casa-oficina de Kakashi. El hotel cobra un precio escandaloso de estacionamiento, por lo que sería inconveniente.

—Entonces conseguiré un taxi.

Él se mantuvo en silencio durante largos momentos, solo mirándola, aquellos ojos perforando en su interior.

—No me empujes mujer —dijo suavemente—. Estoy caminando, porque entiendo que empujarte demasiado rápido ahora mismo no es una buena idea. Pero no voy a renunciar a las pocas posibilidades que tendré para conocerte otra vez. Y yo no le tiraré a la basura.

—Tendrías que cambiar en primer lugar, Sasuke, y ambos sabemos que no puedes hacer eso —lo acusó, oyendo la rugosidad en su propia voz, el temor en ella.

Era débil, demasiado débil para pasar más tiempo en su compañía que el que ella tenía obligación.

—Sin embargo, deseas verlo —sus poderosos hombros levantados en un encogimiento descuidado—. Pero no deseas pelearme demasiado duro ahora. Mi auto-control no está en su mejor estado cuando está alrededor. Nunca lo ha estado. Y si empujas a la hora de la verdad, ambos sabemos, la lujuria va a ganar. Así que no tientes a la bestia hoy.

Por un segundo, el salvajismo de su determinación sujetó sus palabras. Y no era el temor lo que provocó esto. Era la increíble necesidad de hacer tal y como él lo había advertido no hacer. Para tentar a la lujuria asolando en su expresión.

—Te veré a las nueve de la mañana. —Sus dedos rozaron su mejilla, la increíble delicadeza en aquel toque en contradicción con la batalla que vio en sus ojos. Porque quería tentarlo también. Quería empujarlo y ver cuán calientes se quemarían los dos, y ella lo sabía.

Lamentablemente, el polvo radiactivo iba a ser destructivo.

Antes que ella pudiera argumentar, destrabó la cerradura, abrió la puerta de un tirón, y mientras los miraba, él e Itachi dejaron la suite, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, bloqueando la vista de la peor tentación que había conocido en su vida.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía el poder de hacerla olvidar quién era y las lecciones que había aprendido a lo largo de los años. Aquello era peligroso. Era peligroso para su corazón y su alma, y ella tuvo que obligarse a recordar eso.

* * *

La nueve en punto de la mañana siguiente llegó demasiado pronto, en lo que a Sakura se trataba. La noche anterior la había gastado dando vueltas y girando, las visiones de Sasuke e Itachi se desplazan a través de sus sueños. Ambos gemelos llenos con hambre, tocándola, aliviándola en un abrazo de aquel temor que la atravesaba, porque detrás de ellos, podía sentir a Kabuto y Tayuya mirando, esperando.

No es que le preocupara un carajo lo que los dos supieran, se dijo repetidamente después de que despertó. Desgraciadamente para ellos, una promiscua reputación no destruiría su carrera. Eso podría obstaculizarla al menos en este punto, porque estaba finalmente estableciéndose. No daba una maldición acerca del chisme, ella lo había aprendido desde el principio. Pero ellos eran una amenaza.

Podía sentirlo en sus sueños. Estaban esperando, mirando, decididos a destruirla. Ella no tenía ni idea cómo una relación con Itachi y Sasuke podría afectar al congresista y su esposa. Según Ino, Kakashi detestaba al congresista, a pesar de que había una ligera relación de amistad con el suegro de Kabuto, el senador.

Sueños sólo eran eso, se dijo finalmente, mientras ponía los últimos toques a su maquillaje y pelo antes de acabar la última taza de café de la cafetera que había ordenado al servicio de la habitación junto con su desayuno.

A las nueve en punto un golpe sonó en la puerta de la suite del hotel.

Respiró rápidamente, paso sus dedos a través de su cabello suelto, empujándolo atrás de su cara, entonces caminó a la puerta y comprobó para estar segura que era Sasuke antes de abrirla.

Se había vestido con una delgada falda negra que terminaba justo por encima de sus rodillas. El traje negro se adaptaba a su figura y le daba un aspecto estrictamente profesional que era ligeramente suavizado por un pulóver tejido de seda gris que llevaba con él.

Los zapatos le daban una mayor altura, poniendo su cabeza en su garganta en lugar de su pecho. Pero todavía él destacaba en altura sobre ella, aún la rodeaba.

—Sólo necesito coger mi bolso y maletín. —Se volvió a hacer justamente eso, cuando se encontró oscilando alrededor, presionada contra la pared, cuando él pateó la puerta para cerrarla y sus labios cubrieron los de ella.

Oh, hombre. Esta era la forma en que una chica necesitaba despertar en la mañana. El café podía irse al diablo.

Sus labios separaron los de ella rápidamente, su lengua lamiéndolos antes de devorarlos con su lengua, arrojándola en la vorágine de la sensación que ella había jurado evitar.

Sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos enterrados en su espeso pelo negro para acercarlo mas, para retener el calor de su beso y el exuberante y salvaje hambre de él, por sólo un segundo. Sólo otro segundo, luego ella se obligaría a retirarse.

—Maldición. —Se tiró atrás, mirándola, su mirada encapotada, mientras ella se forzaba a abrir los ojos—. Eso es mejor que el café, a primera hora de la mañana.

Él reflejaba sus propios pensamientos.

Sus manos se trasladaron desde el agarre que tenía sobre su cabeza, suavemente por la espalda a sus caderas, mientras una lenta, perezosa sonrisa tironeaba en sus labios.

Aquella conocedora sonrisa chasqueó con fuerza en su columna vertebral. Se puso rígida y se alejó rápidamente de él.

—Eso es totalmente injusto —le informó cuando tiró de su cartera y su bolso de cuero sobre la mesa dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Qué fue injusto sobre esto? —La risa se persistió en su voz—. Pensé que era muy malditamente caliente.

—Guerra de guerrillas —murmuró ella—. Eso es lo que es.

Rió ante eso, cuando ella volteó.

—Cariño, la guerra de guerrillas está en conseguirte en la cama, desnuda y follada ciegamente antes que sepas lo que te golpea. Te estoy dando una advertencia razonable.

¿Era aquello lo que lo llamó? ¿Advertencia razonable? En su opinión, debería replantearse esa descripción. Era guerra de guerrillas. La única diferencia era, que ella reconoció la sutil guerra que tenía lugar entre ellos.

—Te estoy dando una advertencia razonable, estás escogiendo a la chica equivocada —ella le informó cuando salió de la sala.

—Hmm —canturreó su desacuerdo, en lugar de discutir con ella, cuando se trasladaron a los ascensores.

Una vez dentro, después que las puertas se cerraron, la mano sobre su cintura se movió más abajo.

Sakura amplió los ojos.

—¡Para esto! —le siseó, entonces se siseó a sí misma mentalmente cuando sintió su culo apretarse de placer.

Ella era consciente de las cámaras en el ascensor. El ojo visor detrás de la lente no podía detectar que sus dedos se habían trasladado a la grieta entre los muslos, donde jugaban con golpes destructivos.

Estaba increíblemente húmeda. Más húmeda que lo que había estado cuando él la sujeto contra la pared momentos atrás.

— ¿Crees que pueden ver el rubor de la excitación en tu cara? —Él se doblo más cerca, sus labios en su oído, mientras ella se mantenía rígidamente junto a él—. Y tus pezones están duros, Sakura. Me pregunto si el personal de seguridad mirando esto está consiguiendo encenderse como yo.

Ella se salvó de tener que formar una respuesta por la luz sonora de advertencia que el ascensor estaba llegando a una parada. Un segundo después, la mano de Sasuke estaba una vez más en la parte inferior de la espalda.

Él la guió fuera del ascensor, y Sakura lucho por dominar su respiración, por retener su jadeo. Siempre había tenido la capacidad de hacerle eso, su respiración demasiado difícil, su imaginación demasiado intensa.

Especialmente después de los sueños de la última noche y la noche anterior en sus brazos y en los de Itachi.

—No tienes ninguna pregunta sobre el club —afirmó, cuando se dirigían desde el hotel varios minutos más tarde, a la mansión Hatake—. La mayoría de las mujeres estarían llenas de preguntas.

—Es un club de hombres, y está lleno de pervertidos. ¿Qué más hay que saber? —preguntó burlonamente, conociendo cuan sentenciosa ella sonaba y en este punto no la preocupaba.

Ella estaba demasiado malditamente curiosa por el club, sin embargo, no quería estarlo. Había aprendido hace tiempo que su curiosidad podía ser peligrosa. Había sido su curiosidad que la había metido en problemas en la mansión de los Yakushi. Ella no iba a cometer ese error en cualquier otro lugar.

Sasuke rió entre dientes con su respuesta.

— ¿Cómo defines a un pervertido, Sakura? ¿Cualquier persona que no hace un correcto misionero, o existen otras prestaciones?

—Sexo aceptable es admisible —dijo con cuidado, mirando hacia el frente mientras Sasuke conducía.

— ¿Sexo aceptable? ¿Qué diablos es el sexo aceptable? —Él cambió la velocidad, y su cuerpo se tensó y movió cuando pisó el embrague y movió la palanca de cambio, y el Jaguar maniobro a través del tráfico pesado de la ciudad.

—Detén la lujuria para mí, mientras yo manejo —él arrastraba las palabras—. ¿Respóndeme, Sakura, que es sexo aceptable?

—Yo no estoy lujuriosa para ti mientras conduces. Y tú eres un hombre. Los hombres saben lo que es el sexo aceptable.

—Pero me acabas de llamar pervertido —señaló, su voz vibraba de diversión—. ¿Cómo sabré que es el sexo aceptable?

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido relaciones sexuales sin Itachi? —Se volvió para mirarlo, alejando su pelo de su cara, mientras él cambiaba la velocidad de nuevo y aceleró atravesando el escaso tráfico.

—A menudo. —La sonrisa que tironeaba en sus labios la enfureció.

— ¿Tienes relaciones sexuales con Itachi?* —estalló. Ella estaba enferma de las preguntas que asolaban en su interior, la necesidad de saber, sólo para comprender.

Él la miró furioso, las sensibilidades masculinas ofendidas llenaban su expresión.

—Maldición, Sakura, ¿estás tratando de hacerme perder mi desayuno aquí?

—Es una pregunta razonable, Sasuke —señaló acaloradamente—. Dame una razón, sólo una razón ¿de porque tú habrías considerado desear otro hombre para tener sexo con tu amante, de cualquier manera, permitiéndolo sólo mientras está allí? ¿Cómo puedes justificarte, y mucho menos a tus amantes? ¿Cómo puedes justificar eso a cualquier mujer que cuide de ti?

El silencio llenó el vehículo. Hubo sólo el poderoso zumbido del motor, el sonido de las marchas cambiando.

— ¿Tiene que haber una razón de por qué? —finalmente preguntó, su voz oscura y peligrosa—. No niegues que disfrutaste. Que estuviste pidiendo a gritos por más, Sakura.

—Ese no es el punto. Siempre hay una razón de por qué. —Con Sasuke e Itachi, no había otra opción.

Todo lo que ellos hacían tenía una razón. Ellos estaban controlando, determinando, exigiendo. No harían algo tan oscuro como compartir a sus amantes, sin una razón.

—Y ¿cómo te imaginas tiene que ser esa razón?

—Porque, desde el momento en que tenía dieciséis años hasta que cumplí veintiuno, tú e Itachi me protegieron. De una manera u otra. Me sacabas de las fiestas, los culos malos de la ciudad se quedaron lejos de mí, y no importa lo que hiciera, me di cuenta que habías estado allí antes que yo. Eras posesivo, Sasuke. Si no cuidabas de quien me tocaba, entonces tú no habrías estado.

—Soy todavía posesivo contigo. —La sorprendió con su declaración—. Quiero matar a cualquier hombre que yo no elija para tocarte.

Sus labios se abrieron con sorpresa. Sakura podía hacer nada más que mirarlo con incredulidad mientras viajaban.

—No dijiste lo que yo pienso que dijiste.

Ella estuvo en silencio durante largos momentos, la mandíbula de Sasuke estaba apretada herméticamente, sus fosas nasales quemaban.

—Lo dije. —Las marchas cambiaron suave y sin problemas, pero podía sentir la moderación en cada movimiento que hizo. Esto vibraba en el interior del vehículo, rodeándolos igual que un manto de asfixia.

Sakura inhalaba lentamente, profundamente. Un fino hilo de tensión comenzó a apretar a través de su cuerpo, corría a través de sus venas. Volviéndose, ella miro por el parabrisas, una vez más, sus manos agarrando el bolso en su regazo herméticamente.

—No eres importante —susurró finalmente, cuando él paraba en la parte frontal de la mansión Hatake.

—Mírame, Sakura.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Mírame, maldita sea —su voz tronaba con manda.

Ella volvió lentamente la cabeza, viendo sus ojos, más oscuros, más brillantes que antes.

—Cuando tenías veintiún años, yo te quería, hasta que eso se convirtió en un fuego en mi intestino. Esperar hasta que tengas la edad suficiente para entender lo que quería de ti fue un infierno. Siete años sólo han hecho que queme peor, y compartir una noche no ha aliviado el fuego. Tú sabes lo que quiero de ti. Tú sabes lo que necesito, Sakura. Es tu elección. Pero si no lo deseas, entonces al diablo permanece fuera de mí. Mantente lejos, muy lejos de mí. Y haré malditamente seguro que permanezcas lejos de Itachi.

Su corazón saltó a su garganta.

— ¿Es así o de ninguna otra manera? —Se sentía asfixiada por el conocimiento.

—No puedo cambiar quien soy. —Sus manos apretadas, rodeando su cuello, agarrándola—. Y no puedo dejarte ir ahora.

—No voy a cambiar quien soy.

—Entonces permanece lejos de mí. Vete cuando me veas venir. Gira y corre si Itachi viene en tu camino. Escúchame. —Su voz resultó dura, brutal, cuando sus labios se abrieron y la ira quemaba dentro de ella—. Puedo seducirte. Sabes que puedo. Sé que puedo. Si no deseas al hombre en que me he convertido, entonces mantén el maldito infierno lejos de mí.

—Ten el control de no acercarte, entonces —le espeto, tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

— ¿No entiendes que para nosotros hace mucho tiempo que el control no existe? —Tiró de ella hacia él, sus labios casi tocando los de ella, casi probándolos—. Los dos sabemos que no hay una posibilidad en el infierno de esto.

* * *

* Yo no entendí muy bien el contexto, pero es mi imaginación o esta insinuando que Sasuke tiene preferencias por ambos sexos? Porque él se ofende demasiado jajaja

Bueno y siguen las peleas y calenturas de estos dos, son estresantes y Sasuke es algo bruto, pero bueno algo tenía que dejarle el ejercito

Ya tengo nueva adaptación, se llama "La novia errante", esto va sobre el ballet, y me resulta un poco más compleja porque hay mucho que adaptar pero me encantó la historia. Esta es más relax, pero espero que les guste.

Agradezco sus comentarios, cualquier aclaración con gusto las respondo, excepto la de que le paso a Sasuke y lo que hay entorno a ello jajaja, cuidense


	9. Chapter 9

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

¿Permanecer el infierno fuera de él? ¿Correr si ella lo veía? ¿Correr si veía a Itachi? ¿Estaba suponiendo que ella iba a tener la responsabilidad de todo esto? ¿Cuándo diablos había pasado esto? En algún lugar, de alguna manera, Sasuke había llegado con la ilusión de que era una tonta, y no estaba disfrutando las consecuencias.

Esto era todas las corridas que había hecho durante los últimos siete años, se dijo a sí misma. Aquella pequeña investigación que él había hecho sobre ella evidentemente le había llevado a creer que corría de sus problemas en lugar de ocuparse de ellos.

¿Y no la había acusado Itachi de eso también? Estaba cansada de esto.

Sakura caminó con pasos majestuosos dentro de la mansión Hatake, arrojando a Sasuke una mirada mientras él seguía sentado en el coche, su mirada incluso acariciándola a la distancia.

—Odio a los hombres —murmuró ella, antes de girar y encontrarse cara a cara con una sonrisa de Itachi.

Rebozando encanto. Malvado, salvaje, la diversión destellando en su mirada y en su, demasiado, hermosa cara, mientras se inclinaba contra el marco de la puerta, mirándola.

—Perdóname mientras camino en lugar de correr —dijo ella con dulzura completamente falsa, la mano apretada alrededor de la manija de su maletín en un agarre mortal.

Esto era lo que ella tenía que tratar de averiguar de los hombres, o de estos hombres en particular. Advertencias y oscuros rugidos, y una completa incapacidad para darle una sola respuesta.

La ceja de Itachi se levanto, aunque no perdió su sonrisa. Si recordaba a Itachi correctamente, tomaba un montón hacerlo perder su sonrisa.

— ¿Cuándo he querido verte correr, cosa bonita? —Se enderezó del marco y dejó caer sus brazos de su pecho, mirándola con la siempre presente diversión—. Te ves preciosa como el infierno cuando estás enojada con Sasuke, pero yo prefiero ver una sonrisa en tu cara.

—Muérdeme —contesto.

Sus dientes blancos brillaron en una sonrisa de lobo.

—Pensé que lo hice la otra noche.

El contraste entre Sasuke e Itachi acabaría volviéndola loca. Era como tratar con los opuestos de una moneda. Noche y día. Sasuke era oscuro, prohibido, la dominación que era tanto una parte de él brillando en sus ojos y en su expresión. Sakura tenía la sensación que cuando se trataba de Itachi, una mujer quedaría tambaleándose, cuando finalmente mostrara aquel oscuro núcleo interno que mantenía oculto.

—Es una buena cosa que sea una razonable y paciente mujer —le dijo cuando se dirigió hasta las escaleras—. Caso contrario, Yo podría tener que matarlos.

Oyó su risa detrás de ella antes que él se alejara, y aunque su presencia se había ido, podía todavía sentir los efectos de él. ¿O era el efecto con que Sasuke la había dejado?

Malditos esos dos. Ella no necesita esto en su vida ahora mismo. Dos hombres para hacer frente en lugar de uno. La mayoría las mujeres tienen suerte y no lo saben. Sólo tenían que hacer frente a un hombre en un momento, pero no, Sakura Haruno simplemente no podía hacerlo de la manera fácil, ¿podía? Tenía que irse y conseguir involucrarse con un hombre que pensara que deberían ser capaces de compartir todas las cosas, cosas sobre ella que él debería querer mantener para a sí mismo.

Caminando a lo largo del pasillo, giró en la esquina del ala residencial de la casa y se trasladó hacia la suite de Ino y Kakashi. Cuando se acercó a la puerta, esta se abrió y un extraño salió desde el interior.

Sonriente, alto, muy guapo, y tan oscuro como el pecado. Ella había visto su imagen mil veces en las revistas de chismes, y había tenido el placer de conocer a su hermanastra el año anterior en Londres.

Naruto Uzumaki. El hijo bastardo de un príncipe de Medio Oriente.

Él giró y se paró, su mirada pasando lentamente sobre ella, profundos ojos color azul ricos de perversas y carnales luces resbalaban sobre su cuerpo antes de parar en sus ojos.

— ¡Ah, tanta belleza y fuego! —Él sonrió. Una devastadora curva de sus labios, era cierto. Lamentablemente, la sonrisa la dejó fría y tenía poco efecto en la fascinante magia que Sasuke había dejado pulsando dentro de su cuerpo.

El espeso cabello rubio tirado sobre la nuca, atado allí. Al parecer no lo suficientemente largo para caer por debajo de sus hombros. Estaba vestido con pantalones gris oscuro y una camisa de seda blanca desabrochada en la garganta. Sus ojos miraban perversos y con pecador encanto, y con placeres que una mujer sólo podía imaginar.

Sakura se paró a varios pies de distancia de él, sus labios temblando cuando vio la tenue semejanza entre él y la joven a la que se había aficionado tanto el año pasado.

—Sr. Uzumaki —ella lo saludó, restringiendo su sonrisa.

Él parpadeó sorprendido.

— ¿Nos hemos encontrado? Divertido, yo pensé que habría recordado una reunión con tal exquisita belleza.

—Conocí a su hermana, Hinata —le informó—. Ella me advirtió de conducirme a una amplia distancia de usted.

Su expresión chasqueó con cariño y diversión.

—Las mujeres valientes raramente toman tales advertencias corazón —le dijo, el débil acento extranjero de su voz tan sexy como sus ojos. Y eso la enojaba, porque ella debería haberse desmayarse a sus pies, justo como Hinata le había advertido no hacer. Lamentablemente, no había un solo desmayo en su interior, porque no se podía comparar con Sasuke.

—Valentía no implica necesariamente probar frutas prohibidas —le advirtió, divertida por él, en vez de ofendida o ultrajada.

—Hinata goza alertando a todas las bellas mujeres en mi contra. —Él gruñó de nuevo, sus sensuales labios curvados para mostrar unos fuertes y blancos dientes—. Pero te prometo que no estoy en lo más mínimo prohibido. Puedes probar de mí todo lo que quieras.

Había un incontenible deleite en sus ojos, la mirada de un hombre que gozaba de la caza tanto como gozaba de la captura.

—Creo que voy a pasar —declinó su muy encantadora oferta con una amplia sonrisa—. Tan encantadora como la oferta suena, estoy realmente muy ocupada estos días, y odiaría ser incapaz de darle toda la atención que estoy segura merece.

Se rió de eso, luego inclinó la cabeza y la miró por largos y evaluadores momentos.

—Debe ser la encantadora diseñadora de interiores, la Srta. Haruno. Ino ha estado contándome mucho sobre usted. Dijo que tenía un hermoso y temible ingenio. Veo que era cierto.

—No sé cuan temible es, pero es ingenio de todos modos. —Ella extendió su mano—. Ha sido interesante conocerlo. Aunque tendrá que estar seguro de decirle que no viola mujeres a primera vista.

Su mano envolvió la de ella antes de empujarla hacia él. Sin equilibrio, aterrizó contra su pecho para encontrarse la destinataria de un rápido, sonriente beso en la esquina de sus labios, antes que fuera cuidadosamente alejada de él.

—No, mi reputación está ahora de nuevo intacta, usted podrá informar a Hinata que la violé después de todo.

—Usted es un pícaro. —Ella se rió.

—Él está también en peligro de extinción si no tiene las malditas manos fuera de ti, ahora.

Sakura giró, shock, ira, una mezcla de emociones bombardeando en su cabeza con la vista de Sasuke de pie en la entrada de la sala, su expresión salvaje, los ojos entrecerrados y peligrosos.

Detrás de él, Itachi estaba mirando curiosamente, su mirada más interesada que enojada. Sasuke, en cambio, parecía enojado.

Él entró en el pasillo cuando la puerta de la suite de Kakashi e Ino se abrió y Kakashi salió.

La tensión apretaba en torno a ella, atrapada entre los cuatro hombres, consciente de Ino mirando desde la puerta, todos los ojos sobre ella.

De repente, decidió que prefería la cara de los Yakushi en un mal día que el lío que podía sentir creciendo en el pasillo.

—Ino, me dijiste que tendrías café —se volvió a su amiga desesperadamente.

Ino echó un vistazo a Sasuke cuando se detuvo detrás de Sakura, levantó sus cejas y lo miró detenidamente.

—Sakura, puedo ir por algo mejor. Tengo sake. Y por el aspecto de las cosas aquí, probablemente lo vamos a necesitar.

Ella salió de la habitación, enganchó la muñeca de Sakura, y la tiró hacia el interior antes de golpear la puerta detrás de ellas.

Ambas mujeres se inclinaron contra el panel y soltaron duras respiraciones.

— ¿Consiguiendo vida interesante? —le preguntó su amiga cuando ella miraba recto al elegante salón.

—Oh yeah. —Ella asintió, sintiendo el temblor en las piernas, el calor en la parte baja de su estómago—. ¿Es así muy a menudo por aquí?

—No, mientras Kakashi y yo estábamos regañándonos y molestándonos durante nuestro noviazgo. —respondió, antes de volverse a mirarla.

Sakura podía sentir la mirada de su amiga, haciendo una mueca por la pregunta que vendría.

— ¿Sabes? —Ino dijo finalmente—. Sasuke Uchiha es positivamente delicioso cuando está siendo posesivo.

Delicioso no era la palabra que utilizaría para describirlo. Pero no había duda que aquellos pocos segundos la habían llenado con tal aumento de lujuria que la había dejado agitada.

—Él va a conducirme a la bebida —murmuró Sakura.

—No cabe duda que probablemente lo haga —acordó Ino.

Ambas escuchaban expectantes, pero podían oír un poco más que el murmullo de las voces afuera.

—Kakashi arbitrará —prometió Ino, pero no hubo mucha convicción en su voz.

Sakura giró lentamente hacia ella, volcando la ira de Sasuke a la otra mujer.

—Te culpo por esto —declaró—. Ni siquiera me avisaste que estaban aquí.

A lo que Ino gruñó.

—Yo no, ¿no? Tendré a Kakashi dándome nalgadas más tarde. Pero admítelo, Sakura, tu vida era terriblemente aburrida.

Ella estaba empezando a preguntarse, sin embargo, si estar aburrida no sería conveniente.

* * *

Sasuke golpeó la puerta de su oficina con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca y apretó los dientes de furia.

Cinco minutos. Ella había estado fuera de su vista cinco malditos minutos, y ¿qué había sucedido? Aquel bastardo de Naruto, había puesto sus manos sobre ella, sus labios sobre ella.

Sus puños se apretaron, la necesidad de golpear algo casi fuera de su control. La necesidad de golpear a aquel hijo de puta de Medio Oriente tocando a su mujer lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Golpeaste la pared de nuevo y, Kakashi va a hacernos pagar por las reparaciones a nosotros —le advirtió Itachi mientras Sasuke sentía sus dedos curvados en el puño.

Ya había hecho un agujero en la pared este año. El día después que el informe final sobre Sakura fuera compilado, y había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, tiempo de dejar la furia cocinando en su interior.

— ¡Fuera de aquí, Itachi! —No podía hacer frente a la divertida condescendencia de su doble hoy. Acabaría golpeando a Itachi, y el problema con Itachi era que, invariablemente el golpe volvía. No habían tenido una reyerta en años, y sus costillas estaban agradecidas por ello.

—Vamos, Sasuke, es una hermosa y vibrante mujer. Todo hombre que encuentre va a preguntarse si ella es tan caliente en la cama como se ve, y unos pocos van a tratar de averiguarlo. Nada se puede hacer al respecto.

Sus dedos se curvaron en puños de nuevo. La furia bombeaba en él, estaba caliente, ardiendo de celos. Nunca había sido celoso con otra mujer. Nunca había deseado golpear a cualquier hombre que se atreviera tan solo a mirar a nadie, pero a Sakura.

Ella no tenía idea de cómo era de posesivo con ella. No tenía idea de cómo el pensamiento de ella con otros hombres lo había torturado a lo largo de los años. Y Dios no lo quiera nunca reunirlo con un antiguo amante, porque Sasuke no estaba seguro si podría mantener su control.

—Vamos, Sasuke, Naruto coquetea con todas las mujeres, lo sabes. El hijo de puta vive y respira su estilo de vida playboy sólo para enojar a su papá. No puedes tomarlo en serio.

—Él la toca de nuevo, y tendré sus manos fuera —gruñó, girando para enfrentar la diversión en los ojos de su hermano.

Pero no vio la diversión. Vio la misma oscuridad en su hermano que montaba su propia alma. Eran como espejo, las imágenes entre sí de muchas maneras.

—Dios, esto es un lío —mordió las palabras, alejándose.

_¿Por qué lo haces, Sasuke? Un hombre tan posesivo como tú nunca compartiría su amor sin una razón. _

La pregunta de Sakura arrasando su mente con la fuerza de una cuchilla, destrozando su conciencia. Y todavía, no había sido capaz de explicarlo. No había sido capaz de poner en palabras aquella abrumadora y oscura necesidad que continuamente los empujaba a él y su hermano.

Todos los hombres del club Hatake tenían variados motivos para compartir. Algunos por placer, algunos por emoción, algunos por protección a ellos mismos u otros. Algunos simplemente porque gozaban.

Sasuke e Itachi, por qué lo que ellos compartían era un atolladero de muchas diferentes e imposibles razones. El vínculo de gemelos, de saber cada uno los puntos fuertes del otro, cada punto débil del otro, de entender el placer que podían dar y el placer que recibirían.

Ellos podían tomar a una mujer juntos por lugares que no podían tomarla solos. Darles un placer que les llevó hasta el punto donde ellas no podían encontrar el aliento para gritar, y sólo podían mendigar por más.

Sasuke podía frenar, la gloria en el poder del placer que ellos generaban en una mujer. Mirar sus ojos vidriados, sentir más que su propio placer. Podía sentir el placer de ella. Y podía mantener su distancia, podía mantener su control y la capacidad para detener el dolor. Y las pesadillas.

Y quería aquel placer para Sakura, a menudo. Él la quería aturdida, mojada y temblando entre ellos, retorciéndose en medio de un hambre tan intensa que no sabía quién era, o donde estaba, sólo que necesitaba más. Así como ella estuvo la otra noche. La adictiva necesidad de tenerla igual de nuevo estaba creciendo, construyéndose en su intestino, hasta que se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría mantener alejado.

Necesitaba darle eso. Rastrillaba por debajo de su carne, condujo garras de agonizante excitación a través de sus testículos, y su polla estaba más dura de lo que había estado en su vida.

—Vas a tener que aclarar las cosas con ella —dijo Itachi detrás de él—. No vas a mantener su corazón si no le das el tuyo a cambio, hombre.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo explicar lo imposible, Itachi? Infierno, a veces incluso no me lo puedo explicar a mí mismo.

Tomó a sus amantes solo a menudo. No requirió la presencia de Itachi todo el tiempo, pero a veces, a veces la oscuridad de las necesidades sexuales dentro de él lo exigía. Como si hubiera un núcleo interior en sí mismo, lívido, con un hambre, una necesidad que debía saciar sólo en determinadas formas. Y con Sakura, no se atrevió a tomarla solo. No habría ninguna posibilidad de mantener siquiera una apariencia de distancia con ella.

—La ayudaría a entender —dijo Itachi—. No puedes esconderte de ella y esperar a que te lo de todo. Infierno, es bastante malo que te escondas de mí.

—Explicándolo no ayudaría —apretó sus manos, luchó por sacar la creciente furia—. Es como una droga ahora. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Viendo el placer, sintiéndolo.

Sacudió su cabeza con desesperanza.

—Entonces, ¿vas a perderla por hombres iguales a Naruto? —Itachi arrastró las palabras—. Astuto, Sasuke.

—Hablaré con Naruto. —Respiró ruidosamente—. Él permanecerá alejado de ella.

Él era consciente de la incredulidad en la expresión de Itachi.

— ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Naruto? —Preguntó su hermano—. ¿El mismo que la desnudaba con sus ojos en el pasillo, Sasuke?

—No me empujes, Itachi —previno gruñendo.

Itachi tomó sus manos tranquilizadoramente.

—Bien. Estoy fuera de esto. Sólo reflexiona sobre la ayuda-que-yo-te-di cuando encuentres que la ha tomado y te haya destruido.

—Ella es demasiado astuta para caer por él. —Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que creer eso.

—Ella está sola —dijo Itachi entonces, su voz suave, de advertencia—. Recuerda eso, Sasuke. Está sola y perdiendo al mismo hombre por segunda vez por la misma razón. Ha estado sola por un largo tiempo. Ella no va a quedarse sola.

No, y ella tenía todo el derecho a no tener que estar sola.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, luchando contra sus deseos, luchando contra sí mismo. Ella merecía el amor que pensaba llegaría. Monógamo, posesivo, amor puro. Ella no merecía exactamente lo contrario al ideal que apreciaba tanto.

—Sabes, Sasuke, no estoy enamorado de ella —dijo Itachi entonces—. Yo no la amo, no como tú.

Sasuke se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello, sintiendo un alivio tan intenso que era casi una debilidad. Podría compartir su cuerpo con Itachi, pero la idea de compartir sus emociones, su corazón, el propósito de sus toques y el amor en sus miradas…

— ¿Sasuke, es esto peor que perderla?

Se paseó como un animal enjaulado por la sala, sus manos cayendo desde su cuello mientras se trasladaba a la ventana y miraba la mañana brillantemente soleada.

Siete años. Había esperado, fantaseado. Había soñado con ella.

—Imaginaré algo. —Y él lo haría. Ahora, estaba permitiendo a ambos la distancia que necesitaban, pero no duraría mucho.

—Evidentemente, le advertiste correr cuando nos viera venir a cualquiera de nosotros —dijo Itachi—. ¿Por qué hacer eso? ¿Por qué no mostrarle el hombre que eres, en lugar de exigir que te dé sin comprender lo que haces, lo que te gusta? Maldita sea, hermano, esperas mucho de una mujer, ¿no?

—De ella —susurró, mirando a través de las altas ventanas como Ino y Sakura se trasladaban por los jardines entre las dos alas de la casa—. De ella, espero todo. Y no creo que esté tan aterrorizada de nosotros.

* * *

y aparece el 4to? en discordia jajajaja, bueno tal vez no, las dejaré con otra duda... Cuídense


	10. Chapter 10

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Sasuke la encontró en el jardín una hora más tarde, había tristeza en su cara mientras bosquejaba sobre su libreta electrónica que utilizaba para dibujos y notas. Mordisqueaba ausentemente su labio, e hizo que sus labios hormiguearan con el pensamiento de tener sus pequeños dientes mordisqueándolo.

Se paró y la miró por largos momentos, consciente de la creciente hambre construyendo dentro de él. Preciosa… pronto, no le iba a importar si Itachi estaba alrededor o no, iba a tomarla en cada oportunidad que tuviera.

Estaba caliente por ella. Aquella cosa adictiva de nuevo. Infierno si él sabía cómo romper esta adicción y sin embargo, no quería romperla.

— ¿Tienes un minuto?

—Probablemente. —Ella ingresó algunos comandos sobre la libreta y él la vio oscurecer y apagarse, entonces la guardó en el estuche que llevaba sobre su hombro.

—Vamos hasta la oficina. —Movió sus manos hacia ella como una invitación—. Puedes ver el equipo que tenemos allí, y ayudarme a decidir cual habitación necesitamos para una nueva oficina para intentar convencer a Kakashi.

— ¿Necesitas una nueva oficina? —Sakura tomó la mano y se dejó guiar a lo largo del camino de piedras.

—Una oficina más grande, de todos modos —le sonrió. Infierno si necesitaba otra oficina. Necesitaba algún tiempo con ella. Necesitaba oler su aroma, sentir su calor, y necesitaba hacerlo sin distracciones. La oficina era su única oportunidad, a menos que quisiera deslizarse en su habitación del hotel de nuevo.

La quería hasta que sus dientes chirriaban. Pero estaba encontrando que quería algo más que sexo con ella. Quería reír con ella. Quería hablar con ella. La quería en su vida y en su casa, porque estaba condenado, si está satisfecho con el acuerdo como estaba.

Ella estaba continuamente alejándose de él, y él había tenido suficiente de eso.

— ¿Así que Kakashi no quiere que tengas una oficina más grande? —Hubo un toque de conocido calor en su voz, restos de su anterior cautela.

—Dudo que realmente me dé una —estaba sonriendo—. Sólo quiero una excusa para pasar algún tiempo contigo.

Él la miró, y vio la casi tímida sorpresa en su expresión cuando lo miró. Aquella mirada tenía su polla endurecimiento hasta el punto de dolor.

—No necesitas una excusa —dijo Sakura aclarando su garganta, cuando entraba en la casa, y se dirigía a través de la sala hacia las oficinas—. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era hacérmelo saber.

—Sigues corriendo, Sakura —dijo suavemente.

—Me dijiste que corriera. —Su voz era reflexiva ahora—. ¿Cuál es el punto en correr, Sasuke? Yo nunca podría mantenerme alejada de ti.

Él la tiró dentro su oficina, golpeó la puerta detrás de ellos, echo llave, y la empujó contra la pared.

Sus manos enmarcaron su rostro, como si su admisión hubiera roto algún hilo de control sujetándolo de regreso y sus labios bajaron de golpe sobre los de ella.

Reaccionó en el último segundo, suavizado la posesividad del beso, y gruñó con la bienvenida de calor de sus labios. Desenfrenada. Así era como la encontraba. Su lengua se reunió con la de él, y sus manos tiraron de su camisa, arrastrándola de sus vaqueros para permitir que las uñas rasparan contra la mata de bello que crecía sobre su pecho.

—Me estás matando —gruñó contra sus labios—. Me muero por ti, Sakura.

Sus manos estaban tirando de su falda. Quería tocarla. Quería sentir el dulce calor entre los muslos, caliente y húmedo, atrayéndolo.

—Querías hablar —ahora estaba jadeando. Ella estaba dulce y caliente, y él podía sentir la necesidad en su cuerpo, con tanta claridad como lo escuchaba en su voz.

—Estoy hablando —estaba mordisqueando sus labios, amando la sensación de ellos.

— ¿En serio?

—Te estoy diciendo cuan caliente estoy —sus labios se deslizaban por su cuello y ni siquiera hicieron una pausa para preguntarse por qué diablos estaba hablando—. Diciéndote cuan duro quiero pegarte.

—Aquí tienes, las amenazas de nuevo. —Ella gimió, un rico y suave sonido que tenía su verga sacudiéndose con anticipación.

—Una promesa —el pensamiento de azotarla. Dios, sus manos picaban por sentir las suavemente redondeadas curvas de su culo debajo de su mano cuando dejara caer las pesadas caricias contra su carne. Viéndolos enrojecer, sintiéndola arder.

Y ella ardería. El placer-dolor de él e Itachi ambos tomándola la otra noche la había vuelto loca por más. Sus ojos habían estado salvajes para él, su voz doliendo con el hambre de ello. Y cuando él se había hundido en el ultra-ajustado y caliente coño apretado, casi se había corrido con ella.

Él mordisqueaba sus labios de nuevo, los golpeteaba con su lengua, mientras ella se levantaba contra él, tratando de capturar sus labios para el beso que él sabía ambos necesitaban. Mientras él atormentaba la exquisita curva de sus labios resbaló sus manos sobre su culo, empujando su falda más arriba para llegar a los delicados globos.

Él gimió al sentir la piel desnuda. Ella llevaba un tanga, y sabía que el trozo de material no ocultaba nada de la vista de la sedosa carne.

Levantó su cabeza, respiró rudamente, apretó su culo, y luchó por agarrarlo. Él no podía tomarla aquí, no podía tomarla solo. No todavía. No hasta manejar estas malditas emociones amenazando con liberarse.

¿Donde mierda estaba Itachi cuando una persona lo necesitaba?

—Sasuke... —la voz de Sakura era hambrienta ahora, sus ojos brillantes, volviéndose calientes con la necesidad—. ¿Qué estás esperando?

Ella desabrochó los botones de su camisa, tratando de no arrancarlos de sus costuras, pero deslizándolos por los agujeros rápidamente, con cuidado. Sus labios estaban contra su cuello, caliente, exigente.

Tenía que haber una forma, una forma de tomarla solo, para deslizarse en el sedoso apretón de su coño y encontrar el placer que le esperaba allí.

—Maldición, me quemas vivo. —Él bajó su cabeza y lamio su clavícula degustando su cuello, mientras saboreaba el tacto de su trasero en sus manos.

—Esto es bueno —gimió Sakura—. Me quemas, también.

Él apretó sus dientes mientras luchaba para detenerlo ahora. Él no la iba a tomar contra la pared.

—Ven aquí —antes de que pudiera protestar, la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó al sofá.

La oficina era grande, los centros de trabajo de él e Itachi separados por un asiento y un centro de reunión en el medio. Y fue donde la llevó. Con sus labios hambrientos sobre los de ella, su lengua acariciando, lamiendo, hermanándose en torno a de ella, se sentó en el sofá antes de levantar la cabeza.

—Ven aquí —la levantó hasta que su espalda quedo contra él, entonces, con la mano empujó sus hombros sobre los cojines.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Hubo un toque de algo en su voz ahora, incertidumbre, y un vacilante temor de lo desconocido.

—Te dije que iba a azotarte. —Sasuke sonrió cuando ella trató de elevarse desde el sofá—. Quédate quieta, cariño. Te prometo dolerá demasiado bueno.

— ¿Dolor demasiado bueno? ¿Estás loco? —Hubo un toque de risa ahora. Le gustaba aquella risa en su voz, aquel pequeño juego le indicaba su sentido de aventura.

Sin embargo, estaba maldito si podía responderle. Ella estaba de rodillas delante de él cuando se arrodilló detrás de ella, las cremosas mejillas de su culo aparecieron entre el arrugado material de su falda oscura. Y era un buen culo.

Recorrió sus curvas con su mano, gimiendo con la necesidad de sentirlas alrededor de su polla, ordeñándolo.

—No usaste condón la otra noche —le dijo ella, su voz ronca.

El no se corrió, pero casi.

—Sabía eso. Buena cosa que estoy protegida —hubo ligero estallido en su voz.

—Yo sabía que estabas protegida. —Él bajó su cabeza y puso sus labios sobre su espalda menuda, sintiendo el pequeño estremecimiento que corrió por ella—. Los registros médicos fueron parte de la investigación. Se utiliza para regulación menstrual.

La estaba hiriendo con su conocimiento de ella. Necesitando respuestas.

—Invasión de intimidad. —Ella corcoveo cuando él ahueco con su mano la calienta carne entre sus muslos.

Ella se molestaría más tarde, adivinó, pero por ahora… por ahora, el efecto que tenía sobre él era el mismo para ella. Necesitaba el placer. Sufría por ello.

— ¿No estás preocupada por nada, salvo el control de la natalidad? —Él mordisqueaba el redondo cachete de su culo mientras masajeaba los sedoso pliegues de su coño con la palma de su mano.

— ¿Contigo? —gimió cuando él encontró su hinchado clítoris y lo frotó lentamente—. Dios, Sasuke, ¿no crees que sé que tú nunca harías nada para perjudicarme?

Ahora, Sasuke se calmó. Sus ojos se centraron en el pequeño trozo de material que dividía su culo, pero algo en su pecho explotó fuera de control.

Confianza. Él oyó eso en su voz, lo sentía ahora en su cuerpo, tal y como lo había sentido la otra noche. Confiaba en él, incluso ahora, siete años más tarde, para protegerla.

Él suavizó su mano sobre su trasero, colocándola en posición, sus caderas ligeramente elevadas, su cabeza girada donde él podía ver su perfil. Su rostro estaba húmedo con el sudor, los ojos cerrados, su expresión atravesada con placer, mientras él seguía frotando contra la seda de su tanga.

Levantó y bajó su mano contra su culo. Las fuertes caricias la tenían sacudiendo, su cabeza intentando levantarse.

—No te muevas —su mano entre sus hombros, bajándola, presionándola contra el sofá.

—Dios, Sasuke —su voz era más un quejido que una protesta, cuando su mano aterrizó de nuevo y él vio la cremosa carne sonrojarse.

Era hermoso. Ella era hermosa, levantada hacia él, sus piernas extendiéndose más lejos, su ropa en desorden.

—Voy a hacerte quemar, nena —le prometió, cambiando, acomodando sus piernas hasta que descansaron entre sus muslos mientras él se arrodilló detrás de ella.

Apoyó su pie en el suelo, la rodilla del otro lado de las piernas, y levantó sus caderas más arriba, antes de darle otra caliente caricia.

No fue realmente una bofetada. Más bien, fue una serie de acaloradas caricias contra la oferta de carne, una y otra vez, calentando su piel, despertando las terminaciones nerviosas y sensibilizándolas hasta el punto que el placer y el dolor combinado se convirtió en éxtasis.

Con cada caricia su excitación creció. Podía sentirla retorcerse contra su mano ahuecada en su coño, empujando su clítoris contra su palma, la tira de su tanga mojada.

Quería ver sus ojos, pero no se atrevió. No ahora, no solo. No podía mirar en su alma sin la amortiguación de una tercera persona al lado de él, para distanciarlo de entregarle su propia alma.

No importa lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Había demasiados secretos. Demasiada oscuridad dentro de él.

— ¡Suéltate, Sakura! —Canturreo, inclinado hacia abajo para acariciar la carne sonrojada con sus labios, para lamerla con la calidez de su lengua—. Relájate para mí.

— ¿Relajarme? —Estaba jadeando, empujando contra su mano, sus jugos saturando la tanga en su entrepierna—. Me estás matando, ¿y quieres que me relaje?

—Pero se siente bien —sonrió Sasuke, sabiendo que ella estaba amando esto. Sakura era aventurera. Anhelante de amor perverso, no importa cuánto podría negarlo.

—No se siente bien —dijo ella, gimiendo.

— ¿Estás segura? —Él levantó la cabeza y dejó caer la mano de nuevo—. ¿Estás segura que no te gusta, bebé?

—No dije que no me gustaba —dijo entre jadeantes respiraciones—. Oh Dios, Sasuke. Esto me está matando.

Él la acariciaba de nuevo. Las pesadas caricias quemando su alma mientras ellas quemaban a través de su carne.

Porque se estaba dando a él. Sin preguntas. No demandas. Entregándose, cuando él quería nada más que hacer lo mismo y dar todo lo que él era para ella.

Su cabeza se levantó mientras la cerradura de la puerta se activaba, y él se sintió agradecido con Dios, cuando Itachi entró en la sala. Su expresión era pesada, sombría, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes de lujuria cuando su mirada se posó sobre la escena en medio de la oficina.

La cabeza de Sakura se elevó y sintió la lujuria crecer todavía más. Su respiración volviéndose más pesada, y él juró que su coño se puso más húmedo contra la tanga cuando Itachi comenzó a aflojarse los botones de su camisa.

—El infierno por un tiempo para ti por golpear con aquella cosa del vínculo entre gemelos —gruñó su hermano, sorprendiéndolo—. Vamos a tener que discutir esto, Sasuke.

¿Discutir qué? No había vínculo entre gemelos. Él lo había destruido hace mucho tiempo incluso para considerarlo ahora.

—Sasuke —la voz de Sakura era como un hilo, desigual.

— ¿Te acuerdas cómo de dulce y caliente fue la otra noche? —dijo apartando la tanga y presionando dos dedos en su interior, trabajando en el interior del apretado calor, negándose a darle la oportunidad de negar lo que sabía que ambos deseaban. Lo que él necesitaba.

Acaricio el delicado tejido, mientras la recostó sobre la espalda, levantando las piernas y arreglándolas, permitiéndole mirar dentro de sus ojos. Por último, para dejarlo hundirse dentro de ella.

Pasando su mano, separó sus dedos dentro de su coño, ahuecándola mientras acariciaba, rozando pequeños lugares de placer hasta que estaba retorciéndose bajo sus caricias, ansiosa por lo que le daría.

Itachi se mudó al sofá, desnudo ahora, y comenzó a desnudarla a ella. La blusa fue eliminada rápidamente, la falda deshecha, pero Sasuke no podía obligarse a mover los dedos de las apretadas profundidades de su coño.

Observaba, sin embargo. Observaba su cara cuando la cabeza Itachi bajó, sosteniendo sus ojos cuando los labios de su hermano abarcaron el repleto pico de su pecho.

Sus ojos se vidriaron más. Aturdida como estaba, sus ojos permanecieron encerrados en los suyos. Se estaba estremeciendo debajo de él, tan cerca. Podía sentir cómo de cerca estaba ella.

Replegando, rápidamente tiró de la falda y las bragas y, luego, casi desgarró su ropa en su prisa por tenerla.

Observaba los labios de Itachi lamer los perfectos pezones rojos de Sakura antes de moverse hacia abajo por su cuerpo, saboreando en su carne, causándole sacudidas, temblando de placer.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se quedaron en Sasuke. ¿Qué veía ella, se preguntaba, cuando le miraba así? ¿Y quería saber?

Ella tenía que mirar sus ojos. Eran salvajes y feroces, y sólo cuando la tocaba, sólo cuando su pasión rugió fuera de control ella vio lo que necesitaba ver.

Que Sasuke le pertenecía. En sus ojos, ella lo vio. Cuando él la miraba, la tocaba, la sentía. Ella podía sentir a Sasuke. Ella siempre lo tuvo. Podía mirar en sus ojos y ver el sombrío dolor, la pena, el hambre y un hombre luchando contra cualquier secreto que escondía. Y todo eso la tocaba. Ella vio las sombras creciendo en sus ojos, vio la necesidad cada vez mayor.

Se escondió de ella, hasta ahora. Hasta que ella se dejo volar bajo su tacto y el placer que él quería darle, que necesitaba darle, por la razón que sea.

Miraba mientras arqueaba sus caderas hacia la boca de Itachi, sintiendo sus labios, su lengua, enterrada entre sus muslos, y respondió con un gruñido de lujuria.

Los ojos de Sasuke quemaban cuando su mirada parpadeó ante la vista, sus dedos acariciando su polla desnuda.

De rodillas a su lado, tocó su rostro, sus labios, la punta de sus dedos una suave, tierna caricia.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—No —jadeó, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Esto me está matando.

Matándola de placer. Ella se sentía como una llama interior, una torsión, desesperada de fuego salvaje sin ninguna esperanza de ser extinguido.

Él sonrió con una dura, apretada curva de sus labios mientras luchaba por mantenerse. Ella no lo quería manteniendo su control.

Levantándose a medias se inclinó hacia adelante, de repente bajando su lengua sobre la cabeza de su polla.

Tocarlo era imprescindible. Ella lo miraba mientras tomó la cresta repleta en su boca y se perdió en él. Cuando el placer quemaba este calor, este brillo, no sabía cuales manos lo estaban haciendo, sólo las sensaciones desgarrándola.

Sintió los dedos acariciando dentro de su coño, presionando en su parte trasera. Siempre suave, facilitando en su interior, preparándola y estirándola. Cada penetración en su culo era otra capa de lubricación, haciéndola humedecer, haciéndola desear, doliendo.

Trasladó el dolor, aquella necesidad a Sasuke. Envolvió su boca alrededor de la cresta de su polla, conduciéndolo profundo dentro de su boca y chupó con codicioso abandono. Recorriendo la carne rígida, oyendo sus gemidos, viendo el desenfreno salvaje de sus ojos.

—No puedo esperar más —su voz estaba rasgada con desesperación cuando se tiró atrás, ignorando su llanto de protesta.

Luego Itachi se retiró. Desertando de ella. Liberándola del perverso toque de sus labios y lengua alrededor de su clítoris hinchado.

Ella no podía hacer frente a la deserción. Ella lo necesitaba ahora. Ella necesitaba sentir a Sasuke, necesita la malvada y salvaje desesperación que llenaba cada toque que él le daba.

Segundos después la estaba tocando, empujándola hacia él, mientras se estiraba en el sofá y la arrastraba sobre él. Un parpadeo más tarde, estaba llena de él.

Mantener sus ojos abiertos era casi imposible. Sostener su mirada, viendo el sombrío dolor, la necesidad que nunca parecía morir, la quebró en parte, cuando el placer que le daba amenazó con explotar a través de ella.

Enterrado completamente en su interior, la sostenía aún. Duras manos en sus caderas, amarrándola a él, mientras Itachi presionaba bajándola al pecho de Sasuke, forzándola a romper su contacto visual.

—Háblame —gimió Sakura, necesitando una conexión con él, un centro, como el placer mientras la desgarraba y azotaba su mente.

— ¿Te digo cómo eres de sexy? ¿Cuánto me gustas? —gruñó, cuando Itachi se posiciono detrás de ella.

Gimió al sentir la gran cresta de su polla hundiéndose contra ella.

—Va a quemar —susurró—. Pero te gusta que queme, ¿no, cariño?

A ella le gustó, lo amaba. Temblaba mientras lo sentía construir, sentía a Itachi trabajando su erección lentamente en su interior, quemándola, mientras Sasuke llenaba las apretadas profundidades de su coño.

Ella se estaba quemando en su interior. Quemándose por fuera.

—Me encanta escuchar los gritos. —Sasuke sostuvo su cabeza sobre su hombro con una mano, mientras las manos de Itachi se apoderaron de sus caderas ahora—. Siente tu cuerpo ajustarse y volverse más caliente. Es como una droga, Sakura. No puedo tener suficiente de ella.

Estaba casi gritando ahora. La intensidad de la lacrimógena sensación a través de ella, la estaba matando. ¿Cómo se suponía sobrevivir a esto?

El calor quemando a lo largo de cada terminación nerviosa que desgastaba y aquellas que se cerraban alrededor de la erección de Sasuke.

Con cada centímetro que introducían en su cuerpo, ella se volvía salvaje.

La voz de Sasuke en su oído creció áspera.

—Tan apretada… dulce… Ah, Sakura, esta es mi bebé. Toma todo.

Y entonces se volvió travieso.

—Itachi parece que está muriendo por ti —susurró en su oreja—. Eres tan apretada, Sakura, tan caliente, esto nos quema también —él gimió y la carne dentro de su coño tembló cuando Itachi fue más profundo—. Puta madre, sí, me gusta esto, nena.

Sakura gritaba y los hombres se sumaron a ella mientras Itachi hervía en su interior, sus manos apretando sobre sus caderas, tomándola completa, cuando ella empezó a estremecerse, a corcovear por el éxtasis, la agonía.

—Maldita sea. Quédate quieta. —La mano de Itachi aterrizó en su culo, pero la ligera quemadura no era suficiente. Ella lo necesitaba todo. Sasuke estaba susurrando en su oído, frases rotas, la emoción llenando su voz. Lo más alto de su placer era, sentirlo a él, dentro de su alma. Ella se hundió a sí misma la polla de Sasuke, y luego empujó la espalda contra Itachi y gritó cuando su mano aterrizó en su culo una y otra vez, y el placer desgarró a través de ella.

Y desgarró a través de ellos. Ellos estaban hundidos dentro de ella ahora, duros y profundos, desgarradas maldiciones caían de los labios de Itachi.

—Te amo, Sakura. —La voz de Sasuke era rica con desesperación, con placer, con dolor—. Dios, sí. Jódeme. Llévame cariño. Todo de mí.

Todo de él. Ella explotó alrededor de él, agarrándolo, disolviéndose, sus dientes mordiendo en el duro músculo de su pecho mientras él se sentía un idiota, gritando su nombre antes que los duros chorros de esperma explotaran dentro de ella y la empujaran más lejos en la vertiginosa vorágine.

Placer, dolor, éxtasis y agonía, y Sasuke susurrando, siempre susurrando.

—Dios, sí, ámame, cariño. Ámame.

Detrás de ella, Itachi se sacudió y estremeció. Su enfundada polla dentro de ella mientras se condujo profundo, silencioso, bombeando su liberación en el preservativo que llevaba.

Sakura se derrumbó debajo de ellos, su respiración agitada, su mente echa papilla mientras su cuerpo continuaba sacudido, pequeñas réplicas de placer aún corriendo a través de ella.

Era casi consciente de Itachi moviéndose. Sasuke no se movió. Se quedó debajo de ella, sus brazos apretados a su alrededor, su cabeza enterrada en su cuello, mientras la sostuvo.

Ella lo necesitaba sosteniéndola. Era correcto ahora. Esta vez, no podía dejarla ir. Si la dejaba ir demasiado pronto, ella se haría pedazos. Y si ella se hacía pedazos, Dios ayudara su corazón.

* * *

Itachi se limpió en el cuarto de baño adjunto, y se vistió, apoyando sus manos sobre el lavabo y bajando su cabeza, mirando sin ver dentro del lavabo.

Él todavía podía sentirlo. Sea cual fuera que haya sido lo que le había obligado a buscar a Sasuke. No podía con ello.

Los ecos del vínculo entre gemelos que habían formado desde el vientre materno reverberaban dentro de él, el vínculo que había sido roto alrededor de sus quince años.

Todavía no sabía lo que casi había roto a su hermano en ese entonces. A veces, se pregunta si alguna vez lo sabría. Pero si lo que ahora sentía era alguna indicación, Dios le ayuda, estaría desgarrado aparte de quienquiera lo causaba.

El sombrío y oscuro dolor que palpitaba dentro de su mente no tenía una razón. Era el dolor de Sasuke; él lo había sabido al instante que lo había sentido remolineando a través de él. Al igual que las pesadillas que habían tenido la costumbre de compartir de niños. Era igual a eso. Ellos no conocían la pesadilla, sólo el miedo. Ese era su vínculo.

Siempre sabían cuando el otro estaba en peligro, cuando el otro temía. Y los miedos de Sasuke ahora eran como un oscuro, filoso puñal desgarrando su alma.

Sakura no era la causa, pero ella y lo que fuera que Sasuke sentía por ella era el catalizador. Sea lo que sean las emociones con las que él luchaba por mantener dentro de sí mismo, se estaban liberando.

Pero temía lo que eso le haría a ella ahora.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se trasladó de nuevo a la otra habitación, apoyándose contra la pared mientras miraba a su hermano susurrarle.

Sakura estaba sonriendo ahora. Una suave risita, sus ojos cerrados, mientras Sasuke se sentaba desnudo en el sofá, acariciando su espalda.

—Mejor consigue vestirla. Ino la está esperando —anunció Itachi—. Ella quiere hablar acerca de aquella fiesta por la que estaba riñéndonos a todos.

—Nada de fiestas —Sakura echo un vistazo antes de bostezar sobre el hombro de él.

Sasuke besó la parte superior de su cabeza cuando Itachi le arrojó un paño húmedo y, luego, una toalla seca.

El hecho de que todo su cuerpo enrojecía con vergüenza cuando la limpiaba no era comentado. El hecho que ella permitió eso que era un testimonio para el hecho que, al igual que Itachi, ella tenía un instinto sobre Sasuke. Él necesitaba hacerlo por ella. Así como necesitaba ayudarla a vestirse antes de vestirse él.

—Las invitaciones ya han salido —le dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía sus jeans y dejaba a Sakura preocupada por su cabello—. El Baile Kinomoto es importante para Ino. Ella te quiere allí.

—Muy malo —Sakura frunció el ceño con el anuncio—. Conozco a los Kinomoto. Sus eventos son demasiado malditamente ricos para que mi cuenta bancaria pague un vestido. Trabajaré en los planes de la casa.

—Ten cuidado.

Ella se dio vuelta hacia Sasuke mientras se ponía la camisa, la abotonaba y la metía dentro de sus pantalones vaqueros.

— ¿Perdón? —le preguntó, sujetando su temperamento ahora.

Esto no era justo. Primero ellos la llevaban a la locura, tomándola en medio del día, y ahora la estaban llevando a otra clase de locura. Los gemelos Uchiha iban a ocasionar que pierda el cabello.

—El vestido está siendo entregado en tu habitación. Serás la belleza de la noche. Y tú vas.

—No en tu vida. —Ella se paró cerca de Sasuke, tratando de ignorar la diversión de Itachi.

La ceja de Sasuke se levantó, la diversión chispeando en sus ojos. Estaba amando su enojo y solo la molestaba más.

—Puedes caminar dentro del baile o yo puedo llevarte. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Es tu elección.

—Realmente no me gustas —ella se paró, sabiendo que no era cierto, al igual que sabía que no tenía sentido alguno para ella asistir a ese maldito baile.

Él le sonrió.

—No, simplemente no me quieres para matar a Kabuto Yakushi, cuando él te ataque en esa fiesta. —Inclinó su cabeza, y sus ojos se volvieron duros—. Él va a aprender, Sakura, no importa dónde, que nadie toca lo que me pertenece, ya sea física o verbalmente. No puedes detener eso.

Sus labios separados cuando luchó por aire.

—Puedo tener cuidado de los Yakushi. No te necesito luchando esta batalla.

—Entonces debiste tener cuidado de ellos antes —le dijo con firmeza—. Ahora es mi batalla.

— ¿Con qué derecho? —Sakura estaba casi gritando. Hubiera gritado, si su voz no estuviera ya ronca de sus anteriores gritos.

—Por el hecho de que eres mía. —No gritó, su voz no era fría. Una simple declaración, mientras tocaba su rostro suavemente con los callosos dedos—. Toda mía.

— ¿Y crees que esa es una razón suficiente para ordenarme ir a esta maldita fiesta?

—No. Para decirte. Vas a esta maldita fiesta conmigo. Después de esa fiesta, nadie dudará quien está delante de ti. Ni los Yakushi, ni cualquier otra persona.

Sus ojos se achicaron.

—Lo veremos —giró y caminó hacia la puerta, tiró un par de veces del picaporte, luego se volvió a él furiosa.

Vio la mirada que lanzaba a su hermano, cuando Itachi activó el control electrónico y la puerta se desbloqueó.

Ella gruñó a ambos y, luego dio un tirón a la puerta y caminó a través de la casa a donde sospechaba que Ino estaría. Y, por supuesto, Sasuke la estaba siguiendo. Eso sólo la inquietaba aún más.

* * *

El solárium era una pequeña sala de desayuno situado al costado del comedor. La luz del día fluía a través de la vidriada habitación, recubriendo a Ino con el calor y la luz. Sakura tuvo que sonreír. Esa era Ino.

Dejaba su huella sin importar donde estaba.

Ella estaba con su marido, riendo con él, en la esquina de la habitación. Su expresión estaba llena de amor, con bromas, sensual conocimiento, mientras que Kakashi estaba oscuro con deseo.

Sakura se paró de golpe, agachando su cabeza con el conocimiento deslizando por su mente de nuevo de que Kakashi era una parte de ese club. Que evidentemente compartía a su esposa con otros hombres. Que él estaba allí, que miraba, y permitía ser tocada por otro hombre.

Sakura estaba repentinamente más confundida que lo que nunca había estado, porque ella conocía a Ino, conocía las tendencias posesivas de la otra mujer. Ino no compartía bien. ¿Cómo diablos la había convencido Kakashi que eso estaba bien para él compartir su mujer con otro hombre?

—Allí estás —condimentada con su inglés nativo, la voz de Ino era suave y exótica—. Juro, que si no dejas de usar los trajes de negocios, voy a gritar, Sakura. Usa pantalones vaqueros en cambio —se rió, y luego hubo una pausa, mientras ella inspeccionaba la expresión de Sakura—. Tengo entendido que Sasuke te ha informado del baile de esta noche.

Los dientes de Sakura chasquearon, las palabras de Ino ignoradas, cuando otro pensamiento golpeó su mente. ¿Había Sasuke estado en la cama de Ino? ¿Había Kakashi compartido a su mujer con Sasuke e Itachi? De repente, tuvo que forzar su ira a retroceder, porque Ino sabía, que ella había conocido a Sasuke durante años, sabía lo que significaba para Sakura.

Ciertamente, no hubiera pensado que eso estaba bien para llevarlo a su cama con su marido.

No podía manejar esto. Podía sentir su corazón agitado, sentir el sudor cayendo por su espalda y la repentina fuerza de la ira creciendo dentro de ella, cuando miraba a Ino.

Sakura la miraba furiosa. Ella se sentía como declarando su propiedad, o algo así, tal y como Sasuke había hecho.

No tenía derecho. Pero lo hizo. Y el pensamiento de que Ino tocaría a Sasuke por cualquier motivo, en cualquier momento, en un modo sexual, la tenía volviendo loca.

—Kakashi, Sasuke, creo que Sakura y yo nos retiraremos a la habitación por un momento. Unos pocos tragos y un poco de conversación de chicas, tú sabes —se separó de su marido, su pelo largo flotando en torno a ella, un jeans ajustado y una camiseta de seda abrazando su cuerpo.

Ino era hermosa, sexy, atractiva, y ella lo sabía. Tenía a su marido en la palma de su mano, si la mirada en su rostro era algún indicio. ¿Había tenido a Sasuke tan fácilmente?

Sakura se volvió y lo miró, viendo sólo la diversión, el cariño, pero ninguna de las lujurias calientes que vio en su mirada cuando él la miraba. Cuando la miró, había preocupación, una pizca de confusión masculina.

Los hombres siempre estaban confundidos cuando no se salían con la suya.

—Ven, amiga. —Ino acarició el hombro mientras se volvió hacia ella—. Tengo vino y dulces. Ellos van magnifico juntos.

—Ellos van directamente a nuestras caderas —murmuró Sakura, cuando se alejó de Sasuke y le disparó una dura mirada.

Mejor no hubiera sabido que había dormido con Ino.

Él sonrió en respuesta, un reconocimiento masculino de su ira, pero con una total falta de preocupación.

Definitivamente ella iba a detener el soñar con él.

Sasuke giró y vio como Sakura e Ino abandonaban la sala. Esperó hasta que ellas desaparecieron de la vista antes de contraerse de dolor o permitir una muestra de preocupación reflejada en su expresión.

Kakashi estaba mirando la puerta cuidadosamente.

—Dime, Sasuke, ¿explicaste alguno de los conceptos del club a nuestra encantadora diseñadora? —preguntó con el aire de un hombre que ya conocía la respuesta.

—Lo mantuve simple. —Tal vez demasiado simple, porque era evidente por la mirada en su cara que Sakura estaba sospechando que tal vez Sasuke había compartido la cama de Ino y Kakashi también.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza.

—Sabes que Ino va a decirle todo.

—Mejor Ino que yo —gruñó—. ¿Alguna vez has tratado de explicar algo a una mujer que simplemente no estaba dispuesta a aceptar?

Sasuke tenía la sensación de que Sakura no entendería completamente los conceptos del club. No era lo que ella esperaba, y seguro como el infierno no era lo que quería creer.

Kakashi rió ante su pregunta.

—Sólo cada vez que intento explicar a Ino por qué no se le permite entrar al club. Vamos a esperar que su amiga no sea tan terca —Kakashi lo palmeó en el hombro mientras se trasladaba a través de la puerta—. Ven a mi oficina, hay algunas cosas que necesito que veas.

Se trasladaron desde el solárium hasta la oficina de Kakashi. Las oficinas estaban ubicadas más lejos a lo largo del ala residencial, haciéndolas menos accesibles para huéspedes o miembros, especialmente miembros fisgones, tales como Kabuto Yakushi.

El congresista Yakushi era una espina en el costado para Kakashi, y eso estuvo volviéndose más irritante durante el pasado año.

Su esposa había atrapado el viento de los últimos cotilleos del denominado —troyanos club— y había gastado una gran cantidad de esfuerzo tratando de localizar al club y los miembros. Evidentemente, lo consideraba su deber cívico revelar tal depravación.

Hasta el momento, cualquier sospecha hacia Kakashi y el poco conocido club Hatake había sido desviada, pero en varias ocasiones la seguridad de Kakashi había capturado al congresista tratando de deslizarse en la zona con una excusa u otra.

Así como Tayuya Yakushi había intentado sutilmente interrogar a Ino y varias otras esposas de los miembros sospechosos. Afortunadamente, los chismes que habían florecido varios años antes se habían acallado y eventualmente ahogado. La esposa del miembro que había revelado el conocimiento de eso había aprendido exactamente lo que era perder, y en lugar de arriesgar su lugar en la sociedad, simplemente se había divorciado de su esposo.

Una vez que Sasuke e Itachi habían concluido la investigación del incidente, la membrecía de la persona había sido revocada y su depósito de seguridad anual ejecutado. Tuvo suerte que aún tenía su trabajo y buen nombre. El hombre había sido un bastardo.

—Yakushi está haciendo olas de nuevo —anunció Kakashi, cuando cerró la puerta de la oficina detrás de ellos—. Varios miembros del club me han contactado esta mañana con la información de que está tratando de expulsar a la Srta. Haruno de las fiestas a las que Ino la ha invitado. ¿Estás más cerca de averiguar qué diablos está pasando ahí?

La irritación hizo eco en la voz de Kakashi, brillaba en sus ojos.

Sasuke gesticuló ante la pregunta.

—Ella no está hablando, pero te advierto que no lo hará. Nadie está hablando, uno u otro. Evidentemente, ella ha elegido sabiamente a sus amigos, o, como sospecho, no dijo a nadie lo que pasó.

— ¿Por qué? Su silencio indica culpabilidad, Sasuke. Ella tiene una excelente reputación de trabajo, pero el rumor de una tentativa de robo y el asunto del adulterio está haciendo a unos pocos miembros ponerse nerviosos.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos firmaron el proyecto, así como la diseñadora. No se les permite quejarse.

Tenían toda la información, insinuaciones y acusaciones en ese momento. Ponerse nerviosos ahora no es aceptable.

Kakashi formó un ceño.

—Estamos hablando de los mismos miembros aquí, ¿verdad? Solo porque ellos firmaron no significa que no van a putear. Algunos de los esos hombres se preocupan peor que mujeres.

Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron con la acusación.

— ¿Ha logrado Yakushi detener alguna de las invitaciones? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No todavía —Kakashi se movió a través de la habitación, su magro y musculoso cuerpo tenso con irritación. Se trasladó detrás su escritorio y se desplomó en la cara silla de cuero detrás de él, se volvió ardiendo vivamente hacia Sasuke—. Yakushi esta enojándome, Sasuke. Quiero saber por qué la Srta. Haruno ha sido el blanco, así podemos hacer los movimientos para defender su posición. Ino está preocupada, y cuando está preocupada no duerme bien.

Lo cual significaba que Kakashi no dormía bien. Sasuke restringió su sonrisa.

—Estoy trabajando en ello, Kakashi. Obteniendo información sin su ayuda, no es fácil. El congresista y su esposa protegen su propia intimidad rigurosamente. Hasta ahora, todo lo que tenemos son una pocas insinuaciones de juegos sucios, pero no hay informes definitivos.

Kakashi se recostó hacia atrás cuidadosamente, un codo descansando sobre el brazo de su silla mientras rascaba su mejilla.

— ¿Qué tipo de juegos sucios?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—Estamos trabajando en ello, Kakashi.

Necesitaban esa información. El congresista Yakushi había elegido como objetivo a Kakashi casi un año antes, cuando su solicitud de admisión en el club de los hombres Hatake había sido rechazada.

El club era conocido en un pequeño círculo de hombres. No estaba oculto, ellos no tratan en completo secreto, excepto la razón para ello. Lo que significa había una gran cantidad de solicitudes rechazadas por una razón o la otra. Y mucho resentimiento.

—Podríamos poner su nombre ante el Comité Judicial —sugirió Sasuke, no por primera vez.

El comité judicial del club era una mesa de doce miembros que decidía si alguien dentro o fuera del club requería medidas punitivas. Esas medidas punitivas podrían destruir un negocio, un individuo, o un grupo. La fuerza combinada de los miembros del club casi siempre seguía las decisiones del Comité.

—No todavía —Kakashi sacudió la cabeza—. Prefiero que sólo usemos al comité cuando el secreto de los integrantes o nuestras cartas están en peligro, Sasuke, lo sabes.

—Ellos pueden volverse peligrosos si Yakushi y su esposa continúan con esto —señaló Sasuke.

Kakashi se enderezó y se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla.

—Quiero probar —afirmó—. Quiero saber por qué han elegido a la Srta. Haruno como objetivo. Luego puede ir al comité. Ella es tu mujer, ya lo has declarado en la propuesta de su trabajo aquí, en la defensa de las acusaciones formuladas contra ella. Asumiste la responsabilidad por ella. Averigua por qué su reputación está siendo elegida como blanco, y podemos llevar eso al comité. De lo contrario, estamos con SOL (1).

Eso sólo lo describía.

— ¿Alguna vez tratas de hacer que Ino te diga algo que no quiere que sepas? —le preguntó.

Kakashi sonrió.

—Tengo mis formas de aprender sus secretos, Sasuke. Averigua qué es lo que funciona con la Srta. Haruno. Si ella te pertenece, entonces podemos defenderla y ocuparnos de la amenaza que representa Yakushi al mismo tiempo. El club tiene sus normas, sus controles y balances, por una razón. Averigua lo que ella hizo, entonces podemos neutralizar su amenaza para el club antes que sea válida.

Y eso era imperativo. Parte del trabajo de Sasuke e Itachi era identificar las amenazas antes que se conviertan en un problema y encontrar la forma para neutralizarlos antes de que el comité se vea involucrado, porque, si se veían involucrados, entonces las medidas punitivas podrían afectar a más que la persona que amenazaba el club. Como Sasuke le había dicho a Sakura eso podía afectar a cada relación, cada amigo, cada área de la vida de una persona. El comité no siempre mostraba misericordia.

—Es una cuestión de confianza, Sasuke —dijo Kakashi finalmente, su expresión oscura cuando se inclinó en su silla—. No confía en ti.

Sasuke lo miró por mucho tiempo, en silencio.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres decir, con que no confía en mí? Yo mataría por ella, y lo sabe.

Eso tenía cero sentido. Sakura sabía que la protegería contra cualquier cosa ¿lo sabía?

—Eso lo dices tú. Han pasado siete años desde que la viste por última vez. Siete años es mucho tiempo. Un montón de daños y, a veces un montón de dolor. Ella no va a darte lo que necesitamos sin confianza.

Sasuke se frotó la nuca, gesticulando duramente.

—No hay ninguna razón para que ella no confíe en mí.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

—Déjame adivinar, has ido detrás de ella de la misma manera que vas detrás de todo. Directo. Hasta el punto. Indicando tus demandas y esperando que se rinda a ellas.

—No soy tan malo.

—Peor —Kakashi rió—. Habla con tu hermano, Sasuke, él sabe cómo hacer que una mujer le de lo que necesita. Tal vez deberías aprender.

—No he tenido problemas para conseguir a Sakura —gruñó disgustado—. ¿Qué diablos estás pensando?

Con eso, Kakashi sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

—Conseguir el cuerpo de la mujer y conseguir su corazón, son dos cosas diferentes. Y ganar su confianza es otro problema. Tú, mi amigo, estás a punto de aprenderlo de la manera difícil.

Y si la expresión de Kakashi era cualquier indicación, esperaba disfrutar como el demonio presenciarlo.

* * *

(1) Suerte de mierda, o así lo traduce la novela

Bueno otro capítulo bastante hot y Sasuke con su actitud de macho protector, me causa bastante gracia

Por cierto gracias por la corrección de los ojos de Naruto del día de ayer, una disculpa a quienes lo notaron, se me paso por completo, y es que originalmente en ese personaje había puesto a Neji y ya tenía toda su descripción, pero luego decidí cambiarlo por Naruto y se me paso ese detalle, pero ya lo corregí, muchas gracias

Bueno chicas las dejo, para que se relajen, cuidense y nos leemos mañana

** Roxy Mendoza preguntó cuantos capítulos tiene la historia, son 28 más el prologo que fue el primero, el 28 es muy cortito. Realmente vamos como en la tercera parte de la historia


	11. Chapter 11

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

- Estás enojada —Ino lideraba el camino hacia el gran salón de su suite y miraba a su amiga sobre el hombro cuando Sakura cerraba la puerta cuidadosamente detrás de ellas.

Sakura se dio vuelta y miró como Ino tomaba una botella de vino del minibar, junto con dos vasos.

— ¿Kakashi te ha compartido con Sasuke?

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Sakura apretó sus dientes y aunque fue por ellas. No iba a pedir disculpas por la pregunta. Así que cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos y miró firmemente a su amiga.

Ino dio vuelta sus ojos.

—Realmente, Sakura, ¿cree que yo hubiera permitido algo como eso? He sabido desde el principio que Sasuke es tuyo. Yo nunca sobrepasaría los límites. No importa qué tan delicioso es —pestañeó descaradamente.

E Ino no se había enojado con ella por eso. Sakura sabía que su amiga, a pesar de su actitud a menudo irreflexiva, tenía una beta de honestidad dentro de una milla de ancho. Podría hablar acerca de un tema, podría ser despiadada con sus enemigos, pero con una amiga, era escrupulosamente honesta.

—Vamos, vamos a descansar un poco —ordenó a Ino, su voz firme, cuando se dejó caer en el sofá, con los vasos y el vino en la mano—. Te explicaré todas las complejas pequeñas reglas del mundo que has encontrado de repente. Es realmente único y muy interesante.

Sakura se sentó, aceptó el vino, y miró a Ino con cautela.

— ¿De verdad quiero escuchar esto?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Ino se rió—. Sólo imagínate, Sakura, un grupo de hombres cuyo principal objetivo, cuyos únicos pensamientos no son sólo el placer sino la protección de sus mujeres. A cambio del mayor de los placeres que una mujer puede recibir, al permitir a sus esposos, sus amantes, un único deseo sexual, lo sepan o no, ellas han adquirido la protección de cientos de personas. Es realmente muy impresionante, ¿no te parece?

—Es realmente muy exagerado.

—Pero no es así, Sakura. Tienen reglas. Reglas claras. Y romper con esas reglas lo lleva a rápidas, decisivas acciones punitivas. Completa fidelidad, sólo para empezar. Los hombres comparten a sus mujeres, pero las mujeres nunca tienen miedo a compartir sus amantes o maridos, en el tiempo que ellas están con ellos. El abuso conyugal no está permitido, y Dios no lo quiera, si uno de los miembros abusara de su hijo. Ellos protegen lo que es suyo y castigar a los propios, y la principal razón de la existencia del club es esa protección. Para proveer una base de hombres de confianza, solo hombres que comparten las mismas necesidades, que entiendan el código del club formado en respecto. Una base de protección para ellos y sus mujeres. Un lugar para reunirse con aquellos que entienden, y en quien se puede confiar. El club ha existido sin ser detectado por doscientos años debido al código, y por la seguridad que ellos mismos promulgan. Para nuestro bien. Realmente no es tan malo, ser reclamada por un miembro del club.

—No voy a ser reclamada.

—Pero mi querida, Sasuke ya ha tomado el cuidado de ello. Ya, los miembros están en contacto con Kakashi, los susurros de la campaña de los Yakushi está generando preocupación en ellos. Están listos para actuar en tu favor, para protegerte y proteger a Sasuke. Es demasiado tarde para preocuparse de ser reclamada, Sakura. Ese reclamo es lo que permitió a Kakashi conseguir que hicieras el trabajo, a pesar de las acusaciones que los Yakushi han extendido en tu contra.

Sakura levantó el vaso de vino a sus labios y bebió antes de extenderlo para rellenarlo. Ella no se molestó en responder hasta que había bebido aquel otro también.

Tal vez necesitaba algo más fuerte que el vino.

—Ino, ¿has considerado que tal vez este código que piensas rige en el club no es más que una ilusión finamente velada? ¿Dónde está el honor, cuando un hombre espera que su mujer tome a otro hombre en su cama? —Pero ella sabía mejor, ella conocía el hambre de Sasuke, tratando de entender lo que llevó a que estuviera volviéndose loca, sin embargo.

Ino se acomodó más profundamente en la esquina del sofá y metió sus piernas debajo de ella.

—No hay honor en un placer tan extremo, tan consumidor que una mujer queda tan completamente saciada que apenas puede moverse. Kakashi eligió muy cuidadosamente a nuestro tercero, Sakura. Un hombre que sabía estaba sin riesgo para los vínculos emocionales que compartimos, uno que sabía que me protegería, nada sucedería cuando él no estuviera alrededor.

— ¿Y cuando ese tercero decide encontrar su propia esposa o amante? —Preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Entonces qué, Ino?

—Entonces Kakashi y yo decidiremos si otro tercero es requerido o no —Ino sorbió de su vino. Sakura bajó otro medio vaso.

— ¿El… —ella agitó su mano cuando enrojeció de vergüenza—. ¿Es bisexual?

Los ojos de Ino se redondearon antes que una explosión de risa escapara de ella.

— ¿Crees que Kakashi es bisexual, Sakura?

No, ella tuvo que admitir que no.

—Dios, voy a perder mi mente en este trabajo —sacudió la cabeza y tomó el vaso de vino—. Me podrías haber avisado. Te odio por no avisarme, Ino. Voy a odiarte para siempre por no avisarme. —Por supuesto, ella realmente no... Tal vez.

— ¿Oh, realmente? ¿Me habrías creído? —Ino alejó la acusación.

Sakura tuvo que admitir, que hubiera sido difícil de tragar, pero ella le habría creído.

—Deberías haberme advertido —dijo de nuevo—. No sabes a lo que me estoy enfrentando aquí, Ino. Tratar con los Yakushi será bastante malo, pero ahora Sasuke está decidido a obtener respuestas. Luchar contra ellos va a ser el infierno.

— ¿Por qué no le dices a Sasuke la verdad? Vamos, Sakura, ¡deja que te proteja! Deje que el club te proteja. Esta es la razón por la que se creó, por qué todavía prospera. Tu reputación es intachable, en lo que a ellos concierne. Pero no pueden protegerte sin saber de qué te están protegiendo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Ella deseaba poder contarle a Ino. A veces la necesidad de compartir el horror de aquella noche era como un ácido dentro de su alma. Y la única persona que sabía su secreto no podía permitirse estar asociada con Sakura. Si lo hacía, entonces el plan que ellas habían ideado juntas nunca funcionaria.

— ¿Por qué mantienes sus secretos, Sakura? —preguntó Ino suavemente, refiriéndose a los Yakushi.

Sakura exhalado abruptamente.

— ¿Hasta dónde puedo confiar en ti, Ino?

Ino la miró, la compasión llenaba sus ojos. Ella suspiró fuertemente.

—No me digas lo que ocurrió, o tendré que decirle a Kakashi. No puedo ocultarle esto, porque estoy obligada por normas del club tanto como él. Pero cualquier otra cosa, se queda entre nosotras.

—Quien conozca a Sasuke, incluso años atrás, sabía que él siempre mantuvo su palabra. Si esta era una promesa o una amenaza.

—Su fama sigue en pie, entonces. —Ino asintió.

—Él juró que mataría a cualquier hombre me hiciera daño —susurró ella—. Él hizo una advertencia y un voto, Ino. Y no habrá nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo si decide que es merecido. No voy a ser responsable de ello. Esta no es su lucha.

— ¿Alguna vez le has contado a nadie lo que pasó? —ella preguntó.

La risa de Sakura era amarga.

—El primer mes, alguien a quien consideraba era un amigo estuvo muy cerca de conocerlo. Descubrí que era muy amigo de los Yakushi. Y creía todo lo que se dijo acerca de mí. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Me golpearon con el puñal. Sus mentiras llegaron antes que pudiera decir la verdad. Ahora me vería como una mentirosa, cubriendo mi propio culo, y Sasuke haría algo increíblemente masculino e increíblemente estúpido por la promesa que hizo. No voy a permitir eso.

— ¿Y su necesidad de compartirte con Itachi? —Preguntó Ino—. ¿Eso no es por lo que estás luchando en contra de una relación con él, Sakura?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Vine aquí decidida a hacer este trabajo, para enfrentar a los Yakushi y ganar. Entonces iba a buscar a Sasuke. Pero no puedo hacer frente a ambas cuestiones a la vez. No trataré con él. Después que el trabajo esté terminado, después que los Yakushi se den cuenta que pegarme a mí es un esfuerzo inútil, tal vez entonces puede ver hacia donde esto puede ir.

Ino sacudió la cabeza.

—Sasuke no esperará, Sakura.

Ella terminó su vino y apoyó el vaso sobre la mesa antes de volverse a su amiga.

—Él no tiene elección.

Y a eso, Ino sonrió. Una lenta, divertida y simpática sonrisa.

—Creo que vas a aprender, mi amiga, que eres tú la que no tendrá elección. Una vez que un miembro del club ha elegido a su mujer, rara vez retroceden sobre su elección. Kakashi tiene conocimiento de sólo uno, en toda la historia del club, lo hizo así, y te prometo, él ha lamentado eso cada segundo de su vida. Sasuke no esperará. Y no pienso que lo desees. —Los ojos de su amiga parpadearon—. Y algunos hombres tienen algunas interesantes maneras de asegurarse que la palabra _no_ nunca pase por los labios de la dama de nuevo.

Ella no iba a preguntar. Ella no iba a preguntar. Ella no quiso saber cuáles modos eran, o por qué Ino parecía tan deliciosamente perdida en el pensamiento sobre ellos.

— ¿Cómo no supe que este trabajo iba a volverme loca? —Se inclinó hacia adelante, levantó su copa y sostuvo la mirada en Ino, una vez más. Un recambio. Sólo un poco más de falso valor—. En cualquier momento me volveré loca, todos estamos locos.

—Lo sé. —Ino sonrió con presumida satisfacción—. Por eso estoy tan divertida de estar cerca.

—Es posible que necesitemos otra botella después de ese comentario.

Ino rió suavemente.

—Así que, ¿estarás en la fiesta de esta noche? —preguntó, vertiendo a Sakura otra pequeña medida del vino afrutado.

En ese momento, Sakura sonrió. Esta vez, era su sonrisa la que causó preocupación en el parpadeo de los ojos de Ino.

—Estaré allí —señaló.

— ¿Con Sasuke?

—Sólo si llega al mismo tiempo. —Ella brindó a la salud de su amiga con su copa—. Y yo no apostaría sobre lo que sucederá, Ino. Realmente no.

Puede que no tuviera otra opción que asistir a la fiesta, pero Sasuke iba a encontrar que ella no cumplía todas las órdenes muy bien. Si él la había reclamado, bien, podría aprender lo que significaba exactamente reclamarla.

Uno de sus mayores temores era ser abrumada por su dominio y su sexualidad. Ella siempre había temido que no pudiera hacerle frente, no pudiera negarse. Iba a tener que probarse a sí misma y a él que podía. Y ella iba a tener que hacerlo al mismo tiempo en que luchaba contra su Némesis (1).

Maldición, ¿por qué no había llamado a Sasuke para empezar cinco años antes y dejarlo limpiar el piso con los Yakushi y con lo que habían hecho? En ese momento, Sasuke podría haberse limitado a derrotar los demonios del otro hombre, en lugar de matarlo.

Pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo, que después de todo este tiempo, después de todo lo que ellos habían hecho para intentar destruirla, Sasuke no sólo se conformara con destruirlo.

* * *

Conseguir el cuerpo de la mujer y conseguir su corazón son dos cosas diferentes. Y ganar su confianza es completamente otro problema.

Sasuke no era exactamente inepto cuando se trataba de mujeres, pero durante años, ganarse su confianza no había sido una de sus principales preocupaciones. Al menos, no más de lo que había tomado para llegar a sus camas. Esto era un tipo de confianza totalmente diferente, y lo sabía.

Y él no tenía la plena confianza de Sakura.

Era un descubrimiento sorprendente, el conocimiento que la mujer que había reclamado como propia no confiaba en él lo suficiente para permitirle protegerla.

Él rió ante la idea mientras empujaba la Harley en el garaje subterráneo del depósito reciclado que él e Itachi habían comprado justo después de aceptar la oferta de Kakashi Hatake cinco años antes.

Dos almacenes, cavernosos y abiertos, en los que él y su hermano habían trabajado en su tiempo libre durante años, convirtiéndolos en un espacio habitable. Las habitaciones abiertas y espaciosas, las altas ventanas atrajeron su necesidad de libertad.

Después de la emboscada en Afganistán, Sasuke necesitaba espacio, habitaciones para vagar y para sanar, después que los militares lo habían traído de vuelta.

Incluso peor que la necesidad de espacio en ese momento había sido la necesidad de contacto. Fue entonces que aprendió cómo de melindrosas podían ser las mujeres. Él e Itachi siempre se habían interesado por mujeres, había sido un shock mirarse en el espejo y darse cuenta del daño que habían hecho a su cuerpo, pero aún más sorprendente habían sido las reacciones de los otros. Todas, desde la fascinación al asco completo. Y había encontrado, sólo porque una mujer quería vivir un poco en el lado salvaje, no significaba que ella tuviera que apreciar el cuerpo que la empujaba dentro de los oscuros excesos que habitaban ese lado de su sexualidad.

Sin embargo, Sakura le había tocado suavemente, con tristeza. Y cuando lo hizo, la necesidad de tenerla sin Itachi había aumentado dentro de él.

Su cuerpo se apretaba con las imágenes de esto, mientras se trasladaba rápidamente por las escaleras hasta el primer nivel de la _casa_. Allí, se paró primero en el refrigerador y la cerveza fría esperando dentro, la destapó, arrojó la tapa en la basura, luego inclinó la cerveza hacia sus labios.

Un largo y frío trago, después, se inclinó contra el mostrador y miró alrededor de la habitación abierta. Había un cuarto de baño cerrado, ducha y jacuzzi en el jardín del otro lado de la enorme sala. Un lado de la pared era de vidrio espeso y sombreado.

Había cocina e isla de trabajo donde estaba, en el interior de la entrada, la habitación se extendía en una sala de estar, con sofás en compartimentos, sillas densamente acolchadas y una amplia pantalla de televisión. Había una mesa de billar y varias máquinas viejas de pinball detrás. Rodeado de pantallas de cine, estaba el dormitorio de Sasuke.

La cama king-size y armonizando muebles sin terminar llenaban esa esquina de la habitación.

Arriba estaba la sala de pesas, la oficina, y el dormitorio y baño de Itachi, así como una pequeña cocina. Ya que Itachi le había explicado, que a veces un hombre sólo quería un bocadillo sin andar penosamente por las escaleras.

Y, a veces, el necesitaba a su mujer solo. A veces deseaba tomar a Sakura solo.

Itachi no sufrió la oscuridad tan a menudo como Sasuke lo hizo. A veces Sasuke se preguntaba si su gemelo no podría vivir feliz sin compartir otra mujer.

Diablos, Sasuke sabía que podía vivir sin eso. Lo hizo. A menudo. Pero a veces, los recuerdos hacinados dentro de él, lo quebraban, y la necesidad se convertía en un desgarrador y brutal hambre que sólo aumentaba más si lo ignoraba.

Itachi entendió aquel hambre. No pudo comprender cómo Sasuke había llegado a eso, pero conocía el hambre.

Se froto las cicatrices en el pecho. Las cicatrices no eran sólo de las balas o de los cuchillos utilizados durante el ataque. Había cicatrices que había adquirido a partir de los tres días que había pasado como prisionero del pequeño grupo de terroristas que lo habían capturado a él y a su equipo.

Sin embargo, esa agonía fue una broma, comparada con otros recuerdos. El dolor físico era mucho más fácil de olvidar que los recuerdos rotos de los tres años de vivir en el infierno después de que sus padres habían muerto y su tía había quedado para cuidarlos.

Sus dedos apretados alrededor de la botella mientras aguantaba la urgencia de lanzarla a través de la sala. Diablos, sólo que habría tenido que limpiarlo. Y desde hace mucho tiempo estaba cansado de la limpieza de la suciedad que su ira había ocasionado.

Relajó sus dedos lentamente, inhaló profundamente, y se forzó a recordar el fresco y limpio olor del cuerpo de Sakura, más que el jodido olor del perfume de rosa, sexo viciado y licor.

Terminó la cerveza, sopló fuertemente y, luego caminó al teléfono inalámbrico en el centro de la isla.

Sacó el teléfono de la base, hizo una llamada rápida a la exclusiva boutique a varias calles del hotel.

Hablando con el propietario, le dio su solicitud, el tamaño de Sakura y el color, y autorizó la transacción de la tarjeta de crédito. La Sra. Kurenai Yuhi, la dueña de la boutique, estaba extasiada con la venta, y ciertamente más que feliz de entregar la compra a la Srta. Haruno en su hotel.

Con ese logro, se permitió que una pequeña sonrisa curvara sus labios y se trasladó rápidamente a la ducha. Esta noche trataría de ganar su confianza. Ganar su confianza no podía ser tan malditamente duro. Diablos, ella lo conocía, sabía que mataría por ella, sabía que él haría todo para protegerla.

Dios ayuda a nadie que tratara de herirla, porque ciertamente haría que pagaron por ello.

Se había mantenido al margen de su vida durante siete años, porque había sabido que no estaba lista para él. Que no estaba listo para ella. Que Sakura vendría a él cuando estuviera lista. Eso fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo durante años. Ciertamente había hecho saber a sus padres donde estaba, supo donde ella estaba trabajando en un momento dado, y que podía encontrarlo si lo necesitaba.

Él no era un acechador. Él no estaba obsesionado. Él sólo sabía a quién pertenecía su corazón, tal como se dio cuenta que nunca podrá tener lo que necesitaba de ella. La parte más difícil era el miedo que no pudiera ser lo que ella necesitaba. Una parte de él se dio cuenta que, lo aceptaba. Nunca podría ser el hombre que ella necesitaba, pero no podía alejarse ahora.

Podría haber vivido sin ella, estaba viviendo sin ella, hasta que llegó aquí, a su territorio. Ella había ido a él.

Arrojó sus ropas y entró en la ducha, sus dientes apretados mientras peleaba contra la dominación que asolaba dentro de él.

Había estado bien sin ella, pero iba a vivir mejor con ella, y a partir de esta noche Sakura aprendería eso.

Iba a luchar con él, podía sentirlo, y era más excitante de lo que podía describir. Ella lo desafiaría, lo metería de cabeza y lo haría trabajar por lo que quería.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había tenido que trabajar por una maldita cosa, otra que no sea para obtener la información que desenterraron él e Itachi durante las investigaciones? A veces eso era trabajo, pero las mujeres nunca habían sido trabajo. Si una no está interesada, entonces podría encontrar otra que lo estaba. No gran cosa, porque ninguna de ellas era Sakura.

Ahora, era Sakura.

Se lavó el cabello rápidamente antes de enjabonar su cuerpo, haciendo muecas cuando se enjabonó y enjuagó la gruesa longitud de su pene y pensó en Sakura. Estaba duro siempre que pensara en Sakura.

Su vida había estado llena de soledad, sabía eso desde el informe de investigación. Sus amantes fueron evidentemente, pocos y lejanos, porque no los pudo encontrar. No hacía amigos con facilidad, y los amigos que había hecho eran intensamente leales.

Aunque, una mujer tan ardiente, hermosa y apasionada como Sakura necesitaba más de unos pocos amigos de larga distancia. Ella necesitaba un hombre. Un amante al cual no pudiera pisar, uno que la retara, que haga su sangre arder. Uno que pueda tomar toda aquella inquietante y caliente pasión en su interior y devolverla aumentada en diez.

Era el hombre que no sólo la domesticaría, sino que la saciaría. La haría quemar una y otra vez, y apagaría las llamas con su tacto, su beso. Su posesión.

Kakashi tenía razón. Sakura no iba a darle todo sin conseguir nada más de él. Tenía la esperanza que lo haría, la había esperado. Él debería haberla conocido mejor. Siete años no iba a debilitar a una mujer que había sido fuerte, incluso a los veintiuno. Lo suficientemente fuertes como para alejarse de algo que él sabía que había querido bajo la suela de sus pies.

Ella era aventurera. Era una mujer que nunca pertenecería a un hombre débil. Y Sasuke era cualquier cosa menos débil.

Diablos, había más fantasmas dentro de él que un castillo encantado, y lo sabía malditamente bien, había partes de él que nunca podría estar enteras de nuevo. Esa sería la batalla. Conseguir su confianza en él, pertenecerle, mientras guardaba sus secretos para sí mismo.

Porque los secretos podrían destruirlo.

Sin embargo, los secretos no tenían nada que ver con la seducción. No tenían nada que ver con tomar a Sakura.

La anticipación quemaba dentro de él con el pensamiento de ella y la seducción por venir. Nunca había tenido que esforzarse para seducir, pero Sakura era definitivamente digna de esfuerzo. Ella era lo mejor de todo, incluso su propia compulsión a no dar nunca a una mujer su liberación sin condón.

En toda su vida sexual, nunca había, ni una vez, tomado a una mujer sin condón. Evidentemente, con Sakura era la excepción no era cuidadoso, ni igual de puntilloso. La exigencia no era el final de esto. Era más que exigente, y él lo sabía. Lo había tomado, una parte de ella confió en él, se dio cuenta. Ella nunca le hubiera permitido tomarla sin protección sino. Por lo tanto, no era sólo una cuestión de confianza. Lo que significa que tenía que averiguar exactamente lo que era.

* * *

(1) Némesis, hace referencia al peor enemigo o rival con el cual podrás medir tus fuerzas, capacidades y debilidades para poder ubicar tu estado emocional, moral físico etc.

Siiiii les debo una inmensa disculpa por ausentarme todo el fin de semana, me fui a un seminario por el trabajo y no podía llevar mi computadora, pero como lo he dicho antes hoy toca mmm triple capítulo? sábado, domingo y lunes. Sólo que tardaran un poco entre cada capítulo jajaja.

Gracias por sus comentarios, les confieso que la primera vez que lo leí también me volvía loca por no saber que pasaba, incluso ahora que trabajo sobre la historia también es estresante, pero me gusta tenerlas en suspenso


	12. Chapter 12

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* Asegurarse de haber leído antes el capítulo 10

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Sakura moderó su sonrisa, entrando en la mansión Kinomoto. Había rediseñado una cabaña de vacaciones para los Kinomoto en Yokohama, dos años antes. Los Kinomoto habían decidido dejar el trabajo solo para Sakura en lugar de supervisarlo. Megumi Kinomoto se había preocupado por tener allí a su marido en el momento, después de enterarse de los rumores sobre la tendencia de Sakura a romper hogares. Su hija, Karin, había estado en la cabaña, sin conocer lo de sus padres, cuando Sakura trabajaba.

Karin no había sabido que Sakura estaba por llegar ese fin de semana. Ella se había estado escondiendo, sufriendo mientras Sakura había estado allí y habían encontrado un vínculo en su odio a los Yakushi. Eso, y un plan.

Los Kinomoto tenían dinero, moral y rencores viejos. Tenían setenta años, se consideraban actuales y modernos, y disfrutaban de su vida social al máximo.

¿Cómo Ino había conseguido una invitación a esta fiesta para Sakura?, no lo sabía, pero cuando vio a sus amigas en el salón de baile, tuvo que admitir que no la sorprendió.

Ino estaba vestida con un ajustado vestido de seda color zafiro. Su pelo recogido encima de su cabeza, largos mechones cayendo desde la cima hasta ondear sobre los hombros y espalda.

A su lado, Kakashi e Itachi estaban vestidos con smokings, luciendo decididamente guapos y poderosos, mientras que Naruto, parado cerca, conversaba con otro invitado.

Mientras Sakura cruzaba el salón de baile, el vestido de noche color rojo oscuro que usaba rozaba sobre los dedos de los pies de los costosos zapatos que habían sido entregados con él. Tuvo que admitirlo, Sasuke tenía un excelente gusto en ropa femenina. Incluso las bragas de encaje y ligas eran de seda, y encajaban perfectamente. Se sentía igual que una amante cuidadosamente mimada, y sabía que era la impresión que daba esa noche.

—Oh, estás en demasiados problemas. —Ino reía cuando Sakura se acercó, sus ojos azules perversamente divertidos y reprendiendo—. Sasuke ha llamado dos veces desde el hotel. Él jura que estás escondida en tu cuarto.

Ella era consciente de Itachi sacando su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y poniéndolo en su oído.

—Traidor —lo acusó en voz baja.

Estaba llamando a Sasuke, y ella lo sabía. Lealtad de hermano, sin duda. Mientras informaba a Sasuke que ella estaba en la fiesta, tuvo una sensación de que Itachi estaba anticipando con vehemencia los fuegos artificiales.

—Eres una mujer peligrosa —le dijo a ella, sus labios molestos con su audacia, mientras guardaba el teléfono celular de nuevo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta—. Él no está contento contigo ahora.

—No he estado contenta con él en todo el día —contesto encogiendo sus hombros desnudos, consciente de la mirada de Itachi deslizándose sobre las redondeadas cimas de sus pechos, revelados por el ajustado diseño del vestido.

Su espalda estaba descubierta hasta la parte superior de sus caderas, donde la falda caía suavemente sobre sus curvas, ajustada y casi reveladora. Era uno de los más exquisitos vestidos que ella había usado. Era definitivamente uno de los más caros.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar antes de que llegue? —la invitó Itachi, mirando a la pista de baile donde la banda había reunido a varias parejas para disfrutar de la lenta y romántica música.

Ella sonrió, mientras sacudió su cabeza.

—Creo que voy a esperar.

—Puede que no tengas la oportunidad de bailar más tarde. —Ino rió ligeramente—. Sasuke va a hacer todo para afirmar la maravillosa dominación masculina que estoy segura posee.

Ella habló con voz lo suficientemente baja como para que sus palabras no llegaran más lejos que Sakura, pero su risa consiguió varios miradas de admiración masculina.

—Entonces sólo tendría que hacer todo para afirmar mi propia dominación —le informó Sakura.

Era valiente. Era corajuda. Ella podría estar en contra de los Yakushi y podría estar en contra de Sasuke. Todo estaba en la apropiada apariencia de fortaleza, decidió. Ella era toda apariencia. Había llevado la apariencia de la despreocupación y la moderación durante casi siete años. Definitivamente cinco años, desde la noche que los Yakushi casi la habían destruido.

Hablando de sus demonios, atrapó un vistazo de Tayuya Yakushi con la esquina de su ojo. La expresión falsamente preocupada de la mujer mientras hablaba con Megumi Kinomoto era una advertencia en sí misma.

Ella conocía la rutina. Había sido invitada para abandonar más que una fiesta a causa de los Yakushi. Era una de las razones por la que se había resistido a asistir a esta fiesta.

—El resto de nosotros debería tomar notas —se burlo Itachi distrayéndola—. No creo que nunca nadie haya desafiado a Sasuke tan abiertamente. Él podría entrar en shock.

Sakura rodó sus ojos.

—Creo que Sasuke es un poco más resistente que eso.

—No sé —él reflexionó—. El sentido del humor de ese muchacho no ha sido adecuado durante un tiempo, pero estaba finalizando. Podrías haber causado un retroceso.

Los labios de Sakura se fruncieron cuando forzó una sonrisa. Ella miraba hacia Megumi Kinomoto, vio el ceño que fruncía mientras Tayuya se movía para juntar a otra de sus compinches. La expresión de la mujer de edad la preocupaba ahora, su cara cubierta de arrugas cuando se dirigió a su marido e hija.

—Perdóname un momento —dijo Sakura a Itachi cuando se volvió y caminó la corta distancia hacia los Kinomoto.

Había esperado esto. Había sabido que Tayuya se apresuraría a intentar forzar a los Kinomoto para que la invitaran a irse. Y Tayuya tenía total confianza en su capacidad de asustar a Karin y obligarla estar de su lado. ¡Oh, cómo los poderosos caerían pronto! pensó Sakura.

—Karin. Sr. y Sra. Kinomoto. Espero que estén aún disfrutando de la cabaña —Ella extendió su mano, viendo la sorpresa en sus rostros, el parpadeo de indecisión antes de que Megumi Kinomoto tomara su mano, aunque débilmente.

El apretón de mano del Sr. Kinomoto fue firme, y Karin sujetaba un gesto de ira. Sus ojos rojos estaban ardiendo con ira, aunque sus facciones, su expresión, eran perfectamente compuestas.

—Estamos encantados de que pudiera hacerlo, Srta. Haruno. —Hideki Kinomoto asintió rígidamente, su mirada parpadeando sobre su cabeza—. Y la cabaña está maravillosa, como siempre. Estuvimos justo allí el mes pasado.

—Papi ama el deck —Karin agregó suavemente, su perfecta compostura—. Especialmente el cenicero oculto que incorporó para sus puros. Madre no lo fastidia tanto ahora.

Hideki Kinomoto estaba disfrutando de sus puros en el deck, su hija le había dicho a Sakura, que había sido la causa de varios desacuerdos entre la pareja. La incorporación del oculto nicho de fumador había sido bastante fácil.

—La cabaña está maravillosa, Srta. Haruno. —Megumi sonrió rígidamente.

— ¿Tienes una amistad estrecha con los Hatake, entonces? ¿Y de los gemelos Uchiha? —Karin dio un paso alrededor de sus padres, el suave y rico material de su vestido de noche girando a su alrededor.

Sus padres la miraban preocupados, intercambiando miradas, cuando la indecisión parecía sombrear sus ojos. Ellos no querían la reputación perfecta de su hija manchada. Karin era su única hija, su orgullo y alegría, de lo que Sakura entendía.

—Ino y yo hemos sido amigas durante años, y he conocido a Itachi y Sasuke toda mi vida —reveló Sakura.

Ahora la mirada de Karin pareció curiosa, su cabeza inclinada a un lado, mientras la suave caída del rojo cabello resbaló sobre su hombro pálido. Pero Sakura podía ver la ira en su interior, un odio, un destello de desesperación que sabía era causada por los Yakushi.

—Itachi y Sasuke son buenos hombres —dijo Hideki, como si alguien se atreviese a refutar la afirmación.

—Son muy buenos —Sakura sonrió a cambio—. Y estaban muy decididos a que asista a su fiesta. Espero que la invitación de última hora no causara ningún problema.

—Oh querida, por supuesto que no —Megumi se agitó nerviosa—. Ino es una encantadora joven mujer, y, por qué, Kakashi es casi familiar. Conocía muy bien a sus padres. Estamos muy contentos que pudieras asistir.

La mentira social fue suave y gentil, pero la mirada de Megumi estaba inquieta. Esta era su fiesta, un evento social que podría darse vuelta y abofetearla, si las personas equivocadas eran ofendidas.

—Srta. Haruno, justo iba a la mesa del buffet por una pequeña merienda cuando llegó. —Karin sonrió—. ¿Le gustaría caminar conmigo? —Un gracioso gesto de su mano hacia la sala de buffet fue seguido de una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Por supuesto —dijo Sakura—. Me encantaría.

Podía sentir los ojos de Itachi taladrándola mientras caminaban juntas. Pero eran los Kinomoto quien la molestaba más. Ellos no querían a su hija en su compañía. La querían de su lado, no siendo agradable con el problema de la semana, en cuanto a chismes se trataba.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, Karin tenía su propio programa. Especialmente cuando los Yakushi estaban involucrados.

—Kabuto está volviéndose cada vez más miedoso, y difundiendo chismes sobre ti, más que nunca. —Karin bajó su cabeza mientras hablaba, pretendiendo chequear su bolso por un segundo cuando se movían a través de la multitud—. Golpearán pronto, Sakura.

—Y cuando lo hagan, estaremos preparadas para ellos. —Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Tayuya trató de ordenarle a madre hacer que te vayas —un brote de cólera encendido el rojizo profundo de la mirada de Karin—. Como si alguien pudiera ordenar a mi madre a hacer algo. Pero la perturbó, y padre no está satisfecho con eso.

—Lo siento, Karin —dijo Sakura suavemente cuando entraron en la sala de buffet—. Odio ser la causa de cualquier problema para tu familia.

—Como si mis padres no hubieran tratado antes a los de su tipo. —La voz de Karin tomó un decidido estallido mientras Sakura la llevaba a un desierto rincón de la habitación—. Y estoy cansada de esperar. Deberíamos dar el primer paso. Esto tiene que acabar.

—Suficiente, Karin. —Sakura miró alrededor, asegurándose que nadie podía oír su conversación—. Tenemos que tener las pruebas primero. Hasta que obtengamos eso, entonces no tenemos nada contra de ellos.

Los labios de Karin se apretaron de rabia, y se puso de espalda a la habitación para asegurarse que no se pudiera ver la emoción en su cara.

Karin Kinomoto era una mujer completamente diferente cuando no había reglas sociales en consecuencia. Ella reía y bromeaba, era propensa a beber demasiado vino con los amigos, y sabía cómo mantener sus secretos, porque tenía unos pocos propios.

—Ellos no son tan cuidadosos, ni son tan inteligentes como solían ser —dijo Karin mientras se volvía hacia Sakura y dejaban la sala de buffet—. Vamos, vamos a la oficina de papá. Él tiene un maravilloso brandy allí. Creo que podría servirnos un trago.

La oficina era aislada, privada. Karin ingresó el código de bloqueo, y luego abrió la puerta y condujo a Sakura dentro bloqueando detrás de ellas.

—Odio estas fiestas —dijo Karin, cuando encendió una lámpara y se trasladó a través de la habitación, su vestido moviéndose con un suave susurro contra el piso de madera—. Padre siempre se preocupa cuando me rehúso a participar.

Se mudó a la barra, vertió el coñac, y luego le entregó un vaso a Sakura.

—Las historias de Tayuya han ido cambiando con los años —dijo entonces—. La mujer está, evidentemente, perdiéndolas. Esta noche Padre enfureció cuando exigió que tú seas retirada de la fiesta. Eso parece, agregando acongojada al robo del dinero y la seducción a su marido, que intentaste seducirla a ella tan bien. —La mueca de enfurecido disgusto de Karin era dolorosa de ver—. Como si esa puta necesitara ser seducida.

Karin era una amiga secreta, una que Sakura sabía que nadie sospecharía que poseía. La experiencia de Karin con los Yakushi fue más allá que la de Sakura, y las cicatrices de eso eran más profundas. Ninguna de ellas podía poner en peligro a los Yakushi sabiendo cómo de estrecha realmente era su asociación.

—Karin, deberías haberle dicho a tus padres la verdad ahora —dijo Sakura.

Karin inhaló ante eso.

—Padre los mataría. Madre lloraría durante meses, y el escándalo sería horrible. Pero quiero verlos destruidos, Sakura. Quiero eso con una ansiedad que me mantiene despierta por la noche.

Sus puños apretados a su lado antes que levantara la copa de brandy y beber el licor

Tosió después que pasó, su cara enrojecida, y un segundo más tarde, parecía tener el control que necesitaba para respirar cansada.

— ¿Le has dicho a Sasuke lo que sucedió? —preguntó segundos después.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Sabrás cuando Sasuke lo sepa, todo el mundo lo sabrá.

—Vas a tener que hacer algo al respecto de esa perra pronto —dijo Karin—. Ella no parará.

—Te lo dije, se termina aquí.

Ella y Karin habían hablado varias veces después que ella había llegado a Tokio, aunque no se atrevieron a reunirse fuera del ámbito social que frecuentaban en común.

—Papi, por supuesto, debatirá todo esto con gran detalle después de la fiesta. —La sonrisa de Karin era apretada y difícil—. Madre se siente mal con las demandas de Tayuya. Pudiste ver el miedo de Tayuya en sus ojos esta noche. O tal vez sólo quería verlo. Te haré saber lo que dicen. Daddy no tolerará tal comportamiento en su casa.

—Karin, ¿te han molestado otra vez? —preguntó preocupada. Habían aterrorizado a Karin años antes, dejándola con cicatrices que Sakura temía nunca podrían curarse.

—Ellos saben mejor —gruñó Karin, sus labios apretados cuando la rabia interior quemaba en la superficie—. La única cosa que me mantiene en silencio es el hecho que destruiría a mis padres. Se culparían por esto, y no puedo soportar eso —sacudió la cabeza, mientras apoyaba el vaso de brandy cuidadosamente sobre el bar.

Cuando se volvió a Sakura, había un brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿Aún tienes pesadillas, Sakura?

Sakura asintió lentamente.

—Sí.

—Los veo y me enfermo. —Karin exhaló bruscamente—. A veces me pregunto si nunca podre olvidar.

—No olvidarás —dijo Sakura—, pero estás sobreviviendo, Karin. Eso es todo lo que cualquiera de nosotras puede hacer.

Karin sopló ruidosamente y asintió de nuevo.

—Muy bien, mejor que regresemos. Te llamaré esta noche y te haré saber lo que dice Padre. Quizá de alguna manera, juntas, podemos encontrar una manera de neutralizar a esos monstruos.

Monstruos eran exactamente lo que eran. Mientras Karin se adelantaba para permitirles volver a la fiesta separadas, Sakura sintió su pecho apretarse ante el dolor de la otra chica.

Una cosa era intentar atacar a una mujer madura y forzarla a ingresar a los juegos obscenos que los Yakushi jugaban. Pero también habían tratado de forzar a una niña a ello. Karin había tenido sólo quince años cuando sus padres la enviaron a pasar el verano con los Yakushi cuando viajaron al extranjero para atender los negocios que Hideki Kinomoto tenía.

Durante ese verano, Tayuya Yakushi casi había quebrado a la joven, la aterrorizó hasta el punto que, una vez devuelta a sus padres, ella nunca habló de eso. Y nunca lo había olvidado.

No la habían violado, y hasta el día de hoy, Sakura no sabía qué los había detenido. Pero la habían atormentado. Torturado. Dándole nalgadas por la más mínima infracción. Humillándola, bajando su autoestima. Amenazando a ella y a sus padres, le permitieron ver cosas que nunca debería haber visto y oír las cosas que la marcaron, donde su propia sexualidad estaba involucrada.

Las semanas que ella y Sakura habían pasado en la cabaña de sus padres en Yokohama habían sido esclarecedoras para ella, así como para Sakura. Ella era la única persona a quien Sakura había revelado la verdad, sabía que Karin nunca revelaría aquellos secretos.

Ahora ambas estaban decididas a defenderse. La mujer más joven era el único verdadero aliado que Sakura tenía. Ella sería la única persona que podría ayudarle cuando ese enfrentamiento llegara.

Cuando entró en el salón de baile, hizo una lenta parada en la gran puerta doble que había sido abierta para comunicar la sala de buffet con el salón de baile.

Ella podía sentir a Sasuke. Él estaba allí, su mirada deslizándose sobre ella, tocándola.

Llevaba el vestido que él le había comprado, los zapatos, las bragas, y las medias, y podría sentir reclamándola como su propiedad.

Un segundo después, su mirada se paseó a través de la habitación, se cruzo con la de él, y podría haber jurado que el baile retrocedió, cuando lo miró. Estaban sólo ellos dos.

Qué interesante. Ella había oído hablar de los fenómenos, habían oído a los otros hablar de él. ¿Cómo el mundo y su visión se reducen a una persona, un acontecimiento, un momento en el tiempo? Y así era como sucedió.

La cicatriz en el lado de la cara estaba blanca, indicando su ira. Su expresión era apabullante, su espeso cabello negro estaba tirado hacia su nuca, y la ropa de noche no hizo nada para ocultar el poderoso cuerpo debajo.

Era un hombre con su principal intención, dominante, y listo para tomar lo que le pertenecía. Esta noche, la tendría. Podía sentirlo. El conocimiento estaba precipitando a través de sus venas, calentándola, sensibilizándola, haciéndole saber de todas las maneras que ella era una mujer. Y él era el hombre que la tendría.

Tenía la esperanza de hacer frente a este momento más tarde, después que se había ocupado de los Yakushi, después de haberse demostrado que no era débil, que podía luchar contra ellos en su propio territorio.

El conocimiento que había reunido desde los Yakushi, cuando era joven, la había perseguido por cinco años. Ella había sido débil, demasiado débil para saber de ellos antes de que la hubieran golpeado, demasiado débil para volverles la espalda. No era débil ahora, se dijo. Ella había aprendido a enfrentarse al mundo.

Pero no había aprendido a manejar a Sasuke o el deseo que él causaba quemando en su interior. Ella no había aprendido cómo manejar el conocimiento de eso, con muy poco esfuerzo de su parte, estaba enamorándose con una intensidad que tenía el poder de destruirla. Desde el momento en que lo había visto, cuando no había sido más que una joven adolescente, algo dentro de ella había sabido que él era importante para ella. Y eso no había cambiado.

Los Yakushi habían sido una excusa, cuando trataba de establecer lazos íntimos. En un deslumbrante momento de iluminación, ella comprendió eso ahora. Se había negado a ir a Sasuke, había necesitado una excusa, una razón para no permitir que otro hombre la tocara, la tomara. Porque no podía olvidarlo. No podía sacarlo de su mente o su corazón, y cada hombre que había encontrado lo comparaba con él, y ellos habían quedado muy por debajo de la marca.

¿Cuán inmadura había sido, pensó, cuando él comenzó a moverse por la habitación? ¿Cuán estúpida? Cuánto tiempo había perdido para venir a él. Porque ella tenía miedo. Porque sabía que tendría que afrontar partes de sí misma que no estaba segura de querer afrontar. Partes que sabía, Sasuke la forzaría a enfrentar ahora.

El enfrentamiento con los Yakushi, así como lo que sabía se desarrollaría, entre ella y Sasuke, iban a requerir movimientos más cuidadosos. Sasuke no era el tipo de hombre que la dejaría manejarlo con su propio criterio si sabía lo que estaba pasando. Tendría que mirar por sí misma, pero aún más, tendría que mantener vigilancia más estrecha acerca de lo que los Yakushi estaban haciendo.

Había trabajado durante cinco años para obtener el poder para hacerles frente en su propio territorio. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era el plan. Karin ayudaría a proveer eso, aunque le llevará tiempo. Y con Sasuke alrededor, el tiempo no era algo que tendría.

Se paró en su sitio, tomó una lenta y profunda respiración, dejó que su sonrisa toque sus labios cuando Sasuke se paró a un soplo de ella.

Su mirada recorriéndola, la fuerza de ella encendiendo llamas más calientes en su interior, más altas.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke —lo saludó suavemente, consciente de los otros a su alrededor mirándolos curiosamente.

Su mirada resbaló desde sus pechos a sus ojos.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo? —le preguntó a ella, la dulzura de su voz enviando un punto de inflamación de advertencia por su columna vertebral.

—En realidad, sí. —Ella apretó los dedos sobre el pequeño bolso de noche que sostenía. Los nervios sonaban a través de su sistema, la conciencia primitiva gritaba a través de su mente—. ¿Lo estás tú?

Él se inclinó más cerca, una sonrisa oscura curvaba sus labios.

—Todavía no. Pero será antes de terminar la noche.

—Srta. Haruno. Hola, Sasuke. Qué bueno verte aquí.

El hechizo que había tejido alrededor de ellos se disipó con el sonido de la voz retumbando a su lado.

Sasuke se alejó, mientras Sakura se encogía, girando a la pareja que estaba a su lado.

Los reconoció: Neji y Tenten Hyuga. Neji era alto, su pelo marrón hacia atrás y amarrado en una coleta baja. Neji y su esposa eran abogados de una de las empresas más grandes en Tokio. Eran clase alta, sangre azul, y Tenten había compartido habitaciones con Tayuya en la universidad.

—Hola Neji, Tenten. —Sasuke se ubicó a su lado, su mano apoyada en la espalda, un movimiento que proclamó su posesividad, así como su protección.

—Neji, Tenten —Sakura mantuvo incluso su sonrisa, cortés.

—Karin dice que hiciste un estupendo trabajo en la cabaña de sus padres —dijo Tenten, su cultivada voz suave y perfectamente modulada—. Neji y yo estábamos interesados en debatir un proyecto contigo, una vez que hayas finalizado en la mansión Hatake.

Interesante.

Los Hyuga eran casi tan poderosos como los Yakushi en el área central de Tokio, y si ellos no, entonces el padre de Neji Hyuga definitivamente lo era.

—Estaré encantada de hablar con ustedes acerca de ello, Tenten —respondió cortésmente, abrió su bolso y retiró una tarjeta de negocio—. Póngase en contacto conmigo cuando tenga una oportunidad, y podemos coordinar un momento para conversar.

Los rasgos aristocráticos de Tenten fueron ligeramente relajados y su sonrisa se volvió menos educada y un poco más cálida.

—Ino está delirante con los diseños que le has mostrado hasta ahora de la mansión —dijo—Ha dicho, sin embargo, que no tenías intenciones de permanecer en Tokio una vez que termines con la casa Hatake.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Sakura—. No he tomado ninguna decisión considerando proyectos en el área, pero soy una mujer de negocios, Tenten, como estoy segura que usted entiende. Mis planes a menudo dependen de los proyectos disponibles en una zona.

Ella era consciente de Sasuke y Neji Hyuga hablando tranquilamente a un lado. La mirada de Tenten se cruzó con la de su esposo. Se volvió ligeramente, el brillante azul, matizado de humo de su vestido de noche oscureciendo sus ojos perla.

—Quería estar segura de capturarte antes que otros pudieran organizar citas contigo. —Ella bajó su cabeza y miró de nuevo a Sakura a través de sus pestañas—. Estoy segura que eres consciente que hay otros quienes están deseosos de verte abandonar la ciudad tan rápidamente como sea posible.

Las cejas de Sakura se arquearon curiosamente.

—Algunas personas tendrán que vivir con las molestias, entonces.

Los labios de Tenten sonrieron con diversión, antes de suavizar su expresión una vez más

—Estoy deseosa de discutir el proyecto con usted, entonces. —Tenten asintió con firmeza, el elegante cabello oscuro moviéndose alrededor de su rostro, mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Se volvió a su marido.

— ¿Estás listo, Neji?

Él frunció el ceño, aunque sus ojos brillaban con risa.

—Pero Tenten, ella no ha venido a mí todavía. ¿Tenemos que salir antes de que tenga la oportunidad?

Sakura se congeló, y luego Neji parpadeó en estado de shock, cuando Sasuke parecía gruñir a su lado.

—Neji, es un mal momento para tus chistes —le advirtió Sasuke.

— ¡Pégale, Sasuke! Sólo está empeorando —Tenten estaba obviamente ocultando su risa—. No puedo hacerlo en público, de todos modos.

—Neji, te agarro en el ring de nuevo, y voy a hacerte daño —le advirtió Sasuke, aunque acechaba la diversión en su voz.

Sakura lo miró, vio la risa escondida en su mirada, a pesar de su fría expresión.

—Diablos, ustedes dos no me dejan tener ninguna diversión. —Neji se encogió de hombros e hizo un guiño a Sakura—. Tal vez le puedas enseñar cómo disfrutar más la vida.

—Estás mirando a la chica equivocada —le contesto dijo—. Soy yo la que está esperando que me enseñe algo de diversión.

Sasuke se tensó a su lado, las obvias vibraciones sexuales creciendo entre ellos eran de un grosor suficiente para cortar con un cuchillo. Ella no podía alejar a Sasuke, no podía alejarlo, lo dejó confundido. No tomaría mucho tiempo, se aseguró a sí misma. Ella y Karin tendrían las cosas listas pronto. Sólo había que empujar a Kabuto y Tayuya un poco más lejos. Justo lo suficiente para que sean lo suficientemente estúpidos para contactarla, para decir algo equivocado. Sólo lo suficiente para combatirlos y neutralizarlos.

Ella miró alrededor del salón de baile cuando Neji y Sasuke retornaron a la discusión de negocios, su mirada encontrándose con Tayuya Yakushi.

El pelo color magenta hasta los hombros enmarcaba la cara de porcelana y su largo y delgado cuello. Esta noche estaba vestida de suave seda color crema. Diablos, parecía casi virginal. Sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de furia, aunque, entrecerrados, brillando con rabia, mientras sus labios rojo rubí se afinaban con disgusto.

Ella podría estar vestida casi con el color de la pureza ahora mismo, pero Sakura sabía lo que parecía en cuero negro y con un látigo en la mano. La cicatriz a lo largo de la cadera de Sakura eran evidencias que a la mujer le gustaba usar el látigo y amaba dejar duraderos recordatorios de su sadismo.

Sakura ignoró los nervios en su estómago, dejó una sonrisa tocar sus labios cuando aceptó una copa de champán del mozo y la levantó en un brindis sutil a la otra mujer.

Luego se volvió hacia Sasuke, deliberadamente asegurándole a Tayuya lo poco que significaba su rabia.

Oh sí, ella sólo necesitaba empujarla un poco más lejos.

* * *

Ahora entró Karin al ruedo, no les da tristeza su historia? pobresilla. Pero al menos ya sabemos que Sakura si tenía un as bajo la manga y no sólo estaba sentada recibiendo toda la basura que ese par le arrojaba...

Por si alguien no lo capto, el comentario de Neji solo fue en broma.

Hasta aquí y en un rato la continuación


	13. Chapter 13

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

** Asegurarse de haber leído previamente los capítulos 10 y 11 que se publicaron hoy

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

¿Quieres decirme qué demonios fuiste a hacer la fiesta de los Kinomoto?

Sasuke cerró de un golpe la puerta de la habitación del hotel horas después, cuando Sakura lanzaba su bolso sobre la mesa en el interior de la habitación y se volvió a enfrentarse a él e Itachi.

Itachi había estado inquietantemente en silencio durante la vuelta de la fiesta, su expresión oscura y cerrada, sus ojos viendo, siguiendo las expresiones de Sakura y Sasuke constantemente. Había hecho sentir a Sasuke un maldito bicho bajo un microscopio.

Hasta que Sasuke miró Sakura. Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver el desafío en su expresión, pero había algo más en su rostro que casi le aterrorizaba. Como si el velo de calmada indiferencia que había estado allí antes hubiera sido eliminado por alguna fuerza desconocida. Ella lo enfrentaba ahora, ninguna de las sombras que una vez le había escondido a él en su lugar.

—Yo no hice nada —extendido sus brazos, llamando la atención sobre las deliciosas curvas.

Sasuke le dio una mirada. La dejó parpadear sobre aquel vestido rojo oscuro, la miraba de costado con esos increíbles ojos, como él sabía que Itachi la estaba observando, lujuriosos por ella. Ese desafío sólo alimentaba el deseo. El deseo, a su vez, era alimentado por el conocimiento que ella era suya. Suya, por Dios, y ella no seguiría en lo que se encontraba entre ella y los Yakushi.

—Tú te encuentras en algo —gruñó mientras se sacaba la chaqueta con un encogimiento de los hombros y se mudó a la sala, consciente de Itachi cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolos a ambos cuidadosamente.

Ella miro a ambos con cautela. Él podía verla pensando, calculando sus probabilidades de eliminar las sospechas.

—Desafiaste a Tayuya en esa fiesta, Sakura. Yo no soy un tonto. Vi aquella mirada que le diste.

Y no fue el único. Neji Hyuga la había visto, y le había dado que pensar. Como uno de los asesores jurídicos del club, Neji había continuado con la investigación de la vendetta de los Yakushi contra Sakura, así como de los informes que aún seguían llegando sobre la misma Sakura.

Ella se había reunido con una gran cantidad de personas a través de los años, tenía que haber alguien a quien haya revelado la verdad.

Un amigo, un amante que no habían encontrado aún, alguien con quien había hablado en un momento de debilidad.

No fue Ino, lo cual sorprendió a Sasuke. Sakura era más cercana a Ino que lo que había sido con sus amigos de la niñez en Chiyoda.

—Tayuya estaba tratando de que me echaran de la fiesta —sacó sus zapatos, revelando las medias de seda humo que cubrían sus pies—. Estaba simplemente reconociendo el hecho de que había ganado esta ronda, no hay nada más. Hideki y Megumi Kinomoto no me arrojaron fuera. No sería aceptable, después de invitarme.

Eso era lo suficiente cierto.

— ¿No hiciste algunos diseños para ellos hace unos años? —preguntó Itachi.

Ella sonrió.

—Una cabaña en Yokohama. Ellos no estaban allí. No creo que Megumi me confiara su marido. Soy un rompe hogares, ¿recuerdas?

Los dientes de Sasuke se apretaron por su burlona réplica. Maldita ella, él no necesita un recordatorio de los daños que los Yakushi habían tratado de causarle. Estaba dispuesto a matarlos, por eso.

—Me estás empujando. Nunca en mi vida, maté a un hombre sin motivo, Sakura, pero si sigo viendo el daño que Kabuto Yakushi y su esposa te están causando, entonces podría romper esa pequeña regla.

Un borde del pánico estalló en sus ojos, hizo que se ganara una mirada de suspicacia. ¿Por qué demonios ella cuidaría que su ira cayera sobre Kabuto Yakushi?

—Tayuya es una perra. Eso no es ninguna razón para matar a Kabuto. Además, ninguno de ellos vale la pena el esfuerzo o el costo de una bala. Y antes de empezar a amenazar a otros, considera cómo me afecta a mí cada vez que me dejas en mi cama, sola.

Sus ojos se redujeron mientras ella se volvía y se alejaba de él, la seda de su bata rozando contra la seda que cubría sus piernas.

—Esa cama no nos define —dijo un momento después.

—Es muy pronto. —La seda de su medias raspaba contra de su vestido, cuando giró.

Él había ordenado muslo-altos color humo. Seda. Humo y fuego eran la imagen que tenía en su mente, y esa era la imagen que encontraron sus ojos cuando la vio en la fiesta. Sakura era puramente terca. Lo sabía. Itachi lo sabía. Y Sasuke estaba decidido a encontrar un camino alrededor de ella.

Sasuke tuvo que forzosamente restringirse a ir detrás de ella, empujarla contra la pared, y penetrar tan fuerte y profundo dentro de ella como sea posible. La había deseado, hasta que fue como un fuego en su bolas; pero verla esta noche, ver la confianza y determinación en sus ojos cuando la vislumbró en el salón de baile, el desafío que había lanzado silenciosamente a Tayuya y dándole a él también, eso era como lo que estaba sintiendo al ver a la mujer ahora. El hambre que se desgarró en sus intestinos era casi dolorosa en su intensidad.

Miró a Itachi y reconoció el hecho que ella podía ser los suficientemente fuerte para desafiarlo completamente.

Esta era la mujer que siempre había intuido en su interior. La mujer que podía alejarse de él.

Miró de nuevo a Itachi, viendo la lujuria, la obvia anticipación. Su hermano pelearía, mierda, Sasuke eligió esta batalla, que él y Sakura parecían estar librando ahora. Iba a tener que ser más tarde, porque estaba condenado si se ponía a pensar con la necesidad de hundirse en su interior.

Tragó apretadamente, sus dedos yendo a los botones de su camisa mientras miraba sus pocos ágiles dedos agarrar la lengüeta de la cremallera en la parte baja de su espalda.

El cómodo material se abrió, revelando la línea de seda de la tanga que había comprado para ella.

Sintió la boca secándose, luego agua, cuando ella se dirigió a él, hizo un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, y dejó que el vestido se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta que se arrugó a sus pies.

Desgarró la camisa de sus hombros incluso cuando se trasladó a zancadas a través de la habitación, tirándola a sus brazos. Él escuchó su grito cuando sus labios cubrieron los de ella, y apenas restringió un primitivo gruñido.

Ella se reunió con él, hambre por hambre, necesidad por necesidad. Sus labios abiertos, la lengua entrelazada con la suya. Delgados, sedosos dedos tironeaban su cabello, empujaba, se sacudía libre la oscura venda que lo cubría.

Sus manos estaban en su culo, agarrando los redondeados globos y levantándola hacia él. Largas piernas envueltas alrededor de sus caderas, los calientes pliegues de su coño calentaban su polla, incluso a través de las capas de ropa, lo dejo temblando de placer. La mantuvo en su agarre, tomando sus labios con los suyos, apretándola a él con su hombro contra la pared.

—Maldita sea, no caigas —gruñó Itachi. De alguna manera su hermano había conseguido ponerse en frente de ellos.

Mierda. Control. ¿Dónde diablos estaba su control? Él iba a azotar ese bonito culo por ser tan atrevida.

Iba a enseñarle a seguir su ejemplo. Pero diablos, tenía que liberar sus labios para eso. Tenía que desenlazar sus largas piernas de su cintura, y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Casi no podía parar para separar sus labios el tiempo suficiente para probar su mandíbula, el cuello, mientras luchaba para llegar al dormitorio. No la iba a tomar en el maldito sofá.

Ella se movió. Las piernas más apretadas en torno a su cintura, girando, el calor rastrillaba toda su polla, y se encontró de plano con su culo sobre el sofá.

Bueno, él puede hacer esto aquí.

Se apoderó de su culo, moviéndola contra su polla, sus labios corrieron sobre la parte superior de sus hinchados pechos. Ella sabía como el mejor azúcar, dulce y besable. Malditamente adictiva.

Cuando se levantó contra él, sus piernas moviéndose a horcajadas de él, sus dulces pezones justo bajo sus labios.

Bayas maduras. Estaban apretados y duros, tentándolo a probar, a saborear. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que un hombre resista esa tentación? Una tentación que se había negado por tanto tiempo.

Más de siete años. Mucho antes que cumpliera veintiuno. La había notado cuando ella era dulce y tierna con dieciséis años, y había sabido que iba a ser suya. Él no había tenido más de veintiuno o veintidós. Había sido un hombre durante años por entonces. Un soldado en movimiento en las Fuerzas Especiales.

Él pensó que sabía lo que quería, pensó que sabía cómo era la vida.

¿Cuán malditamente equivocado había estado?

Esto era de lo que la vida se trataba. Esta mujer en sus brazos, este fuego dentro de él, a diferencia de cualquier fuego que había conocido en su vida.

—En la cama —gruñó, aunque no pudo resistir los pezones. Los lamía, aspiraba en su boca, y no podía moverse del sofá.

Detrás de ella, Itachi giró su cabeza a un lado y bajó su boca a la suya cuando Sasuke devoraba sus pechos.

Iban a tomarla. Justo aquí. Ahora. Aquietarían ese desafiante fuego asolando su interior, luego intentaría razonar la verdad de ella. Quizás.

Ella era fuego quemándolo, y él sabía que estaba perdido. Este momento. Esta vez iba a ser duro y rápido, lo sabía, sabían que allí no estaban luchando. Había esperado demasiado tiempo este momento. Este momento… este tiempo, la tomarían en el maldito sofá.

La levantó y la apoyó sobre el sofá mientras Itachi la liberaba, viendo como ella se extendió debajo de Sasuke, sus embrujados ojos brillan con pasión, con lujuria, su cara enrojecida, sus pechos hinchados, aumentando y soltando su respiración rápidamente. Al lado del sofá, Itachi se estaba desnudando rápidamente, su expresión una máscara de deseo e interés, cuando miraba la batalla entre Sasuke y Sakura.

Sasuke desgarró su cinturón, el cierre de sus pantalones.

Él demoró el tiempo suficiente, sólo lo suficiente para arrojar sus pantalones y ropa interior y observar que Itachi había hecho lo mismo, entonces, de rodillas al lado del sofá, él abrió las piernas de Sakura, las abrió bien amplias, y corrió sus dedos sobre la humedad de la seda, la seda húmeda que cubría los suaves pliegues de su coño.

Iba a tomarla duro y profundo. Pero primero iba a degustarla una vez más. Iba borracho a beber de la pasión que fluía de ella, de la dulzura y del salvaje sabor picante de su lujuria.

Sakura miro hacia abajo su cuerpo, viendo el brillo de sudor en sus pechos, en su estómago, sobre la frente de Sasuke mientras él tocaba el paño de seda que cubría la carne dolorida de su sexo.

Donde había dejado su gran baladronada que la había superado cuando ella entró en la habitación de hotel con Sasuke e Itachi, la dominación salvaje y claramente la lujuria eran evidentes en sus miradas. Era como si su sentido común, hubiera decidido ir de vacaciones y dejar sólo a sus hormonas de guardia de los bastiones de la autoconservación.

Y no eran las mejores guardianas. Diablos no, estaban saltando arriba y abajo, quemando dentro de sus venas y mendigando por más.

—Solía soñar con esto —susurró ella. Esa seductora voz de sirena no podía ser suya—. Con nada más que un vibrador o mis propios dedos para satisfacerme, pensaba en esto.

La laxitud barría sobre ella, un intenso debilitamiento sexual que fundía dentro de su coño, preparándola, y la dejaba sacudiéndose de necesidad.

Su aliento se atascó cuando Sasuke levantó su mirada a la suya. Fuego negro brillaba en sus ojos, la lujuria y la fuerza masculina, enviando una oleada de temor tropezando dentro de ella.

—No estás soñando ahora —le aseguró a ella.

Sus dedos se apoderaron del paño de la tanga y tiró. Con facilidad, la fina seda se desgarro y fue tirada al suelo con descuido.

Sakura se arqueo involuntariamente, un grito saliendo de su garganta mientras él la presionaba para separar sus piernas mucho más y su cabeza bajaba a los oscuros rizos.

—Destrozaste mi braga —exhalado ruidosamente.

—Aún tienes medias. —Sus manos se deslizaba suave por la seda cubriendo sus piernas, mientras su aliento susurraba sobre sus húmedos rizos, justo cuando Itachi se arrodilló al lado del sofá, el contacto de sus labios sobre su hombro desnudo causándole un grito de placer. La gran atracción sexual, el erotismo del momento, era suficiente para dejar a cualquier mujer sin aliento.

En una ráfaga de valentía, de hormonas, o pura locura, dejó los dedos de una mano arrastrase por su seno hasta la parte superior de un pecho. Y ellos miraron. Los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar.

—Tócate tú misma —susurró, su voz como terciopelo negro—. Muéstrame cómo soñaste conmigo, cariño.

Ella misma se toco, y era más sexualmente perverso de lo que había sido nunca. Dejo sus dedos abrir los hinchados pliegues, acariciar alrededor de su hinchado clítoris, y sintió el fuego correr a través de su vientre, mientras ellos miraban.

Esto era más caliente que cualquier fantasía, cualquier sueño que hubiera conjurado.

—Estás mojada, para nosotros, Sakura —gruñó, mientras ella separaba más sus pliegues y corría la punta de su dedo a lo largo de la empapada de hendidura—. Dulce y húmedo. Sostenlo abierto cariño. Permítanme saborear todo ese azúcar.

El sonido que se deslizó de sus labios no podía ser su gemido. Ese grito salvaje de necesidad que hizo eco en la habitación cuando la lengua de Sasuke dio golpecitos sobre su clítoris y, luego, lamió todo el valle, no podría haber sido suyo.

—Te necesito, Sasuke. —Ella se arqueó, clavando el talón de un pie sobre el sofá, el otro en el suelo, y se levantó a sus labios, a su lengua.

Sasuke. Finalmente estaba aquí, más caliente que su sueño más salvaje, sus labios y la lengua, tomándola, robándole sus sentidos con besos después del beso, mientras ella se derretía debajo de él. E Itachi, sus labios de pluma sobre un pezón, su lengua lamía, y un segundo después estaba llorando en caliente necesidad cuando los labios cubrieron la punta y la chupó dentro de su boca.

Con cada toque de sus lenguas, cada trazo, cada masculino gemido contra su carne, Sakura sentía que volaba más alto. Ella se olvidó de mantenerse abierta, Sasuke lo estaba haciendo por ella. Una mano resbaló en su cabello para agarrarlo a ella mientras curvaba el otro brazo alrededor del cuello de Itachi para mantenerlo en su lugar también.

Era exquisito. Sus labios entre los muslos, Itachi chupando su pezón y todavía no era suficiente.

Arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás, sacudió sus caderas debajo de sus caricias, y fracturados lamentos desgarraron su garganta.

—Más —su débil grito era desesperado—. Sasuke. Por favor.

El placer estaba lagrimeando sobre ella, rastrillando sobre sus terminaciones nerviosas, moviéndose duro. Labios y lenguas propagaban el fuego a través de ella, notaba su clítoris firme y duro, y causaba impulsos a su vagina, apretada con necesidad.

Cada músculo estaba duro. Oh Dios, lloriqueó, ella necesitaba más. Estaba tan cerca y, sin embargo, el placer que ella siempre había soñado estaba tan malditamente lejos.

— ¡Oh, sí! —Estaba más cerca. Más cerca, podía sentir los dedos de Sasuke sumergidos dentro de ella, presionando en las torturadas profundidades de su coño, acariciar y cuidando cuando su lengua lamía su clítoris, sus labios lo besaban con suave presión.

Mientras él besó y acarició, sintió otro dedo aliviando más abajo, jugando, acariciando, cuidando.

—Aquí tienes, cariño —canturreó él en voz baja, cuando ella se retorció bajo él, la sensación de su dedo en su interior, otro presionando, acariciando su trasero. Preparándola.

Era tan bueno. Nunca había sentido algo como esto, nunca conoció tal placer como el que sentía con Sasuke.

Empujó a su clítoris dentro del calor de su boca, lo amamantaba con firmeza, lo acariciaba con su lengua, y la envió gritando a un orgasmo.

Sakura se levanto con la violencia del placer, dejo que la consuma, dejo que el caliente placer la quemara hasta las lágrimas con un grito de éxtasis.

Crecía y crecía en su interior, recorriéndola en una sucesión de explosiones hasta los huesos que la tuvo gritando su nombre en la desesperación. Y Sasuke no tuvo misericordia. En el segundo en que la intensidad del placer comenzó a decaer, la violencia de los estremecimientos comenzaron a ceder, Sasuke se trasladó sobre ella.

Sakura se obligó a abrir sus ojos, se obligó a enfocarse en los de él, mientras luchaba por llevar oxígeno en sus pulmones.

—Aquí, cariño. —Su expresión era firme, con salvaje lujuria, mientras a su lado, Itachi se colocaba un preservativo sobre la impresionante longitud y grosor de su erección.

—Otro de estos me matará —gimió ella, sus manos moviéndose en los duros músculos abdominales de Sasuke, sintiéndolos flexibles y ondulándose bajo su tacto.

—Cuidaré tu respiración, querida. —La voz de Sasuke era áspera, rallado con necesidad, mientras se cernía sobre ella, un codo asegurando su peso, mientras usaba la otra mano para guiar la cabeza de su polla a su lugar—. Sólo aférrate a mí, Sakura. Mantente apretada a mí.

Sus dedos apretaron sus hombros, levantó sus piernas cuando él pasó debajo de ella, entonces sus pestañas ondeaban en el más exquisito placer.

—Mírame, Sakura —ordenó Sasuke rudamente—. Mírame, déjame ver tus ojos.

Se obligó a levantar las pestañas, se reunió con su mirada, y las sensaciones causaron inundaciones en ella.

El tacto de su polla trabajando dentro suyo era el éxtasis, el placer y el dolor combinados, cuando los delicados músculos se estiraban para dar cabida a su longitud.

Ella no había tomado nada más grande que su confiable vibrador, y no había previsto la necesidad de uno más grueso que el que tenía. Pero Sasuke era mucho más amplio, más duro, y mucho más caliente.

—Así. —Arrojó su cabeza contra los cojines del sofá—. Así, Sasuke.

Él presionó más profundo, estirándola, quemándola.

—Más tarde. Te zurrare por hacerme enloquecer —le juró.

Por alguna razón, ella no estaba ni un poco miedosa.

—Muy bien. Bien. Más tarde —jadeo levantando la cabeza, besó su hombro—. Más tarde. —Luego, lo mordió.

El placer era caliente, extático. Ella se olvidó donde estaba Itachi. No le importaba. Tenía a Sasuke ahora, y eso era increíble. Era brutal y aplastante. Cuando hundió sus dientes en su hombro, escuchó su rasgado grito y sintió sus músculos contraerse. Un segundo después, se movió. La levantó, tirando de ella contra su pecho mientras se apoyaba de espalda, apoyándola a ella sobre él cuando sintió a Itachi detrás de ella.

Sus ojos entrecerrados en los de él. Siempre fijos. Necesitaba esta conexión con él para aceptar la relación con Itachi. Necesitaba sostenerse en él, en algún lugar más profundo de su alma, mientras sentía a Itachi preparándola. Sentía sus dedos abriéndola, estirándola. Sintió la cremosidad de la lubricación, y tortuosos minutos más tarde, sintió la gran cabeza de su polla presionando contra ella.

No podía gritar, solo gimió el nombre de Sasuke, se apretó a él más estrechamente, mordisqueándolo de nuevo, y sintió el impulso definitivo dentro de su trasero que alojaba toda la longitud de la polla de Itachi dentro de ella.

Apenas hubo tiempo suficiente para realizar unas cortadas respiraciones, antes que se movieran de nuevo. Profundos y duros impulsos perforando en su interior una y otra vez, acariciando terminaciones nerviosas que sólo se había puesto de manifiesto por sus toques, enviaban llamas líquidas dentro de ella, y la envió a una erótica explosión, un millón de brillantes puntos de luz.

Sintió a Sasuke sacudirse, estremecerse, sintió su liberación dentro de ella. Lo escuchó gruñir su nombre en su oído, sintió sus labios, sus ásperos besos en su hombro, cuando Itachi se sacudió y estremeció, su polla palpitando en su interior.

Sasuke la poseía, corazón y alma. Había placer en el toque de los dos hermanos, pero en el toque de Sasuke, en sus manos, en sus besos, había mucho más que placer. E instintivamente ella lo sabía, para él esto era mucho más que sólo el placer de compartirla. Por el momento, era algo más que una necesidad. Era una defensa.

En un susurro de conocimiento, sabía que una parte de Sasuke, la parte que mantenía tan estrechamente guardada, veía esto como una defensa. Si la compartía, si dejaba a su hermano tenerla también, entonces en cierto modo, estaba manteniendo una parte de sí mismo segura. No había oportunidad de liberación aunque él estuviera tan estrechamente vinculado. Y en ese momento, ella juró que algún día encontraría lo que escondía, y lo eliminaría de su corazón. Porque era suyo, y por Dios, ella merecía ser de él también.

—No me dejes, Sasuke —susurró ella—. No esta vez.

Tan pronto como pudo conseguir respirar, maldición, tan pronto como pudo encontrar su cerebro sacudido, Sasuke logró soltar a Sakura del abrazo de Itachi llevándola al dormitorio.

Ella susurró en protesta cuando su polla liberó su cuerpo, sus dedos apretados en sus hombros, se deslizó y cayó en los brazos de Itachi, mientras Sasuke se levantaba lentamente y la alzaba de los brazos de su hermano.

—No la dejes, Sasuke —ordenó Itachi—. No hagas eso.

Ella se abrazó contra él, confiando, agotada, cuando una amarga sonrisa tironeó de sus labios y él la llevó a la cama.

Tirando las mantas hacia atrás, la apoyó en la cama antes de sacar cuidadosamente sus medias y cubrirla. Se paró allí, negándose a arrastrase dentro de esa cama grande con ella para permitirle curvarse contra él. Era un riesgo que no podía tomar. No ahora, todavía no. Escuchó la puerta del frente de la habitación cerrarse cuando Itachi se fue. Él lucho.

Agachándose, retiró su pelo de su mejilla, luego susurró un beso en su frente, antes de enderezarse y mirar la cama grande una vez más. Deseaba permanecer allí, hasta que dolía dentro de él. Sin embargo, el miedo de las emociones atacaba demasiado profundo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, abandonó la habitación, apagando las luces detrás de él y una vez más entró en el salón. Largos minutos más tarde, vestido y listo para salir, se sentó en el sofá, escribió una nota corta, y luego recogió su chaqueta y salió de la habitación del hotel. Odiando esto, odiándose por su incapacidad de responder ante esa necesidad.

Cuando salió del hotel, sintió la culpabilidad que tironeaba en el pecho, y calculaba el riesgo que había tomado al alejarse de ella. A las mujeres les gustaba ser abrazadas por sus amantes, y él sabía que ella lo consideraba su amante, y las molestaba como el infierno cuando un hombre las dejaba antes que ellas despertaran. Pero conocía a Sakura. Si hubiera despertado con ella, lo habría interrogado. Esos ojos demasiados perceptivos habrían visto demasiado en este momento, cosas que no podía arriesgar. Además, tenía trabajo para hacer. Los informes preliminares habían llegado desde Corea sobre la investigación de los vínculos de Sakura con los Yakushi, y necesitaba conseguir algo sobre esto. Tenía que averiguar qué diablos había ocurrido, porque tenía una sensación de que Sakura estaba muchos más allá que sólo metiendo su nariz en el congresista y su esposa.

Sasuke era muy consciente de los sombríos rumores que circularon acerca del congresista y su esposa y los juegos que jugaron con su secretaria. No había habido rumores de que esos juegos hayan ido con cualquier otra más lejos, pero Sakura había estado en la mansión Yakushi durante una semana, después que la habían contratado para rediseñar la disposición de la mansión.

Fue en ese momento que los Yakushi la habían elegido como blanco.

Algo sucedió durante esa semana. Él lo sabía, podía sentirlo, algo que la amenazaba.

Sasuke podía sentir los pelos de la nuca picando cuando pensaba en los Yakushi y Sakura juntos en la casa durante una semana. Algo primitivo despertaba en él con el solo pensamiento de eso, una ira que amenazaba con quemar con rabia destructiva.

Kabuto Yakushi y Tayuya guardaron su ropa sucia cuidadosamente oculta, pero Sasuke sabía lo que eran. Había conocido otros como ellos, había experimentado la depravación que era una parte de ellos. Y juró que si encontraba que aquella depravación había tocado a Sakura, entonces Kabuto Yakushi y su esposa arderían.

* * *

Sakura escuchó la puerta de la habitación del hotel cerrarse y abrió sus ojos lentamente. Ella podía sentir la ira empezando a construirse en su interior. No quería admitir que él la abandonaba. Que él sólo acabaría de meterla en su cama y luego se iría.

Había una parte de sí misma que le recordaba que al menos la había llevado a la cama. Ella había escuchado quejas en su ciudad natal que se levantaba, se vestía, y salía sin no más que dejando una manta encima de ellas.

Itachi, se había rumoreado, era el más considerado. Era el que abrazaba, acariciaba. Era el que se quedaba en la noche y se iba a la mañana siguiente con un beso y dulces palabras. Esta noche, ninguno de ellos se había quedado.

Entonces, ¿por qué se había fijado en Sasuke?

Rodó, retiró la manta, abandonó la cama. Regresando a la sala, se trasladó a donde estaba caída la bata de noche y la recogió, sus manos suavizando las arrugas cuando su mirada se posó en la mesa de café y en la pequeña nota que él había dejado.

Se detuvo y sólo la miro. ¿Le había dejado una nota? No podía despertarla y explicar por qué se estaba yendo, pero él le había dejado una nota.

Se trasladó a la mesa, la recogió, y leyó. Sus labios se apretaron y la indignación tembló a través de su cuerpo.

_Estabas durmiendo tan bien, no quería despertarte. Regresé a casa para comprobar unas pocas cosas, ducharme y cambiarme. Te recogeré a las nueve. Sasuke. _

Oh. Mi Dios. Era lo mismo que una mentira. Había escrito la nota como si saliera en la madrugada, en lugar de minutos después del más increíble orgasmo de su vida.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —Ella hizo una bola con la nota y la arrojó al sofá con un furioso giro de su muñeca.

Luego, en un arranque de rabia, la recogió, la planchó, abrió su maletín y la empujó dentro furiosa.

—Estás muerto, Sasuke Uchiha —gruñó, agitada por la rabia, se paró desnuda, su cuerpo todavía sensibilizado por su toque y saciado por su posesión—. Estás tan jodidamente muerto.

Sakura tomo su teléfono celular del escritorio y marcó a golpes el número de Ino. Era tarde. Demasiado tarde para estar llamando, pero se estaba quemando dentro, furiosa.

— ¿Sakura? —El tono de Ino era preocupado, y ligeramente somnoliento, cuando preguntó—. ¿Qué está mal?

Sakura miró el reloj. Era después de la una de la mañana.

—Lo siento —aguanto sus lágrimas de enojo. Hirientes lágrimas—. Es demasiado tarde para llamar.

—No, no cuelgues. Sólo un segundo.

Hubo un murmullo, el sonido de la voz de Kakashi en el fondo, y luego silencio.

—Te abandonó, ¿no? —replicó momentos más tarde Ino, su tono irritado ahora—. He oído rumores que él hace estas cosas, pero nunca creí que sería tan loco como para hacerlo contigo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. No debería haber llamado. Empujó sus dedos a través de su cabello, gesticulando con la desconocida necesidad de hablar.

—No sé qué hacer —finalmente susurró, sabiendo que no había nadie más con quien pudiera hablar, nadie podría llegar incluso a estar cerca de la comprensión de este problema—. El intercambio. —Ella sacudió la cabeza otra vez—. El placer es increíble, Ino. Pero necesito más.

—Somos mujeres. —Ino suspiró—. La necesidad de ser sostenidas es tan fuerte como la necesidad de ser poseídas.

Sakura se mudó de nuevo a la cama, tiró el edredón alrededor de ella, y miro en la oscuridad.

—Yo no debería haber venido aquí —dijo entonces—. Yo debería haber aprendido mi lección cuando tenía veintiún años. Sasuke no quiere ser un amante, Ino. ¿Cuándo voy a aceptar eso?

—Sakura, querida, Sasuke es tu amante ya —dijo Ino—. La posesividad quema en sus ojos. La necesidad de más resolverá esto. Sólo tienes que pulsar el botón correcto dentro de él.

— ¿Él tiene botones? —inhaló—. No los he encontrado.

Y entonces, oyó el sonido de una pequeña risa diabólica. Hombres adultos habían retrocedido con ese sonido. Era suave y dulce, llena de conocimientos y con malvado certero propósito.

—¡Ah, mi amiga! —dijo entonces—. Te informaría acerca de los botones que estos hombres poseen —su voz baja—. Toma notas ahora cariño, porque te confiaré, hay botones y, luego, hay botones. Y para este hombre, que sé que nunca miró a una mujer como te mira a ti, durante el tiempo que lo he conocido, habrá muchos, muchos botones.

Sakura respiro ruidosamente.

—Juegos —susurró—. Odio jugar.

—No juegos, Sakura. —Casi podía ver la tristeza de Ino—. Esto no es un juego. Es una guerra, mi amiga. Y debes aprender las reglas o él caminará encima de tu corazón y sangrarás hasta la muerte. Conoces a tu amante, sabes lo que necesitas. Pelea por esto, Sakura. Lucha por su amor.

El acento extranjero de la voz de su amiga aliviaba, suavizaba.

—No te preocupes. —Ino rió entonces—. Tengo la intención de ayudarte en esto.

Y esta vez, fue Sakura la que se acobardó.

* * *

Pobre Sakura, debe ser horrible que te hagan eso! A mi también me da miedo la reacción de Ino la verdad.

Hablando de Ino, se que es muyy raro que este con Kakashi como pareja, pero ella me gusto para el papel de la amiga, era la única que quedaba (en mi humilde opinión) y en cuanto a su esposo, las típicas parejas de Ino (Sai, Gaara, Shikamaru, Itachi o Kiba) no me cuadraban. Si ponía a Itachi, que se aplicaba, entonces tenía que hacer a otro para que fuera gemelo de Sasuke y como que no, y la verdad (nuevamente en mi opinión) Sai no me parece que se parezca mucho a Itachi.

Les digo lo anterior porque incluso a mi se me hace chistoso imaginar a esa pareja, juntos. jajaja

Bueno este es el último capítulo de la maratón del día de hoy, hasta mañana chicas hermosas, cuídense y que Sasuke (o Itachi o ambos) las acompañe =)


	14. Chapter 14

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Aquí estaba el problema con involucrarse con un hombre que una mujer pensaba que conocía. Había todos esos enmarañados recuerdos, momentos donde había ternura, momentos donde había ira. El recuerdo de la adrenalina corriendo en las primeras etapas de la atracción. El recuerdo del hombre, que había siempre sido oscuro, pero que la había mirado de una forma que no había mirado a otras mujeres. Aún pensaba que no había sido plenamente una mujer. Y el recuerdo de los —botones— de Sasuke.

Y allí estaba el recuerdo de las veces que había estado tan enojada con él en que ella podría haberlo pateado. Cada vez que la había arrastrado de una fiesta, cada vez que ella había conocido un salvaje muchacho él le había advertido especialmente alejarse de ella. Maldición de él, cada vez que la había examinado con esos ojos de completa promesa silenciosa que un día ella le pertenecería.

Y allí estaba el recuerdo de algunos —botones—. Ciertos modos de garantizar la atención de Sasuke, de pinchar en los instintos masculinos que había intuido él tenía. Formas de hacerse notar, que viniera a ella, que la deseara. Cuando tenía veintiuno, en esa fiesta desde la que la había arrastrado, ella se había dado cuenta entonces como la presencia de otros hombres a su alrededor lo ponían nervioso.

Desafiándolo hizo oscurecer sus ojos. Desafiándolo hizo su expresión flexible con lo que había entonces intuido y ahora conocía era hambre. Las pequeñas cosas que había olvidado a lo largo de los años volvían a través de sus recuerdos.

Ino estaba en lo correcto. Esta era una guerra. Una guerra muy sutil. Y si ella quería arrancar a Sasuke de cualquier demonio que lo manejara, entonces estaba yendo a combatir fuego con fuego.

Instintivo fuego. Femenino fuego. El tipo de fuego que ella sabía lo hacía arder con la posesividad y el hambre.

Mientras se vestía la mañana siguiente, dejó el recuerdo de aquellos tiempos resbalando sobre ella. Riendo con él, burlándolo, haciendo un juego de dibujar una sonrisa en él. Era fácil hacer sonreír a Itachi, era un bromista y amaba reír. Al menos, entonces lo había sido. Era más viejo ahora, más maduro, pero aquella perversa diversión todavía acechaba en sus ojos. Aún la posesividad podría llenar su mirada.

Pero Sasuke era oscuro, aún menos propenso a reír que lo que había sido siete años antes.

Como ocurre con todas las ciudades pequeñas, allí había habido rumores de los gemelos Uchiha, incluso antes de que hubieran alcanzado la madurez. Con la muerte de sus padres en una edad joven, habían sido recogidos por una tía soltera de fuera de la ciudad.

El día que cumplieron dieciocho años, la tía había sido escoltada fuera de la casa por el alguacil local. Hubo rumores que había abusado de los niños, pero no se verificaron. Sasuke se había unido a los militares directamente salido de la escuela secundaria, e Itachi había ido a la universidad.

Ellos se habían separado, y Sakura nunca había entendido por qué. Cuando apretó el cinturón amarillo brillante sobre sus vaqueros y coloco la camiseta negra bordada sobre su estómago, una tristeza empujo sus cejas.

Nadie había esperado separar a los gemelos, pero todos habían acordado que había un corazón más oscuro y peligroso en Sasuke que el que había en Itachi, uno que esperaban que los militares diluyeran. Eso pareció, sin embargo, que independientemente de lo que había ocurrido allí sólo había aumentado la oscuridad. No la violencia; Sakura no pensaba que había sido nunca verdadera violencia lo que llevaba dentro. Pero había un corazón de duro y frío acero. Podía ser violento bajo las circunstancias adecuadas.

No. No violento. La violencia era incontrolada. No, Sasuke sería mortal cuando lo provocaran. Frío. Duro.

Sin piedad.

Mirando en el espejo de cuerpo completo, Sakura admitió que aquel corazón duro siempre la señaló. El acero, la determinación, el peligro que se arremolinaba en sus ojos. Era el último chico malo, y la atraía como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho nunca.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ató su reloj negro y plata en su muñeca, arrastró suavemente sus manos sobre sus jeans negro, y sonrió con dura determinación.

Sasuke evidentemente había llegado a la conclusión, junto con otros, que era una marca fácil. Que su espalda se hizo para apoyar. Kabuto y Tayuya habían llegado lejos con ello, simplemente porque no había sabido cómo protegerse a sí misma, y más tarde no había querido involucrar a Sasuke, debido a la promesa que le había hecho. Dios no quiera mataría a cualquiera de ellos, porque los querría sufriendo. Ella los quería permaneciendo despiertos por la noche y preocupados, los quería viéndola y, en lugar de encontrar alguna maneras de triturar su reputación, los quería corriendo en sentido contrario.

Había trabajado para ese día, dejándolos creer que habían ganado, que estaba asustada, que podía ser manipulada. Había trabajado la situación hasta que supo que su guardia se había reducido lo suficiente, sólo lo suficiente para permitirle la oportunidad que había encontrado con Karin.

Era el destino, que había decidido la noche que se enteró lo que Karin había sufrido en sus manos. Sólo el destino habría reunido a ambas, les había dado la sensación de confianza en la otra para revelar los secretos que albergaban, y sólo el destino que las había puesto aquí en Tokio, junto con los Yakushi.

Así como el destino había colocado a Sasuke aquí al mismo tiempo. Nada podía ser fácil cuando de esta situación se trataba.

Respirando ruidosamente, se sentó en una silla y se colocó botas de cuero, acordonándolas rápidamente, antes de pararse y verificar la hora.

Diez minutos.

Oh sí, ella definitivamente estaría esperándolo.

Agarró su bolso y su maletín, y luego dejó la habitación del hotel y entró en el ascensor. Era un rápido viaje al vestíbulo, donde se trasladó a una de las columnas elevándose desde la planta baja al segundo piso. Se inclinó contra de una de ellas, sujeto su sonrisa, y vio cuando Sasuke empujaba las puertas. No la había reconocido todavía, su expresión no era tan controlada como estaba segura él quería que fuera, vio el borde de preocupación tirando de sus cejas.

Su expresión se ajustaba al cielo tormentoso y nublado, fuera del hotel.

Ella apretó sus labios y sujetó su sonrisa ante aquella expresión. Oh, él sabía que había estado mal. Ella podía verlo en su rostro.

Cuando finalmente su mirada encontró la de ella, se paró, casi deteniéndose, su mirada parpadeando, antes de limpiarla y mostrar nada más que superior confianza masculina y dominante afirmación.

Sakura casi se rió. Dios, él podría volverla más loca que cualquiera que hubiera conocido en su vida. ¿Cómo diablos él pensó que iba a alejarse furtivamente de ella la noche pasada?

Camino hasta ella, su brazo se apoyo sobre la columna, se inclinó sobre su hombro y bajó la cabeza. En el último segundo, le besó la mejilla en lugar de sus labios. No por su intención, sino porque ella había previsto lo que venía, porque conocía a Sasuke. Un beso la debilitaría, y él lo sabía. Ella no iba a dejarlo debilitarla.

—Está lluvioso hoy —lo miró, manteniendo su expresión clara, manteniendo todos los indicadores de su ira enterrados bajo una brillante sonrisa—. Apuesto a que Ino está llorisqueando esta mañana. Ella odia la lluvia.

Su mirada vaciló nuevamente cuando se enderezó.

— ¿Estás lista? —Gruñó todas las palabras—. Habría ido hasta tu habitación. No tienes que encontrarme en el vestíbulo.

Oh, ella apostaba que lo haría. Y ella apostaba que él habría inmediatamente tratado de seducirla para asegurarse que olvidara la noche anterior. No había olvido. La próxima vez que él consiguiera llegar a su cama, iba a conocer las reglas. No habría salidas furtivas cinco minutos más tarde. Ella no había esperado todos estos años por su primer amante, sólo para que él le arruine la experiencia actuando como un asno.

—No me preocupa esperarte. —Ella le sonrió, dando a las palabras sólo el suficiente sentido para que sepa que lo prefería de esta manera—. ¿A qué hora te fuiste? —preguntó cuando se trasladaron a través de puertas debajo de la abrigada entrada del auto que estaba esperando.

No escuchó su respuesta, era un murmullo, murmuró, mientras la ayudó a entrar al coche y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Estaba empezando a recordar todas las pequeñas idiosincrasias de los hombres que la habían hecho enloquecer. Podría no haber tenido relaciones sexuales en los últimos siete años, pero había tenido suficientes hombres tratando de acostarse con ella, actualmente ponía tiempo y esfuerzo en ello, para averiguar algunos de los peores hábitos que tenían. Esos murmullos, borrosos intentos de respuesta era uno de ellos. Al menos no le estaba mintiendo.

El viaje a la mansión no fue mucho mejor. Ella podía sentirlo tratando de adivinar en qué momento se dio cuenta que había abandonado su habitación. No cabía duda que ya había adivinado; Sasuke no era ningún maniquí. Y ahora estaba tratando de anticipar cuan enojada estaba y la mejor manera de calmar su ira.

_Mantente adivinando, bebe_, pensó con una sonrisa interior. Podría hacerle bien. Eventualmente.

* * *

Después de llegar a la mansión Hatake con una caladora lluvia, Sasuke miro como Chouji se paraba en la entrada, un gran paraguas sostenido sobre su cabeza mientras ayudaba a Sakura a salir del automóvil.

—Te veré más tarde. —Ella le dio una brillante sonrisa que no hizo nada para engañarlo.

Conocía a las mujeres, y sabía que ella estaba molesta.

Maldición. Él puso en marcha al auto y rodeó la casa hasta una zona de estacionamiento cubierto y se encontró cara a cara con su hermano.

Itachi estaba inclinado contra el lateral de su propio vehículo, mirándolo con una sonrisa cuando Sasuke salió del Jaguar.

— ¿Por qué es esa sonrisa de mal culo? —Gruñó Sasuke. Era una sonrisa familiar, una que le aseguró que en algún lugar, de alguna manera, Sasuke había logrado divertirlo.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza.

—Me pregunto a veces sobre ti, hermano. ¿Cómo puedes manejar para joder totalmente el proyecto de toda una vida?

Sasuke se detuvo en la capota de su propio auto y miró a su hermano.

— ¿Qué mierda hice hasta este momento? —Casi sonrió. En lo que Itachi estaba pensando, invariablemente estaba jodiendo. Aquel complejo de gran hermano estaba siempre en consideración.

—Kakashi acaba de llamar. Dice que Ino está riéndose frente a su culo, después de una llamada a primera hora de la mañana de Sakura. Parece que alguien cayó cinco minutos después de un orgasmo que, evidentemente, registraba en la escala de Richter. —Itachi estaba, evidentemente, teniendo problemas para controlar su diversión—. Kakashi está rodando, también, por el camino. Apenas podía decirme lo que escuchó por todas sus risas. ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¿Saliste justo después que yo lo hiciera?

—Me alegro que estés tan jodidamente divertido —se quebró Sasuke, pasando de los coches rumbo a la casa. Él y Sakura iban a tener una charla sobre lo que ella discutía con Ino. Todo lo que Ino sabía, Kakashi conseguía averiguarlo. Por supuesto, esto funcionaba a la inversa, y esa parte lo sorbía, también.

—Sasuke, hombre, no huyas después de la inscripción en la escala de Richter. ¿No sabes mejor que eso? Pensaba que tú al menos te quedarías cuando me fui.

Sasuke apretó sus dientes y trató de deshacerse de la ira que podía sentir creciendo dentro de él. Hubo silencio detrás cuando se trasladó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Cuando vas a decirme lo que pasó, Sasuke?

La pregunta de Itachi lo detuvo. No era la primera vez que su hermano le había preguntado por aquella cuestión. No sería la última.

—No pasó nada. —Era su respuesta estándar.

Él no tuvo la respuesta estándar. Antes que pudiera anticipar el movimiento de Itachi, su hermano se había dado vuelta para hacerle frente, su enojo era claro en su cara ahora.

No hubo diversión, la risa no estaba al acecho en los ojos de su hermano. Por primera vez desde que fueron niños, Sasuke podía sentir la ira de su hermano dirigida hacia él.

— ¿Cuán estúpido piensas que soy? —Itachi mordió las palabras—. ¿Crees que no he sabido siempre que algo pasó? Incluso cuando éramos niños, lo sabía. Dime qué diablos era.

—No pasó nada, Itachi. —Él estaba mintiendo a través de sus dientes, al igual que siempre.

Itachi era el más grande de los gemelos; siempre se había sentido responsable de Sasuke, siempre trató de vigilarlo.

Su hermano nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo si supiera. Incluso entonces, con todos los años pasados, eso habría destruido a Itachi peor de lo que había destruido a Sasuke.

Los ojos de Itachi brillaban, su expresión furiosa, su rostro oscuro atravesado con líneas de dolor.

—Odio cuando me mientes. Odio eso aún peor que verte retorciendo tu jodida vida con la única mujer que siempre significó una maldita cosa para ti. ¿Merece la pena perderla, Sasuke?

—No voy a perderla. —No importaba como, él tendría a Sakura. No importa lo que paso. Ella no tenía que conocer la verdad.

Itachi se alejó, arrastrando los dedos de una mano mientras gruñó.

—Maldita seas, Sasuke. ¿Qué diablos te estás haciendo?

Sasuke podía sentir los hilos de ese doble vínculo psíquico tirando entre ellos. Podía sentir la frustración de su hermano, su preocupación, al igual que él sabía que Itachi no podía sentir las emociones más oscuras que Sasuke se aseguró, permanezcan cuidadosamente enterradas.

Había aprendido con los años, cuando la oscuridad era como un amargo ácido comiendo su alma, que podía compartir una amante con Itachi, de él o de su hermano, y que podría liberar la oscuridad y aún permanecer encerrada.

Esa era la razón por la cual se había alejado de Sakura tan rápidamente. Podía sentir la oscuridad creciendo dentro de él, aquella necesidad comiendo sus entrañas, y sabía que tenía que alejarse de ella. De la necesidad de darle todo. De explicar. De pertenecer.

—Para de preocuparte, Itachi. —Se encogió de hombros, a sabiendas de que no era suficiente, sabiendo que no hizo nada para aliviar la preocupación de su hermano.

—Sí, eso es lo que dijiste cuando te juntaste con los jodidos militares —gruño Itachi—. Dieciocho años. Pudiste esperar dos años, ¿podías Sasuke? Te tuviste que ir. ¿Qué diablos conseguiste con ello? ¿Una licencia médica y un gracias, pero lo siento, no podemos pagar por tu sacrificio?

—Los militares no me hicieron esto, Itachi —Sasuke mordió las palabras.

—No, eso sólo lo hizo peor —replicó Itachi—. Sasuke, escúchame hombre, estás jodido con Sakura. Justo como lo hiciste en Chiyoda. Si no puedes decirme lo que sucedió, entonces maldito mejor díselo a ella. Porque yo te estoy diciendo, la vas a alejar de nuevo.

—Ella no se está alejando. —Él la detendría. No tenía que decirle la verdad. Podría sostenerla sin eso. Haría una realidad de eso.

—Si ella se aleja, eso es todo —le informó su hermano, su voz firme y fuerte—. ¿Entiende eso, Sasuke? Si la empujas fuera igual que me has empujado a mí, y nadie más que puede cuidar de ti, entonces he tenido suficiente. Si no puedes confiar en mí con la verdad, entonces mierda. ¿Para qué diablos somos hermanos?

— ¿Chantaje, Itachi? —Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miro con el ceño fruncido a Itachi.

—Vete a la mierda, Sasuke. —La expresión de Itachi era firme, frustrada. Sasuke podía ver el conflicto que asolaba dentro de él. Diablos, podía sentirlo, y no había manera de evitarlo.

—Itachi, hermano, estás sacando esto fuera de proporción —le dijo a la ligera—. Sakura va a estar bien.

—La dejaste a los pocos minutos de tomarla la última noche. Infierno, yo apenas había salido —se quejo—. Confía en mí, ella no está bien. Y, por Dios, ni yo. Estoy harto de esto. No puedes confiar en ella ni siquiera lo suficiente como para dormir con ella. No confías en mí lo suficiente como para decirme cual es el maldito problema, pero esperas que nosotros sólo lo aceptemos.

—Acéptame. —Las palabras lo quebraron.

Sasuke no sabía quién era el más sorprendido. Itachi por la demanda, o él mismo debido a la vehemencia de esto.

—Hijo de puta, ¿tienes que tener las explicaciones de cada maldita cosa? —Maldijo Sasuke—. ¿Qué diablos está molestándote tanto? ¿Que no permanecí con ella anoche? ¿O que no conoces cada maldita área de mi vida? ¿Te cuestiono cuando no compartes una mujer conmigo? ¿Te acoso e interrogo cuando no permaneces toda la noche con una?

—No soy el bastardo durmiendo en el sofá después de tomar a una mujer en su casa —sostuvo Itachi furiosamente—, pero soy el que puede sentir lo que está dentro de ti comiéndote vivo. Y lo que sea, Sasuke, esto la está alejando. Créeme cuando te digo esto. Si no le dicen por qué necesitas compartirla, por qué el hambre está desgarrándote, entonces ella va a decirte que te jodas.

—No, en realidad, ella le dirá que él puede irse sin follarla. Al menos, por mí.

Ambos giraron. Un estremecimiento rompió a través de Sasuke ante la vista de Sakura, su cadera inclinada, el brazo apoyado en la puerta abierta, la expresión firme.

Inhaló lentamente, sus dientes apretados, luchando contra el hambre caliente dentro de él. Podía verla, aturdida, gritando de placer, atrapada entre él e Itachi, quemándose con ellos mientras él soltaba la carcomiente intensidad lagrimeando a través de él.

—Mierda, Sasuke —Itachi murmuró.

Había suficiente de aquel vínculo de gemelos para que Itachi pudiera sentir el eco de esa necesidad. Sasuke estaba temblando con las vibraciones del hambre. E, hijo de puta, de posesividad.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿No lo imaginas?

En cualquier otro momento habría dejado las demandas de Itachi de lado, en lugar de discutir sobre ellas. El tiempo que dejó a su hermano destriparlo con ese argumento, Sakura tenía que aparecer.

Vestida en aquellos ajustados pantalones vaqueros, con aquella camiseta que mostraba su estómago entre el borde de la camisa y la cintura de sus vaqueros. La ropa era cómoda, salvaje, perversa. No eran las ropas de negocio que había estado usando, estaba condenadamente seguro. Iba a matar a Ino por exigirle a Sakura usar vaqueros. Debería ser ilegal para ella usar jeans, maldición.

—He olvidado mi maletín en el auto. —Ella anduvo sin prisa desde la puerta, con femenina gracia y la indignación crecía con cada paso, mientras ella pasaba a su lado—. Me alegro que pasara. Así que, dinos Sasuke, exactamente ¿por qué era tan importante que te alejaras de mí la noche pasada?

—Te dejé una nota.

Golpeó el desbloqueo automático en su llavero, cuando ella se apoderó de la manija de la puerta, permitiéndole abrirla.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo dulce y peligrosamente.

Ella se dobló para recuperar el maletín, él sentía una fina película de sudor cubriendo su frente ante la vista de su redondeado, pequeño culo levantado, antes que se enderezara, maletín en mano, y golpeara la puerta apara cerrarla.

Ella se dirigió a ellos, y él sabía lo que veía: él e Itachi ambos mirando, sus malditas lenguas colgando de lujuria.

—Las respuestas serían buenas, Sasuke —dijo mientras se alejaba, sin prisas, aquel andar sexy como el infierno causando agua en su boca con el recuerdo del gusto de su carne.

—Sí, las respuestas serían muy bonitas —murmuró Itachi.

—Ustedes dos están en el camino equivocado de árbol. —Él rió con la ocasional negación que debería haber utilizado anteriormente.

—El único problema que tengo es que estoy en una dura relación sexual. No es gran cosa.

Sakura e Itachi ambos rieron.

—Avísame cuando estés listo para hablar. —Se detuvo y miró a ambos sobre su hombro—. Tal vez entonces estaría dispuesta a discutir tus relaciones sexuales y mis propios pequeños deseos anormales. Nunca sabes todo lo qué podemos enseñarte que no hemos hecho aún.

Con eso, se volvió y se trasladó de nuevo a la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y desapareciendo de la vista. Sasuke encontró su espalda golpeada contra el costado del Hummer de Kakashi, su hermano de cara a él.

La lujuria y la irritación quemaban en los ojos de su hermano.

—Mejor comienzas a hablar —le gruñó—. ¿Porque sabes lo que ella acaba de hacer?

Oh sí, él sabía, y su polla estaba dura como una piedra. No importa cuántas veces la había tenido. Ella aún podía hacerle esto.

—Ella sólo nos desafió, Sasuke. Y no sé sobre ti, pero la idea de _deseos anormales_ bailando a través de su mente está conduciéndome a una maldita locura. Ahora, arréglalo.

Con ello, Itachi, también se alejó, dejando a Sasuke mirando la puerta, sus labios curvándose en una pequeña sonrisa de incredulidad. Maldición si ella no avivaba aquel fuego dentro de él más alto y más caliente.

La necesidad de tenerla de nuevo estaba en aumento dentro de él. La oscura hambre, aquella necesidad de su empuje, como del suyo propio, estaba fabricando dentro de él un sombrío y furioso incendio. Podía sentirlo construirse, la necesidad de liberar, de dejar todo el hambre libre que mantuvo fuertemente restringido, desgarrado su control.

Dios, qué lío. Había asegurado dentro aquella muleta cuando él e Itachi habían experimentado con el intercambio de una mujer. La oscuridad en su alma, la amargura fermentando, fue aliviada viendo el placer, siendo capaz de ver como la mujer recibía placer, en la construcción de él, empujando sus propios límites, así como los de ella.

Y el compartir le proporcionaba el lujo de la distancia.

Lo que se vino abajo, sin embargo, era el núcleo de esa necesidad que estaba oculto en la enroscada, demente perversidad de la mujer que los había excitado.

Ellos no tenían deseos sexuales. No realmente. Hubiera sabido eso incluso entonces. Pero los horribles años que había pasado en silencio habían creado algo dentro de él que no podía explicar, y la única vez que podía liberarlo estaba en el caliente, salvaje _ménage_, había crecido hasta depender de eso.

Como truenos y relámpagos se estrellaban en el cielo, Sasuke juró que lo sintió colgando dentro de su alma, porque Itachi tenía razón: Ella los había desafiado a ambos, desafiado, hizo una oferta que no tuvo más remedio que rechazar. No cargaría el alma de su hermano con la verdad, y seguro como el infierno no cargaría a Sakura con eso. Sólo tendría que convencerla de revelar aquellos _anormales_ deseos.

Sonrió ante la idea, la anticipación creciendo dentro de él. Ella había lanzado el desafío, ahora había que llevarla hasta el mismo. A su modo. Con todos sus secretos intactos. Porque no sabía si podría sobrevivir a la revelación de aquellos secretos.

* * *

Sasuke sigue siendo un bastardo egoísta por no querer compartir sus secretos, tanto que hasta Itachi se está enfadando y es comprensible

Hasta mañana


	15. Chapter 15

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Itachi se paró en la cocina, mirando la zona de estacionamiento, viendo como su hermano empujaba sus dedos a través de su pelo, sacudía su cabeza, y se trasladaba a la casa.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Sasuke? —preguntó suavemente, conociendo que no haría ningún bien preguntar a su hermano aquella cuestión. Había estado preguntando esta cuestión desde la primera noche que Sasuke había desaparecido de sus dormitorios, justo después de los quince años.

Habían sido grandes para su edad, bien desarrollados, casi hombres, físicamente, pero perdidos, inseguros, incluso para su edad. La muerte de sus padres el año anterior los había sacudido. La llegada de la perra de Infierno, la hermana mayor de su madre, Anko, casi los había destruido.

Independientemente de lo que había ocurrido había girado en torno a ella.

Algunas noches, nunca era previsible; Itachi se despertaba e iba a comprobar a su hermano, y Sasuke simplemente no estaba. Anko nunca parecía tener las respuestas de donde estaba, pero ella siempre lo sabía.

Itachi lo había visto en sus ojos, ella siempre sabía. Y con cada año transcurrido, el muchacho que era su hermano había cambiado. El día en que cumplió dieciocho, Sasuke desapareció de la escuela y se presentó en el local del Departamento de Policía. Itachi nunca supo lo que había dicho al Sheriff Sarutobi, pero esa noche el sheriff llegó, llevó a la Perra a otra habitación, y luego esperó en silencio en la sala mientras ella empacaba y dejaba sus vidas para siempre.

Él había revisado su equipaje antes que ella se fuera. Su cartera. Se había asegurado que se fuera sin nada más que sus pertenencias. Cuando se iba, palmeó a Sasuke en el hombro, murmuró una disculpa, y se fue.

Sasuke nunca le dijo a Itachi lo que pasó. Cuatro meses más tarde, ingresó en el ejército y sólo se fue. Diez años más tarde, había sido capturado y, luego casi muerto durante una emboscada que se había producido después que él y su equipo escaparon de sus captores. El hombre que había regresado cinco años antes había cambiado, hasta el punto que Itachi a veces se preguntaba incluso quien era Sasuke.

Las únicas veces que sentía como si su hermano estuviera vivo por dentro era las veces que compartían a sus amantes. Sasuke era diferente entonces. Aquel pedregoso y oscuro control se aflojaba, y el hambre dentro de él le daba libertad, en pequeña medida.

Bueno, lo que solía ser una pequeña medida. Desde que Sakura se había alejado de sus vidas, Itachi se había acercado pero nunca se había enterado de lo que había transformado al muchacho tan severamente, que había creado al hombre en que Sasuke se había convertido.

Con Sakura, el hambre estaba más cercana de la superficie, y por primera vez desde que tuvieron quince años, Itachi había comenzado a vislumbrar las pesadillas nocturnas de su hermano.

Habían tenido inicio hace mucho cuando eran chicos, la sensación de cada pesadilla del otro. No sus sueños o fantasías, o incluso sus temores, sólo de sus pesadillas. Y las pesadillas que Itachi había comenzado a sentir estaban enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

Dios ayudara a Anko Mitarashi, porque si ella todavía estaba viva, Itachi sabía que tendría que buscarla y matarla. Independientemente de lo que había hecho a Sasuke lo había llevado cerca de la destrucción. Y ahora eso se estaba acercando para destruir la última oportunidad de Sasuke con Sakura.

Itachi había sabido, aún siete años antes, que Sakura era la debilidad de Sasuke. Él lo había sentido cada vez que Sasuke había visto a Sakura, hablado con ella, escuchado su risa.

No era sexual o incluso un conocimiento emocional. Sólo la sensación de que la oscuridad dentro de su hermano se aliviaba, y se suavizaba debido a Sakura.

Mientras estaba allí, mirando la sombría lluvia que azotaba la mañana, se pregunto si alguna vez su hermano liberaría el cerrojo que tenía sobre sus secretos, porque tenía la sensación que vio algo en Sakura que Sasuke se negó a ver. Ella nunca permitiría lo que Sasuke necesitaba por el motivo de placer solamente. Para Sakura, eso sería siempre emocional, y siempre estaría vinculada a Sasuke y su confianza en él. Sin esa confianza, ella nunca lo permitiría.

— ¿Has intentado comprobar el pasado de tu tía? —Kakashi entró a zancadas en la sala, su voz tranquila. Él conocía a Itachi y Sasuke bastante bien, había visto a Sasuke en medio de la oscuridad, para saber lo que estaba pasando. Era un problema que afectaba a ambos.

—Sólo alrededor de cada año. —Itachi suspiró—. Él no está hablando, y evidentemente no estoy mirando en los lugares correctos.

Cruzó los brazos y se inclinó contra la pared al lado de la ancha y alta ventana que miraba hacia la zona del estacionamiento cubierto.

—He investigado los clubes de sexo, ambos sobre y bajo tierra. He estado en la investigación de cada depravado sexual conocido. He tenido investigadores trabajando en el pasado de Anko como así también en el de sus amigos. Nada. No registros, no indicios de abuso. Me está faltando algo, Kakashi. Simplemente no puedo imaginar qué.

Años antes, había imaginado que fue abuso sexual, pero en los años desde que su hermano se había sumado a los militares, y después, nunca había encontrado prueba de ello.

Kakashi se movió por la habitación y tiró una silla de la mesa. Las luces estaban fuera, la habitación estaba en sombras, iluminada de vez en cuando con los dentados destellos de los rayos.

Cabalgando la silla, Kakashi miró cuando Itachi se volvió a mirarlo.

—Si ella se aleja de él, perderé a mi hermano para siempre —dijo—. Esto está pasando desde hace más de un año. Lo mucho que puedo sentir. Él se irá, para unirse a un grupo paramilitar privado, y la próxima cosa que sé, lo estaré enterrando. Él estaba hablando acerca de eso el año pasado. Insinuaciones aquí y allá. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Los militares casi destruyeron lo que quedaba de su compasión. El asesinato. Viendo el infierno en cada una de las otras naciones que pudo visitar —sacudió su cabeza mientras exhalaba cansado—, está frío por dentro, Kakashi. Casi hielo puro.

—Un hombre no puede supeditar su supervivencia a una mujer, Itachi —dijo Kakashi compasivamente—. Creo que estás equivocado sobre él. Es más fuerte que eso.

—Él es demasiado fuerte maldito sea —Itachi se frotó la barbilla cansada—. Ese es el problema. Demasiado controlado. Demasiado secreto. También decidido a asegurar que no me culpe a mí mismo por lo que le ocurrió. ¿Qué le hace pensar que ocultando esto cambia algo? Aún así me culpo.

Era el más viejo por minutos, pero era su trabajo proteger a su hermano.

—Él no es un niño, y tampoco lo eres tú —le dijo Kakashi—. Y Sakura no es su salvadora. Si el hielo está empezando a crujir, entonces eso saldrá a la luz de todos modos. Y creo que saldrá. Sasuke estaba inquieto antes de que Ino mencionara su nombre. Necesitaba compartir más a menudo, empollaba más a menudo. Creo que Sakura estando aquí sólo lo empujará a eso rápidamente.

—Si la dejara —dijo Itachi con incertidumbre—. ¿Qué sino?

—Entonces no hay manera que puedas arreglarlo —señaló Kakashi—. Es un hombre, Itachi, no un niño. No puedes hacerle hacer cualquier cosa que se niega a hacer. Todo lo que podemos hacer es estar aquí, si necesita discutirlo. Pero mi suposición es que tal vez nunca lo sepas. Hay cosas que un hombre no puede compartir con otro hombre, incluso su hermano. Pero tal vez, si Sakura tiene que tener respuestas para aceptarlo, entonces él le dirá. Quizá se pueda curar con ella. Eso es todo lo que podemos pedir.

A eso, Itachi sacudió la cabeza. No había mucho más que pudiera decir.

—A veces un hombre tiene demasiada responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, Itachi. —Kakashi se levantó antes de continuar. Empujó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y miró a Itachi pesimistamente—. Creo que tú y Sasuke hacen esto con demasiada frecuencia. Dale una oportunidad de terminar este trabajo. —Entonces sonrió—. El podría ser mejor en esto de lo que crees.

—Él es mi hermano. Tengo que preocuparme —gruñó Itachi—. Malditos secretos.

—Uh-huh supongo que es por qué le dijiste por qué necesitas compartir también —preguntó Kakashi.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos, una súbita sospecha dejándolo tieso.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Kakashi sonrió.

—Parece que Sasuke no es el único con secretos, Itachi. Y tal vez sienta eso (*).

Con ello, Kakashi se volvió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Itachi con sus pensamientos y sus preocupaciones.

¿Qué podía haberle sucedido a su hermano? No hubo pruebas de abuso sexual que pudiera encontrar.

Los pedófilos que había en su zona en el momento no habían tenido conocimiento de Sasuke, fuera del hecho que lo habían visto en la ciudad.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo con eso. Él sabía, sabía en su alma, eso era abuso sexual, pero los parámetros de los abusos que conocía no eran exactamente correctos. Estaban fuera. Sólo una pequeña cosa no estaba correcta sobre esto.

Y en todos estos años nunca había averiguado lo que era aquella pequeña cosa, y tenía la sensación que podría no saberlo nunca. Pero, como había dicho Kakashi, no detuvo la culpa. Algo casi había destruido a su hermano, e Itachi no había podido detenerlo. Era una culpa que llevaría por el resto de su vida.

— ¿Qué diablos pasó, Sasuke? —Suspiró de nuevo—. Hijo de puta, ¿qué te hizo ella?

* * *

Itachi no iba a dejarlo ir, y Sasuke lo sabía. Una parte de él siempre había sabido que su hermano al menos sospechaba en parte lo que sucedió, pero, diablos, incluso su hermano no pudo haber adivinado la verdad. La verdad era tan malditamente retorcida, tan increíblemente depravada, que a veces se pregunta la veracidad de esto a sí mismo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza horas después, ignoró las quejas de Itachi por detrás sobre los relámpagos y la mierda de la recepción de Internet. La lluvia siempre parecía afectar tanto la recepción por satélite como por cable. Ninguna era perfecta aún, incluso con el ex-equipo de expertos del gobierno de primera categoría de Kakashi a bordo. Los días de tormenta cerrada todavía llegaba rezagada, hasta era lo suficientemente lenta para hacer maldecir a un santo.

Lo suficientemente lenta para dejar tiempo a un hombre para pensar, y Sasuke estaba pensando en sobremanera. Ino y Sakura estaban en la sección del club de la mansión, bajo la supervisión de Kakashi. Sakura necesitaba croquis, mediciones, una sensación de las habitaciones, le había dicho a Kakashi.

Las manos de Sasuke picaban por sentirla de nuevo. Él desea ocultarla en una de esas habitaciones, tirar esos malditos vaqueros fuera de su culo, y doblarla, tomarla mientras se agarraba de las redondas curvas de su trasero.

Sacudió la cabeza y dio puñetazos en el comando de búsqueda de nuevo antes de sentarse en su silla y esperar. Levantó su mirada a los monitores de seguridad alineados a lo largo de su escritorio.

La seguridad estaba instalada en su oficina y la de Itachi, así como en la de Kakashi y de la sala central de seguridad, para permitir múltiples salas de vigilancia. Kakashi creía en la copia de seguridad.

Mientras él miraba la habitación principal, las puertas dobles se abrieron y Kakashi entró, seguido de Ino y Sakura. Ino, como siempre, era como un niño en Navidad, en cada oportunidad que conseguía entrar al club.

Se trasladó de inmediato a la mesa donde Naruto estaba terminando su desayuno. Había pasado la noche en una de las suites del club, en lugar de volver al ático donde su familia se encontraba de visita.

Su sonrisa era fácil y familiar, cuando Ino charlo a distancia. Desde que Naruto era el tercero de Kakashi, a menudo era objeto de muchos de los chistes y travesuras de Ino. Y parecía amar cada minuto de ello. Otros hombres podrían haber estado celosos, pero Kakashi sólo sabía lo que otros veían: la completa devoción de Ino a su marido.

Era propensa a coquetear, pero ligeramente. Se burlaba, pero sólo con los que ella conocía eran menos propensos a tomarla en serio, y era descaradamente consciente de su propio poder sobre el sexo opuesto. Pero era un poder que nunca utilizaba, salvo en el más lúdico de los modos. Y era un poder que olvidaba por completo, siempre que llegaba su marido. El amor que Ino sentía por Kakashi encendía cada parte de ella.

Mientras Ino y Naruto bromeaban, Sasuke vio como Kakashi indicaba las cámaras de seguridad, que estaban hábilmente ocultas a lo largo de las paredes, detrás de decorativos vidrios ahumados.

Ellos se volvieron unos pocos momentos más tarde, y un silencioso silbido frunció sus labios ante la vista del bien formado culo de Sakura.

Un segundo más tarde, estaba de pie, dejando la oficina y dirigiéndose al club, la indignación y la ira quemando a través de él. Había atrapado las miradas de los pocos miembros en el renovado salón de baile.

Hijos de puta estaban todos mirando su culo como si fuera sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes que tuvieran permiso para tocar.

No iba a suceder. Maldiciendo sus ocultas disculpas, si alguna vez surgía la necesidad de un tercero que no fuera Itachi, podría apostar que no iba a ser ninguno de los tres que estaban devorando con los ojos la parte trasera de Sakura ahora. Dudaba que él fuera capaz de dejarlos respirar el mismo aire que ella, sin que la ira lo quemara durante meses.

Era suya. Hasta que se diera cuenta de eso, hasta que él supiera que no se iba a alejar de él otra vez, entonces podía enfrentarse con esto. Las reglas del club eran las reglas del club. Estaba prohibido poner una mano sobre ella después que la había declarado como su mujer. Había que asegurarse que cualquiera de ellos que lo intentara, fuera expulsado del club tan rápido que haría girar su cabeza. Infierno, patearía sus tristes culos por sí mismo.

La posesividad desgarraba a través de él, una neblina rojiza tapando su visión. Algo primitivo, tan instintivo que no podía luchar contra ello, creciendo dentro de él desde aquella primera noche que él e Itachi la habían tocado. Una necesidad, un hambre caliente por aventurar una reclamación sobre ella que nunca había aventurado sobre otra mujer. Un hambre por tenerla, por saber, que era suya. Sólo malditamente suya.

Podía compartirla. Necesitaba compartirla a un nivel que sabía no tenía nada que ver con las emociones que Sakura siempre había despertado en él. Esa tentación para sentir era la base del compartir. Pero la necesidad, el hambre, estaba empujando cada promesa que se había hecho cuando ella estaba involucrada.

Permitir a su hermano tocarla era una cosa. ¿Pero otro hombre? De ninguna manera en el infierno, no podía imaginar eso sucediendo. No podía imaginarse nunca permitiendo a otro hombre tocar lo que le pertenecía. Y Sakura le pertenecía.

Minutos más tarde, entró en la habitación, arrojando su oscuro ceño sobre los huéspedes de allí antes de pasar a Kakashi y Sakura. La sonrisa de Kakashi era casi demasiado perversa, y la mirada sorprendida de Sakura estaba llena con un borde de su recordada ira, y hambre.

— ¿No has terminado todavía aquí? —Si no la tocaba, no le recordaba a quien pertenecía, entonces iba a explotar.

Estaba construyendo en él. Maldita ella, podía sentir la oscuridad construyéndose, el hambre deshilachando su control, y sabía que no sería por mucho más tiempo. Tenía que tenerla.

—La verdad es que no —respondió burlonamente Sakura—. ¿Necesitabas algo?

Oh, no tenía idea de lo mucho que necesitaba.

—En realidad, si —se apoderó de su brazo, cuidando de mantener un suave pero firme apretón—. Necesitamos hablar.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto suavemente.

—Sasuke, es mía hasta las cinco en punto. —Ino estaba de repente, junto a ellos, sus labios apretados, sus ojos azules brillando con determinación—. Saca tus manos de mi diseñadora de interiores, hasta que haya terminado por el día.

—Ino, cariño, se merece un descanso de vez en cuando. —Kakashi aclaró su garganta, que no era más que un intento de ocultar su risa, y Sasuke lo sabía.

—Entonces ella puede tomar café conmigo, en lugar de correr con él —decidió Ino—. Vuelve a trabajar. —Ella agitó su mano hacia él—. ¿No tienes asuntos que investigar? Estoy segura que los tienes. Kakashi está siempre atento para mantener a ti y a Itachi ocupados. Ahora, ve a ocuparte.

Liberó a Sakura lentamente.

—Ino, sólo tomará unos pocos minutos —él rechinaba sus dientes.

—Entonces puede esperar hasta esta tarde —decidió, antes de volverse hacia Sakura—. La testosterona está poniéndose demasiado densa aquí. Yo digo que volvamos a mi suite. Dijiste que tenías ideas que querías discutir, así que la mejor manera de hacerlo es mientras tomas un descanso. Ven ahora. Las discutiremos. —Ella agarró la mano de Sakura como una madre preocupada y la sacó de la habitación—. Puedes jugar con Sasuke más tarde.

—Ino… —gruñó Sasuke.

—Haz algo con él, Kakashi —interrumpió ella sobre su hombro, mientras Sakura mantenía su cabeza cuidadosamente evitándolo y se trasladó a la puerta con Ino.

Ellas salieron de la habitación, doblaron en la esquina, y desaparecieron de la vista.

— ¡Guau! Maldición, Sasuke, creo que debería haberte advertido acerca de Sakura diciendo sobre ti cuando la dejaste por la noche. —Kakashi sonrió—. Ino puede ser más molesta que lo que Sakura es.

Sasuke se sacudió, sus labios apretados ante las sorprendidas miradas en los rostros de los hombres en la habitación.

—Gracias, Kakashi —gruñó bajo—, por informar a todos los demás de mis deficiencias.

Naruto rió ante eso.

—Kakashi, mi amigo, si Ino conoce tus debilidades, puedes creer que el resto de nosotros lo hará. Ella cree que la única manera de disuadirnos para actuar en nuestras deficiencias masculinas es ser conscientes que, en caso de averiguarlo, los demás lo sepan también. Ella es peor que mi madre.

—Incluso mi madre no era tan mala como Ino —gruño otro miembro—. Ella dijo que la cosita dulce, con la que yo estaba hablando en el baile de los Kinomoto, debería considerar otra escolta para su próxima fiesta, teniendo en cuenta mi costumbre de llegar tarde a todo, excepto la cena.

—Yeah, y le dijo a mi padre sobre la multa por exceso de velocidad que tuve la pasada semana. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo hace que nadie se atrevió a hacer eso? —Este miembro era el hijo de un alto magistrado.

Sasuke sonrió con simpatía. El único secreto que estaba seguro, estaba en aquellos pocos que ella se enteró en el mismo club. Si se enteraba de algo fuera del club, entonces lo consideraba juego limpio.

—Eres parte del club, eres parte del dolor. —Kakashi suspiró—. Míralo de esta forma: si no le gustas y no te conociera tan bien, no daría un carajo.

—Yeah, recuérdamelo la próxima vez que Su Señoría decida darme lecciones por unas pocas horas —dijo el hijo del juez, pero la risa teñía su voz.

—Voy a estar seguro de recordarle una vez más que no debería meter a sus amigos en problemas. —Kakashi sonrió—. Pero no prometo que eso ayudará.

Todos rieron, excepto Sasuke. Con un gesto firme, salió de la sala, y se dirigió de nuevo a su oficina. Sin duda, Itachi había visto toda la discusión en los monitores de seguridad. Justo lo que él necesitaba: una maldita conspiración entre su hermano y amigos. A este ritmo, estaría balbuceando como un idiota en una semana.

* * *

—Sabes que él va a ponerse en contra de nosotras en esto —Sakura informó a Ino, cuando entraron en la sala de estar, justo cuando Chouji llegaba con el café fresco que parecía haber sabido que ella pediría.

Sakura había observado que las cosas parecían suceder alrededor de Ino. Había cosas que no tenía que pedir. Sólo se materializaban, como si el hecho mismo de que ella las deseara fuera suficiente.

—Gracias, Chouji. —Ino miró la bandeja y se sentó en la mesa con recelo—. No es descafeinado, ¿correcto?

Chouji la miró por debajo de su imperiosa nariz, su expresión apretada.

—No me atrevería a servirle nada más que café real —le informó, antes de girar y salir acechante de la habitación.

Ino rió mientras sacaba su pelo del hombro y miraba la bandeja.

—Como si él no tratara siempre de escabullir aquella cosa falsa en mí. Como si no pudiera conocer la diferencia.

Sakura miraba curiosa a su amiga.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan alterada?

—Sasuke Uchiha. —Ino mordisqueó las palabras—. Eres consciente de por qué tenía la intención de alejarte del trabajo, ¿no? —Su acento se espesaba con ira—. Tenía toda la intención de tratar de seducirte, mi amiga.

Los labios de Sakura se curvaron en una mueca.

—Intentar, es la palabra correcta aquí, Ino. No estoy con ánimo para ser seducida.

— ¿Quién tiene que estar con ánimo? —Los ojos de Ino giraron expresivamente—. El hombre es como un volcán listo para explotar. Confía en mí, cuando Kakashi está igual, no importa cómo estoy de irritada con él, me seduce. Es imposible de resistir. —Ella agitó su mano para enfatizar—. Así que te salvé.

Ino se trasladó a la bandeja, sirvió dos tazas de café y, luego, tomó un primer sorbo tentativo de su taza.

Sakura aceptó la suya antes de enroscarse en la esquina del sofá y ver como Ino hacia lo mismo en el otro extremo. Quizás ella realmente no debería haber llamado a Ino anoche.

—Esto es más que Sasuke —declaró Sakura—, ¿qué te ha disgustado realmente? Yo soy la única que debería estar alterada con Sasuke.

— ¿Como si lo estuvieras? —Ino suspiró—. ¿Cómo puedes no estarlo? He oído el dolor en tu voz en el teléfono, Sakura. Si Kakashi me hiciera algo ten imperdonable a mí, habría tenido que romper uno de sus huesos.

Ino siempre estaba amenazando con el daño físico, sin embargo, Sakura sabía que nunca había intentado seguir con una de las amenazas.

Pero tenía razón, cuando había llamado a Ino, había estado herida y confundida. Todavía lo estaba. Que no significa que estaba seducible.

— ¿Dices que hace esto a menudo? —Ella no podía dejar la cuestión. Estaba desgarrando su mente. Se estaba preguntando, ¿era sólo ella? ¿O era lo normal?

Ino suspiró.

—Sí, Sasuke parece tener un hábito molesto con sus amantes. Por lo menos lo poco que he sabido de él, lo hace. Nunca pasa la noche. Él siempre se va cuando su parte en la diversión ha terminado. Aunque por lo general, Itachi está allí para calmar cualquier pluma agitada.

Al menos no se trataba solamente de ella, aunque no estaba segura de cuánto más fácil eso hacía las cosas, saber que Sasuke, nunca durmió con una amante. Era aterrante, sabiendo que era una costumbre, y no sólo con ella, que no era diferente a cualquier otra mujer anterior.

—Es un hombre difícil. Hasta Itachi lo admite. —Ino se encogió de hombros.

Un hombre difícil ni siquiera se acercaba a la descripción.

—No debería haberte llamado y molestado, Ino —dijo Sakura finalmente—. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice.

Porque ella había estado furiosa. Había sido herida.

—Oh, él sobrevivirá a mi ira —indicó con una mueca—. Tal vez incluso le dará algo para pensar. Es un poco demasiado confiado a veces, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Sakura sólo podía agitar su cabeza. Diablos si lo sabía de la última noche. Ella sabía que no podría manejar otra noche de sentimientos después de haber sido lanzada fuera.

—Voy a tener a Chouji esperando en la limusina para llevarte de regreso a tu hotel, mientras que Sasuke está, sin duda, ocupado —dijo Ino—. Estás agotada. Descansa. No pienses en este irritante hombre. Iremos a cenar, si lo deseas. El hotel tiene un maravilloso restaurante.

Los rayos llameaban afuera de nuevo, y los truenos retumbaban. Sakura casi podía sentir la lluvia que caía en un constante aguacero, y quería nada más que enroscarse en la cama y dormir por unas pocas horas.

—Tal vez esa sería la mejor idea. —Ella suspiró, apoyando su taza y poniéndose de pie—. Te veré entonces esta noche.

Recogió su maletín y notas que había dejado allí antes, y se trasladó a la puerta.

—Chouji tendrá la limusina esperando atrás —prometió Ino—. Él te encontrará abajo y te llevará.

—Gracias, Ino —Sakura dio a su amiga una sonrisa cansada—. Y no seas demasiado dura con Sasuke, tengo la sensación de hay más de esto que sólo una necesidad de dormir solo.

—Por supuesto, lo hay —dijo Ino—. Sin embargo, confía en mí, amiga, él está insanamente loco por ti. Puede revelarte la verdad, o sufrir las consecuencias.

Ella asintió como si fuera enteramente su decisión.

Con un movimiento rápido y un agitar de su cabeza, Sakura abandonó la suite y se dirigió abajo. No iba a correr a Sasuke, y no estaba segura si estaba agradecida o se lamentaba.

Después de la noche anterior, sus emociones estaban tan desgarradas en relación a él que apenas podía dar sentido a ellas ahora. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más le dolía. Cuanto más le dolía, más se enojada con sigo misma, así como con Sasuke.

* * *

Como lo prometió, Chouji la estaba esperando abajo. Él la llevó a la puerta trasera donde la limusina esperaba bajo la zona de estacionamiento protegida.

El chofer estaba a su lado y abrió la puerta mientras ella se acercaba. Estaba a mitad de camino hacia el coche antes de que el hecho de que Sasuke estaba allí, fuera completamente registrado. Él la tiró el resto del camino antes de que ella pudiera hacer más que rechinar una protesta.

—Tsk tsk. Juega limpio. —La agarró por la cintura y la tiró de vuelta mientras ella se movió para empujar la puerta abierta una vez más.

—Juega limpio, mi culo. —Se balanceó en su contra hasta que la liberó, pero era demasiado tarde, la limusina estaba saliendo de su plaza de estacionamiento y recorriendo la calzada.

—Yo podría jugar realmente limpio con tu culo, cariño. Dame la oportunidad. —Las palabras eran en broma, pero su expresión, cuando ella lo miró, era mortalmente seria.

—Oh, sólo apuesto que puedes. —Se trasladó al asiento frente a él y lo miró furiosa—. Lástima que no va a pasar.

Él suspiró ruidosamente.

—Debería haberte despertado antes de irme. Pido disculpas.

Sakura lo miró con cautela.

—Yo no exigí una disculpa.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que exiges, Sakura? —Preguntó tan seriamente, que por un momento estuvo sorprendida.

—Sabes, si tengo que responder aquella pregunta, entonces tenemos un problema grave desde el comienzo. Vamos a simplemente dejarlo, Sasuke. Voy a regresar al hotel y dormir un poco. Podemos discutir esto más tarde.

Ella miraba fuera de la limusina, a la lluvia y el viento, sintiendo la furia de los rayos y la chocante fuerza de los truenos dentro de ella.

Tuvo que doblar sus dedos en puños para no tocarlo, tuvo que obligarse a mantener los músculos en su lugar sin enroscarse en su regazo.

—No estás volviendo a tu hotel —dijo finalmente.

Sakura lo miró de nuevo con incredulidad.

— ¿Perdón?

Él le frunció el ceño.

—Vamos a discutir esto, Sakura. Estoy llevándote a mi casa, donde podemos hacerlo en paz. Ino no se atrevería a venir a la carga sobre nosotros allí. Aunque, ella no tendría un maldito problema de hacerlo en el hotel.

La arrogancia reforzaba sus rasgos cuando la miro, afinando sus labios y volviendo sus ojos como rojo fuego.

— ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del término _secuestro_? —pregunta dulcemente.

Se inclinó hacia adelante lentamente.

—Es como esto. Di _No_. Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, a cualquier cosa que estoy haciendo en el momento, y volverás a tu hotel y no te molestaré. Sólo una palabra: _No_.

— ¿Y si lo hago? —le preguntó ella—. Dime, Sasuke, ¿cómo jugarás al varón herido, una vez que haga eso?

—No significa no —gruñó él—. No hay repercusiones. Yo no te molestaré de nuevo, a menos que especialmente solicites algo. Te dejaría sola.

— ¿Por lo tanto, si yo digo que no voy a tu apartamento, luego, las cosas son así? ¿Acepto todo, o no acepto nada? Ahora, ¿por qué haces esta pequeña regla de molestarme más allá? ¿Sabes qué? Atorníllalo, Sasuke. Bien… —La palabra estaba formándose en sus labios, dispuesta a salir de ellos, cuando sus dedos los tocaron, deteniendo la palabra.

—Hay reglas —dijo suavemente.

— ¿Reglas para que, Sasuke? ¿Para estar contigo? Lo siento, nunca fui buena para todos aquellos pequeños detalles molestos. Empuja tus reglas, también.

—Hay reglas para el estilo de vida que vivo, no tanto para ti como para mí mismo —reveló—. Mi control es inestable ahora, cariño. Te quiero a ti, hasta que esto me está comiendo vivo, pero estoy tratando de hacerlo a tu manera. Hablaremos. Haremos este trabajo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

— ¿Crees que vamos a trabajar en esta relación sin confianza, Sasuke?

Ella vio la sutil mueca de dolor en su expresión.

— ¿Qué confianza? —finalmente preguntó—. Mira, no puedes prestar atención a cada cosa que Itachi haga sonar sobre todo.

—No, tienes razón —susurró ella—. Pero no puedo prestar atención a las sombras que veo en tus ojos. ¿Te crees que soy una de lo que debe ser una larga fila de estúpidas idiotas que han habitando tu cama? ¿Crees que estaré satisfecha con sólo la mitad de ti?

—Es más que lo que nadie ha tenido nunca —le dijo a ella—. Y eso puede que sea, Sakura, todo lo que tengo para dar.

* * *

Bueno Sakura esta enojada y Sasuke sigue de posesivo, que raro jajaja. Además ya va saliendo más a flote el secreto de Sasuke, ya sabemos que la culpable es la bruja de la tía Anko (porque ese personaje, porque Anko esta loca jajaja) pero Itachi (y ustedes) sigue sin saber que fue lo que paso, ya falta poco chicas, no desesperen

(*) Respecto a esta parte, ya conseguí la novela de esta misma serie pero de Itachi, aun no la leo así que no estoy segura si hable de esos secretos, pero se ve interesante, ya no hay gemelos o bueno la historia ahora es la de él, pero parece buena. Les pregunto, les gustaría que adaptara su historia, como una continuación? mi conflicto consiste en que la verdad volvería a intercambiar personajes, probablemente sólo serían los gemelos, para seguir teniendo a Sasuke como principal, no lo hago con Itachi porque a pesar de que me gusta el personaje, no se como "manejarlo" en cambio Sasuke siempre se amolda más a los otros.

Eso sí, si resulta que el personaje es muy poco parecido a Sasuke tal vez me replantee el cambio, aún no lo se así que no se emocionen mucho. Además aun falta tiempo dado que apenas vamos a la mitad de esta historia.

A quienes me pidieron las historias, tengo muy pocos, sólo esta que es la #9 y la #10 que acabo de conseguir, también tengo la 12 que es la ultima y va enfocada en el personaje de Naruto.

Son difíciles de conseguir, lo se. La mayoría de los sitios están rotos o ya no existen los archivos, pero buscando bastante los encuentran la que sea realmente. Hay un sitio, Scribot o algo así que cobra por bajar archivos, obvio no pago lo que yo hago es que subo otros archivos, de ese modo te permite bajar un archivo: cada que tu compartes algo, la pagina te deja bajar un archivo. Es lo único que pueden hacer, si no busquen mucho piquen aquí y allá hasta que encuentren.

Bueno mañana no se si podre publicar, la otra historia no, pero esta tal vez sí, no lo se, pero si no puedo entonces el viernes hay doble, para que estén pendientes.

Cuídense


	16. Chapter 16

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

La lluvia estaba aún cayendo cuando la limusina entró en el pequeño garaje subterráneo del reciclado almacén.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y salió, luego extendió su mano hacia ella.

— ¿Vas a alejarte de mí de nuevo, Sakura? —le preguntó.

Ella debería, sabía que debería. En cambio, le dejó agarrar sus dedos y sacarla del coche.

—Esto no quiere decir que estoy de acuerdo con cualquier cosa —le informó cuando la limusina se alejó.

—Entiendo eso. —Él dobló sus dedos alrededor de ella y la llevó a la gran escalera que llevaba al siguiente piso—. Necesitas descansar. Tenemos que hablar. Puedes descansar aquí, y luego podemos hablar.

Como si esto fuera realmente lo que pasaría, pensó en silencio, bufando incrédula. Ambos estaban demasiado despiertos, era una maravilla que no entraran en combustión. No había una oportunidad en el infierno que se fuera a dormir, con él tan cerca de ella. Tan cerca, sin embargo tan malditamente lejos.

Cuando él le dijo que la mitad de él mismo era todo lo que tenía para dar, ella no había tenido una respuesta para él. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que dijera? ¿Que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella? Ella se había prometido a sí misma que si tenía una oportunidad, lucharía por él. Que no correría como la pequeña niña asustada que había sido antes. Se había prometido a sí misma que trataría no sólo a su manera, sino a la manera de él también.

Pero darse cuenta que el hombre que había esperado durante todos estos años no estaba dispuesto a dar lo suficiente para incluso dormir con ella, le dejó una sensación extraña, despojada.

Cuando entró en el primer piso, Sakura miró alrededor de la abierta y aireada disposición del reciclado almacén y sintió algo apretarse dentro suyo.

— ¿Este es tu nivel? —Preguntó, mirando hacia las escaleras—. ¿Itachi está arriba?

Él se paró a su lado y miro alrededor de la sala también, antes de volverse a ella con un pequeño guiño.

La garganta de Sakura se apretó. Estaba demasiado desierto. No había nada más, excepto el mínimo mobiliario. Ni cuadros o artículos personales, ni pequeños recuerdos. Era un lugar, no era un hogar ni tampoco tenía una sensación de vida. Querido Dios, cuando ella miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta que, de alguna manera, esto era lo que siempre había visto dentro de Sasuke. Un hombre que se negaba a dejarse pertenecer.

Él limpió su garganta, de pie a su lado.

—Esto tiene un poco de polvo a veces.

Sasuke miraba alrededor del apartamento, preguntándose que había puesto aquella mirada de la más absoluta tristeza en su cara. Diablos, había limpiado el lugar semanalmente, no era como si pudiera estar muy equivocado con esto, excepto el polvo. Bueno, en realidad, no pudo ver el polvo, pero sabía que su personal de limpieza era un poco laxo, cuando de suciedad se trataba.

—Un poco de polvo —susurró ella ligeramente cuando apoyó su maletín y su bolso en la amplia mesa al lado de ella y miraba alrededor de nuevo.

_Esto iba mucho más allá de un poco de polvo_, pensó Sakura con tristeza. Estaba vacío. Casi sin alma. Y Sasuke no estaba sin alma. Ella lo miro mientras él observaba la sala de nuevo, y vio la arista de completa soledad que parecía rodearlo.

Había estado allí siete años antes, aquella distancia que forzaba entre él y el mundo. Era más evidente aquí, sin embargo, en este lugar que él llamaba hogar. La completa crudeza de esto era desgarradora.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con esto? —De repente gruñó—. El lugar está limpio. No soy exactamente un vagabundo.

—No, no eres un vagabundo —dijo tristemente—. Está muy bien organizada, Sasuke.

—Sí, bueno, la pulcritud es una virtud —continuó mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina—. ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo tener algo ordenado. —Él tiró de la puerta de la nevera abriéndola y miró dentro antes de sacudir una cerveza fría, luego la cerró de un golpe de nuevo.

—Voy a adivinar, lo único que tienes en tu refrigerador es cerveza —aventuró ella—. ¿Actualmente vives aquí? —Ella miro a su alrededor de nuevo.

—Cada día —casi gruñó.

— ¿En serio? Apuesto a que el piso de Itachi se ve totalmente diferente.

—Itachi es un vagabundo. —Estaba mirándola ferozmente ahora—. Un maldito nido de ratas. Él tiene que tener cada jodido momento y regalos que le dieron. Ellos forran las condenadas paredes.

Sasuke golpeó la cerveza sobre el mostrador y movió sus manos sobre el mármol gris de arriba.

— ¿Tienes un problema con el lugar donde vivo, Sakura?

—Ninguno en absoluto. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Pero creo que prefiero una clínica. Sería menos estéril.

La sorpresa se registro en su cara, cuando ella pasó a través de la gran entrada a un conjunto de altas puertas de vidrio que conducían a un balcón abierto.

— ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

Ella abrió las puertas y respiró el aroma de la lluvia. Los truenos y relámpagos se habían trasladado a la distancia, pero la lluvia continuaba empapando el mundo exterior. Las nubes eran bajas y pesadas, la niebla se levantaba en brumosas capas, dando a la tierra una apariencia de otro mundo y una sensación de que ellos eran los únicos habitantes en un mundo místico.

Sakura generalmente amaba la lluvia y la niebla, pero hoy parecía enfatizar la completa esterilidad de la vida de Sasuke. ¿Lo había hecho deliberadamente? ¿O era en realidad tanto una parte de él que ni siquiera se daba cuenta?

—El apartamento no es estéril. —Se movió detrás de ella, el calor de su cuerpo difundiéndose a lo largo de su espalda cuando sus manos tomaron sus caderas con un firme y casi desesperado agarre.

—Sí, lo es —dijo ella—. Y me pregunto si no es deliberado.

Ella miró sobre su hombro su cerrada expresión, los crudos y helados ojos, antes de volver a la lluvia. La humedad colmaba su cara, fría, invitando, sumergiéndola dentro de una casi primitiva toma de conciencia de ello.

La lluvia limpiaba y purificaba, y siempre había sido una fuente de paz para ella.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que jugaste en la lluvia? —preguntó, sonriendo cuando el viento llevó una cortina de humedad en contra ellos.

Ella le hipnotizaba. Verla allí, una pícara burla en sus ojos, todavía, con atisbo de tristeza aún brillando. ¿Cómo se supone resistiría a ella?

Sasuke estuvo en silencio por largos momentos antes de contestar finalmente.

—Demasiado tiempo para recordar.

No miró su rostro. Tuvo miedo de llorar, si lo hacía. Ella pudo oír la soledad en su voz, sentir la masculina confusión causada por su expresión.

Tomó una profunda respiración y tragó apretadamente antes de dar vuelta la cabeza y mirarlo fijo, viendo todas las cosas que había escuchado en su voz.

—Vamos a mojarnos y liberarnos —susurró ella—. Vamos, Sasuke, juega en la lluvia conmigo.

—Te atrapará un frío de muerte. —Él miraba la lluvia con escepticismo.

—Entonces me puedes alimentar con sopa de pollo casera —agarró su mano y lo llevo con ella.

La lluvia estaba calando, cayendo en una cortina que los empapó en segundos. Corría en riachuelos sobre el pelo y la cara de Sakura. Difundiéndose ampliamente sobre los brazos, ella levantó la cara y giró en un círculo, cerrando sus ojos mientras la lluvia de verano se derramaba sobre ella.

Cuando bajó la cabeza y abrió sus ojos, vio a Sasuke, su cabeza levantada, sus ojos cerrados. Su camisa y pantalones empapados y lucía primitivo. Demasiado hombre. Demasiado intenso.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron y la miró, ella vio a un núcleo de necesidad dentro, se preguntaba si incluso él sabía que poseía.

—Baila conmigo —susurró Sakura. La necesidad de sentir sus brazos alrededor la estaba volviendo loca.

—No hay música. —Trató de sonreír, pero ella pudo ver el borde de caliente dominación dentro de él. Él quería mucho más que bailar.

—Entonces haremos nuestra propia música. —Se trasladó a sus brazos, sintiéndolos rodearla y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. ¿Has deseado hacer tu propia música, Sasuke?

La lluvia corría por su pelo y cara en gruesos ríos, destacando el claro crecimiento de la barba que sombreaba su rostro.

El hielo en los ojos estaba descongelándose, siendo reemplazado por deseo, por un toque de emoción que tuvo su corazón a las carreras.

— ¿Estamos haciendo música ahora? —preguntó, su voz áspera de excitación.

Dentro de los pantalones empapados, su polla vibraba dura e insistente, cuando sus manos resbalaron por el dobladillo de su camisa a lo largo de su estómago y así poder tocar su espalda desnuda. En el mismo momento, ella se dio cuenta de Itachi mirando desde la puerta, su mirada pesada, evidentemente excitado, pero no hizo nada para unirse a ellos. Ella le rezaba que no lo hiciera.

— ¿No lo sientes? —susurró ella, sus dedos en movimiento sobre los botones de su camisa.

Deseaba ver su pecho desnudo, la lluvia corriendo a través de la mata de pelo oscuro, empapando los marcados músculos de su cuerpo.

A los pocos minutos le había abierto la camisa y la empujaba fuera de sus hombros. Todavía, Itachi miraba. Eso se añadió al erotismo, la hizo sentir algo más malvada, más sexy.

— ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? —Le preguntó a ella, su voz áspera, su expresión cerrada con lujuria—. Voy a acabar jodiéndote sobre el maldito balcón, Sakura.

—Menos mal que tienes muchos árboles por aquí, entonces. —Ella le sonrió antes de mirar alrededor del terreno del almacén. Enorme, imponentes robles crecían altos y tupidos, resguardando el abierto balcón.

Una mano se levantó desde su cintura a su mejilla, y retrocedió bailando hasta la pared de ladrillo, su duro cuerpo refugiándola de la fuerza de la lluvia. Ella se olvidó de Itachi, se olvidó de todo, excepto del placer que la estaba quemando por dentro.

La otra mano resbaló alrededor, aplastando la parte baja de su estómago, y presionando demandantemente contra ella cuando su cabeza bajó.

El sabor de la lluvia y su beso eran intoxicantes. Sasuke estaba seguro que nunca había conocido ninguna cosa, ninguna mujer, que hubiera sabido tan bien como Sakura. Su lengua golpeó fuerte sobre sus labios, recogiendo las gotas de lluvia que se aferraban a ellos, antes que tomara la curva de su labio inferior entre los dientes y mordisqueara eróticamente.

Ella se sacudió contra él en respuesta, su respiración volviéndose dura y rápida ahora, su cuerpo calentándose, a pesar del agua vertiéndose sobre ella.

Su cuerpo curvado contra el de él, la parte baja de su estómago acolchando la palpitante erección bajo su pantalón, sus pechos presionaban en su pecho desnudo.

El fresco de lluvia no hizo nada para aplacar el fuego dentro de él. Ella era como una droga en su sistema ahora, y se pregunta cómo diablos sobreviviría si no la manipulaba para atarla a él.

—Esto es tan bueno —jadeó Sakura, cuando sus labios se trasladaron de los de ella a la curva de su mandíbula y bajaron por su cuello—. Sintiéndote así, Sasuke, por encima de todo. Como la lluvia.

Él hizo una mueca cuando enterró su cara en su cuello. Yendo lento y fácil cuando ella lo estaba matando. Su control estaba malditamente destrozado, era todo lo que podía hacer para forzarse a contenerse.

Deslizó la palma de su mano más abajo en su estómago, la punta de sus dedos presionando contra el montículo entre los muslos, rotando, acariciando la carne justo encima de su clítoris a través de sus vaqueros.

Quería esos malditos pantalones fuera de ella.

—Tengo que sentirte —gruñó. Las palabras eran ásperas, su voz gutural, una indicación de su pérdida de control.

Maldición, nunca había tenido problemas para controlarse con una mujer. Nunca conoció una vez que no pudiera controlar el placer, hacerla gritar antes que llegara al punto en que tenía que enterrarse dentro de ella. Hasta ahora.

Él se apoderó del dobladillo de su camisa y la subió por su cuerpo. Cuando se inclinó de nuevo, vio como levantaba graciosamente sus brazos, el adherente material descubriendo su carne para revelar el paraíso debajo.

Lanzando la camiseta a un lado, dio golpecitos al broche de su sujetador y lo retiró lejos de los hinchados montículos de sus pechos.

Su boca se hizo agua con la visión de sus firmes y duros pequeños pezones. Estaban ruborizados con un rojo rubí, fruncidos, y parecían mendigar por su boca.

Bajó la cabeza mientras sentía sus manos sobre sus hombros, las uñas rastrillando su carne.

Debería llevarla al interior. Diablos, él sabía que debería llevarla dentro, fuera de la lluvia, pero no podía obligarse a hacerlo. Ella estaba hecha para la caricia de las gotas de lluvia, del agua corriendo a lo largo de su carne, mojándola mientras ardía por él.

Retirando sus manos, atacó el cinturón amarillo brillante que lo había burlado todo el día. Le apretaba sus delgadas caderas, desviaba los ojos al balanceo de su culo. Él lo soltó rápidamente, antes de desprender el broche de metal y la cremallera. En cuestión de segundos sus dedos estaban empujando en el calor sofocante de su coño, penetrando el apretado tejido, consiguiendo un grito rasgados de ambos.

—Eso no es justo —jadeó Sakura, su espalda arqueada mientras su cara enrojecía de placer.

Amaba mirar su cara. Viendo el placer cubriéndola cuando sus increíbles ojos se volvían aturdidos con el exceso de sensaciones.

Él rastrillaba los dientes sobre la curva superior de su pecho mientras bajaba una mano a sus pantalones.

Liberó el cinturón y el cierre de los pantalones rápidamente, dejando el material a un lado para liberar la pesada longitud de su polla.

Estaba muriendo por ella.

—Todavía no. —Sus uñas rasguñaban sus hombros mientras sus labios se trasladaban a su cuello—. Esta vez conseguiré tener diversión.

—Maldición, Sakura, mi control se está fusilando. —Gimió él cuando sus labios se trasladaron de su cuello hasta su hombro, y luego a su pecho.

Estaba bajando, aquel increíble cuerpo girando y flexionándose en sus brazos, mientras sus labios seguían los senderos de agua fluyendo por su pecho.

No podía sentir la lluvia ahora. Todo lo que sentía era el calor, la caricia de sus dedos y sus labios contra su pecho, su abdomen. Su pequeña lengua ágil sumergida dentro de su ombligo, luego lamió y acarició más abajo. Lentamente, demasiado jodidamente lento.

—He soñado con esto. —Ella estaba de rodillas delante de él, una mano sosteniendo sus bolas, la otra agarrando la dura longitud de su pene.

—Sakura. Bebé, esto es peligroso. —Trató de mantener su voz llena de advertencia, pero era más desesperada, más dura, más hambrienta que lo que nunca podía recordar.

Entonces ella se inclinó hacia delante y lamió la oscura y repleta cabeza.

La sensación de la fría lluvia, su lengua caliente, sus sedosos dedos acariciándolo, hasta que tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y sintió el estrangulado gemido que desgarró su garganta.

Como si aquel sonido fuera todo lo que necesitaba, su líquida y caliente boca aprisionó la repleta cabeza y comenzó a amamantarlo en el vibrante calor con destructivo placer.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera detener el impulso, sus manos estaban enterradas en su abundante cabello, agarrando los sedosos mechones, mientras empujaba, moviéndola, mientras sus caderas continuaban jodiendo sus labios y el placer lo inundaba.

Diablos. Él la miró, viendo la pesada carne venosa brillar cuando ella la acariciaba, vio como su boca lo acariciaba, y tuvo que luchar con la necesidad de correrse.

Podía sentir los perversos rastros de la sensación apretando sus pelotas y viajando por su columna vertebral. La parte posterior de su cabeza sintió un hormigueo, y oscuros y desesperados impulsos comenzaron a quemar dentro de su cerebro.

Él la miraba, mirándola mamarlo, diablos lo amaba con su boca. Podía sentir la diferencia. Ninguna otra mujer lo había tocado así. Nunca había sido tocado de la forma que Sakura lo tocaba. La expresión en su rostro, el modo que tocaba, no había nada más en su interior, excepto la necesidad de dar placer. La necesidad de hacerlo sentir.

Él vio su cara, vio el aturdido placer en ella. No había nada depravado, no había segundas intenciones, no había nada en su cara, excepto placer. Precisamente eso. Ella lo disfrutaba.

Se sentía hipnotizado por su cara, y cuando abrió los ojos, las orbitas verde amorronadas lo miraban con hambre desesperado, se perdió.

En toda su vida, Sasuke nunca había perdido el control de sus orgasmos. El control siempre había estado allí por una razón u otra. Pero cuando Sakura lo miró, sus ojos oscurecidos, dilatados con hambre, la boca mamándolo con perversa inocencia, su expresión ruborizada y llena de necesidad, no pudo frenar.

Trató de retroceder. Él tiró con una mano su cabello, se apoderó del rígido y pulsante tallo de su polla y trató de sacarlo de su boca.

Su mano apretó más firmemente sus bolas, y la otra lo envolvió, y su gemido de necesidad se agitó sobre la hinchada cabeza cuando el primer chorro desesperado de esperma se disparó desde la punta.

Un gruñido desgarró su garganta cuando ella lo tragó. Su boca se volvió más caliente, más suave. La succionante caverna consiguiendo más y más de él, hasta que estuvo estremeciéndose en reacción, sus rodillas debilitándose mientras llenaba su boca a con su liberación.

Y aún necesitaba más de ella. No podía creer lo rígido, lo duro que aún estaba. No podía creer el hambre fluyendo dentro de él, cuando se tiró a sus pies y empujó los vaqueros hacia abajo por sus piernas, empujándola sobre la empapada almohadilla del solárium detrás de ella.

Sabía que Itachi estaba mirando. Eso era suficiente esta vez. Estaba allí, centrado en él, sosteniéndolo. Él deseaba. Había demasiadas emociones rompiendo a través de él, diablos, no podía decir nada más, si lo ayudaba o no. Todo lo que sabía era este momento, sólo él y Sakura. La necesidad de esto lo estaba matando.

Desacordonar y eliminar sus botas tomó sólo segundos. Los vaqueros y las medias mojadas fueron despojados de sus piernas, y tuvo sólo un breve momento para dar gracias a Dios que la baranda de privacidad en torno al deck era lo suficientemente alta para ocultar lo que estaba pasando detrás de ella.

Arrancó sus propios zapatos, retiró sus pantalanes de sus piernas, y luego se arrodilló, empujando las manos debajo de su culo y la acercó a su boca.

Las piernas dobladas sobre sus hombros cuando enterró sus labios en el jarabe caliente de su coño. Él lamió y acarició, frunció sus labios y besó el brote de su clítoris hasta que se retorció en su amarre.

Sakura estaba inundada en sensualidad, en una completa y sensual sobrecarga. Se arqueaba a la boca devoradora de Sasuke, se retorcía contra él, luego gritó cuando sintió sus dedos estirándola deliciosamente.

Volviendo la cara en la saturada almohadilla de los cojines, sólo luchó por respirar. El placer estaba desgarrando a través suyo, quemando a través de sus terminaciones nerviosas. La lluvia fría y las enloquecedoras sensaciones calientes, tanto que su sistema estaba rápidamente acercándose a la sobrecarga y lo sabía. Demasiado placer. Demasiada hambre.

—Eres tan deliciosa como los dulces —gruñó contra su carne, las palabras ásperas, atormentadas con lujuria masculina.

—No puede aguantar mucho más —jadeó Sakura, empujándose contra él, pujando, desesperada por su liberación.

Ella podía sentir su coño flexionándose, ordeñando sus dedos. Contracciones involuntarias desgarraron a través de su vientre, agitando a través de su núcleo, y envió sus jugos derramados en sus dedos. Y él utilizó la sedosa respuesta, los jugos derramados por ella, y estiró su mano atrás: protegiendo su tierna carne de la lluvia, lentamente la lubricaba y facilitaba la entrada en su trasero, lo atravesó con sus dedos, extendiéndolo mientras tuvo su sexo.

La cabeza de Sakura se movía violentamente sobre los almohadones mientras sus manos se escondían en su cabello y se estremecía con desesperación. Sus labios la acariciaban, su lengua la lamia.

Ella podía sentir las llamas de necesidad quemando en su trasero mientras él facilitaba la oferta de carne allí. Él la penetró primero con un dedo, luego dos, estirándola, y enviando a sus sentidos inclinándose con el quemante placer y dolor.

Podía sentir su propia respuesta creciendo en su interior, un oscuro núcleo de angustiosa necesidad que había sólo sentido en los brazos de Sasuke.

—Te encanta esto. —Su voz fluía sobre ella como la lluvia, al igual que sus propios deseos oscuros. Porque no tenía que preguntar de lo que estaba hablando, ella sabía. La imagen había golpeado su cabeza en el momento que sus dedos habían atravesado el culo.

—Dime que te gusta.

Su cabeza se sacudió. Los ojos negros quemaban con hambre, con oscuros y malvados deseos, con el tormento. La agonía de hambre que sólo había visto en él antes estaba quemándola ahora. Su expresión era salvaje, con una lujuria que estaba haciendo nada por ocultar.

La lluvia había disminuido, pero el agua todavía caía sobre su cabeza y su cara en riachuelos. Los duros contornos estaban salvajemente definidos ahora, sus ojos reducidos y brillantes con un devorante deseo.

—Me encanta —dijo ella, gimiendo.

—Te necesito —gruñó Sasuke, sus dedos empujando más profundo detrás mientras su pulgar perforaba su coño y la enviaba arqueándose a un exquisito placer.

Ella mantuvo su mirada, su visión oscureciéndose mientras las sensaciones comenzaban a apilarse una encima de las otras. Puntos luminosos de necesidad pinchaban a través de su sistema y la dejaron sacudiéndose en su agarre.

— ¿Qué necesitas de mí, Sasuke?

—Todo de ti. —Sus dedos se deslizaron libres, separando sus muslos, cerniéndose sobre ella, bloqueando la lluvia con su amplio cuerpo, mientras su erección empujaba dentro de la desesperada entrada de su coño.

Sakura deslizó sus manos a sus hombros, acariciando, y luego arañando en agonizante placer cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

—Toma todo de mí, entonces. —Ella se arqueo más cerca, las piernas levantadas, envolviendo su cintura mientras lo apretaba contra ella.

Sus ojos se estrecharon aún más.

—Eres mía.

—Entonces pruébalo, Sasuke. Demuéstralo, maldita sea. Tómame.

Quería mucho más que simplemente tomarla. Ella sabía, podía verlo construyéndose en su expresión, en la batalla por el control en sus ojos. Lo miraba, lo sentía, perder ese control.

Sakura se arqueo, se retorció, sintió el duro empuje que enterraba la longitud de su polla dentro de ella, estirándola, quemándola, tomándola con una desesperación que sacudió su alma.

Los duros golpes disparaban el placer y el dolor que desgarró anteriores nociones preconcebidas de placer. La azotaba a través de su mente y la dejó tambaleante y la quebró a través de sus sentidos y la dejó luchando por el aliento para gritar.

Sentía las sensaciones aumentando, construyéndose. Cada duro impulso, cuando se conducía dentro de ella, la empujaba más alto. Sus uñas mordieron sus hombros, sus piernas lo apretaron más estrechamente rodeando sus caderas, y un segundo después se disolvió alrededor de él.

—Mierda. Mierda. No. —Él estaba sacudiéndose encima de ella, derramándose en ella, y aquellos embrujados, hermosos ojos de él ardían. Con posesión. Con amor.

* * *

Les pido una ENORME disculpa por casi una semana de retraso, la verdad he tenido demasiado trabajo entre la escuela y (valga la redundancia) el trabajo, que no tiempo para mi tengo. Pensé en poner, como siempre que me retraso, los capítulos faltantes, pero eran 6 o 7, demasiados! así que ni modo, será sólo la continuación..

Para las que leyeron La Novia Errante, se que el final fue abrupto y decepcionante, esa era una de las razones por las que no lo quería adaptar, a mi tampoco me gusto, pero creo que la historia vale la pena.

SPOILER DEL MANGA! Si no lo leen y no quieren saber, no lean hasta que después de esta marca / y que ya no esta en cursiva

_A quienes siguen el manga, ya leyeron el 619? Que capítulo más ridículo si me permiten opinar ~~' Toda una semana esperando un capítulo así todo wow y profesional porque son los 4 Hokages! y salen con esas cosas; porque Hashirama es así como un super héroe o yo que se y sale todo ridículo y suave de carácter, su hermano un auténtico amargado (creo que por eso no tuvo hijos XD) , el tercero bueno ese X, solo contestó todo apenadillo por lo que paso y Minato, rayos es tan, tan, no se, como Naruto pero calmado... Y luego salen con esas cosas del amor y los Uchiha, si yo fuera Sasuke sentiría pena ajena, por que, por Dios es SASUKE- cubo de hielo-Uchiha carajo, el no anda con esas cosas. Se que muchas anhelan el sasusaku, en lo personal me encanta la idea, pero si para tenerlo significa que Sasuke deje de ser, bueno Sasuke, prefiero que los dos mueran en un combate o algo así. no se que él la mate, Naruto se enoja y mata a Sasuke XD, ok ignoren esto ultimo._

_Dadas esas ultimas declaraciones del segundo, hacen a uno pensar en el futuro de Sasuke, sólo falta lo que le responda el primero y creo que de eso dependerá lo que decida Sasuke, si pelea junto a la Alianza o junto a Madara, que por cierto, se dieron cuenta de que indirectamente ha ayudado a la Alianza? mato a varios zetsus y derrotó a Kabuto junto a Itachi y claro que a Obito no lo ha ayudado en nada wajajaja, haber que pasa, ustedes que opinan?_

/

Bueno después de hacer un super spoiler las dejo, les prometo que mañana sigo, si me doy tiempo pongo dos capítulos, pero no prometo nada, uno sí, dos tal vez. Cuídense


	17. Chapter 17

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Sasuke entró en la casa, tirando de Sakura detrás de él, antes de dejarla en la sala y dirigirse al baño por toallas. Itachi había desaparecido. Ella no sabía cuando se había ido, o cuanto se había quedado.

Segundos después Sasuke estaba envolviendo el afelpado y absorbente material alrededor de su cuerpo húmedo, luego se secó a sí mismo y envolvió la toalla cómodamente alrededor de su cintura.

Sasuke la miraba, horrorizado por su pérdida de control, por la gran inconsciencia de lo que había hecho. O de lo que casi había hecho. Lo que había deseado hacer, con un hambre que hasta ahora llevaba picos de necesidad directamente a través de sus bolas.

Diablos, todavía la deseaba. Él siempre la desearía.

—Al menos no esperaste hasta que estuviera dormida para alejarte —dijo secamente, cuando colocó la toalla sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Él le disparó una mirada feroz antes de caminar majestuosamente hasta el refrigerador y la cerveza. Su control estaba aún disparado. Él apretó sus dientes y luchó para mantener los pocos hilos que todavía quedaban.

—No empujes esto, Sakura —le dijo finalmente, torciendo el tapón de la botella antes de llevarla a su boca.

Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre sus pechos, su cadera ladeada, su expresión furiosa como cualquier pelirrosa enojada. Si él fuera un hombre inteligente, se habría aterrorizado en lugar de encendido.

—No empuje esto —repitió burlonamente Sakura—. Disculpa, Sasuke, ¿pero no crees que no puedo ver lo que hay dentro de ti ahora? ¿Qué hay dentro de ti cada vez que los tres acabamos juntos?

Oír las palabras traspasar sus labios era suficiente para hacer hervir su sangre con esa necesidad. Podía verla, ruborizada, gritando, ahogándose en el placer.

— ¿Esperabas algo diferente? —Gruñó en respuesta—. Sabías lo que quería hacer siete años antes, y sabías lo que vendría cuando invitaste a Itachi y a mí a tu habitación de hotel. —Él caminaba con paso majestuoso hacia ella—. Viniste aquí, viniste a Tokio, consciente de que estaba aquí. Sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo. Sabías que no te irías de aquí sin esto.

Ella sonrió, lento, una sonrisa conocedora que le hizo apretar los dientes con deseo.

—Oh, yo sabía. —Ella se encogió de hombros, y eso lo enfureció—. Así como sé, maldito seas, que sólo soy una más de la larga lista de mascotas que tú e Itachi comparten.

— ¿Te pedí que seas una mascota? —gruñó Sasuke, continuando el avance hacia ella, viendo como ella retrocedía, hasta que la tuvo contra la pared, hasta que todo lo que podía pensar era en tomarla de nuevo, sumergirse dentro suyo, amarrarla a él, y sentirla caliente y apretada, desnuda y tan hábil, tan dulce, como sentía cada ondulación de aquel pequeño coño apretado—. Te lo advertí, Sakura —la agarró—. Te advertí que eras mía.

— ¿Y qué significa ser tuya? —Su voz era firme, enojada—. ¿Y por qué el intercambio? ¿Por qué lo quieres?

— ¿Por qué tú lo quieres, tu Sakura? —preguntó.

Ella se congeló con la pregunta. Sus labios separados, su corazón agitado en su pecho, mientras expulsaba un conmocionado aliento.

—Lo amas. —Se inclinó más cerca, bajando su voz, su cuerpo apretando—. Casi tanto como yo lo hago. Dime, Sakura, ¿por qué veo la misma necesidad en tus ojos?

Dominación y arrogancia llenaba su expresión y sus ojos. Era primitivo, y él lo sabía, ella debería haber sabido que había poco que pudiera esconderle. Tenía la experiencia que ella no tenía.

Él conocía a las mujeres, conocía la lujuria, y conocía el deseo. Y la conocía.

—Lo disfruto —admitió—. A veces, sí, lo imploro. Pero por el amor de Dios, Sasuke, necesito más que un trío cuando me tomas. Necesito más que eso para ti, para nosotros. —El daño y la necesidad brotaban en su interior, rompió en su corazón y la tuvo estremeciéndose con el esfuerzo de ocultarlo—. Necesito más de una relación que un hombre que no puede soportar gastar más de cinco condenados minutos a solas conmigo. Olvídate de dormir conmigo. Maldito seas Sasuke. Necesito que me sostengas. Necesito que me necesites, no a mí y a tu hermano.

Ella empujó su pecho, la rabia creciendo dentro de nuevo. No, no era rabia, era miedo. ¿Qué diablos la hizo pensar que podía venir aquí y no arriesgar cada parte de quién y qué era?

Se había prometido la última vez que la dejó sola que no sería seducida como él quería, sin adueñarse de su corazón también. Y maldición, si lo estaba manejando de ese modo.

Sorprendentemente, la dejó ir. Podía sentir sus ojos en su espalda cuando ella apretó la toalla y camino lejos de él. Pero él no tuvo una respuesta para ella, y realmente no había esperado una.

— ¿Qué es lo bueno que me haces para amarte? —finalmente le preguntó cuando se volvió hacia él—. Vas a destruirnos. Porque no seré honesta conmigo, y no puedo confiarte todo, Sasuke, sin lo mismo a cambio.

—Bien —gruño—. Comienza diciéndome lo que sucedió con los Yakushi. Quieres confianza, Sakura. Devuélvela.

Ella lo miro, deseando con toda su alma que pudiera decirle, que pudiera confiar en él de no mantener su promesa de matar a cualquier hombre que la lastime. Y tal vez él no podría, pero ella conocía a Sasuke, él derramaría sangre, y no era sangre lo que necesitaba para neutralizar a aquellos dos.

—Confía tú primero, ¿eh? —Ella sonrió tristemente—. No funciona de esa manera.

Ella volvió a la terraza. La lluvia había disminuido a una llovizna, la suave brisa soplaba estaba casi refrescar. Recogió sus ropas, y regresó a la sala.

— ¿Dónde está tu secadora?

Su mirada barriendo sobre ella, y sobre las ropas.

—El tema es que el cambio no es fácil, cariño.

—La conversación está finalizada —respondió ella.

Un segundo después estaba de nuevo contra la pared, mirando su rostro enfurecido. La toalla estaba caída en el suelo, y Sasuke estaba sosteniéndola en el lugar.

No dolorosamente, con cuidado, mientras la contemplaba con ceño.

—No te vas de aquí —gruño—. Cuando dije que eras mía no estaba bromeando. Maldición si estoy permitiéndote irte tan fácilmente de nuevo.

— ¿Esto significa que vas a dormir conmigo esta noche, Sasuke? —Ella presionó sus manos contra el pecho plano, y sabía la respuesta cuando sintió la cobardía que recorrió sus músculos—. No puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad? Bueno, ¿adivina qué? No puedo dejar que me dejes sintiéndome como algo que has comprado para la noche.

Él la liberó lentamente, pero ella vio la lucha en sus ojos, en su expresión. Permitirle irse era igual de malditamente duro para él, como lo estaba siendo para ella alejarse.

—Necesito secar mi ropa —le dijo a él, forzándose a contener las lágrimas.

¿Cómo pudo haber dejado que esto ocurra? ¿No tuvo daño suficiente con los años? ¿Perdidas suficientes?

Ella apretó sus dientes y respiro apretadamente mientras lo miraba tomar la ropa húmeda del piso y alejarse hacia lo que obviamente era, un cuarto de baño adjunto en el otro extremo de la cavernosa habitación.

Unos minutos más tarde regresó, vestido, y trayéndole una camiseta.

—Ponte esto. —Su voz aún era firme, salvaje.

Sakura lo miró miserablemente, dolorida por cosas que no tuvieron ni siquiera un nombre. Miro el abierto apartamento, viendo tanto vacío, y se pregunto qué la hizo pensar que Sasuke podría dejarla llenar cualquier parte de su vida.

Dios, ya no tenía veintiún años. Debería haber parado de soñar con cuentos de hadas hace mucho tiempo.

El corazón de Sasuke estaba tan vacío como su apartamento, y sabía que no podría sobrevivir amándolo sin nada a cambio. Ella necesita su amor sólo tan desesperadamente como necesitaba amarlo.

Presionando sus labios juntos para frenar el dolor, terminó de secarse, y se pasó la camiseta sobre su cabeza. Obviamente era suya, o quizá de Itachi. A pesar que dudaba que en su actual estado de ánimo, le diera una de las camisas de Itachi para usar.

—Quiero que traigas tus cosas desde el hotel. —Su voz era tensa, como si supiera que la solicitud que estaba haciendo era ridícula.

Sakura sólo lo miro en silencio por un largo momento antes de mirar el apartamento estéril.

—No.

—Mira, ¿no te gusta este lugar? Has con él el infierno que desees —dijo, agitando su mano violentamente para señalar la gran área—. No te quiero en ese hotel. Te quiero aquí. Conmigo.

— ¿Y dónde dormirás?

Él exhaló un duro y profundo aliento.

—No duermo en la cama. Uso el sofá, de todos modos.

—No estoy buscando un compañero de cuarto, Sasuke.

Ella vio su mandíbula apretarse espasmódicamente y sintió dolor en su corazón con el repentino flash de dolor en sus ojos.

Él miraba alrededor del apartamento como buscando respuestas, buscando desesperadamente el argumento que la sacudiría.

—Mira, podemos probarlo por un tiempo. —Flexiono sus hombros como sintiendo un peso que de repente se dio cuenta que transportaba—. ¿Qué demonios lo echará a perder, Sakura? Quieres estar aquí, sabes eso. Esto no es algo, que uno de nosotros pueda dejar ahora.

—Pareces ser bastante bueno en dejarlo —afirmó—. ¿Qué va a pasar, Sasuke? tú e Itachi me tienen, pero ¿a Itachi le darías permiso para envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí y sostenerme en la noche, mientras te acuestas con solitario esplendor en aquel gran sofá? —Contestó agitando su mano hacia el sofá—. ¿Nunca te cansas de la soledad? ¿No deseas nunca ser lo suficientemente valiente para abrazar a tu amante en tus propios brazos?

—No hasta ti. —Su voz hizo eco de la desesperación—. No hasta ti, Sakura. Y tienes más de mí que cualquier otra mujer pudo tener.

Sasuke vio las emociones parpadear sobre el rostro de Sakura y sintió los fragmentos de su corazón agrietados, rotos.

Ella no se molestó en ocultar sus emociones. Ellas estaban allí para que él viera, y él odiaba ver el dolor en sus ojos. Lo odiaba aún más, porque él había puesto el dolor allí.

Su mirada parpadeo sobre el sofá. El amplio marco, los firmes cojines, la pieza de mobiliario había sido comprada únicamente debido a su capacidad para dormir. Porque, desde su adolescencia, no podía malditamente soportar dormir en una cama por más de unas pocas horas a la vez.

Podía recordar la sensación de su carne arrastrando, despertando con la sensación de manos tocándolo, una voz exigente demandándolo. La última vez que había pasado, casi había matado.

Flexionó sus manos. Él podía recordar aún la sensación de su cuello en su puño, la carne blanda, los anchos ojos marrones aguados llenos de terror, como carne seca y vieja apretada debajo de los dedos.

Dios, odiaba a esa perra. Ella y sus malditas amigas, y el infierno que había vivido durante cinco malditos años antes que encontró el coraje para salir de ello. Hasta que encontró una manera de salir y aún se aferraba al poco orgullo que le quedaba.

No tenía idea que lo mantuvo de pie, que mantuvo sus hombros rectos. Se trasladó a la única mujer que había llenado más que un simple deseo de sexo pasajero. La mujer que había llenado su imaginación, las piezas de su corazón, y su hambre, por tantos años.

A menudo él se había preguntado, ¿por qué esta mujer? Había tratado de dar sentido de por qué lo acercó a ella cuando otros no lo hicieron. ¿Por qué quería ser distinto para ella, por qué necesitaba darle partes de sí mismo que pensaba estaban muertas hace mucho tiempo?

Allí estaba, su camiseta colgando cerca de sus rodillas, su cabello húmedo despeinado y cayendo alrededor de su cara y hombros, desnuda vulnerabilidad brillando en sus ojos. Y ella necesitaba más de lo que él podía dar. Él sabía que necesitaba más de lo que él podía dar, pero no podía dejarla ir, ya no podía arriesgarla encontrando eso en otro lugar.

—Has tenido siete años para encontrar a alguien más —le dijo a ella—. Te dejé sola. No vine a buscarte cuando la necesidad de hacer eso me comió vivo, Sakura. Te he dado siete años para encontrar a un hombre que te mereciera, y no lo hiciste. Ahora estás aquí, y no voy a dejarte ir. Si eso significa la destrucción de lo que queda de mí, no dejaré que te alejes.

— ¿Y si eso significa destruir lo que queda de mí? —preguntó entonces, sus labios temblando cuando sus ojos parecían demasiado anchos demasiado lleno de dolor para su pálido rostro.

Ahuecó su mano alrededor de su cuello, levantando su cara a él. El dolor de sus ojos casi lo rompió. Él no podía dejarla conocer la verdad, no podía dejar que su ira y amargura se derramen sobre ella. Dios lo ayude, dañarla más sólo podría destruirlo.

—No quiero dejarte ir —repitió, dándose cuenta que si ella decidía alejarse, él no podía hacer más para detenerla que lo que había hecho siete años atrás—. Te he extrañado, Sakura. He sufrido por ti. Merecemos ver dónde podría llevar.

— ¿Y si yo aumento la atención por Itachi como lo hago por ti? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Espero y miro como se va con otra mujer? ¿No es eso sólo pedir más dolor?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con eso. Él sabía mejor.

—No va a suceder. Esto es por placer, para nosotros. Itachi se preocupa por ti como una amiga, lo mismo que tú siempre te preocuparás por él. Pero nada, ningún otro hombre, va a llenarte como yo lo hago.

Tenía que ser así, porque sabía que ninguna otra mujer podía llenarlo como Sakura lo hacía. A pesar del corto tiempo ella había estado aquí, había llenando partes de él que no sabía que habían estado vacías, que habían sólo esperando por ella.

—Necesito más —susurró ella cuando su cabeza bajo, cuando sus labios tocaron, acariciaron los suyos—. Esto no está funcionando de la forma en que lo necesito.

—Podríamos intentarlo. —Él puso su frente contra la suya y mirándola, ocultando el dolor.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Ella iba a hacer esto. Se trasladaría con Sasuke e Itachi. Ella no se iba a alejar de Sasuke de nuevo. Hubo demasiado dolor el primer tiempo, y la había perseguido por demasiado maldito tiempo.

Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de algunas cosas, no importa cuán duro luchó contra ellas, estaban destinadas a ser. Este sentimiento, esta necesidad que los ataba, era demasiado fuerte, y estaba cansada de luchar contra sí misma.

Sus labios acariciaban los suyos, sus espesas pestañas bajas cuando él cerró sus increíbles ojos.

—Hagamos el amor —susurro Sasuke. Él quemaba en sus labios, un pequeño placer-dolor que le recordaba la oscuridad que había visto en sus ojos antes—. Permíteme tenerte.

Sus manos resbalaron desde su camiseta, que cubría su pecho a sus hombros, y al húmedo pelo que caía por su cuello.

—Me destruirás —dijo Sakura suspirando.

—Te amo.

Su corazón se aceleró. Lo sentía como si una pequeña explosión lo hubiera expulsado de su interior, inundándola con emoción, enviándolo palpitando a través de sus venas cuando su aliento se atascó con la intensidad de esto.

Oh Dios, cómo necesitaba su amor. Pero estaba terriblemente asustada que fuera físico, en lugar de emocional, lo que Sasuke estaba asociando con la palabra.

Lo que fuera, ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirse a él.

Sus brazos se arrastraron alrededor de su cuello mientras sus labios acariciaban los suyos, ahora pacientes, profundos, posesivos besos que la hacían levantarse en punta de pies y refregarse en su contra.

Hasta que escuchó la puerta del frente cerrarse de golpe, Sakura sabía quién era. Ella podía sentir la mirada Itachi viajando sobre sus piernas desnudas mientras Sasuke las separaba. Él la miro, y ella vio el hambre que enriquecía los suyos.

Maldito sea. La hizo sufrir por eso, la hizo recordar cómo era, y quería gritar con el conocimiento de la mayor cantidad de placer, cuando ambos ganaban a partir de esto, tanto que ellos estaban excitados por eso, aunque fuera una forma de distanciarse de ella.

— ¿Esto es lo que quieres? —preguntó ella suavemente.

Él la observó, su mirada buscando, oscureciéndose, llena de excitación.

—Lo necesito casi tanto como te necesito.

Sakura se preguntó si él lo necesitaba para permitirse tenerla. Cualquiera que sea la razón, era el placer, una liberación, una certeza que ella podía ser tan salvaje, como tempestuosa como quiso ser, y él conocía nada más que placer. Ella no sabía nada, excepto de placer.

Cuando ella se volvió, Itachi vio la zorra que era y se preguntó si Sasuke tenía una idea de cuan fácilmente estaba dando vuelta su vida. Él estaba allí por lo que ella estaba haciendo a Sasuke. Porque podía sólo sentir aquel vínculo psíquico de gemelos pateándolo cuando el control estricto de Sasuke estaba siendo probado por esta mujer.

Se acercó, a pesar de que sabía que no debía. Si se quedaba lejos, Sasuke rompería más rápido el control, e Itachi sabría los secretos que su hermano escondía. Pero había una parte de él que sabía ahora, que este momento, era un mal momento para eso. Si forzaba a Sasuke, nunca se perdonaría, y Sasuke no lo perdonaría a él.

—El par de ustedes me asombra —susurro Sakura con una femenina sonrisa de conocimiento y diversión—. Demasiado arrogantes y tercos. Demasiados callados y seguros.

Ella envió a Sasuke una mirada desde bajo sus pestañas, e Itachi sintió su propio cuerpo apretarse. Era un arma muy seductora que estaba utilizando en esta pequeña escaramuza, y él podía sentirlo. Miró a Sasuke y vio el conocido rasgo en los labios de su hermano cuando se sacó su camisa, todavía mirando a Sakura.

— ¿Y puedes arreglar esto para nosotros? —Itachi fue el único que lo pidió mientras tiró su camiseta sobre su cabeza y la tiro al piso.

—Tengo la intención de arreglarlo para uno de ustedes por lo menos. —Ella dio un golpecito a Itachi con otra mirada y, a continuación, lentamente, sensualmente, se apoderó del dobladillo de la camiseta que llevaba y la pasó sobre su cabeza.

Lujuria, dulzura. Piel cremosa, pechos altos, exuberantes y pezones que se paraban demandantes mientras se trasladó hacia él.

Él miró a Sasuke, vio a su hermano mirándola mientras se desnudaba, el deseo y el hambre aumentando en su expresión cuando ella se trasladó hacia Itachi.

— ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho solo con una mujer también? —preguntó, mientras apoyaba su mano contra el pecho desnudo de Itachi.

La calidez de su palma deslizándose por su pecho, a lo largo de sus apretados músculos, como respuesta mientras se saco sus zapatos y terminó de sacar sus pantalones después de sacar el condón que había guardado en ellos. Maldición, estaba duro. Sasuke no se encontraba en mejor forma si su expresión era indicativo de algo.

Atormentada necesidad, pesadillas. Las sombras de la misma corrió a través de la mente de Itachi un segundo antes de sentir la salvaje, caliente y húmeda boca de Sakura que rodeaba la cabeza de su polla.

— ¡Diablos! —Una mano se enredó en su pelo mientras sostenía la enorme polla en la otra con un agarre desesperado.

Sasuke tomó un tubo de lubricante de la mesa al lado del sofá y se trasladó hacia ellos, sus ojos en Sakura, fijos en su pequeño culo. Se inclinó contra el mostrador de la cocina, de alguna manera sabiendo que esta experiencia sería diferente de las demás. Estaba en la expresión de Sasuke, en sus ojos, cuando él miraba el insolente trasero de su amante.

Itachi apretó los dientes juntos cuando su boca lo chupo, lo giró, creando una fricción contra la sensible cabeza que tuvo sus bolas apretadas. Aprisionó los dedos en su pelo, haló su cabeza, obligándola a bajar y subir su boca mientras follaba aquellos dulces labios.

—Sabes lo que él va a hacer —le gruñó—. Lo pusiste demasiado fácil, Sakura.

—Cállate, Itachi. —La voz de Sasuke era dura, dura por la excitación, su mirada brillaba cuando su mano acaricio suavemente su trasero, su mano grande y oscura contra de la cremosa carne de Sakura.

Itachi sentía sus manos abrazar sus pelotas, su lengua acariciando la sensible parte de debajo de su polla mientras las acaloradas y eróticas sensaciones comenzaron a recorrer su columna vertebral. Él la dejo tomarlo, porque maldición si no se sentía bien. Y aquí, con esto, puedo olvidar sus propios demonios.

Entonces el placer se fue. Itachi abrió sus ojos, viendo como Sakura resbalaba entre ellos, una burlona sonrisa en sus labios mientras los miraba, regresando a la sala de estar.

Ellos la siguieron, atraídos por un hambre desgarradora. Sasuke, atraído por la perversa y terrenal sensualidad que llenaba sus ojos. Ella aceptó sus necesidades, sus deseos. Él podía verlo en su cara, en su expresión, sentirlo en el calor de su cuerpo cuando la tocaba.

Acercándose a ella, se detuvo cuando coloco su mano contra su pecho.

—Todavía no. —Coqueta, seductora, sus pestañas azotaban los ojos cuando Itachi se acercó.

—Como el infierno —Sasuke gruñó.

—Como el infierno —repitió Sakura—. Mira. ¿Quieres ver su placer, Sasuke? Observar el placer que puedo darle.

—Él te da placer. —Él se estaba alterando, la dominación y el hambre compitiendo dentro de él.

—Esto me dará placer —ella lo burlaba a cambio antes de girar hacia Itachi.

Sasuke miro, disfrutando de la audacia que pudo ver en sus ojos, reconociendo su necesidad, sólo esta vez, de controlar alguna parte del juego amoroso que le exigía. Él dejó a su capricho los labios cuando ella lo miró empujando a Itachi sobre el sofá.

—Ella no es exactamente sumisa, Sasuke —señaló Itachi, la diversión enroscándose con la excitación en su voz.

—Todavía no —murmuró Sasuke, mirando como Sakura se acercaba, enganchando el tubo de lubricante en su mano, dio la espalda a su amante que la observaba con lujuria caliente. Sólo lujuria. No había emoción.

Su corazón era suyo, pero su cuerpo… oh, el placer que él sabía que ella obtenía de esta particular libertad.

Vio como retornó a Itachi, tirando de la cabeza de su polla dentro de su boca mientras dejaba el tubo a su lado. Trabajó sus manos sobre el grueso eje, acariciando y bombeando mientras las caderas de Itachi se levantaban hacia ella. Sus manos enterradas en su pelo, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás de placer. Y la expresión de Sakura se tiñó con la suya propia. Su libertad.

Cuando se agachó hacia su hermano, Sasuke se encamino hacia ella. Su mano acaricio su trasero, alcanzó entre sus muslos, y toco los calientes y húmedos pliegues. Su clítoris estaba hinchado, palpitante contra la punta de su dedo cuando hizo círculos.

Ella se sacudió, la humedad entre sus piernas aumentando mientras ella gemía alrededor de la erección de Itachi. Sasuke se acercó, se curvó, sus labios moviéndose sobre los redondeados globos de su culo cuando resbaló el tubo de lubricante desde el sofá y lo abrió lentamente.

Él la miraba con hambre sensual. Separó las curvas de su culo, vislumbró la pequeña entrada y sintió el pecho apretado mientras el hambre endurecía sus músculos y aceleraba su corazón.

Miro mientras la preparaba, tan excitado ahora como había estado antes en la lluvia. Lubricando sus dedos comenzó a trabajar en su interior, facilitando la entrada antes de retirar y agregar un segundo dedo, un tercero. Miraba la penetración, su verga tan dura, tan desesperada por sentir el calor de ella que estaba cerca de perder su agarre sobre el último hilo de control que poseía.

Tirando los dedos hacia atrás, se movió para tomarla, sólo para parar.

—No. —Sakura levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

Sasuke paró, el pecho elevándose y cayendo duramente, el negro pelo sobre su rostro, la pista de una sombra de barba oscureciendo sus salvajes facciones.

—Cómo yo quiera —ella susurró.

Él hizo muecas. Ella vio como su mandíbula se apretaba cuando se movió, tomó la lubricación y colocó una gruesa cantidad sobre la palma de su mano. Aún mirando a Sasuke, ella acarició su palma hacia abajo y alrededor de la polla de Itachi. Ella podía sentir a Itachi apretarse, la tensión en el aire alrededor de ellos casi febril con la lujuria ahora.

¿Esto era lo que quería? Ella podría tener su placer en él, lo devolvía, y lo disfruta. Pero él iba a verla hacerlo. Él no se estaba escondiendo de ella. Él no la tendría por detrás mientras sus defensas estaban más bajas de lo que nunca habían estado.

—Sakura. Esto no es tan fácil como piensas que es —le dijo cuando ella se dio vuelta, cabalgando las caderas de Itachi mientras él enfundaba su erección en un preservativo, su espalda hacia él, una mano sosteniéndose ubicada sobre la parte posterior del sofá mientras ella misma bajó.

—Entonces ayúdame. —Estaba respirando difícil, la necesidad quemando como un infierno dentro de ella, flagelándola—. Siempre supe lo que querías Sasuke. ¿Crees que no juego? ¿Que los vibradores que me ayudaron a mantener mi cordura no son divertimos? —Ella exhaló entonces.

La cabeza de la polla se escondía contra su trasero mientras sus manos se trasladaron a sus caderas mientras él se retorcía contra ella. El calor arponeaba a través de su culo, sacudiendo a su columna vertebral.

—Igual que esto, nena. —Su voz era suave, ronca.

Sus manos se apoderaron de los muslos, empujándolos hacia adelante cuando las manos de Itachi sostuvieron su cintura, asegurándola, tirándola hacia atrás hasta que su polla estaba posicionada en un ángulo, presionando en ella, la gruesa cabeza comenzó a forzar dentro de ella.

Ella miraba a Sasuke mientras él miraba la posesión. Se sentía abriéndose, escuchaba sus propios gritos, pero no podía sacar sus ojos de su rostro. Le gustaba verla tomar a su hermano. Su mirada se levantó a ella entonces, sus dedos moviéndose en su coño, separando los pliegues, acariciando su clítoris cuando sus caderas empezaron a moverse, para tomar a Itachi más profundo dentro de ella.

Ella movió sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, follándose a sí misma cuando Sasuke se movió hasta que estuvo entre sus muslos abiertos, mirando, acariciando su coño, hasta que, con un fuerte y desesperado grito, sintió la longitud completa de la polla de Itachi deslizar dentro de ella.

Se retorcía ahora, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, viendo la cara de Sasuke cuando se trasladó a ella.

—Tienes todo de él —resopló duramente—. Profundo y grueso dentro de ti, Sakura. Esta posición te hace más cerrada, ¿lo sabías amor?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Ella no sabía. Sabía que estaba muriendo, luchando por respirar, por dar sentido a las sensaciones desgarrando a través suyo.

Luego hubo más sensaciones. Más placer. Más calor. La polla de Sasuke presionando dentro de las saturadas y manchadas profundidades de su coño. Un poco cada vez. Trabajando la pesada carne dentro suyo mientras su expresión se hacía más cerrada, mientras el sudor corría por su rostro, su cuello.

Su mano se apoderó de sus caderas cuando Itachi la apoyó de espaldas, manteniéndola en el lugar cuando se curvo hacia atrás. Ella podía sentir su polla palpitando dentro de su culo. Un intruso grueso, de hierro duro extendiendo el tejido sensible mientras la polla de Sasuke estiraba su coño.

El calor la chamuscaba. Quemante y eléctrico éxtasis comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, cuando vio a Sasuke sacudir duramente su cabeza, luchando por mantener su control.

—Te amo —susurró ella, mirándolo—. Te quiero dentro de mí. Me encanta cómo me tomas.

Sus caderas tironeaban duro, enterrándose más apretado en su interior. Él la miraba, sus ojos trabados en los de ella mientras lamia sus labios secos rápidamente. Un gemido escapó de ella. El placer estaba desgarrándola mientras Sasuke trabajaba su erección dentro de ella.

—Fóllame duro, Sasuke.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Voy a hacerte daño. —Su mandíbula estaba firme por el esfuerzo—. Para esto, Sakura.

Ella se apretó alrededor de la carne llenando su coño, tomando sólo la mitad de su longitud y necesitando más.

—Hazlo más rápido, entonces —le susurró, sintiendo los músculos estremecerse alrededor de su carne—. Es demasiado lento.

Trató de moverse, de soltarse de su agarre y forzarlo más profundo. Sin embargo, dos pares de manos la sostuvieron en su lugar, la obligaron a aceptar sólo lo que ellos daban. Pero podía ver la delgada frontera del control de Sasuke. Le tomaría muy poco romperla. Y ella la quería rota.

Estaba respirando demasiado difícil y era duro hablar.

—La primera vez —exhaló ella. Sasuke se aquietó—. La primera vez. Estabas ahí.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú estabas allí, Sasuke. Yo, mi vibrador, y tú. Grité tu nombre.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Sus caderas tironearon.

—Me follé a mi misma y gritaba por ti.

—Sakura. —Él respiro su nombre violentamente.

—Y lo necesitaba. Te necesito ahora, Sasuke.

Él dio otra dura sacudida a su cabeza.

—Hazlo —le gritó—. Llévame, maldita sea. Para de torturarme. Fóllame.

Se tiró hacia atrás, presionado, más duro, más profundo.

Sakura clavó las uñas en sus hombros y se estremeció. Los temblores estaban recorriéndola, podía sentir su orgasmo, justo allí, tan cerca, casi suficiente.

—Hazme quemar.

Su cabeza se sacudió de nuevo.

—Hazme gritar, Sasuke. Te desafío.

Itachi gemía bajo ella, conducía su polla más profundamente, retirando preciosas pulgadas y empalándola con un rápido y duro golpe. El placer hizo su mirada vidriada, sus labios separarse en suspendido placer.

Sasuke lo perdió entonces. Vio la neblina de éxtasis oscurecer su cara mientras Itachi perdió la paciencia y comenzaba a follarla. Cortos, apretados golpes en su culo que apretaban aún más su coño. Y el extremo del placer en su cara rompió el último hilo de control que Sasuke poseía.

Sus manos cerradas sobre sus caderas más apretadamente y se agitó en su interior. Rápidos y duros golpes bombeándola mientras una agonía de placer apretaba alrededor de su polla. Podía sentir sus jugos llorando en torno de su polla, mientras sus músculos apretaban alrededor de él.

Él lo enterró hasta la empuñadura, una y otra vez. Cada desesperada embestida dentro de ella disparaba placer a la base de su cráneo, hasta que se preguntó si podría sobrevivir. La había tenido una vez hoy, y aún así la estaba follando como si fuera la primera vez. Moviéndose furiosamente entre los muslos, enterrándose duro y profundo y sintiéndola derretirse a su alrededor cuando su orgasmo comenzó a romper en ella.

Y lo llevó. Él escuchó su grito, oyó el de Itachi, y sintió el violento y arrollador placer de su liberación acelerando dentro de ella, poseyéndola, marcándola. Perteneciendo a ella.

Dulce misericordia, estaba muriendo en su interior.

Corriéndose hasta que estuvo seguro que la parte superior de su cabeza había explotado junto con su semilla erupcionando de su polla. Y todavía estaba empujando, follando, vertiéndose dentro y perdiendo partes de sí mismo en ella.

Estaba perdido por ella. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo y lo sabía. Sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes que ella supiera todo, cada secreto, cada vergüenza. Y él se agarraría a ella por tanto tiempo como pudiera. Debido sólo a esto, sólo Sakura, importaba.

* * *

Continuación, no le pude dar una ultima revisada, así que si existe alguna incoherencia, una disculpa..

Como es oficial que los jueves no puedo publicar porque estoy todo el día encerrada en un laboratorio, hoy habra doble capítulo, así que en un momento el capítulo 17


	18. Chapter 18

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* leer antes cap 16 si no ha sido leído

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

La siguiente tarde, Sakura embalo sus maletas en su hotel y esperó a Sasuke e Itachi para recogerla y llevarla a su apartamento. Se había negado al traslado para darse un tiempo para pensar, para determinar sus propias prioridades. No iba a negar lo que significaba Sasuke para ella por más tiempo o lo mucho que quería que él la quisiera, pero incluso después de una noche y casi todo un día de infructuosa búsqueda en el alma, todavía no podía decidir si el riesgo era peor que los recuerdos que ella fortalecía, si las cosas no funcionaban.

Y la situación con los Yakushi ni siquiera estaba cerca de ser resuelta. Ellos no la habían contacto o a Karin, y Sakura estaba empezando a preguntarse si eso era otro plan que iba a ver desintegrarse a su alrededor. Porque seguro no había logrado que las cosas funcionaran cuando Sasuke estaba involucrado.

Mientras colocaba las bolsas al lado de la puerta, oyó la cerradura abrirse. Sasuke tenía una llave adicional. La puerta se abrió y él pasó al interior, su expresión tranquila y satisfecha.

Ino se había sorprendido al saber que se trasladaba con Sasuke e Itachi. Según ella, ellos nunca habían invitado a una mujer para quedarse con ellos, ni siquiera por un fin de semana. Y cuando Sakura había tratado de sujetarlo a un plazo de tiempo, Sasuke se negó a discutirlo.

— ¿Es esto todo? —Él recogió una de las maletas y varios bolsos de vestir, antes de entregarlas a Itachi, luego recolectó las otras dos maletas y varias bolsas de vestir.

Sakura recogió su bolso, su cartera de viaje, y el maletín de su notebook, y dio una última mirada alrededor de la habitación.

—Eso es todo.

—Diablos, no viajas ligera, ¿no cariño? —Itachi sonrió mientras ella los seguía al pasillo.

— ¿Para varios meses de estadía? —Ella rodó sus ojos—. Me gusta la ropa limpia, Itachi, y la posibilidad de usar más de unos pocos conjuntos. Ino me dijo que planeara para seis meses. Si el diseño de la mansión es aceptado, entonces ella quiere para comenzar en la casa también.

Y parecía que podría recoger un poco más de trabajo en el área de Tokio. Ella había tenido varias llamadas de potenciales clientes que había encontrado en la fiesta de los Kinomoto. Estaba esperando reunirse con ellos pronto y discutir los detalles. No le importaría quedarse durante un tiempo. Si las cosas funcionaban o no con Sasuke, tenía amigos aquí. Sería un buen lugar para establecerse por un tiempo, quizás para construir una base de clientes suficientes para hacer realidad su sueño de su propio estudio.

Entraron en el ascensor con Sasuke extrañamente silencioso. El viaje hasta el estacionamiento fue más que rápido, en cuestión de minutos ellos estaban guardando su equipaje en la parte posterior de la Jaguar y en el jeep de Itachi.

Tal vez lo mejor era que no se dio más tiempo para considerar este movimiento, penso. Con el fin de semana empezando, podía tener su tiempo para instalarse en el apartamento, tal vez para serenarse con Sasuke. Para tratar de dar sentido a la fascinación que él siempre había tenido por ella.

Siempre.

— ¿Lamentándolo? —preguntó cuando se cerró la puerta detrás de él y arrancó el motor.

—Yo raramente hago cosas que creo que lamentaré —le dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por sus muslos enfundados en un jeans—. ¿Tal vez tú eres el que lo lamenta?

—Aprendí a no lamentar lo que no puedo cambiar. —Movió el coche y condujo por el garaje subterráneo.

—Eres más afortunado que el resto de nosotros los mortales, entonces —contesto Sakura.

Él cambio de marcha, mientras su muslo pisaba el embrague, los músculos de su brazo flexionando y apretando cuando movió la palanca de cambios. Maldición, ¿por qué verlo cambiar de velocidad siempre la ponía caliente?

— ¿Cómo soy de suertudo? —Finalmente preguntó—, asumí que era inteligente. Aprendí hace mucho tiempo cuán inútil puede ser un lamento.

Había oscuridad en su tono, no ira, pero una oscura conciencia que la hizo darse cuenta que el hambre estaba creciendo dentro de él.

Ella miró su cara, viendo los duros ángulos, el endurecimiento de su mandíbula, y sintió aquel mismo control en su interior que cuando él había hablado acerca del día antes de comenzar a desentrañar más.

Era como si la perversidad se fuera construyendo dentro de ella a la vez, un núcleo oculto y perverso en su interior. Ella quería ser salvaje con él. Justo aquí, justo ahora. Ella quería ser perversa, húmeda, y seductora, y quería verlo perdido en su interior. Así como había estado el día anterior en el balcón.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tuviste sexo sin condón? —La sospecha estaba desgarrándola, porque conocía a Sasuke. Ella conocía su control.

—Hasta ti, nunca lo he olvidado —dijo herméticamente controlando el hambre que palpitaba en su voz.

¿Era esto lo que realmente quería? Sakura lo miro, dándose cuenta de la ira que pulsaba bajo la superficie.

— ¿Qué, cuando Itachi y tú comparten sus mujeres? ¿Estás tan exigente, entonces, Sasuke?

Él la miró, sus pupilas ardiendo, el negro de sus ojos oscurecidos.

—Siempre he sido más exigente, hasta ahora. Contigo, no lo seré.

Los labios de Sakura se separaron sorprendidos, en estado de shock.

— ¿Has perdido tu mente?

—Te estoy avisando. —Él miraba hacia adelante ahora—. Nunca he tenido una mujer sin condón, Sakura. Nunca he reclamado a otra mujer. Te estoy reclamando a ti.

— ¿Y si yo no hubiera estado protegida? —pregunto.

Le dio una mirada burlona.

—Realicé la investigación sobre ti, cariño. Lo sé mejor que nadie.

Bien, se encargó de ello.

— ¿Y esto es todo tu decisión? No lo creo, Sasuke. —Ella sacudió la cabeza furiosamente—. ¿Qué diablos te da el derecho a pensar que puedes hacer esa elección por mí?

—El hecho que perdí mi jodida mente contigo —dijo, obviamente no satisfecho con el hecho—. Por el amor de Dios, ¿crees que no me di cuenta entonces qué diablos estaba pasando? No tengo ningún tipo de control contigo solo, Sakura. No hay una oportunidad en el infierno de que tendré alguno, una vez que las cosas se ponen salvajes.

Una vez que las cosas se ponen más salvaje. Una vez que él e Itachi empezaban a tocarla de nuevo, una vez que ellos estaban tomándola de nuevo.

No le gustaba admitirlo, no le gustaba la pérdida de control. Sasuke hizo el cambio con un brutal movimiento de su muñeca, haciendo muecas, antes de replegarse y respirar pesadamente.

—Lo siento —mordisqueó sus palabras, agitando su cabeza con los sentimientos a los que no podía dar sentido—. Estoy tratando de ser tan honesto como pueda contigo. Y juro por Dios, esto es más de lo que ninguna otra mujer ha tenido jamás.

— ¿Así que supongo debo estar agradecida? —replicó bruscamente, él realmente no la culpó por estar molesta—. Tú sabes, hay una diferencia entre ser curioso acerca de este estilo de vida que has adoptado para ti, y permitir a ti y a Itachi hacerse cargo de cada parte de mí. Yo no te pertenezco. Lo que significa que encuentres un mejor control, porque hasta que averigüemos dónde demonios va esta relación, no jugaré sin él.

Casi sonrió.

— ¿No hay guantes, no, amor? —bufó Sasuke.

Atrapó el pequeño tic de sus labios, la forma de su delicada nariz frenando el repentino impulso de diversión.

—Si esa es la manera en que quieres verlo. —Finalmente, se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero que te desnudes, Sakura —le dijo suavemente. Lo quería con una desesperación que no puedo controlar. Era primitiva. Abrumadora.

—Y quiero todo de ti, Sasuke. —Ella dio vuelta su cabeza, mirándolo con determinación—. No sólo tu cuerpo, no sólo tu posesión. Estoy arriesgando todo lo que estoy dispuesta a arriesgar contigo en este momento. —Lo necesitaba allí. Si ella no necesitaba nada más que eso.

Sasuke se concentró en el camino mientras luchaba consigo mismo. El pasado era como un espejo roto dentro de él, reflejado en fracturados recuerdos.

El dolor, la humillación, toda la furia que se podía utilizar tan fácilmente. La humillación, se dio cuenta, había sido la parte más difícil. ¿Cómo se supone que le diga a su hermano, o la mujer, que poseía partes de su alma que él no había sabido que poseía, que había sido la maldita puta de su vieja tía y sus depravadas amigas?

Era repugnante. Pero Anko había sido inteligente, había sabido exactamente cómo agarrarlo, cómo forzarlo en lo que ella quería que él haga.

A los quince años había tenido casi el tamaño de un hombre. Y tan fácil de trabajar. Incierto, perdido sin los padres que lo habían mimado y protegido a él y su gemelo, su tía había necesitado muy poco para manejarlo. Una pequeña soda enriquecida y había estado casi inconsciente. Luego vino el dolor. Las fotos. Su carta contra un hombre joven cuyo sentido del orgullo era tan fácil de quebrar.

Había hecho cualquier cosa para evitar que Anko mostrara esas fotos, a Itachi o a cualquiera. Y lo hizo. Había hecho cosas que hacían rebajar su pellejo, con el pensamiento de ellas, hasta que encontró una forma de hacer pedazos a la perra. Hasta que tuvo lo que necesitaba para asegurarse de que ella se fuera, que tenía las fotos, y que la herencia que había tenido para administrar hasta que él e Itachi tuvieran veintiún años nunca fuera a sus manos.

Pasó su mano sobre su cara con un cansancio que no había conocido en años. Esta fue una de las razones por la que la había dejado correr siete años atrás. Habían estado en su ciudad natal y una parte de él había estado aterrorizada por aquellas que lo habían comprado, las pocas que todavía estaban vivas, que hablaran.

Quería reír ante el pensamiento ahora. Estaba seguro de que algunas de esas viejas crones habían tenido ataques de puro temor después que Anko fuera expulsada. Tenían miedo que las fuera a matar, tal como había amenazado que haría.

Y Dios le ayuda, a veces casi creía que lo haría. Tenía casi estrangulada la última para morir. Días antes, había cumplido dieciocho. La maliciosa perra había pensado que iba a obligarlo a pasar la noche con ella. Él lo haría, o Anko le mostraría las fotos a su hermano.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo había tenido sus manos alrededor de su garganta, sus dedos apretando, y algo dentro de él había sido de piedra y helada frialdad. No había estado consiente, sólo una necesidad de matar. Era una necesidad que apenas había alejado desde esa noche. Y la recordó. Recordó aquella necesidad con tanta fuerza como nunca se lo había permitido para pasar la noche en la cama de cualquier mujer.

— ¿Sasuke? —La voz de Sakura lo trajo desde las cosas que él juró no se dejaría recordar. Como le había dicho anteriormente, lamentar no cambiaba nada. Lamentar el pasado y lo que había creado dentro de él era inútil. Sin embargo, le había mentido, demasiado, porque la mayoría del tiempo que pasó con ella, lamentó cosas que nunca creyó que haría.

No aquel intercambio. Dios, el intercambio era puro, podridamente placentero, no podía ayudar en eso. El pensamiento de verla, verla inmersa en ello, lo ponía más duro que el infierno.

Pero otras cosas, otras partes de sí mismo. Esas que lamentaba.

— ¿Sí? —finalmente respondió, dándose cuenta que su voz era más áspera de lo que le gustaba, más dura.

— ¿Cómo inició el intercambio?

Se dio vuelta, mirándola con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué?

—Compartir tu mujer con tu hermano. ¿Cómo empezó?

Sonrió entonces. Porque el recuerdo era uno de los mejores. Itachi había pensado que su hermano _virgen_ de dieciocho necesitaba experimentar sobre los pájaros y las abejas. E Itachi tenía una novia, una pequeña mestiza bonita de fuera de la ciudad, había sido tan salvaje como el viento, con una pequeña tentadora fantasía de hacerlo con gemelos.

—Como un reto —dijo él finalmente, impresionándola con una sonrisa, mientras aquel recuerdo ayudó a enterrar a los otros—. Itachi me desafió.

—Eso no explica por qué lo sigues haciendo —señaló

Cuando ellos entraron en el garaje debajo del apartamento se volvió y la miro.

—Porque él me salvó esa noche —finalmente le respondió—. Él vio el animal acechando dentro de mí, la oscuridad y la incapacidad de controlar todo lo que llevó. Él lo vio, y me mostró la salida de ello.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver con…?

— ¿Cómo explicar por qué la hierba es verde o el cielo es azul? Simplemente porque es el color que es. El nombre dado a la misma. Es el color que se creó para ser. Así como yo soy el hombre que nació para ser. Ni más. Ni menos.

— ¿O el hombre al que le han hecho algo más? —preguntó suavemente.

Entonces él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Quién demonios sabe, en este punto, Sakura? Pero lo puedes excusar de cualquier forma que desees. Es malditamente poderoso y puro maldito placer. Y ambos lo sabemos.

—Todo lo que sé es que quiero adueñarme de la mayor cantidad tuya como deseas adueñarte de mí. —Ella le sorprendió con la respuesta, enviando un rayo de lujuria disparando a sus bolas, y tuvo que apretar las manos alrededor del volante mientras ella abría la puerta y salía del coche.

— ¿Y si te dijera que ya te pertenezco? —le preguntó a ella.

Se volvió con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

—Te llamaría mentiroso —dijo—. No tengo suficiente de ti, Sasuke. Y es lo que podría ser lo que rompa esta pequeña casi relación que tenemos aquí. Porque el día vendrá cuando lo poco que tengo no sea suficiente. ¿Qué harás entonces?

—Todo lo que pueda para cambiar tu mente —le dijo, consciente de la arrogancia que se reflejaba en su tono.

Se podía pensar que era arrogante hasta que el infierno se congelara, pero él no la iba a perder. Cualquier cosa que tuviera éxito, lo haría. Él sólo no podía decírselo. No sería capaz de soportar el disgusto que vería en sus ojos, si lo hacía.

Él la amaba. No lo estaba combatiendo, no tenía idea de si lo que vio en sus ojos era realmente el amor o simplemente sus propias ilusiones. Infierno, la había amado siete años atrás. Eso casi lo había destruido cuando se alejó de lo que era, sin tener en cuenta las necesidades que lo golpeaban. Pero había entendido. La había dejado ir. Y el hambre por ella sólo había crecido.

Y Sasuke sabía, no iba a desaparecer.

Itachi miraba a Sasuke y Sakura cuando salieron silenciosos del Jaguar. Podía sentir la tensión cuando se les acerco, el equipaje de Sakura en sus manos, mientras miraba como Sasuke sacaba sus valijas de la parte de atrás del coche.

Durante años había luchado por sentir algo a través de aquellos vínculos que una vez habían compartido mucho tiempo atrás.

Itachi recordaba cuando dejó de sentirlo. Cuando empezó a sentir como si el hermano que había conocido desde la concepción hubiera muerto. Hasta que ellos habían descubierto que Sakura estaba llegando a la mansión, que la falta de un vínculo sólo había empeorado en los últimos años.

Ahora desea que pudiera dar sentido a lo sintió. La guardia de Sasuke estaba bajando; lo que había hecho para bloquear sus pesadillas y los ecos de las emociones que fueron juntas con aquel vínculo de gemelos estaba debilitado.

Podía dar las gracias a Sakura por eso, y lo sabía. Cuando él vio a su hermano escoltarla hasta la escalera a la planta baja del almacén convertido en apartamento, supo que los sentimientos Sasuke habían comenzado.

Sasuke siempre había tenido un punto débil por Sakura, incluso antes que hubiera comenzado a desearla. Ella había sido una preciosa mocosa pequeña, una niña que perseguía a Sasuke cada vez que lo veía.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Sakura había comenzado a perseguirlo después de un tiempo que Sasuke había comenzado a alejarse de todos los demás. Sólo después que él tuvo quince años. Con sus enormes ojos y su amplia sonrisa, había rondado a Sasuke. Y ella lo había reconocido, incluso cuando estaba con Itachi; Sakura siempre había sido capaz de diferenciarlos.

—No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto. —Sakura estaba riendo con Sasuke, cuando entraron en la planta baja del apartamento—. ¿Ustedes son conscientes no es cierto, que trayéndome aquí es igual que darle a un artista un lienzo en blanco, o a un escritor una página en blanco?

—Te lo dije, haz lo que quieras con él. —La voz de Sasuke era paciente y sincera, sorprendiendo a Itachi. Nada de lo había hecho en los últimos años había convencido a Sasuke para poner tanto como un cuadro. Cualquier cosa que había obtenido para el apartamento de Sasuke siempre acababa en su propio apartamento, dejada allí por Sasuke mientras no estaba mirando.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando se trasladó a través de la gran sala abierta al dormitorio, y puso el equipaje de Sakura sobre la cama de Sasuke.

Si ella pensaba que el apartamento era estéril, sólo podía imaginar lo que pensaría del dormitorio. Sasuke no tenía ni siquiera una maldita manta en la cama. Había una sábana y unos cojines tirados en la cabecera. Itachi sabía que era un hecho que su hermano dormía en el sofá con nada más que una manta liviana como abrigo.

El gran sofá había sido comprado con el dormir en mente, Sasuke le había dicho una vez. Por alguna razón, su hermano odiaba las camas. Otra de las anomalías que había empezado en su adolescencia.

Sakura miro alrededor del dormitorio. La cama era plana. El cofre de madera y la cómoda sencillos. Había un vestidor a un lado, abierto y vacío.

Sentía ganas de llorar. No había nada en el apartamento de Sasuke que lo declarara como suyo. Y aquí, en el dormitorio, la única habitación que la mayoría de las personas marcaban como propia más que ninguna otra, era más estéril que el resto del apartamento.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. —Sasuke aclaró su garganta detrás de ella, mirando alrededor de la habitación y viendo lo que ella vio. Crudeza. Vacío brutal.

Infiernos, debería haber comprado al menos un edredón para la cama, por las apariencias, nada más.

—Incluso puedes hacer grandes lujos y esas cosas. —Él empujó las manos en los bolsillos y la miro rígido.

Él miró a Itachi. Su hermano sacudió la cabeza y volvió sobre sus talones, saliendo de la habitación. Hijo de puta. Masticaba arena con los dientes y retuvo la ira construyendo dentro de él. Así que no le gustaban los dormitorios. Por tanto, maldición, ¿qué?

—Diablos, no es un gran trato —finalmente se quejo—. No me gustan las camas, ¿por qué me importaría el maldito dormitorio?

—Tienes razón. —Se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, una sonrisa brillante curvando sus labios, aunque sus ojos estaban sombríos—. No es un gran trato. Como dije, un lienzo en blanco. Tengo las manos libres para todo el lugar, ¿verdad?

—Todo el lugar. —Él se encogió de hombros fácilmente.

—Pagarás por ello —le dijo cuando tomó la primera de las bolsas de vestir y se trasladó a la entrada abierta del vestidor—. He oído Kakashi te paga un salario asesino, por lo que deberías estar en condiciones de pagar.

Por supuesto que podía. No tenía muchos vicios. El Jaguar era su mayor gasto. Ellos habían comprado el almacén barato, con el dinero de la venta de su casa en Chiyoda y algunos ahorros que tenían. Él no se preocupaba por el maldito dinero, tampoco.

—Voy a asegurarme que tengas una tarjeta de crédito —prometió.

Podría ser bueno. Ella probablemente elegiría alfombras y esas cosas. Telas lujosas para el dormitorio. Tal vez algunas flores en jarrones para ponerlos en alguna parte. Podía manejar esto. Era cosa de mujer. A las mujeres les gustaban los materiales lujosos.

Estaba aquí, eso era lo que importaba. Eso era todo lo que importaba. Él podía manejar cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

Bueno el "gran secreto" de Sasuke finalmente se reveló wajaja, se que es raro que sea Anko, pero no se me ocurrió otra que estuviera tan loca y que no esté usando ya, pudo ser Tsunade, pero le tengo suficiente aprecio como para ponerla como la mala del cuento, cuidense


	19. Chapter 19

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Sasuke se paró en la cocina, las manos apoyadas sobre el bar, su cabeza baja mientras luchaba con la necesidad de ir a Sakura. Podía oír el susurro de sus movimientos a través del cavernoso apartamento. Podía olerla.

Casi podía sentir su calor. Y lo necesitaba.

Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia Itachi, donde estaba parado en las puertas del balcón, mirando hacia fuera a la gran cobertura de árboles que separaba el edificio de la calle.

Podrían ir a ella, tomarla ahora. Hacerla gritar de placer. Y eso era lo que necesitaba hacer.

Itachi estaba tan excitado como Sasuke; tenerla ahora sería maldito puro placer.

Excepto, la repentina necesidad de algo más que se estaba construyendo en su interior como una oscura y sombría ola. Estaba lleno de emoción. Era peligroso. Sabía que era malditamente peligroso, porque estando con Sakura, solos, abriría las partes de él no había permitido liberar por veinte años.

Esa era la razón para el intercambio de ella. La necesidad de frenar las emociones que lo desgarraban, las necesidades que lo llenaban al igual que los demonios que se negaban a descansar. Había frenado cada emoción que pudo encontrarse durante demasiados años. Sakura amenazaba eso.

Y ahora, un hambre desconocido amenazaba la distancia que necesitaba entre ellos. Una desesperante y desgarrante necesidad de reclamarla, de marcarla, de mostrarle que ella era suya. Compartía su cuerpo, su placer, porque era tan malditamente bueno, malditamente caliente que sabía que dejarlo ir totalmente nunca podría suceder.

Pero en el momento que entró en su apartamento, como su mujer, algo se había liberado dentro de él y no lo podía frenar.

Mientras miraba a Itachi, su hermano se volvió, su expresión sombría, reflexiva.

—Yo voy a arriba —anunció de repente.

Sasuke se tensó, el hambre apretando a través de él.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —La cuestión se deslizó libre, y Sasuke gesticuló por cuanto estaba revelando.

Los labios de Itachi se curvaron conocedores.

—Por tanto tiempo como necesite, Sasuke —dijo, se desplazó a través de la sala hacia las escaleras—. Por tanto tiempo como necesite.

Sasuke estaba todavía, en silencio, mirando a Itachi que desapareció por la escalera y la puerta del piso de arriba se cerró suavemente. Suspiro con dureza. Estaba resbalando. Su cuidadoso control sobre el vínculo de gemelos que habían compartido una vez. Perder el control de eso era peligroso. Porque a veces, Sasuke tenía pesadillas, y en aquellas pesadillas el pasado lo torturaba. Era la pesadilla que él e Itachi una vez habían sido capaz de compartir con tanta facilidad.

Él no tenía que dormir con Sakura para tomarla solo, se recordó. Si él dormía en el sofá, entonces normalmente no se despertaba con las pesadillas. En la medida en que no durmiera en una cama, no soñaba sus dedos envueltos alrededor de un cuello viejo mientras el asesinato llenaba su alma.

Si no dormía con Sakura, entonces no había riesgo. Ella no sabría, e Itachi no sabría.

Y podía tenerla, tomar a la mujer que su corazón reclamaba mientras necesitaba tenerla. Y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Él se movió del rincón y se dirigió a través del apartamento. A la mujer. A su mujer.

* * *

No tomó mucho a Sakura almacenar la ropa en el armario vacío, tocador, y cómoda. Había incluso mucho espacio de sobra. Ninguna de las ropas de Sasuke estaba presente. El dormitorio estaba tan desnudo como el resto del apartamento, tal vez más.

No había ni siquiera una manta, no había fundas en las almohadas, sólo una sábana, blanca, sin florituras, y bastante barata.

La cama era sólo una estructura de metal. ¿Podría haber un dormitorio más estéril que este? ¿Podría la vida del cualquier hombre ser más estéril que la de Sasuke?

Guardó las maletas en la parte superior del armario, luego se volvió y frotó sus manos lentamente. Esto no era para lo que ella vino aquí, exactamente. Al menos no todavía. Había tenido la intención de abordar a Sasuke más tarde, pero ahora trabajaría, también. Había planeado esto por un tiempo, ella sabía qué hacer, ella sabía cómo hacerlo. Sólo tendría que desviar a Sasuke un poco hasta que neutralizara a los Yakushi. Una vez que terminara con eso, entonces podría concentrarse en hacer la vida de Sasuke un poco menos fría.

Cuando se trasladó fuera del armario, se encontró cara a cara con él. Más exactamente, con su pecho desnudo.

Amplio y musculoso, tan horriblemente marcado, una representación de las cicatrices que estaban dentro de su alma también.

—Te necesito.

Sí, ella podía ver que la necesitaba. Ella podía ver el hambre en sus ojos, la oscuridad. Vio cosas que no deseaba admitir, y o sospechar. ¿Qué le había ocurrido cuando estuvo en el ejército?

¿Qué cosas horribles le habían hecho?

Ella se acercó y tocó las cicatrices de su pecho, las puntas de sus dedos viajaban sobre los bordes levantados mientras alzaba sus ojos a los de él.

Aquella oscuridad que siempre había sentido dentro de él estaba creciendo. Tal vez, un núcleo sexual. Un hambre y una necesidad que eran más oscuras, más profundas, que cualquiera que había visto antes dentro de él.

—Solo —susurró ella, viendo, sintiendo, aquella necesidad de más.

Su mano se ahuecó en su cuello, los dedos curvados torno a él, firme y amplio, caliente.

Bajó su cabeza, sus dientes fuertes capturando su labio inferior, tironeándolo mientras su lengua lo acariciaba.

—Sólo nosotros. —Su voz era oscura, peligrosa.

— ¿Donde?

Él puso sus dedos contra sus labios.

—Él no está aquí. No puede oír nada arriba. Lo prometo.

— ¿Qué oiría? —preguntó cuando él retrocedió, agarrando su mano y señalándole la cama.

—Quítate la ropa, Sakura.

Estaba de pie al lado de la desnuda cama, mirándolo cuando sus manos se movieron a su cinturón.

Vestía sólo sus pantalones, vaqueros oscuros que modelaban sus muslos y ahuecaban la erección resaltando bajo ellos.

Se aflojó el cinturón y, a continuación, desprendió el broche de presión.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo —le dijo en voz baja.

Sí, lo estaba.

Ella se apoderó del dobladillo de su camisa, y el suave y oscuro material se deslizó sobre su cabeza y cayó al suelo.

Sus manos fueron a sus jeans mientras sacaba sus pies de las sandalias que usaba.

—Déjate las bragas —le dijo, cuando sus dedos se engancharon en la cintura suavemente elastizada de sus jeans y se movió para deslizarlos por sus caderas.

Dejó las bragas. Los vaqueros cayeron por sus caderas y empujándolo lentamente por sus piernas, mientras él eliminó los suyos, hasta que estaba desnudo, y ella se paró frente a él en nada más que un tanga de seda roja.

—Sabía que era un tanga.

Ella se paró mientras él comenzó a desplazarse a su alrededor, agarrando su polla con los dedos de una mano, masajeando la repleta cabeza lentamente.

— ¿Cómo supiste? —Ella tragó suavemente mientras sentía su mano libre rodeando una de sus nalgas.

—Los pantalones vaqueros eran agradables y cómodos. —Él se froto en la parte inferior de su culo antes que sus dedos se movieran debajo de la delgada tira entre sus cachetes—. No había marcas de panty.

—Oh —estaba respirando ruidosamente, su carne tan sensibilizada ahora que juró que podía sentir el soplo del aire acondicionado contra ella y la sensación de la respiración de Sasuke en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Era demasiado sensual, tan intenso, que podía sentir su cuerpo calentándose, preparándose, cada vez más húmeda y salvaje para él.

— ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

Ella se congeló cuando sus dedos acariciaron una de sus propias cicatrices. Ella sabía lo que parecía, lo que era. Una curva perfecta sobre su cadera, delgada y profunda.

— ¿Importa? —Ella tembló bajo sus dedos, y luego se sacudió cuando él se arrodilló detrás de ella—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Besaste mis cicatrices, ¿no?

—Oh, Dios. Sasuke. —Sus labios recorrían como plumas sobre la marca, luego su lengua.

—Alguien usó un látigo contigo, Sakura. —Sus manos enmarcaron sus caderas, apretando sus dedos sobre ellas—. Realmente quieres decirme quién hizo esto.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No hay nada que contar.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que esto no es una marca de látigo? —Sus dientes rastrillaban sobre ella.

Ella sacudió la cabeza cuando trató de llevar aire en sus pulmones.

—Te estoy diciendo que no importa.

Ella casi se derrumbó en el suelo mientras sentía sus dientes rastrillar a través de ella. El placer era simplemente destructivo.

No debería haber sido así. Debería haber matado el deseo, el pensamiento de esa marca, la idea de cómo la había recibido. Pero no era la cicatriz o los recuerdos que la debilitaron. Era su tacto, las sombras en su voz, el gruñido, la afinación primitiva de su tono.

—Necesito más de unos pocos suaves toques esta noche. —Él puso su mejilla contra su cadera, aún de rodillas, sus manos sosteniéndola mientras luchaba contra los temblores recorriéndola.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito hacerte gritar, Sakura.

—Yo siempre grito contigo —su voz estaba temblando ahora. Ella podía sentir una intensidad en él, aquel recorrido caliente y la llameante necesidad que guardaba tan cuidadosamente controlada.

—Pero hay otras formas de gritar, cariño. —Se levantó, su mano acariciando su culo, una vez más.

Un segundo más tarde una liviana y quemante palmada, la bofetada corrió desnuda por su trasero.

—¡Sasuke! —Ella tironeó hacia adelante, un suave grito dejando sus labios cuando aquel calor se trasladó de su trasero a su clítoris.

¿Qué tan raro era esto? No debería haber sido erótico. No debería haber estado teñido con calor y placer.

—Eso es un buen comienzo —su voz era más dura, más audaz. Más dominante.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Permitiéndote conocerme. —Sus labios presionados contra su hombro.

— ¿En serio? —Ella exhaló bruscamente—. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto podría no ser algo que uno u otro de nosotros este listo, Sasuke?

Su risa era un áspera, el oscuro sonido contra su cuello un segundo antes que sus dientes rasparan allí.

—Hay placer. El placer es suave, gentil, erótico. —Él acarició su culo de nuevo. Al menos la suave caricia aquella había retenido su aliento, un susurro de un gemido saliendo de su garganta.

—Entonces —él continuó—, hay placer que quema. Ese cabalga una línea tan cerca del dolor que las sensaciones se abren, las terminaciones nerviosas queman con la sensación, y cuando llega —la bofetada en su culo fue más dura, más caliente, y enviaba impulsos de placer prendiendo fuego dentro de su coño—. Cuando llegas, Sakura, estás mendigando por el orgasmo. Gritando por él. Tan desesperada por aquella pequeña muerte que estás implorando por más y más, hasta te vienes tan duro, tan profundo, que juras que has muerto.

Su mano curvada alrededor de su cuello de nuevo, doblando su cabeza hacia él cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella.

—Esta noche, vas a jurar que has muerto en mis brazos.

Había algo en su mirada que la capturó. Algo tan primitivo, tan feroz que robó su aliento.

—No significa que no —le dijo él—. Si dices no, voy a parar lo que sea que te haga sentir incómoda. Sin embargo, asegúrate, Sakura, que te hace sentir incómoda. Asegúrate que no es sólo el temor a lo desconocido que te hace dejarlo. Porque si dices no, nosotros no lo intentaremos de nuevo. No te lo pediré de nuevo.

Él la empujó a la cama, pasando a su lado mientras ella se extendía sobre su estómago, aquel temor de lo desconocido aumentando ya dentro de ella.

— ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto ahora? —susurró ella.

—Porque es la única alternativa al compartir que tengo. —Él se agachó sobre ella, sus labios acariciando el hueco de su oído mientras su mano viajaba por su espalda—. Porque estoy ardiendo por dentro, Sakura. Ardiendo por oírte gritar para mí, para ver tus ojos vidriados y tu cuerpo estremecido. Porque es un hambre que no puedo controlar.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Deslizó su mano sobre su culo de nuevo, luego se levantó.

—Todo.

Su mano aterrizó sobre su culo de nuevo, una suave palmada, escasamente más que un pinchazo o una pesada caricia.

Sakura se sacudió, sus caderas arqueándose cuando exhaló en un duro aliento.

—Quema un poco más cada vez. —Su mano aterrizó de nuevo, pero añadido a la quemadura estaba la sensación de sus labios y dientes en su hombro, en una caricia que el placer pareció amplificado por aquellas leves quemaduras en su trasero.

Placer y dolor.

Sus dedos enroscados en la sábana debajo de ella mientras luchaba por mantener dentro de sus sensaciones. Podía sentir la anticipación enroscada en su interior ahora, aquella fuerza oscura de excitación comenzando a agitar en su útero.

Sus muslos separados cuando su mano se deslizó entre ellos. Mientras él empujó la parte posterior de su rodilla, ella ascendió ligeramente hasta que su culo estuvo elevado.

—Te quiero aquí. —Sus dedos se deslizaron debajo de la tira elástica que recorría entre los cachetes de su culo, y la gruesa almohadilla de su dedo presionaba contra la apretada entrada—. Justo aquí. Quiero sentir cuán caliente es tu culo, Sakura. Quiero sentirte tomándome, oírte mendigando por más. —Su voz era suave, una controlada demanda, mientras sus ojos se ampliaban.

Ella no estaba diciendo no. Ella no podía. Podía recordar la sensación de sus dedos dentro de ella, el placer y el dolor, y necesitaba más.

—Dolor y placer. —Besó la parte de atrás de su cuello—. Pero lo primero es lo primero. Date vuelta para mí bebé. Déjame estar listo, entonces vamos a volar juntos.

¿Volar juntos?

Ella se dio vuelta, ya ardiendo cuando se estiraba en la cama ante él, sus muslos desplazándose, abriéndose cuando su mano acaricio una pierna hacia abajo, ayudándolas a separarse.

Sasuke se arrodilló en la cama ante ella, la dura longitud de su verga sobresaliendo de su cuerpo, tentándola.

Su boca se hizo agua por degustarlo una vez más, el deseo aumentó en su interior como una conflagración que aniquiló su control.

Ella lamió sus labios y vio con pesar cuando el vino sobre ella, aquella rígida longitud de carne dura desapareciendo por un segundo, mientras que sus labios se situaban sobre los de ella.

Que beso. El beso de Sasuke. Quemaba dentro de su alma.

Levantó sus brazos de la cama y envolvió sus hombros, sus palmas y las puntas de sus dedos sintiendo su carne, los músculos fuertes y duros debajo de la piel. Cálido y vibrante, y en este momento, suyo.

—Me encantan tus dulces labios —murmuro Sasuke contra ellos, antes de lamerlos—. Mírame, Sakura. Permíteme ver tus ojos mientras te quemas.

Tuvo que forzar a sus pestañas a abrirse, y cuando lo hizo, un lloroso suspiro rompió desde su garganta.

Su expresión estaba llena de atormentada necesidad, con un deseo, un hambre, una ardiente llama de la desesperación que perforó su alma.

—Allí vas —canturreó—. Justo como esto, Sakura. Déjame verte. Déjame ver lo que necesitas de mí.

Necesitaba ver sus ojos. Necesitaba verla, para ver el fino límite de agonizante placer cuando comenzó a barrer sobre ella.

Aquí pudo olvidar lo que había sido una vez. En sus brazos, desde el primer toque, el primer beso, era puro placer, nada más. Sólo Sakura ardiendo con él, necesitándolo, en lugar de simplemente deseándolo. Pura desesperación en lugar de pura lujuria depravada. Ella sufría por el placer que pudiera darle, y él quería darle tanto.

Aprisionando sus ojos, dejó sus labios sobre los de ella, su lengua golpeteándolos, barriendo dentro para enredarse con los de ella en un beso que lo endureció, forzando el hambre salvaje.

Ella le hizo eso. Ella lo volvió loco. Lo puso tan desesperado por empujarla, por hacerla salvaje, que lo consumió como una sensual enfermedad.

—Ven aquí. —Levantó sus labios, luego tiró de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, extendiéndolos por encima de su cabeza—. Así.

—Pero quiero tocarte —su voz era espesa, anhelante.

Sasuke sonrió, oyendo la necesidad reuniéndose en su interior.

—Más tarde. Esta vez, es sólo para ti, cariño. Sólo siente. Déjame amarte, Sakura. Sólo como esto. Mírame, siénteme.

Ella lo miraba.

Sus labios ubicados sobre los de ella en un beso que comió con su sensualidad. Ella se extendió bajo él, un desgarrado gemido saliendo de sus labios cuando sus pezones rosaron contra su pecho.

Sasuke enmarcaba su rostro con sus manos, acariciando su mandíbula y bajó por su cuello besando con un hambre feroz que se reflejaba en el fuego negro de sus ojos. Labios, dientes y lengua, él la devoraba hasta que estuvo temblando contra él, alzándose por más, levantando su cuerpo a él mientras desesperados lloriqueos de placer hacían eco en su garganta.

Cuando ella estuvo segura que la necesidad no podía aumentar más alto, sus labios resbalaron de los de ella, rozando como una pluma su cuello, besando su hombro mientras que su cuello se arqueaba y sus pestañas se cerraban.

—Mírame, Sakura. Mírame. —El hambre convirtiendo en gruñido su voz.

Sus pestañas se levantaron, bajando su cabeza nuevamente mientras su jadeo se volvió bajo, lleno de gritos de placer.

—Tan bonita —susurró, tocando su mejilla cuando sus labios oscilaron sobre un pezón—. Tus ojos, Sakura. Puedo ver directamente en tu alma. Ver el placer construyéndose dentro de ti. Quiero ver eso, nena.

Apenas podía verlo. Estaba aturdida por el placer hasta el punto que tuvo que obligarse a no cerrar sus ojos, a centrarse en su rostro.

Que no hizo nada para ayudar a su auto-control. Su oscuro rostro estaba enrojecido, el color de sus ojos oscureciendo mientras su cabeza bajaba. Su mirada fija en la de ella cuando sus labios cubrieron su pezón y lo condujo dentro de su boca.

Su grito desgarrado, sacudiéndola. Ella cerró sus puños en la sábana, tironeando cuando su mano se deslizó hacia bajo de su estómago, acariciando y tocando mientras se amamantaba de ella.

Las sensaciones estaban construyéndose en su interior. Una encima de la otra, cada toque haciendo cada fragmento de placer mayor, más profundo. Abriendo su alma tras su toque, a pesar de su promesa de mantenerla en la parte más profunda de ella.

Pero él la está tomando, superando, abrumándola. Cuando ella miro en sus ojos, pudo sentirlo en su interior.

Sus labios pasaron de un pezón al otro, la palma de la mano catando el montículo mientras su otra mano resbalada entre los muslos, sus dedos como plumas sobre los rizos allí.

—Quiero que te depiles aquí —le dijo a ella, las palabras apenas registradas—. Prométemelo, Sakura. Quiero tu bonita carne desnuda para mí. Nada entre tú y mi toque.

—Sí. —Era sólo apenas conscientes de lo que estaba acordando, por la necesidad de sentirlo, piel sobre piel, en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Su sonrisa era apretada, triunfal, cuando lamió su pezón, luego bajó.

Sus besos eran como toques de fuego, puntos láser de explosión, cascadas de deseo que envolvían su mente y sus sentidos.

—Necesito tocarte —gritó ella cuando sus labios viajaron por su estómago, sus manos presionando sus muslos apartándolos más lejos.

—Todavía no —sopló en contra de su carne—. Quédate así, Sakura.

Su aliento susurró sobre sus saturados rizos entre los muslos mientras ella se arqueaba y luchaba por respirar. Oh Dios, no podía manejar esto. Era demasiado.

Podía sentir el sudor acumulándose en su cuerpo, el calor llenándola hasta el punto de esperar ver las llamas en cualquier segundo.

—Prepárate. —Sus dedos separaron los hinchados labios entre sus muslos—. Ahora se calienta, Sakura.

¿No era caliente aún? Ella estaba muriendo.

Ella lo miro, ampliando sus ojos cuando él llegó al lado del colchón y levantó varios artículos que no había visto sobre la cama.

—Sasuke. —Ella escuchó las dudas en su propia voz.

—No significa que no —le dijo nuevamente, haciendo una pausa—. Asegúrate antes de decir no, Sakura.

Ella lamió sus labios, capturando la curva inferior entre sus dientes mientras él apoyaba los artículos entre los muslos.

—Paso a paso —prometió—. Un placer a la vez. Te lo prometo. Lento y fácil.

Bajó su cabeza y su lengua golpeteó a través de los jugos, de su cargada abertura, vacilando alrededor de su clítoris cuando sus sentidos explotaron.

Sakura sintió arquearse sus caderas involuntariamente, sintió el placer vahándola en calientes y enceguecedoras olas. El sonido de su murmullo de aprobación en contra de la yema hinchada era casi demasiado placer. Sus pestañas ondeaban, casi cerrándose antes de forzarse a abrirlas una vez más, bloqueando su mirada con la él.

—Buena chica —susurró, y emitió un suave y succionante beso a la atormentada yema, ella temblaba y se sacudía con la sensación.

Era de nunca acabar. El placer aumentaba y aumentaba en su interior. Su lengua lamió y acarició, dos dedos se deslizaron dentro de la húmeda entrada de su coño, donde la estiro, la acaricio, y la tenía arqueándose por más.

Su orgasmo estaba fuera de su alcance. Tormentoso, quemante. Se construyó en su interior sin ninguna esperanza de facilidad. Él lentamente se tiró atrás.

—No pares. —Su voz temblaba tan duro como su cuerpo—. Por favor, Sasuke.

—Date vuelta para mí —la mano ahuecaba sus caderas y la levantó.

—Todavía no —gritó ella—. No pares todavía, Sasuke.

Él sonrió. Calor, lujuria, deseo y hambre estaban reflejados en la curva de sus labios. La aprobación brillando en sus ojos, pero no influyó en él.

—No hemos terminado aún, cariño. Sólo un poco más. Sólo un poco más de placer.

—Vas a torturarme —gimió, pero no podía quejarse demasiado duro, porque era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera conocido antes, cualquier cosa que jamás pudo haber imaginado.

Dulce cielo, el placer era increíble. Estaba ardiendo a través de ella, brillantes rayos de una sensación demasiado caliente, tan increíblemente profunda, que se preguntaba si sobreviviría. ¿Y él dijo que había más?

* * *

No se quemen! jajaja, me odiaran por que ahí se queda, pero yo no lo escribí así que hasta mañana..

Gracias por sus comentarios =)


	20. Chapter 20

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Sasuke miró sus ojos por el mayor tiempo posible. Aquellas brillantes profundidades verdes moteadas de azul, los colores demasiado intensos por esto, mientras ellos se ponían vidriosos, creciendo, hipnotizado con el placer.

Ella estaba lasciva, aventurera, más que lo que ella, incluso se sospechaba. Él lo vio en sus ojos, y cuando se apoyó sobre su estómago, lo vio en las temblorosas curvas de su culo.

Ella sabía lo que iba a suceder. Sabía lo que él necesitaba. Al menos parte de ello.

Había un punto en el que una mujer entregaba todo a su amante, físicamente, mentalmente, cuando daba el control, confiando que la sujetaba para proteger su placer, para arrastrarla dentro del ámbito final del placer.

En ese punto, su cuerpo pertenecía a la mano que brindaba aquel placer, y su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a dar cada medida de sensualidad y rendición al toque correcto.

Él suavizó su mano sobre su culo. Suave, carne redondeada temblorosa y tensa, y sonrió apretadamente. Ella estaba casi allí, no demasiado, pero cerca.

Retiró la tanga, viendo como sus muslos y nalgas se apretaban, se levantaban hacia él, y luego bajaban hacia el colchón. Una vez allí, ella giró de nuevo, presionó más profundo, buscando la suficiente fricción para aliviar el dolor en su clítoris.

Su mano aterrizó en su culo, la carne ruborizándose suavemente mientras ella jadeó y se inmovilizó.

—Relax —murmuró Sasuke.

— ¿Relax? —El lamento en su palabra estaba lleno de necesidad.

—Necesitas relajarte para esto. —Su mano bajó de nuevo, entregando una pequeña caricia quemante a su trasero, y esta vez, ella se levantó.

Moviéndose a su lado, dejó a sus labios viajar por su columna vertebral. Por cada beso a lo largo de la sedosa carne, la mano aterrizó sobre su trasero. Las delicadas, ardientes palmadas la tuvieron gimiendo en cuestión de segundos, elevando, alcanzando, las nuevas sensaciones flagelando dentro suyo mientras rogaba por más.

Su voz era aturdida, casi incoherente. Sacudió su cuerpo, tembló, los músculos de su culo relajándose; y cuando sus labios alcanzaron la entrada de los hoyuelos, la hendidura de sus nalgas se separó fácilmente debajo de sus dedos.

Besó cada mejilla, y luego besó en el interior de la hendidura. Un segundo más tarde, su lengua raspaba alrededor de la fruncida entrada, un estremecedor grito rompió en sus labios.

Él se estaba quemando con ella ahora. Podía sentir el borde de su control deshilachándose cuando levantó sus caderas, giró y relajó su cabeza debajo de ella antes de tirarla hacia él.

Necesitaba esto. Lo necesitaba para demostrarle lo que significaba para él. La necesidad de esto lo atormentaba.

Hundió sus labios en los fragantes y dulces jugos. Su grito llenó sus oídos. Cuando él lamió el derrame de dulzura que lubricaba sus dedos, y luego encontrar aquella pequeña entrada, una vez más. Los juguetes. El juego. Manteniéndola sexualmente fuera de equilibrio ayudaba a la pequeña distancia que necesitaba ahora.

Los ojos de Sakura llameaban agrandados y ciegos, extáticos, el quemante placer inundando sus sentidos, cuando sintió el suave deslizamiento de los dedos en su trasero, sus labios en su sexo.

Ella trató de girar en su amarre, para acercarse, pero su brazo apretaba alrededor de sus caderas, sosteniéndola en su lugar.

Deslizó el dedo más profundo, se retiró, luego se unió a otro y entraron.

Ella gritó por las sensaciones. Sin duda, no podría soportarlo. Era demasiado. Demasiado placer, demasiado calor. Podía sentir las pequeñas explosiones azotando a través de sus sentidos, su mente, su cuerpo. Las terminaciones nerviosas estaban explotando de placer, quemando.

Sus uñas excavaban en la cama, los fracturados gritos salían de sus labios mientras su lengua hacía círculos en su clítoris, lo metía en su boca, y la trajo cerca. Oh Dios, tan cerca. Estaba tan cerca de la explosión, buscando un placer que ella sabía por cierto que la destruiría, desgarraría su alma, dejándola perdida y llegando por más. Siempre necesitaría más ahora, siempre mendigaría por ello.

Así como estaba mendigando ahora, su voz desgarrada, rasgada, mientras él la estiraba donde ella nunca había sido verdaderamente estirada antes. Preparándola para una posesión de algo más que sólo su cuerpo.

— ¡Ahora! —Él tiró de entre los muslos, ignorando sus intentos de gritar, de protestar por el vacío palpitante y doliente de su coño, la carcomiente agonía de su clítoris.

—No pares.

—Nunca. —Su voz era rasgada mientras sus dedos la aliviaban, luego regresaban. Se retiraban, regresaban nuevamente.

Lubricándola más, extendiéndola más. Creando una necesidad dentro que repentinamente ella temía destruiría su mente.

—Sasuke. Por favor. —Clavó su cabeza el colchón, sus uñas agarraban la sábana, finalmente sacándola del colchón cuando lo sintió aproximarse, sus duros muslos cepillaban contra los suyos cuando la cabeza de su polla resbaló contra la preparada entrada.

—Fácil —canturreó Sasuke.

Sintió el frío extremo del curvado vibrador contra la entrada de su coño. Entró lentamente, penetrándola mientras ella se retorcía y trataba de tomar más.

Necesitaba esto. Lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente que estaba muriendo dentro por ello.

—Hermoso. —Él suspiró detrás de ella cuando el vibrador calzó en su interior, el extremo curvado presionando contra su clítoris, la suave vibración haciendo pedazos el conjunto de sus nervios.

—Agárralo para mí. —Él tironeó de su brazo, capturó su mano, luego la guió debajo de ella—. Agárralo justo ahí, cariño.

Sus dedos curvados contra él, sosteniéndolo en su lugar. Estaba lejos de negarle cualquier cosa en este momento.

Entonces lo sintió, duro, grueso, demasiado caliente. La cabeza de su polla presionado contra la entrada de su culo, separándola, enviando explosiones de llamas, quemando, desgarrándola. Era placer y dolor, agonía y éxtasis, y ella se estaba muriendo por más.

— ¡Sasuke! —Trató de gritar su nombre, pero no pudo encontrar el aliento para gritar.

— ¿Debería dejar, Sakura? —Su voz era rasgada, gruñendo.

— ¡No! No pares. Por favor. Oh Dios, Sasuke. ¡Esto me mata!

Intentó empujar, trató de tomar más. Una dura risa sonó detrás de ella, y se introdujo más profundamente. Estrellas explotaron detrás de sus apretados párpados, su cuerpo se mantuvo firme, sus jugos se derramaban por los muslos.

—Todo de mí, cariño. —Su áspero canturreo acarició a través de ella mientras él se retiró, luego empujó más adentro de ella.

Retirándose, luego penetrando más adentro.

—Mía. —La fuerte declaración de posesión había apretado su vientre, más jugos derramándose alrededor de la intrusión de la suave vibración del juguete erótico.

Cada lento avance dentro de su trasero apretaba aún más su coño, la llenaba más. Las terminaciones nerviosas se hicieron más sensibles, electrificadas, desesperadas por la liberación.

Ella estaba llorando ahora. Podía sentir las lágrimas cuando se mezclaban con el sudor de su rostro, la necesidad desgarrando en su interior hasta que estuvo segura de que no sobreviviría.

—Tranquila, bebé. Dulce amor. Tan apretado, dulce y caliente. —Su mano aterrizó en su culo de nuevo, y casi explotó—. Tan bonita. Así dando.

Se retiraba, forjaba dentro, más profundo, tomando todo de ella mientras ella tomaba todo de él. Sentía sus pelotas, apretadas y calientes, presionando contra ella, sentía su polla, demasiado gruesa, chamuscando, atrapada dentro.

Estaba respirando ruidosamente detrás de ella. Su aliento aserrando dentro y fuera de su pecho, de repente sus manos apretaron sus caderas. Sasuke podía oír sus gritos, las palabras rotas, los motivos. Podía oír la entrega en cada grito roto y lo sintió mientras su culo se flexionaba alrededor de su polla. Él podría hacer esto. Tomarla así. Encontrar la distancia para no mirar en sus ojos.

La vibración del curvado consolador hizo eco a través de la delgada membrana que separaba su coño de su trasero, la sensación agregada enviaba pinchos de agonizante hambre a través de sus venas.

Dios, quería ver su cara. Sus ojos. Él quería estar debajo de ella, mirándola, llenando su apretado sexo mientras Itachi la tomaba por atrás. La última entrega, y se lo estaba negando. Necesitaba darle eso. Ella lo necesitaba o él podría perderla para siempre.

Él apretó sus dientes y luchó para tomarla relajado. Se retiró, luego se introdujo otra vez en ella. Sacudió la cabeza, sintió el sudor rodar sobre sus hombros, pecho y abdomen. La sintió más apretada, resistiendo la intrusión mientras ella se las arregló para retroceder, para forzar su polla más profundo. Y él sintió romper su control. Sintió cada cosa dentro de él fluir dentro de ella, y gracias a Dios no podía ver su rostro.

Ella se retorcía debajo de él, follándolo con cada golpe y demandando más. Era salvaje en sus brazos, su cabello llameando sobre sus hombros, la cabeza elevada mientras ella se levantaba delante de él, moviéndose a su alrededor, rogando por más.

Presionó sus hombros hacia el colchón con fuerza con la palma de la mano por debajo de su cuello, se apoderó de sus caderas con una mano, y empezó a empujar fuertemente en su interior.

Su culo se agitaba y apretada a su alrededor. Sus gritos llenaban su cabeza. Él estaba a segundos, Dios querido, sólo a segundos del éxtasis.

Sakura luchaba con el agarre que Sasuke tenía sobre ella, sintiendo el placer y dolor quemante envolverla mientras él la follaba con fluidos y duros golpes. El vibrador sacudía su interior, curvándose a lo largo de su coño, y apretaba su clítoris, llevando fragmentos de sensación a través de su vientre.

Cada fuerte impulso era agonía y éxtasis. Cada uno empujaba más alto, quemando más caliente, más profundo. Ella gritó su nombre, sintió la mano aterrizar dura sobre su culo por última vez y, a continuación, ella explotó.

Sakura no podía respirar. Sus ojos esforzándose por abrirse, aturdidos, desenfocados, tensó su cuerpo, más apretado, entonces un grito rasgado salió de su garganta, mientras todo se desenmarañaba en su interior con furioso, ardiente arrebato. Las explosiones estallaron en su clítoris, su coño, su útero. Apretando, convulsionado, ella se sacudió, luego gritó nuevamente cuando él se impulsó dentro de ella una última vez antes de darle su propia liberación.

Y esa liberación, lo enterró tan profundo, enviando espesos y calientes chorros de su esperma dentro de ella, la arrojó más alto. Era más que el placer físico, más que perversa intensidad. Era la posesión. Una posesión que desafió los límites de cualquiera, de placer o dolor, finalmente estalló dentro de su alma y la dejó sacudida, repleta, debajo de él.

Sakura se derrumbó en la cama mientras Sasuke se estremecía detrás de ella, su pecho presionaba duro su espalda, sus labios en su oreja, su voz susurrando, canturreando, aprobando.

Ella no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, no podía darle sentido a las fracturadas palabras, pero no importaba. Estaba a la deriva sobre nubes de pura saciedad ahora, aturdida, hipnotizada por las secuelas de su posesión, cuando él lentamente se liberó y se derrumbó en la cama a su lado.

Soltó el breve cierre del vibrador que sostenía, cuando él lentamente lo retiró y apagó. Oyó un ruido sordo, un cajón cerrado, y luego él la estaba tirando a sus brazos, rodeándola con su calidez.

Ella no desea moverse. Quería ir a la deriva para siempre, tan repleta que aún su alma dormitaba, saciada por el exceso de placer. No para siempre. O al menos por un par de horas.

Ella quería permanecer envuelta en la intimidad de estar solo con él.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían permanecidos abrazados, el agotamiento envolviéndolos juntos. Pero supo cuando se movió. Cautelosamente, cuidadosamente, él desenredó su cuerpo del de ella, rodó a un costado de la cama, y se sentó.

Ella se quedó quieta, rezando, deseando contra la esperanza que iba a volver a su lado, que iba a sostenerla sólo un poco más, durmiendo con ella, limpiar los restos finales de lo que le había hecho dentro antes de retirarse.

Finalmente, largos momentos más tarde, ella lo escuchó exhalar ruidosamente, luego lo sintió levantarse de la cama.

Maldito. El dolor se vertía a través de ella cuando sintió la sábana ubicarse sobre ella lentamente, entonces escuchó como tomó su ropa y abandonó de la habitación.

Estaría fuera, ella se dijo. Él no la abandonaría sola, no después del placer que le había dado recién, la posesión de la profundidad del alma que había tomado de ella. Él no la abandonaría. Pero él lo hizo.

Ella esperó, escuchando con atención y, finalmente, oyó el silencioso zumbido de la televisión, la puerta del frigorífico cerrándose en la cocina.

Abrió sus ojos y rodó sobre la cama lentamente, de repente tan sola que apenas podía soportar la sensación que se colaba a través de ella.

Levantándose de la cama, se puso una túnica y luego recogió un par de suaves pantalones de algodón y una camisa de dormir, antes de salir de la habitación.

De pie en la entrada, ella miro a través de las abiertas habitaciones al hombre que acaba de amarla como ningún otro hombre había tenido la oportunidad. En el tiempo que había pasado con ella en esa cama, había marcado su cuerpo y su espíritu, reclamando su corazón, y la dejó palpitando de gozo. Y ahora él estaba rompiendo su corazón.

Sentado en el reclinatorio, una cerveza sobre la mesa delante de él, la televisión en tono monótono mientras él se inclinó hacia adelante, sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, el ceño pesado marcando su rostro.

Parecía tan solitario como ella se sentía, e igualmente demasiado solo. Igual que un hombre que ha enfrentado una batalla y salió perdiendo.

Avanzando hacia el salón, observo cuando su cabeza se levantó, su mirada llameante cuando él la vio. Sus ojos estaban llenos de sombras, atormentados.

—Voy a tomar una ducha antes de preparar la cena. ¿Te gustaría unirte a mí?

Ella lo tomó por sorpresa. Él parpadeó, su boca abierta como si quisiera decir algo, antes de presionarlos juntos fuertemente y darle un fuerte gruñido.

—Sasuke.

Él levanto de la silla.

—Puedo entender que tengas una aversión a las camas, pero la próxima vez que me dejen así, sin dejarme saber, sin un toque o una palabra, entonces, saldré de esta relación. ¿Me entiendes?

Sus ojos se redujeron sobre ella.

—Me lastimas —continuó—. Sigue lastimándome, y cualquiera que sea lo que está creciendo entre nosotros se volverá amargo. Esta es la única advertencia que vas a conseguir.

Apretó su mandíbula antes de asentir de nuevo, la dominación y la arrogancia en guerra con el reto que ella estaba poniéndole a él y las demandas que estaba haciendo.

—Herirte no es lo que quiero —dijo finalmente.

—Entonces, no me hagas eso de nuevo —susurró ella—. Por nuestro bien.

Ella miró su rostro mientras se trasladaba hacia ella, la pesadez en su expresión, el flash de dolor en sus ojos.

Entonces, sus brazos estaban a su alrededor, sólo un poco demasiado apretados, su cuerpo tenso cuando la sostuvo contra él.

—Nunca más —prometió, aunque su mandíbula se endureció mientras la presionaba contra la parte superior de su cabeza, y ella podía sentir la rabia, tuvo que haberlo enojado.

Se aferró a él y cerró herméticamente sus ojos, preguntándose cómo diablos iba a sobrevivir al dolor, que estaba viendo aumentar dentro de él. Sea lo que fuera, lo que habían hecho en esa habitación no lo había aliviado.

El desenfreno todavía estaba allí, la caliente desesperación, y las inquietantes sombras que no tenían explicación.

Ella lo amaba, pero estaba empezando a preguntarse si el amor iba a ser suficiente.

* * *

La noche siguiente, Sakura se echó en la cama recién hecha, incómoda, fría y sola. El silencio llenaba el apartamento, a excepción del suave zumbido de la televisión.

Sasuke la había besado en la frente y le había dicho buenas noches. Y luego la había abandonado, saliendo del dormitorio a la sala de estar y al vacío frío del apartamento.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él no podría dormir con ella?

Ella se acostó sobre su espalda mirando hacia el cielorraso. No había esperado esto cuando se mudó con él, este sentimiento de unión, y aún la soledad. Esta era la segunda noche que la había tomado como un hombre salvaje, empujándola, empujándolos, y abandonándolos agitados con las secuelas.

Y era la segunda vez que la había abandonado para enfrentar la noche sola.

Bueno, demasiado malditamente mal, porque ella había enfrentado muchas noches sola. Demasiadas noches donde lo había necesitado más cerca de ella y se negaba permitirse otras opciones. Demasiadas noches en las que se había preguntado qué le ha permitido escapar de sus dedos. Así, la lucha iba a ser más difícil que lo que ella había imaginado sería. Sólo tendría que adaptarse.

Se levanto de la cama de nuevo, vagabundeó al living, y miró a Sasuke mientras yacía inmóvil, silencioso y despierto, en el gran sofá seccional.

La corta curva del amortiguado mobiliario estaba vacía, así que se enroscó allí, sus pies plegados contra él mientras apoyó el otro en la delgada tira de la parte posterior del sofá y lo tiró a su alrededor.

Separó sus piernas lo suficiente para atraer más calor a sus pies, entonces la televisión se apagó.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos, pero era un cálido silencio, uno que se sentía confortable, que la envolvía y enviaba una oleada de alivio meciéndola.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke —susurró.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

Se volvió sobre su lado, escondido su espalda más cerca del sofá, y cerró los ojos. A los pocos minutos, el sueño la superó, como no había podido en la demasiado fría cama.

Sasuke supo el momento en que ella se durmió y yació tranquilo y en silencio, esperando la sensación de asfixia llenarlo. No había dormido con una mujer desde que era en su adolescencia, desde que estaba obligado a permanecer en las camas de aquellas viejas perras hasta el amanecer. Rara vez se había dormido, por cierto, que no sea una vez, apenas había dormitado.

Su piel se había arrastrado con la sensación de sus cuerpos desnudos cubriendo su espalda, sus manos tanteándolo, incluso en sus sueños.

En vez de la necesidad de levantarse y encontrar otro lugar donde dormir, un lugar solo, Sasuke encontró, en cambio, una paz incierta. Los pies de Sakura metidos contra la parte inferior de sus piernas, frágiles, suaves y cálidos. Podía ver su cara desde donde yacía, ahora su expresión serena, como no lo había estado cuando él la comprobó la noche anterior.

Estaba cómoda y cálida, y cerca de él.

Curvó sus labios ante la idea de eso, y en el frágil disfrute que estaba encontrando con sus pies moviéndose y presionando más cerca de él.

Ellos habían estado fríos, cuando por primera vez se acostó y los metió en la sección curva del sofá. El frío se había convertido rápidamente al calor, y cuando ella se quedó dormida, sus pequeños y agraciados pies se habían doblado aunque de alegría, antes de relajarse una vez más.

Y ahora, en lugar de preguntarse cuánto tiempo tendría que estar allí antes de que pudiera abandonarla sin lastimarla, en cambio se encontró somnoliento a la deriva.

No había dormido una mierda la noche anterior, y había temido que esta noche no sería mejor. Ahora el ahogó un bostezo, dejó sus ojos cerrarse, y se encontró a la deriva para dormirse con una velocidad y alegría que no había conocido desde que era un niño.

Sakura murmuró en su sueño, él se sintió flotando, y sonrió con el sonido. El podía conseguir acostumbrarse a esto, pensó. Podía conseguir acostumbrarse mucho a esto.

* * *

Se los dejo rapido porque estoy algo corta de tiempo, una disculpa si hay alguna cosa extraña, díganme y después lo corrijo, saluditos


	21. Chapter 21

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

-Creo que es excepcionalmente injusto que te estén dando la libertad de vagar por el club, cuando tengo que mendigar por meses sólo para beber una copa en el bar —Ino señaló varios días más tarde, cuando caminaba con Sakura por el club.

Sakura tomó otra foto con la cámara digital que utilizaba, antes de volverse a mirar por encima de su hombro a su amiga.

Los ojos de Ino estaban llenos de diversión, aunque su expresión era menos que satisfecha.

—No cabe duda que causas tantos problemas aquí como lo haces en cualquier otro lugar —la acusó Sakura—. ¿Dónde está la fascinación en ello? —Ella dejó la cámara colgando de la correa cruzada por debajo de sus pechos, mientras tomó algunas notas sobre el notepad que llevaba con ella.

—Dime las posibilidades que ves, Sakura. —La voz de Ino estaba escandalizada—. Es una aventura.

—Es un lugar lleno de hombres —dijo Sakura levantando la cámara e hizo zoom a la moldura del cielorraso.

—El gimnasio es sudoroso y maloliente. La biblioteca es oscura y sombría, y el salón dispone de un bar y una mesa de billar. Dame un respiro. Esto está tan orientado hacia el hombre, que casi te ahogas con la testosterona.

Ella podía sentir a Ino detrás de ella, casi ver la expresión indignada en la cara de su amiga.

—Y ellos no nos quieren aquí. —Había una mala cara en la voz de Ino—. Ellos están decididos a sacarnos de sus pequeñas conversaciones y de sus conspiraciones. Es totalmente injusto.

—Hmm. Tal vez deberíamos invitarlos al spa con nosotras —sugirió Sakura—. Ver lo que piensan sobre la sobrecarga de estrógenos.

A diferencia de Ino, Sakura no tenía ningún interés en el club o en los hombres que se reunían allí. Ella no quería conocer sus identidades, y segura como el infierno que no quería ser parte de sus conversaciones.

—Eres para mí hoy. —Ino suspiró, aunque Sakura escucho la diversión en su voz.

— ¿No tienes curiosidad por ellos? A veces, creo que si pudiera ser invisible, entonces podría progresar sobre ellos, tal vez encontrar las respuestas que busco sobre que hace a estos hombres tan diferentes de los demás. Lo poco que sé de los miembros que están aquí, es que son diferentes a otros hombres. Eso me fascina, me pregunto que ha creado estos hombres, que los hace como son.

— ¿Le has preguntado a Kakashi? —preguntó, aunque el único miembro que la fascinaba era Sasuke.

—Las respuestas sólo te enfurecerían. —Ella rodó sus ojos expresivamente—. Él es un hombre. He decidido que el idioma de los hombres y el de las mujeres no siempre son compatibles.

—Dios, que no fuera verdad.

—Quizá los hombres son sólo aliens —Sakura sugirió, pensando en Sasuke.

Durante el fin de semana, estar con él había parecido tan natural, tan fácil. No había imaginado que aquel salón en el gran apartamento con él podría ser cualquier cosa, excepto extenuante. No había vivido con nadie, desde que se había ido de la casa de sus padres.

Pero ella también se había dado cuenta que había mucho acerca de él que no conocía, y que no comprendía. Itachi era más fácil de leer. Sasuke escondía mucho más de sí mismo. Ella estaba aprendiendo que había mucho sobre él que no sabía.

Sin embargo, está haciendo exactamente como ella le había pedido una vez que él no hiciera. Estaba seduciéndola a su manera, no sólo entrando a su corazón, sino rodeándolo, atravesándolo, vinculándola a él de una manera que no había imaginado que pudiera estar vinculada.

Y al mismo tiempo, eso la preocupaba. El núcleo de oscuridad sexual en él estaba creciendo. A pesar del exceso de las relaciones sexuales del fin de semana, nunca parecía perder el salvaje y desesperado hambre dentro de él. Y ella estaba terriblemente atemorizada de conocer la única cosa que lo aliviaría.

Después de terminar las fotos y notas, y la caminata por las habitaciones del club, regresó a la mansión principal con Ino andando detrás de ella. Sakura no podía ayudar, excepto preguntar por el origen del hambre a Sasuke, y si estaba cometiendo un error empujando por más antes de dar con la necesidad que lo atormentaba.

Había algo que la advirtió, lo que lo atormentaba, no sería revelado con facilidad. Era una parte de él que la preocupaba, incluso antes que ella abandonara Chiyoda.

Aquel pensamiento la motivó para parar mientras entraba a la oficina que Kakashi le había asignado. Ella había conocido a Sasuke antes que se sumara a los militares. Es cierto, había sido demasiado joven entonces para entender mucho sobre la seriedad de los gemelos Uchiha. Eran cinco años mayor que ella. Ni siquiera habían ido a la misma escuela, pero a veces, su padre contrataba a los chicos para ayudar en su pequeño rancho.

Y ella siempre había pensado un juego, un reto, cada vez que lo veía, para dibujar una sonrisa a sus labios, a sus envejecidos ojos oscuros.

Se trasladó a la mesa de trabajo, descargó las imágenes, y puso mala cara con esos recuerdos.

Sasuke se había sumado a la campaña del ejército cuando ella era aún una niña, pero cada vez que regresó a casa en vacaciones, el se había hecho un rato para controlarla; lograba estar dondequiera que ella estaba, y siempre había dejado lo que ella estaba haciendo para hacer sonreír a Sasuke.

¿Lo qué pasó había ocurrido allí en Chiyoda?

Ella lamió sus labios nerviosamente. El mejor amigo de su padre, el Sheriff Sarutobi, ha hecho un aparte después que cumplió dieciséis para advertirla acerca de Sasuke. Era una advertencia que le había informado no necesitaba.

Sarutobi estaba retirado ahora, pero todavía era un amigo cercano, de ella, así como de su padre. ¿Pero le diría lo que ella necesitaba saber?

Ella saco su teléfono celular del clip a su costado y lo puso a su lado sobre la mesa, mirándolo. ¿Ella quería saber?

—Te ves como una mujer con mucho en su mente.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Itachi. Él tampoco sabía lo que le había sucedido a su hermano.

La discusión que había vislumbrado la semana anterior confirmaba que él estaba tan en la oscuridad como ella, cuando se trataba de Sasuke.

—Bastante —admitió finalmente, viendo como entraba a zancadas en la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Se inclinó contra el pesado panel de madera, un amenazador aspecto reflejado en su cara cuando la miró. Su mirada se dirigió al teléfono celular, y luego regresó a su rostro.

—He realizado más de una docena de investigaciones en nuestro pasado —dijo tranquilamente—. Personalmente he interrogado a todos los que pude pensar, en esa maldita ciudad, cada pedófilo y cada sucio molesto hijo de puta que pude poner en tela de juicio, y no sé nada más ahora que cuando éramos niños, cuando desapareció de la casa.

Ella miro el teléfono de nuevo. ¿Cualquiera de ellos tenía derecho a robar los secretos que él estaba luchando tan duro por ocultar?

— ¿Te gusta dormir en el sofá, Sakura? —Le preguntó entonces, su voz fuerte, llena de ira—. ¿Te gusta no tener nada excepto tus pies sujetos entre los de él, en lugar de sus brazos alrededor de ti?

— ¡Basta, Itachi! —Ella saltó de la silla y empujó sus dedos a través de su pelo, luchando con sus propios temores y la necesidad de tener a Sasuke sujetándola a través de la noche.

— ¿Sabes por qué comparte a su mujer?

Ella lo miró, su pecho dolorido mientras su corazón apretaba por el dolor en su rostro. Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente. No tenía derecho a dar respuestas a Itachi que Sasuke no tendría. Pero, Dios, que lo quería. Ella quería saber por qué su amante se hirió tan desesperadamente que no podía incluso llegar a compartir la cama con ella.

—Él las comparte porque no puede sostenerlas. Porque él no puede resignarse a darles más que el placer de su cuerpo. Es mi trabajo sostenerlas a través de la noche, mientras él se encuentra en un sofá para dormir —exhaló—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que te sostenga mientras él duerme en ese maldito sofá?

—Si eso fuera lo que yo quisiera, entonces habría ido a tu cama, en lugar del maldito sofá que comparte conmigo —le replicó—. Por el amor de Dios, Itachi, ¿qué quieres de mí? Él no me ha dicho nada, y si hubiera, ¿cree que yo podría decirte? ¿Crees que lo traicionaría?

Ella empujó sus dedos a través de su pelo de nuevo, y esta vez apretó los mechones furiosamente cuando se apartó de él.

Lucía tan igual a Sasuke. No había cicatrices, las perseguidas sombras no eran las mismas, pero en su expresión, en sus ojos, podía ver su dolor y su preocupación.

—Cuando teníamos quince años, comenzó a desaparecer en la noche —dijo Itachi—. Hasta ese verano, yo siempre pude sentirlo, sabía cuando estaba sufriendo, cuando tenía pesadillas. Siempre hemos compartido nuestras pesadillas, Sakura. Después de eso, era como si mi hermano, mi gemelo, con quien había compartido el espacio desde la concepción, estuviera muerto. Él caminaba y hablaba, pero no podía sentirlo. No podía hablar con él. Por Dios, no pude llegar a él. Ahora estoy pidiendo tu ayuda.

¿Su ayuda? Sakura lo miró incrédula, preguntándose cómo diablos se suponía que le ayudara cuando ella no podía incluso ayudarse a sí misma cuando Sasuke estaba involucrado.

—Estás pidiéndome que lo traicione. —Ella bajó sus manos de su pelo y lo miró miserablemente—. Incluso si yo supiera algo, Itachi, ¿cómo podrías pedirme hacer eso?

—Porque él es mi hermano y yo necesito saber a quién maldito matar por lo que le sucedió.

Sus labios se separaron mientras luchaba para arrastrar el aire. Él no estaba bromeando. Al igual que Sasuke no había estado bromeando siete años antes, cuando él amenazó con matar por ella.

—Tú y Sasuke sólo parecen tener esta cosa acerca de matar a la gente —exclamó—. Dime, Itachi, ¿donde ocultas todos los cuerpos?

La mueca de disgusto que retorció su rostro hubiera sido divertida, si la conversación fuera una diferente. Resopló rudamente, obviamente rechinando sus dientes, cuando ella cruzó sus brazos sobre sus senos y lo miró, la pena construyéndose en su interior.

Podía ver el miedo en los ojos de su hermano, y odiaba saber que ese miedo era por el hombre que amaba.

—Sasuke aún está vivo —finalmente susurró—. Cualquier cosa que le sucedió, sobrevivió.

— ¿Llamas a eso sobrevivir? —Se enderezó de la puerta y le disparó una mirada furiosa, luego caminó al otro lado de la habitación antes de volverse hacia ella—. ¿Es lo que lo llamas?

—Él camina, habla, sonríe, y se ríe —susurró ella—. Él está luchando contra sus demonios de la única manera que sabe. Y él está tratando de amarme. ¿Tengo derecho a pedir algo más?

Ella lo había dejado. Se dio cuenta que ella se alejó de cualquier derecho que tuviera para llamar a los demonios de Sasuke sus propios demonios, pero que no se detuvo a hacerlo, y no se detuvo por el dolor, por la pérdida que sintió dentro de Sasuke. E Itachi.

— ¿Es eso suficiente para ti? —Apoyó sus manos en sus caderas y la miró conocedoramente.

No, no era suficiente para ella, pero era eso o abandonar. Y ella no iba a ninguna parte. Todavía no. No mientras Sasuke pudiera tolerarla entre sus pies.

—Por ahora —le respondió finalmente.

—Ni siquiera vas a luchar por él, ¿verdad? —Itachi sacudió su cabeza como si estuviera incrédulo.

—Itachi, ¿qué crees que estoy haciendo ahora? —Ella movió sus manos demandantemente, antes de dejarlas caer a sus costados—. ¿Crees que me gustó tenerlo abandonándome cinco minutos después que pensó que yo estaba dormida? ¿Crees que me gusta ver el hambre que está construyéndose dentro de él, sabiendo lo que quiere y lo que necesita, y no poder dárselo? ¿Crees que me gusta ver su dolor?

—Entonces has algo, Sakura.

— ¿Como qué? —Ella casi gritó las palabras—. ¿Qué diablos quieres que haga? ¿Lastimarlo peor? ¿Chantajearlo? Lo siento, Sasuke, pero has caer tus secretos o hazlo sin mí. Maldición, Itachi, ¿Qué diablos quieres de mí?

—Quiero que luches por él este momento. —Estaba de repente delante de ella, sus manos sujetando sus hombros mientras les daba una pequeña sacudida, sorprendiéndola con la profundidad de su ira—. Maldita sea tú, para de dejar al maldito que tome el camino más fácil, al igual que hizo la última vez. Si vas a dejarle salir con esa machista, boca cerrada de mierda, entonces es posible que también acabes de la misma manera que llegaste aquí.

Se alejó, dando zancadas al otro lado de la habitación, luego se volvió, los ojos brillando acusadores cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe.

Sakura parpadeó cuando el panel golpeó contra la pared y Sasuke entró. La furia delineando cada duro y fuerte contorno de su rostro cuando su mirada encontró y se clavó en Itachi.

—Sasuke. —Se movió a él.

— ¡Quédate! —Su dedo apuñaló en su dirección, señalándola con un abrupto grito, que la paralizó en sus pies mientras los dos hermanos se enfrentaban.

Ambos estaban furiosos. Ella vio sus cuerpos tensos, vio como se miraban furiosos uno al otro.

— ¿Olvidaste las cámaras en la oficina, Itachi? —le preguntó Sasuke, su voz sedosa, peligrosa, cuando miró hacia el vidrio oscurecido de los monitores de seguridad.

Itachi sonrió, todo dientes, todo furia.

—No me olvide, hermanito. Así como no olvide que se supone estabas en una reunión con Kakashi, no espiando a tu novia.

—Sakura, ¿estás lista para irte? —Sasuke no giró su mirada de la de su hermano, no tanto como para deslizar su mirada mientras le formuló la pregunta.

— ¿Los dos aquí solos? —Ella no era estúpida—. No lo creo, Sasuke.

—Obtén lo que necesitas y nosotros saldremos juntos entonces. Ahora. —Su voz creció más oscura, más suave.

Sakura casi se estremeció con la furia que podía sentir en la quietud del tono.

Ella no fue la única que lo miro con recelo. Ella vio la expresión de Itachi. Estaba estudiando a su hermano como un científico estudiaría un curioso espécimen. Algo desconocido. Algo potencialmente mortal. Hubo casi un cálculo en su mirada, como si estuviera evaluando para empujar a Sasuke a ese punto, y ahora se estaba preguntando como empujarlos más.

Ella estaba aterrorizada de ver si él podría hacerlo.

Se trasladó rápidamente de vuelta a su escritorio, empujó su teléfono dentro de su bolso, y lo agarró. Ella no estaba autorizada a llevar el diseño o las imágenes con ella.

—A este ritmo, nunca voy a terminar este trabajo —murmuró—. Tengo que trabajar en algún momento, ustedes dos, no sólo cuando su testosterona lo permita.

Ella arrojó su bolso sobre su hombro y se trasladó desde el escritorio. Caminó a zancadas hacia Sasuke, apoyó su mano sobre su brazo y lo miró a la cara.

— ¿Vas a pelear, o qué? No creo que una gran cantidad de testosterona y sangre haría cualquier cosa para desviarme de lo correcto ahora. Realmente no. Pero todas esas posturas tienen que ser para algo, ¿verdad?

Por último, su mirada resbaló de Itachi y Sakura encontró sus rodillas debilitadas. Ella quería ir al piso y gimotear, gritar por la sombría tristeza, la agonía y la rabia que vio en sus ojos.

Ella sentía su aliento retenido en su garganta, y tuvo que tranquilizar a la fuerza a sus temblorosos labios. ¿Cómo soportaba cualquiera que sea lo que causaba estragos en su interior? ¿Cómo contuvo el dolor, la desesperación que ella podía ver desgarrándolo?

Él regresó a Itachi.

—Si veo que la tratas nuevamente como vi en el monitor, te llevaré aparte —le dijo a su hermano—. Y seguramente haré que nunca respires tanto aire como ella lo hace.

Los labios de Itachi se curvaron con sarcástica cólera.

— ¿Ahora? Y dime, hermano, ¿quien la compartirá contigo? —Él miró a Sakura de nuevo—. No creo que ella vaya a permitir que cualquier hombre tome ese hermoso culo de ella, sólo porque es lo que tú necesitas.

Sakura palideció ante la oscuridad en su voz. La furia corrió sobre ella.

—¡Basta! —Su voz agrietada con la repentina tensa calma de la sala. Sus uñas excavaron en el brazo de Sasuke mientras él se tensó para alejarla—. El primero de ustedes en levantar sus puños al otro negociará conmigo.

Ellos volvieron el poder combinado de sus furiosas miradas sobre ella.

—Lo digo en serio, Sasuke Uchiha. —Ella miraba sus ojos, el retorcido dolor, la rabia, el evidente disgusto que amenazaría a cualquiera de ellos—. Y tú —se volvió a Itachi—, si quieres antagonizar con tu hermano, maldición si me utilizarás para hacerlo.

— ¿Y él no te utiliza? —gruñó furiosamente—. Vamos, Sakura, obtén un acuerdo aquí. ¿Qué es, si no está utilizándote para olvidar algo que no quiere recordar? ¿Lástima que no es trabajo, lo es, Sasuke?

Con eso, Sakura soltó su agarre de Sasuke. Ella miró de un hermano al otro y se dio cuenta que estaba sólo echando leña al fuego e Itachi estaba tratando de alimentarlo.

—Cuando ustedes dos terminen de actuar como niños, ¿podrían dejármelo saber? Voy a estar arriba con Ino y una botella de vino. —Le informo a Sasuke.

Él agarró su brazo, deteniéndola antes que se pudiera mover una pulgada.

—No, estarás conmigo. Itachi puede jugar sus juegos con alguien más.

Se dio vuelta y tiró de ella fuera de la sala.

— ¿Huyendo, Sasuke? —Itachi se burlo—. ¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?

Sasuke se paró en la puerta mientras Sakura miró para ver el pesar, la pérdida que destellaba en su cara.

—No debería sorprenderte en lo más mínimo —dijo finalmente, su voz sombría—. Después de todo, creo que he conseguido ser malditamente bueno en eso en los últimos años. Casi tan bueno como tú lo has conseguido.

* * *

Ja, ya se pelearon y la manzana de la discordia es Sakura, lo curioso es que no es la típica discusión de hombres por una mujer XD...

Fue corto, pero intenso, creo yo... Cuídense


	22. Chapter 22

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Sakura logró mantener su temperamento, apenas, mientras Sasuke condujo de vuelta al apartamento. Mantuvo sus labios firmemente presionados juntos y se advirtió que esto no era ninguno de sus negocios. Todavía no. No hasta que su relación con Sasuke fuera más estable. Ella no tenía derecho a realizar determinadas demandas, se recordó a sí misma. No tenía derecho a decirle lo inaceptablemente idiotas que ellos estaban siendo.

Y tal vez ese era el punto donde se perdió el control del temperamento que ella juró no perdería.

Porque ese era su negocio.

Parecía como si hubiera esperado toda su vida para estar con un hombre. Ella misma se había acercado a él, había luchado sus batallas por su cuenta, y aún lo estaba haciendo así. Y ella aún manipulaba para encontrar una forma de amor. Sasuke se negaba a arriesgarse más lejos, incluso por su propio hermano. Si él no arriesgaría su amor fraternal, ¿qué diablos la hacía pensar que iba arriesgar su amor?

—Esta situación entre Itachi y yo no tiene nada que ver contigo. —Sasuke finalmente habló mientras conducía, su cuerpo rígido y hecho un cable con la tensión—. Esto no ocurrirá de nuevo, te lo prometo.

—Entonces es una promesa que romperás —dijo obligada, mirando por la ventana del Jaguar—. Él es tu hermano, hará lo que sea necesario para averiguar qué sucedió.

Podía sentir la tensión espesarse en el coche.

—No pasó nada. —Duro, frío, su voz tenía la dentellada del invierno, congelando hasta el hueso.

Entonces, ella se volvió a él. Lentamente. Este último hilo de la ira estaba deshilachándose, y Dios sabía, que no quería perder su control sobre esto.

—No puedes convencer a cinco años de esto, así que déjalo para mí.

Sus manos se apretaron sobre el volante y la palanca de cambio, sus nudillos blancos debido a la fuerza.

—Esto no es ninguno de tus negocios —dijo tranquilamente cuando mantuvo sus labios cerrados y se apartó de ella otra vez.

Ella no podía soportar ver aquella desgarradora tristeza en su rostro. Estaba herido por dentro, y a veces ella se preguntaba si no hizo que el dolor empeorase. Porque cualquiera que sea lo que lo atacaba estaba comiendo dentro de él ahora, haciéndolo pedazos, y ella podía verlo, sentirlo.

—Tengo que discrepar contigo, Sasuke. Él es tu hermano, tu gemelo.

—Eso no lo hace mi dueño —chasqueó—. He tratado con mi vida y mis propios errores, y va a tener que lidiar con el hecho que no necesita conocer cada rincón de mi vida.

Se volvió a él, aquel dolor lleno de rabia edificándose dentro de ella, mientras lo veía apretar su mandíbula furioso.

—No, él sólo tiene que ver este demonio dentro de ti, retorciéndote en agonía, cada vez que mira tus ojos. Discúlpame, Sasuke, pero eso lo hace su negocio. Suyo y mío. Porque independientemente de desgarrarte a ti aparte está rasgándonos a nosotros.

Él la miraba con incredulidad ante de volver sus ojos a la carretera, luego hizo el cambio de marchas con mano dura.

—Nadie le pidió pegarse entorno a la mierda —mordió las palabras.

—No, pero me pediste que —ella le recordó, su voz casi quebrada—. Duerma en la parte inferior de ese sofá, en lugar de contra ti, y lo acepto, porque al menos estoy contigo. Y sigo rezando para que la necesidad que veo y siento quema dentro tuyo se alivie, pero nunca lo hace.

— ¡Hija de puta! Yo no soy un niño, Sakura. —Él le arrojó una confusa e incrédula mirada—Bien, ¡Odio las camas! Sé de hombres que están aterrados de las ranas. ¿Qué diablos importa?

—Si no importa, ¿por qué estás tan enojado? —Sakura le disparó de vuelta—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Sasuke, algo sucedió! Itachi lo sabe. Lo sé. ¿No te parece que nos duele más tener que adivinarlo continuamente?

—Adivinarlo no te daña ni cerca tan mal como me lastimaría que conozcas la verdad. —El coche chirrió dentro del garaje subterráneo, los neumáticos bloqueados, el vehículo deslizándose hasta que se sacudió con la parada. Su puño golpeó el volante—. Déjalo jodidamente ir.

Sasuke salió del coche cerrando con un golpe mientras Sakura lo siguió más lentamente, viendo cómo iba y venía alrededor del auto por largos minutos antes de que exhalara ruidosamente y se inclinara contra el lateral del coche.

—No puedo dejarlo ir —ella finalmente susurró, moviéndose a lo largo del coche, su mano recorriendo sobre el capó.

Sasuke barrió su mano sobre su cara y sujetó las maldiciones que rondaban en sus labios. Malditos los dos.

Itachi por esperar hasta que él fuera débil, cuando su necesidad por Sakura lo estaba volviendo loco, para empezar a excavar. Y Sakura… La miró, su cara pálida, sus ojos preocupados. Maldición por ser la única mujer de la que no podría alejarse.

—No puedo —ella susurró.

— ¿Por qué? Por el amor de Dios no te concierne ni te afecta, Sakura.

Ella sonrió, una triste y agridulce sonrisa que arrancó fragmentos de su corazón. Un brutal recordatorio que ella podía afectarlo como ninguna otra mujer podía.

—Pero lo hace —dijo suavemente—. Te amo, Sasuke. Y no puedo entender ni aceptar las cosas que quieres de mí, no esto. No sin la verdad entre nosotros.

— ¿Y eres tan honesta conmigo? ¿Qué acerca de tu honestidad Sakura? ¿Tú y el congresista Yakushi?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Kabuto y Tayuya no tienen nada que ver con nosotros. Tengo que pararme sobre mis propios pies, Sasuke, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo con ellos. Es así de simple. Cualquiera que sea lo que está pasando dentro de ti nos afecta, sin embargo. Nos afecta porque te lo guardas, siempre hay algo entre nosotros.

—Eso no nos afecta, y no hay nada entre nosotros excepto demasiada ropa.

Ella lo miró en silencio durante largos momentos, obligándolo a girar la cabeza para mirarla, para ocultar el gruñido de rabia ante el dolor en sus ojos.

—Ni siquiera me abrazas, Sasuke —dijo entonces—. Me dejas tan rápido como puedes, y lo más cerca que termino es manteniendo mis pies cálidos en la noche en aquel maldito sofá. ¿Te das cuenta de eso? ¿Te das cuenta de que, a menos que estés follándome, tus brazos no están alrededor mío? Te mantienes tan distante de mí que duele. Y yo lo permito. Porque dejarte ahora me lastimaría peor.

—Yo te abrazo. —Él lo hacía. Sus brazos estaban siempre doloridos por envolverla, siempre estaba obligándose a resistir, a retroceder, porque no quería sofocarla con esa necesidad, con esa abrumadora necesidad de arrastrarla hacia él y nunca dejarla ir. Para resguardarla. Para protegerla. Para hacer verdad que nada ni nadie pudiera nunca herirla de nuevo.

— ¿Cuándo me abrazas? —Un brillo de humedad llenaba sus ojos—. A no ser durante las relaciones sexuales, Sasuke, ¿cuándo me abrazas?

Su cabeza se sacudió instintivamente en un movimiento negativo. Eso no era cierto. Tan fuerte como él quería abrazarla, tanto como él sufría por abrazarla, ella tenía razón. No la había abrazado.

—Abrazarte es todo en lo que pienso a veces —admitió, su voz ronca—. Lo evito Sakura, porque no quiero sostenerte demasiado fuerte. No quiero asustarte antes de siquiera tenerte, mi amor.

Él empujó sus dedos a través de su cabello y gesticuló ante la imposibilidad de lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

La muy delgada línea en la que estaba tratando de caminar.

Se dio vuelta y regresó al Jaguar, asegurando sus manos sobre el capó antes de volverse hacia ella. Ella lo miró, como siempre lo hizo, sus ojos rompiendo su corazón, tan llena de vida, con una pureza de espíritu, que a veces lo aterrorizaba.

—Te amo, también. —Vio el shock que llenó su rostro—. Siempre te he amado, Sakura. Y siempre te dejé ir cuando lo necesitabas, porque siempre temí sostenerte muy apretada. Si te abrazo tan apretado, si me envuelvo alrededor tuyo de la manera en que yo quiero, entonces podrías irte para siempre. ¿Y dónde estaría yo si te vas para siempre?

Ella dio un paso adelante y, luego, se detuvo. Lo miraba cuando una sola lágrima cayó de sus ojos, y a él le dolió que la hubiera causado. Habría matado a cualquier otro hombre que la hiciera llorar, pero ¿cómo se castiga él por ello?

— ¿Por qué? —ella susurró, su voz baja y áspera con emoción. - ¿Por qué pensarías eso, Sasuke? Quiero abrazarte, tan a menudo como pueda. Quiero que te envuelvas a mí alrededor por más que puedas admitirlo mientras duermo. Quiero cada recuerdo con que podamos llenar nuestras vidas de modo que si te fueras, o si alguna vez te alejaras, o Dios no lo quiera algo te suceda, entonces, voy a tener algo de nosotros para resistir.

Apretó su mandíbula y se apartó de ella nuevamente. Recordó siendo un chico, tan joven, tan decidido a disfrutar de cada recuerdo que hizo. Luego recordó la destrucción. Sus padres muertos, el padre que había sido tan fuerte, tan llenos de risas. Su pequeña madre, siempre abrazando y siempre amando. Una mujer muy diferente de su hermana. Anko casi lo había destruido. En cierto modo, lo había destruido.

Inhaló brutalmente y sacudió la cabeza. Sakura no necesitaba conocer el horror de lo que había padecido.

Tampoco Itachi. Era bastante malo que él lo conociera, que él lo recordara.

—Necesito tiempo. —Se dirigió a ella, endureciéndose contra la necesidad de darle todas y cada una de las cosas que deseaba.

—Has tenido siete años —afirmó.

— ¿Y si necesito siete más? —Él la miraba ahora. Maldición si iba a derramar su vergüenza sobre ella. Padecerlo había sido bastante malo. Ir al Sheriff Sarutobi había desgarrado una parte de su alma libre de su cuerpo. Él siempre, siempre recordaría la vergüenza de decir al otro hombre lo que había sucedido y por qué él necesita conseguir que esa perra se fuera lejos de él e Itachi.

El sheriff, a pesar de sus intentos de conseguir que Sasuke presentara cargos, había sin embargo, parecido entender aquella rabia y vergüenza. Había obtenido las fotos, los negativos. Había hecho que Anko abandonara la casa con nada, excepto la ropa sobre su espalda, y la había hecho dejar la ciudad. Y había utilizado sus conexiones para bloquear cada investigación que Itachi había intentado en los últimos años para saber lo que le había sucedido a su hermano.

Los labios de Sakura se separaron, pero luego la ira transformó su cara, y lo miró con todo el fuego y la pasión que él siempre había amado de ella.

—No puedo hacer que hables —ella se quebró—. Pero maldición si tiene que gustarme tu silencio. Y te advierto ahora, Sasuke, este macho de mierda que está tirando basura, no sólo en mí sino también en su hermano, va a ponerse realmente viejo.

—Mierda para ti —le gruñó—. Eso no es mierda para mí, Sakura. Y créeme, lo que quieres saber no tiene nada que ver con lo que tenemos juntos.

—Allí es donde estás equivocado —ella le gritó, la furia encendida en su interior, y aunque él sabía que la respuesta era totalmente incongruente con la situación, lo puso tan duro como el infierno—. Tiene todo que ver con nosotros, Sasuke. Y todo que ver con el desarrollo de una relación entre nosotros.

—Si es verdad, entonces puedes decirme acerca de los Yakushi —exigió—. Puedes decirme dónde obtuviste esa maldita cicatriz de látigo.

Su sonrisa era puro sarcasmo.

—Estás repitiéndote, Sasuke.

—Bien, entonces vamos a repetir esto.

La discusión, la ira, la lujuria pura que ella le inspiraba en su interior se movieron a través de él como un maremoto. Nunca se había sentido tan caliente, tan necesitado del toque de una mujer.

Antes de que pudiera moverse para evadirlo, su brazo rodeó su cintura y un segundo más tarde estaba dejándola sobre el capo del Jaguar y doblándose sobre ella.

Dios, que estaba destinada a ser tocada, a ser tomada con hambre lujuriosa como la tomó a cambio. Y ella estaba tomando. Sus manos asegurándose sobre su cuello, traía la cabeza hacia ella, y antes de que pudiera eludirla o besarla, sus dientes mordisquearon, bastante duro, su labio inferior.

Sasuke tironeó, sus ojos fijos sobre ella, sus labios retrocediendo mientras él luchó para respirar a través de la lujuria y del gusto a sangre.

—Me mordiste, Sakura. —La sangre estaba de repente tronando a través de sus venas, llenando su polla hasta que estaba seguro que la dura longitud iba a rasgar sus pantalones vaqueros.

—Permíteme besarte mejor. —Su voz estaba embrujada, ronca, mezclada con ira y excitación mientras sus dedos se enroscaban en su pelo, y lo tiró de nuevo hacia ella—. A menos que estés asustado.

Él separó sus piernas sin piedad cuando sus labios se inclinaron sobre ella. Apretándose contra ella, presionando su polla en el pliegue de sus muslos y se froto contra ella, sintiendo su calor incluso a través de las capas de ropa entre ellos.

—Voy a tomarte. Aquí. Ahora. —Se tiró atrás, ignorando sus manos en su cabello durante el tiempo suficiente para tironear su camisa sobre su pecho—. Déjame sacártela, o la desgarro.

La sangre corriendo por sus venas era como lava, quemándolo, abrasando sus terminaciones nerviosas, mientras ella entrecerraba sus ojos y su expresión se convertía en seductora, desafiante. Y empujó sus labios hacia ella de nuevo.

Fue apenas consciente de la rasgadura de la delicada tela. Él no tenía idea de cuántos pedazos quedaban de ella, todo lo que sabía era que el liviano algodón ya no la cubría, ya no escondía su cuerpo de él.

No preguntó por el delicado encaje de su sujetador. Empujó las copas debajo de sus hinchados pechos y pasó la mano por la carne caliente. Sus dedos tironearon sus pezones. Los pequeños pezones dulces y apretados que se endurecían y se apretaban aún más cuando sus labios consumieron los de ella.

Estaba en llamas por ella, no había duda. Infierno, había estado siempre caliente por ella. Siempre había habido algo de Sakura que desafió su determinación de permanecer frío y distante.

Ella podía romper sus defensas como ninguna otra mujer, dejándolo caliente y ansioso. Como estaba caliente ahora.

Desgarró el cierre de sus pantalones vaqueros, aflojándolos antes de empujar su mano debajo del material y encontrar el dulce, suavemente sedoso y húmedo calor entre sus muslos.

Aquí es donde él anhelaba estar. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Necesitaba perderse dentro de ella, porque era el único lugar que había hecho que los atormentados recuerdos no lo consuman.

Sakura luchado por el mismo contacto, el beso, el gran placer que ella sentía cuando indagaba dentro de las profundidades de su cuerpo. Trabajó dos dedos en su interior, bombeando dentro de su vagina, y la dejó jadeando, tambaleante de placer mientras se arqueaba en sus brazos.

Ella luchó para aflojar sus pantalones, rasgándolos, empujándolos hasta que tuvo la gruesa y dura longitud de su polla en la mano.

Él estaba caliente, palpitante y grueso. Las pesadas venas vibrando contra su palma y podía sentir la sedosa humedad en la punta.

—Sácate esos malditos pantalones. —Se tiró atrás, tironeando los jeans de ella casi arrancándoselos cuando ella empujó sus sandalias fuera de sus pies.

Manipuló para hacerla rodar sobre su estómago, sus labios curvados en una apretada y dura mueca de dolorosa lujuria cuando ella se doblo sobre el capo, una mano llegando a él, agarrando su cadera y tratando de tirarlo hacia ella.

No había peligro de ser visto en el garaje, pero la maldad del acto, la gran desesperación del hombre detrás de ella, golpeó a través de sus sentidos, aumentando su placer.

Dios deseaba esto. Lo deseaba tan profundo en su interior que nunca pudiera olvidar lo que se sentía ser tomada por él. Quería devorarlo, quería su posesión. Ella quería toda aquella poderosa y oscura pasión centrada a su alrededor, dentro de ella.

Debajo de ella la caliente calidez del capo del auto acariciaba sus pezones, detrás, la gruesa y caliente presión de la cabeza de su polla sondeaba su entrada.

Sakura retuvo su respiración y se arqueó hacia él con un grito. Su duro pecho la presionaba contra el coche mientras sus piernas empujaban abriéndolas más, y un segundo después un duro y fuerte empuje lo envió arponeando dentro de las hambrientas profundidades de su cuerpo.

Él se tranquilizó cuando estuvo alojado en su interior. Sus callosas manos la sostenían en el lugar mientras controlaba sus movimientos y sus dientes rastrillaban sobre su hombro desnudo.

Ella apenas era consciente del hecho que, de alguna manera, él había logrado ponerse un condón. Cuando había peleado el dominio para hacer que ella no pudiera imaginar, porque podía sentir la incontrolable necesidad asolando alrededor de ellos.

—Está apretada y caliente a mí alrededor —gruñó contra su cuello—. Estar dentro de ti es como estar quemándome vivo de placer.

Sus uñas arañaban contra el capó del coche, mientras luchaba por algo para conservar. Ubicado detrás ella, machacando en su contra, acariciando su interior sintió un grito desgarrador saliendo de sus labios.

No había placer que pudiera compararse a este. Nada, Sakura sabía, que podía llenarla, física y emocionalmente, cuando Sasuke la llenaba.

—Te estoy abrazando ahora. —Sus brazos fueron debajo de ella, sus manos ahuecaban sus sensibles pechos, sus dedos agarrando sus pezones y enviaban flechas de la sensación disparadas a su útero—. Así es como quiero abrazarte, Sakura. Tan cerca de mí, tan apretada, tú eres una parte de mí.

Ella dio vuelta la cabeza hasta que su mejilla se apoyo contra el capo del vehículo, jadeando por respirar y luchando por aferrarse a una apariencia de cordura mientras su cuerpo se sacudía debajo de él.

— ¿Sientes cuán apretada te abrazo? —Él se flexionaba en su interior cuando sus labios se trasladaron a su oído—. Así es como quiero abrazarte. Envolverme alrededor tuyo hasta que no sepa donde terminas tú y empiezo yo.

Estaba envuelto alrededor de ella, sus brazos abrazándola, sus poderosos muslos y piernas rodeando las de ella, su cabeza en su cuello. Rodeándola con el placer, llenándola con él.

La involuntaria flexión de su vagina alrededor de la gruesa intrusión de su polla, y los sutiles golpes de su polla profundo dentro de ella arrastraron un gemido de su garganta.

El palpitar y la caricia de la gruesa cabeza de su polla dentro de ella estaba conduciéndola a la locura. Ella quería los duros golpes, las furiosas estocadas. Esa suave caricia en su interior, donde estaba más sensible, está volviéndola loca.

—Me encanta cómo me abrazas aquí. —Él mordisqueaba su oído, lo metió en su boca, y calmó la pequeña curva.

Sakura lo miro aturdida de placer, los ojos bloqueados con los de él cuando su cabeza se apoyó junto a la suya, sus labios tocaron los de ella.

—Me estás torturando —exclamó, sin aliento, luchando para moverse, forzándolo a darle aquel último golpe de sensación necesario para lanzarla sobre el final.

—Te estoy amando. —Él agarró su labio inferior antes que pudiera contestar, lo mordisqueó, lo lamió.

El verde hielo de sus ojos era fuego ahora, quemando con placer, con hambre.

—Entonces hazlo. —Ella susurró cuando él alcanzó su labio y lo lamió otra vez—. Tócame, Sasuke.

— ¿Suave y fácil? —Él giró, tiró hacia atrás, y luego se deslizó dentro de ella con tal destructiva facilidad que quería gritar con la fuerza del éxtasis que rebotó en su interior.

— ¿O duro y rápido?

Sostuvo sus caderas y golpeó en su interior. Su espalda arqueada, sometida, ella gritaba su nombre y un segundo antes que las llamas la consumieran, él se detuvo.

Él se detuvo. Sólo tranquilizaba su interior e hizo aquella acariciante cosa que la volvió tan loca. ¡Ah Dios, si no movía, si no machacaba en su interior, iba a morir! Ella podía sentirse sacudiendo desde adentro hacia afuera. Quemando, llameando. Estaba tan desesperada por el orgasmo que ella arañó en el capó del coche de nuevo.

—Fácil cariño. —Sus manos atraparon las de ella, sosteniéndolas quietas—. Vamos a jugar un poco. Ver lo que te gusta. Ver cuánto te gusta. —Él se tiró atrás y golpeó en su interior. Una vez. Sólo una vez.

—No. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Maldito, Sasuke! —Ella luchó por empujar contra él, por encontrar el increíble, inconsciente placer de segundos antes.

—Ahh, a mi bebé le gusta duro y rápido —canturreó—. Todo lo que quieras, Sakura. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decírmelo.

—Rápido. Rápido. —Ella quería gritar las palabras—. Maldito seas, Sasuke, jódeme. Duro. Rápido.

Sostuvo sus manos. Sus labios tocaban lo de ella. Y sus caderas se movían. Duro. Rápido. Machacaban en su interior, enviando placer chillando a través de sus terminaciones nerviosas y el orgasmo por el que tan desesperadamente ella luchó explotando a través de sus sentidos.

Una oleada de enloquecedor placer barrió a través de ella, apretándola, liberando y explotando de nuevo en un furioso barrido de éxtasis.

Ella era consciente de él estremeciéndose detrás. La sensación de su erección vibrando, su liberación barriendo sobre él. Y por un segundo, odió ese maldito condón. Ella quería sentirlo explotando dentro de ella. Sentirlo tomándola, marcándola como nunca había tomado a otra mujer.

Pero aún más, necesitaba que la abrazara.

* * *

Alguien me decía que no es muy sano resolver las discusiones así, pero a esta pareja se le da bastante bien y ya parece costumbre jajajaja

Cuídense


	23. Chapter 23

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Él la llevó a la ducha y debajo del cálido rocío de agua la abrazó, la amó lento y fácil. Y sintió algo romper dentro de él.

Había soñado con esta mujer. Ella lo abrazaba durante toda la noche de la única forma en que le había permitió. Ella tocaba su cuerpo, pero más, tocaba su alma.

Al igual que hacía muchos años. Ella no había sido más que una niña cuando lo encontró, y él había estado quebrado. Pero había algo acerca de ella_. Espérame, Sasuke. Voy a crecer y voy a hacer que todas las cosas malas se alejen._

Él apretó sus dientes para contener la emoción que se extendió a través de él. Porque ella había llevado las cosas malas lo suficientemente lejos para que él hubiera encontrado la fuerza y el coraje para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—Haces que todas las cosas malas se alejen —susurró en su cabello mojado cuando la abrazó.

El agua caía sobre ellos, lavando su cabello, a lo largo de sus manos cuando él acariciaba su espalda desnuda, derramándose sobre el suelo por debajo. La abrazaba de la forma que él quería abrazarla, siempre. Toda. Como un escudo protector entre ella y cualquier daño.

Él sintió su sonrisa contra su pecho, una curva agridulce de sus labios que lo tuvo besando la parte superior de su cabeza mientras apretaba los ojos cerrados en su agonía.

—El gran hermano malo Uchiha —ella susurró contra su pecho—. Todo el mundo pensaba que se debía tener miedo de ti.

Ellos habían tenido buenas razones para tenerle miedo. Había vivido en el infierno y trató de sacarlo sobre cualquier puño deseoso de que se enfrentaran a él.

—No me asustabas. No podía permanecer lejos de ti. —Ella suspiró—. Eres como una droga. Una muestra de ti, Sasuke, y todo lo que hago es ansiar más.

—Permaneciste lejos siete años. —Ella se había alejado y él lo había permitido. Porque había necesitado la distancia, necesitaba retener los secretos que él sabía le reclamaría.

Ella levantó la cabeza de su pecho cuando su mano tocó su mejilla.

—Eso fue sólo por el esfuerzo monumental.

Él la conocía, conocía que la variedad de miradas de sus ojos, sus expresiones, su tenacidad y sus lealtades.

—Te alejaste porque tenías miedo, y no estabas asustada de lo que quería de ti, sin embargo.

Que iban a terminar esto, ahora. Ella podría protestar hasta que el infierno se congelara, pero los Yakushi eran una amenaza para ella y esa amenaza no iba a continuar. Ella no tenía que decirle lo que ellos le habían hecho, su imaginación era lo suficientemente buena. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Ella se alejó de él y salió del agua. Tironeando una toalla de la rejilla en la pared se seco rápidamente, negándose a mirarlo.

El desafío deliberado era como una cerilla en la yesca. Podía sentir la ola de dominación quemándolo ahora. Había perdido el control de esta situación y de esta relación, y ya era hora de volverlo atrás. Si no, entonces todo el control iba a estar perdido, y maldición si permitía que sucediera.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy asustada de lo que quieres? —Ella se encogió de hombros, mientras secaba su cabello, ocultándole su expresión—. Sabes, no todos los días un hombre quiere compartirte con su hermano.

Sólo escuchando las palabras de su boca tenía su polla tironeando bruscamente de anticipación.

Él no ha olvidado esa necesidad, al contrario, sabía que era la razón por la cual los recuerdos estaban desgarrándolo con tal brutal precisión últimamente. Los sueños, las necesidades, ellos desgastaban su control y debilitaban las barreras que había entre él y el mundo.

—No todos los días tienes gemelos como un amante, sin embargo —le dijo a ella.

Ella rió con eso, como él sabía que lo haría. Sasuke sintió una sonrisa curvar sus labios, sintió una parte de su corazón aligerarse con el sonido.

—He conocido a un montón de gemelos, Sasuke —le informó—. Tú e Itachi son los únicos que comparten sus amantes. No es exactamente natural.

Él tiró la toalla de su pelo e inclinó su cabeza para robar un beso antes de usarla para secarse y le sonrió impenitentemente.

—Tal vez seamos especiales —chasqueó.

—Tal vez estés demasiado decidido a tenerme sólo a tu propia manera. —Ella se alejó de él, sus dedos recorriendo a través de su cabello mojado hasta curvarlo alrededor de su cabeza en suaves ondas húmedas.

—Determinación es mi segundo nombre.

—No, no lo es. No tienes segundo nombre. —Se rió desde la puerta—. Lo sé, porque le pregunté a Itachi años atrás.

Ella salió a las carreras desde la puerta cuando le arrojó la toalla como si pensara atraparla. Su risa corrió a través de su torrente sanguíneo demasiado caliente y casi excitándolo como podía con su toque.

Cerró los ojos y lo atesoró. Ella estaba aquí con él. Las cosas podrían no ser tan fáciles como a él le hubiera gustado, como a ella le hubiera gustado, pero iba a funcionar. Tenía que asegurarse que funcionaran porque en la medida que ella estaba involucrada, él no iba a regresar a los días tristes y vacíos que había conocido antes de que llegara a su vida.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo al closet que aguardaba su ropa la escuchó llamar por si Itachi estaba allí. Él sonrió por la ira en su voz. Evidentemente, Itachi había llegado cuando ella estaba corriendo desnuda de él.

Vistiéndose rápidamente, dejó el cuarto de baño y miró en la habitación donde la luz permanecía en el closet del otro lado del dormitorio. ¿Qué tiempo le tomaba a una mujer escoger un traje para usar en la casa?

—Kakashi llamó cuando estaba en camino a casa. —Itachi estaba sacando una cerveza de la nevera cuando Sasuke se acercó.

Agarró la botella que su hermano le lanzó y la destapó. La levantó a sus labios, Sasuke lo miraba, viendo el cuidadoso control, el enojo que Itachi no se molestó en ocultar.

Estaba aún molesto por la discusión en la oficina, y Sasuke lo sabía. Itachi no dejaba ir las cosas con facilidad, y había estado explorando a Sasuke por más de un año, decidido a descubrir lo que había ocurrido en su juventud.

— ¿Qué quiere Kakashi?

—Tuvo un visitante después de que nosotros nos fuéramos. —Itachi se encogió de hombros antes de levantar su propia cerveza y tomar un largo trago.

— ¿Quién era el visitante, Itachi? —finalmente preguntó, paciente. Itachi podía ser un bastardo, cuando estaba molesto.

Los labios de Itachi aplanados cuando miró al dormitorio.

—Era Yakushi. Parece que el bastardo piensa que Kakashi debería echar a Sakura por el cambio en aquella ley de zonificación que Kakashi solicitó en una de sus propiedades. Su mujer parece tener cierta influencia en uno de los miembros de la junta de zonificación.

Sasuke terminó su cerveza antes de tirarla en el cubo de la basura al lado de la isla de la cocina.

— ¿Qué le dijo Kakashi?

—Le dijo una mierda —gruñó Itachi—. Pero el bastardo cometió el error de alterar a Ino antes de que Chouji pudiera comunicarle a Kakashi que él estaba allí. Evidentemente, Ino estaba maldiciendo en inglés cuando Kakashi llegó al vestíbulo.

Sasuke gesticuló.

—Esto podría ponerse feo.

—Shikamaru estaba allí durante la reunión con Kakashi. Yakushi realizó una revisión de antecedentes sobre él, e hizo algunas muy sutiles amenazas, evidentemente, donde Nara está involucrado. ¿Sabías que Corea tiene una mafia? Parece que Shikamaru piensa que Yakushi podría encajar perfecto con ellos.

—Cada país tiene una mafia —dijo Sasuke, cuando empujó, con frustración, sus dedos a través de su cabello—. Así que, ¿cuál es la impresión de Kakashi al respecto?

—Los Yakushi tienen miedo —dijo Itachi—. Ellos no pueden utilizar chismes para deshacerse de ella, porque, evidentemente, nadie da una mierda sobre la basura vieja que hablaron este mes.

Sasuke echó un vistazo hacia el dormitorio.

— ¿Han llegado los informes finales sobre los Yakushi? —le preguntó a Itachi. Itachi sacudió la cabeza.

—Todos menos unos pocos. No tenemos ninguna prueba de los rumores que hemos oído acerca de algunos de sus juegos. Su secretario no habla, pero está un poco arrogante, por su posición. Los sirvientes no están tiempo completo en la mansión o en el ático, así que no hemos sido capaces de conseguir toda la información allí.

Sasuke froto su mandíbula, sus ojos reduciéndose cuando dejo dar vueltas al problema en su mente. Cualquiera manejado por el miedo tenía un punto débil, él sabía eso. No había manera de guardar todo quieto, a menos que derrames sangre. E incluso entonces había riesgos implicados.

—Volvamos por más —dijo finalmente, tranquilamente—. Han tenido invitados nocturnos antes; comprobaremos sus antecedentes, veremos si tienen algún fantasma en sus armarios. Si no podemos conseguir basura sobre los Yakushi con la investigación que hemos hecho sobre ellos, entonces la encontraremos allí.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza.

—He hecho eso. Unas pocas fiestas caseras, algunos amigos cercanos que han salido crujientemente limpios. Los Yakushi están demasiado malditamente limpios, eso está haciéndome enfermar. Incluso mantiene hijos adolescentes de amigos durante el verano o en vacaciones, para permitirles un aprendizaje con Kabuto. El conjunto de —ver la rutina del congresista.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Creció aún, bajó la cabeza, los ojos quemando sobre la baldosa del piso. Eso fue todo. Que era donde les estaba faltando.

— ¿Karin Kinomoto permaneció varias semanas con ellos, no es cierto? —él, reflexionó mientras se alejaba de su hermano, pensando.

— ¿Yeah? Karin está limpia, Sasuke. Yo mismo la investigué.

Se volvió a Itachi, y sus ojos se entrecerraron sobre su hermano.

—Hazlo de nuevo. Cuando estaba buscando a Sakura en la fiesta ella estaba escabulléndose del estudio privado de Kinomoto, y Karin no estaba en el buffet o en el salón de baile.

Él se froto la parte de atrás de su cuello y miró hacia el dormitorio de nuevo.

—Están tramando algo.

Eso era lo que estaba bien. Lamentablemente su cabeza había estado tan llena de necesidad y recuerdos y una pelirrosa, terca, que lo hacía dejar pasar.

—Karin está limpia, Sasuke —Itachi sostuvo una vez más, su voz impaciente—. Diablos, ella es demasiado malditamente tenaz, casi nos durmió a los dos, por culpa de nuestras reputaciones.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ella estaba reuniéndose con Sakura en secreto? —Le preguntó Sasuke—. ¿Y por qué Karin se convirtió como un contacto de Sakura? Sakura pasó un mes en su cabaña, supuestamente sola, y no tenía ningún otro contacto con los Kinomoto. Sin embargo, ¿su familiaridad con Karin es lo suficientemente cercana que la chica la dejó en el estudio privado de su padre? Que no cuenta para mí.

Los labios de Itachi se fruncieron pensativamente cuando sus ojos se achicaron, luego asintió lentamente.

—Voy a manejar eso yo mismo —le dijo—. Hasta entonces, necesitamos encontrar una manera de contrarrestar a Kabuto y Tayuya.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

—Ellos están asustados, y no llegaron a ninguna parte con Kakashi e Ino. Vendrán por Sakura ahora.

Al minuto dijo las palabras, otros detalles se juntaron, encajaron en su lugar, y él se sintió apretado con casi una rabia violenta.

Los accidentes: un atraco en Corea, los frenos defectuosos en Italia, en un intento de romper una habitación de hotel en Nueva York. Demasiadas coincidencias y supuestos accidentes.

—Necesito los informes sobre aquellos accidentes de nuevo —dijo, provocando que Itachi lo mirara con naciente comprensión—. Los informes completos, incluyendo los relatos de testigos oculares. Hablar con Shikamaru e Ino acerca del asalto. Ellos estaban allí.

— ¿Crees que están tratando de matarla? —Itachi pregunto cuidadosamente—. Diablos, harían un mejor trabajo que esto, Sasuke. Tienen el dinero y probablemente las mejores conexiones.

—También se conoce que hay mala sangre entre ellos —Sasuke le recordó—. Sakura está jugando serena. Su reputación es una de pureza, honestidad, y moderada elegancia. Ni siquiera hay rumores de un amante, hasta mí. Los ha vencido con su silencio, y ella sabe algo. Apuesto que es una cosa grande. Pero algo de que no tiene ninguna prueba. No podían destruir su reputación, por lo que, en vez, están tratando de sacarla.

—Ellos utilizarían a alguien que conocen y confían —dijo Itachi—. Alguien tratando de ser cuidadoso, de asegurarse que no son capturados y que los Yakushi no están implicados.

Sasuke asintió lentamente, pero la rabia está construyéndose dentro de él. Estaba tenso, rígido con la necesidad de matar. Había intentado dejar el asesino detrás, cuando se alejó de las Fuerzas Especiales. Se había prometido que no daría sitio a esa oscuridad dentro de él nunca más de nuevo.

—Necesitamos cubrirla, entonces. —La voz de Itachi era firme, su expresión salvaje—. Ella no es exactamente previsible cuando decide que quiere hacer algo.

Tenía un mal hábito de tomar prestado el auto de Ino o Kakashi y dirigirse a las tiendas de la ciudad, o a otros estudios para consultar con socios de negocios sobre áreas de diseño específicas. La custodia de ella era dudosa.

—Pondré al día a Kakashi.

Itachi era el que tenia primera vista hacia el dormitorio.

—Mantengamos a Ino en la oscuridad —advirtió Sasuke, abriendo cuidadosamente sus puños cuando oyó a Sakura moviéndose alrededor del dormitorio—. Mantengamos esto tranquilo hasta que podamos conseguir algo. Y consigamos a la chica Kinomoto. Hay algo allí, yo simplemente no se qué todavía.

Podía sentirlo ahora. Como las piezas comenzaron a ubicarse y la vida de Sakura comenzó a formarse ante su ojo interior, se dio cuenta lo que no quiso saber, que había estado en problemas y no había ido a él.

Maldición, ella sabía que la protegería. Ella sabía que moriría antes de permitir que nadie la lastimara.

Y ella no había ido a él, no había solicitado su ayuda. Eso no ocurriría nuevamente. Iba atarla tan cerca, tan apretada a su lado, que no podría respirar sin su ayuda.

—Los dos miran de manera demasiado grave. —Sakura se trasladó a la habitación abierta con un balanceo deliberadamente provocativo, su tono divertido, sus ojos llenos de calor cuando se acercó a Sasuke—. ¿Qué vamos a cenar? Tengo hambre.

Ella llegó y besó a Sasuke rápidamente en la mejilla, antes de mirar ceñuda entre él e Itachi.

—Nada de peleas esta noche, cualquiera de los dos. Una al día es suficiente.

—Él las empieza —le recordó Sasuke, más para distraer su pequeña mente demasiado perspicaz que por cualquier otra razón.

—No dejes que te engañe —dijo Itachi—. Escogiste al hermano equivocado, Sakura. Es como un oso con una llaga en la pata, tratando de ocultar la herida.

No era más que la verdad, pero esta vez no era importante.

— ¿Qué tal una cena en Carlyle's? —Sasuke sugirió—. Yo, tú, e Itachi. Ninguno de nosotros tiene que cocinar mucho más que cenas de TV o cereales. Hacemos grandes delivery, sin embargo.

Ella pensó en eso, cuando sacó una botella de agua de la nevera y se volvió a ellos.

Sakura vio la sorpresa que Itachi apenas escondió, y se imaginó que tal vez no se trataba de la reacción que había esperado de Sasuke después de su deliberado golpe sobre la llaga en la pata. Era una pequeña sorpresa para Sakura también. Sasuke era usualmente más conflictivo, menos dispuestos a permitir que su hermano tenga la última palabra en cualquier discusión.

—Carlyle's suena bien —asintió—. ¿Crees que Kakashi e Ino querrían unirse a nosotros? Tengo algunas ideas que se me ocurrieron mientras me estaba vistiendo. Me gustaría discutir con ella.

—Tengo miedo de ustedes dos en el mismo lugar. Eso es como poner una orden de problemas, bastante más que sólo desearla —admitió Itachi, su voz divertida, aunque Sasuke vio el frío y firme propósito en los ojos de su hermano cuando lo miró.

Sakura era un pedazo de su pasado, su pasado común. Itachi cuidaba de ella, la quería, pero ambos sabían a quien pertenecía. En ese único momento, con una mirada compartida, Sasuke podía sentir la determinación de su hermano a protegerla también.

—Gatos lastimados —los acusó con una risa, cuando Itachi se dio vuelta hacia ella—. Somos sólo mujeres. ¿Qué podría suceder?

— ¿Montón de confusión y rompedero de cabeza? —Itachi sugirió ligeramente mientras la empujaba contra su costado para un rápido beso en su frente—. Eso está bien, sin embargo, somos hombres de verdad. Nos encanta el peligro. ¿No nos encanta, Sasuke?

Sasuke sintió más que rabia quemándolo ahora. Sakura no era consciente de ello, pero en el momento que Itachi la había empujado a sus brazos ella se había ablandado, ajustándose a él por un solo segundo, antes de tensionarse y empujarse fuera de sus brazos.

—Por supuesto Sasuke ama el peligro —ella les informó a ambos, su sonrisa un poco nerviosa ahora—. Él siempre está tratando de enojarme. Eso lo demuestra.

Ella no estaba enojada, estaba excitada. Sasuke la miraba cuidadosamente, consciente del conocimiento en sus ojos, conociendo su propia excitación, tan bien como la suya.

Itachi chasqueó con la declaración.

—Llamaré para reservar, y dejarle saber a Kakashi e Ino antes de ducharme. Los encontraré a ambos aquí en una hora.

Antes de dirigirse a las escaleras, Itachi dejó su persistente mirada en ella. Una mirada acalorada e intensa asegurándole exactamente lo que su mente estaba remoloneando.

Luego, los sorprendió a ambos. Deliberadamente provocadora, divertida, y un poco juguetona, ella frunció sus labios en un beso silencio, antes de girar y alejarse rápidamente de Sasuke con una risa.

—Si voy a Carlyle's, necesito un vestido y maquillaje —les informó—. Apúrate, Itachi, el tiempo está corriendo. Estaré lista en una hora. —Ella se dio vuelta, miró a ambos, y dijo—. Y, muchachos, tengo hambre.

Itachi sabía exactamente por qué Sasuke había elegido Carlyle's. Invariablemente, si los Yakushi estaban en la ciudad y no hay fiestas esperando, ellos ostentaban la corte en el restaurante del tío materno de Tayuya.

Él mantuvo su preocupación después de discutirlo con Kakashi, pero tuvo que admitir que el regreso de la temeridad de Sasuke estaba empezando a preocuparlo.

No había sido así en años. Desde su regreso de los militares, y cuando comenzaron a compartir sus amantes. Como si él necesitara una salida, algo para derramar dentro todas esas tiniebla. Y los perversos juegos que jugaban con sus mujeres habían provisto esa salida.

Sakura, dulce, inocente Sakura, estaba amarrada en el juego, y lo estaba empujando a Sasuke. Itachi podía sentirlo.

Pero no podía culpar a Sakura, tampoco. Ella no era una mujer que fuera a la cama con un hombre con facilidad, además ceder ante los deseos más extremos de Sasuke sería más difícil para ella.

Estaba luchando contra su curiosidad, también. Él y Sasuke podían verlo, sentirlo. Ella estaba luchando por Sasuke, y aunque Itachi le dio una A por el esfuerzo, no tuvo una gran cantidad de esperanzas que su hermano voluntariamente dijera a uno de ellos lo que había pasado todos esos años atrás.

* * *

Cuando entraron a Carlyle's, Itachi delante de ellos, Sakura en el centro y Sasuke a su espalda, notó las conocedoras miradas que recibieron.

El club de Kakashi era seguro, pero había unos pocos miembros que eran conocidos por su participación. No muchos de ellos, sólo unos pocos, aquellos que por voluntad servían de fachada para el club y alejaban la atención de los miembros casados.

Los antepasados de Kakashi habían conocido los chismes y la sociedad. Habían aprendido que la manera más eficaz de la clandestinidad era una actitud clara. Dar a la ávida piraña algo en lo que cerrarse y los demás podrían pasar desapercibidos.

Sasuke e Itachi no tenían problemas con los demás sabiendo quienes y que eran, a un punto. Eran miembros del club de Kakashi, pero eran también miembros de varios clubes de hombres que eran tan serios y cerrados como cualquiera nunca creado. Clubes basados sobre la riqueza o posición, y una clientela que se beneficiaba de la plaza particular, que ellos alimentaban. Ninguno de estos clubes se basaba en la sexualidad. Él y Sasuke evitaban los clubes basados en el sexo como una plaga. Eran contraproducentes y mucho maldito trabajo.

—Kakashi, Ino. —Itachi asintió hacia ellos mientras el camarero les mostraba la mesa privada que Itachi había solicitado.

—Y yo que pensé que la noche sería aburrida. —La sonrisa de Ino era todo dientes cuando miró a través de la habitación a donde Kabuto y Tayuya Yakushi estaban actualmente ostentando la corte en el centro de una larga mesa.

—Me prometiste ser buena, Ino. —Kakashi la miró por la esquina de sus ojos, pero Itachi vio la cuidadosa ira depositada allí.

No estaba satisfecho con la información que Itachi le había transmitido, e Itachi sabía que ahora estaría trabajando para asegurar eso, no importa cómo fuera la relación de Sakura con Sasuke, los Yakushi nunca la tocarían de nuevo.

Kakashi no necesitaba pruebas, todo lo que necesita era su propia certeza con la cual ir a la comisión punitiva.

Él y Sasuke necesitaban más, sin embargo. Proteger a Sakura no sólo de los Yakushi, sino a partir de sí misma. Porque él estaba malditamente convencido que Sasuke tenía razón: Sakura estaba tratando de cuidar de todo esto por su cuenta.

Él miró a Sasuke y, luego a Kakashi. Esa mirada compartida le aseguró que ellos estaban de acuerdo. Era tiempo de neutralizar a los bastardos. Nadie, pero nadie, atacaba a uno de los empleados de Kakashi, y especialmente una empleada mujer. Eran familia. Estaban bajo su cuidado. Bajo todos sus cuidados.

Sakura vio la mirada compartida entre los tres hombres, y echó un vistazo a Ino. Ella está mirando a los Yakushi, su mirada parpadeando hacia ellos cada pocos segundos antes de murmurar una maldición en inglés bajo su aliento.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Sakura mantuvo su voz baja, pero sintió a Sasuke tenso en la silla a su lado, justo cuando Itachi se sentaba en el otro lado.

Ella vio la mirada de Ino parpadeando sobre los dos cuando Kakashi miro con diversión.

Los labios de Ino apretados juntos cuando el camarero colocó el agua y Kakashi ordenaba vino. Cuando él se retiró, se inclinó más cerca de Sakura y susurró.

— ¿De quién fue la idea de Carlyle's?

Sakura señaló a Sasuke con un sutil cambio de su dedo.

—Recuérdeme hacerle pagar por esto. —Ino lo miró.

—Calma, calma. —Sakura sonrió—. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

—El bastardo se atrevió a amenazar a Kakashi y a Shikamaru —rabió Ino, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Kakashi—. Itachi debería habértelo dicho. Estoy segura que Kakashi lo informó de eso.

Su acento era más grueso y sus ojos brillaban con ira.

—A veces son negligentes para decirme cosas —Sakura le dijo calmadamente—. Discutiré eso con ellos más tarde.

Ino sonrió ante eso, el destello en sus ojos cambiando a uno de inmensa satisfacción, mientras miraba a los gemelos.

—Tengo entendido que no han encontrado exactamente el lado equivocado de tu zapato, hasta el momento.

Sakura sólo sonrió, manteniendo cuidadosamente su mirada entre Itachi y Sasuke cuando el camarero volvió con el vino.

Ella rumiaba sobre sus evidentes maquinaciones. La pura arrogancia en traerla aquí sólo la molestaba como el demonio y, ella admitió, la preocupaba profundamente. Sasuke se había mostrado dispuesto a dejar el tema de los Yakushi más temprano, exactamente como ella lo había deseado. Necesitado. Y Kabuto había destruido eso.

Amenazar a Shikamaru no era una buena idea, y era obvio que había enojado a la mujer equivocada cuando hizo enojar a Ino. Sakura conocía a Ino. El ardiente temperamento podría volverse brutalmente frío y vengativo.

Eran Sasuke e Itachi quienes le preocupaban ahora. Eran… furtivos. Peligrosos. Ella lo pudo ver y lo sintió en ellos ahora, no lo había sentido más temprano esa noche. No lo había estado observando. Sasuke sobre todo tenía una forma de ocultar su enojo cuando necesitaba. Eso lo hacía más peligroso, y tenía la sensación que podría hacerlo más despiadado.

Justo lo que necesitaba, Sasuke en un humor despiadado mientras Kabuto y Tayuya estaban en la misma habitación.

Ella sorbió su vino mientras esperaban la comida, charlando con Ino y Kakashi, y haciendo lo mejor para ignorar a Sasuke e Itachi. Era difícil, porque ambos insistían en coquetear con ella.

Después que la comida se terminó, la pista de baile al otro lado de la sala oscureció y las inquietantes melodías de la banda susurraron alrededor de ellos.

Itachi se inclinó cerca.

— ¿Bailas conmigo? —preguntó.

Ella respiró ante el pensamiento. No tenía ningún deseo de bailar con ninguno de ellos. Quería salir de allí tan rápido como sea posible, antes que años de planificación fueron destruidos.

Había sabido que lo que tenía desgarraba a los Yakushi, y era sólo su mala suerte que Sasuke e Itachi tuvieran que estar aquí en Tokio, al mismo tiempo. Ella pudo haber aprovechado un aviso anticipado en solo unas pocas semanas, pensó furiosamente.

—Puedes bailar conmigo o puedes bailar con Sasuke —dijo entonces. —Y ambos sabemos cómo Sasuke se transforma cuando tiene preguntas, ¿no amor? Estarás un infierno mucho mejor conmigo.

Ella lo miro turbulentamente, sólo tenía agarrada su mano y tiró de ella fuera de la mesa. Antes de causar una escena pública, no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

—Esto se llama a la fuerza —señaló, cuidando de mantener su voz baja, cuando la empujó contra su pecho y tomo su mano con la suya.

Él gruñó ante la acusación.

—Se llama la mejor parte del valor—argumentó—. Cada vez se está volviéndose más tenso por la situación. Mejor darle algo en que centrarse por un tiempo, otro que Kabuto Yakushi.

Y estaba centrado en ella. Podía sentir sus ojos acariciando sobre ella, y cuando capturo una vista de ello, era para ver su expresión golpeando con una sutil sensualidad. Él no tenía ningún problema en verla en los brazos de su hermano, eso era una certeza. Y lo aceptó para ella. Le resultó suficiente para que dejara su cuerpo relajado, la dejara darse a él.

Sintió su erección presionando contra la suave seda que cubría su estómago bajo.

Se movían por el piso y ella miraba a Sasuke. Él la miraba, las sombras moviéndose alrededor de él, intensificando el hambre en los ojos.

—Él te mira como un lobo a su compañera —Itachi murmuró en su oído—. Él siempre lo hizo, Sakura. Desde que tenías dieciséis años y arrastró tu culo fuera de esa primera fiesta. ¿Sabes, cada vez que su licencia estaba acabada él antes me hacía jurar protegerte?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. No podía arrancar los ojos lejos de Sasuke. Ella no quería. Aquí, podía sentir el duro cuerpo de Itachi contra el suyo, su excitación calentando el aire alrededor de ella, y las necesidades de Sasuke alcanzándolos.

Mientras Sasuke miraba, la música cambió. La suave y lenta melodía se convirtió en más rápida, casi latina, una sexual combinación de música llenaba el aire.

Y él sabía lo que iba a venir. Apretó sus dientes, su cuerpo tenso mientras Itachi empujaba a Sakura en sus brazos y la balanceó en un sensual, ritmo de roces de caderas. Un baile simple, pero sexual, sexy. La volvió hacia él, contra él. Sus caderas balanceándose, frotando las de Itachi y Sasuke sentía endurecer su polla en sus pantalones.

Itachi amaba el baile latino, y Sasuke sabía que a Sakura le encantaba bailar. Su expresión se volvió sensualmente distante. Su mirada se quedó encerrada con la suya siempre que fuera posible, su cuerpo se movía y ella se burlaba.

Ella se burlaba de Itachi. Y se burlaba de él.

Sakura sentía la sangre golpeando en sus venas cuando las manos de Itachi resbalaron a sus lados luego hacia arriba. La punta de sus dedos cepillaba las redondeadas curvas de sus pechos y luego se deslizaban a sus caderas, girándola, capturándola. Él la empujó hacia un lado, hacia el otro, su estómago cepillado su erección con cada balanceo de sus caderas cuando él levantó sus brazos con los de él, la giró de nuevo, la trajo de vuelta a su pecho y ella le hizo algunas burlas.

Ella frotaba su trasero contra él, miraba a Sasuke, y le permitirá mirar, conocer su placer. Con cada mirada, con cada movimiento de sus caderas le daba una sensual visión de los placeres que ellos compartían, permitiéndole ver su placer, dejándolo vivenciarlo.

Su mirada nunca dejó la de ella, su expresión nunca flaqueó en su demanda sensual y sexual.

Cuando Itachi la giró de nuevo, enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, la música cambió una vez más, más lenta, un susurro de sexo y un latido de lujuria. Se movió contra él, hacia delante, hacia atrás. Cuando miraba en sus ojos, vio los de Sasuke. Cuando enterró sus manos en su suave pelo negro, era el de Sasuke. Ella tocaba a Sasuke, y deseaba ese tan sexy, tan oscuro hermano suyo.

— ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? —Sus labios murmuraron mientras la miraba—. Sasuke va a estar loco por ti, Sakura.

—Eso es lo que estamos haciendo —admitió, mirando sobre su hombro, viendo la sombría cara de Sasuke, sus ojos, brillantes, iluminados con hambre malvada.

—No es la forma de obtener lo que estás buscando. —Sus pestañas ondeaban cuando sus labios tocaban su cuello. El placer era una cascada de colores detrás de sus pestañas cerradas, era un dolor, una necesidad, era el pensamiento de un hombre y su toque, y el conocimiento de que otro hombre podía estimular su placer también.

Cuando miró de nuevo a Sasuke, fue para verlo en movimiento, caminar a zancadas hacia ellos, su expresión oscura, prohibida, atada con lujuria y con necesidad.

Itachi paró, le dio una sonrisa burlona, y Sasuke la tomó en sus brazos. Sus manos se apoderaron de sus caderas cuando el ritmo de la música se volvió más lento, más sensual. Era como hacer el amor en público. Era como tocar y ser tocado, finalmente tenía una parte de él, sólo para ella.

Él miraba en sus ojos, la abrazaba, se mecían, balanceándose con la música, y Sakura se sintió ardiente por él.

—Te amo, Sasuke.

Su expresión más hermética, los ojos oscurecidos.

—Te amo, Sakura. —La empujó más cerca, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, amarrándola, moviéndose con ella—. Te amo.

* * *

Me gusta como termina este capítulo, Sasuke poco a poco se va rindiendo y Sakura se empieza a meter en aprietos sobre hacer las cosas solita, ya veremos que pasa, cuídense


	24. Chapter 24

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Una vez que regresaron a la mesa, Sakura e Ino escaparon al baño de mujeres. Ella no ignoraba el hecho que Sasuke las siguió hasta que entraron al interior del recinto. Estaba vigilándola, protegiéndola. Iban a irse todos sus planes al infierno, y ella lo sabía.

Haciendo uso de las instalaciones, Sakura e Ino repararon el maquillaje, esperaron y observaron hasta que uno de los pocos compartimentos ocupados en la habitación se desocupara.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando, Ino? —susurró cuando la última mujer empujaba la pesada puerta de roble.

—No sé, Kakashi no me dice todo. —Ella gesticuló—. Todo lo que sé es que Itachi llamó, y luego Kakashi se retiró a su oficina sin mí. Se niega a decirme lo que se dijo, pero está muy preocupado. Supongo que tiene algo que ver con esos detestables Yakushi.

Ino inclinó su cadera contra el mostrador. La seda de color rojo profundo radiante, y los encajes del vestido que usaba complementaban con su piel blanca y su pelo largo. Ella lucía tan malvada y salvaje como era, hasta que miró Sakura a los ojos de nuevo.

—Sakura, algo no anda bien en toda esta situación —susurró Ino—. Lo que estás haciendo, no puedes hacerlo sola. Sasuke simplemente no va a permitirlo. —Ella no tenía una opción excepto hacerlo sola.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, comprobó su apariencia una vez más, sus manos bajaron suavemente por el pequeño vestido negro que llevaba, y pensaba en el hombre esperando afuera por ella.

—Ellos estaban actuando extraño después de que Itachi llegó a la casa —admitió—. Pensé que iban a pelear de nuevo.

—Ellos siempre pelean. —Ino agitó su brazo con un golpecito rápido de sus dedos— Itachi siempre empuja a Sasuke por respuestas y Sasuke siempre lo enoja por negarse. Esto es normal, por lo que Kakashi dice. Pero hay algo añadido ahora, Sakura. Sobre todo esta noche. La actitud de Sasuke me hace recordar las historias que Kakashi me contó, que Itachi le relató a él, de cuando Sasuke estaba en los militares. Era implacable. Él tiene esa mirada en sus ojos esta noche.

Sí la tenía. Junto con el hambre estaba la enorme ira que había visto sólo una vez o dos veces, y fue suficiente. Era salvaje, y siempre dirigida hacia la mesa de los Yakushi.

No podía haber encontrado la verdad de aquella noche. Los Yakushi y sus acicalados y puercos secretarios ciertamente no estaban contando, y ella sabía que Karin nunca lo diría. No había una persona que conociera, ninguna otras vías para que Sasuke e Itachi supieran la verdad. Y si ellos supieran, no estarían vigilándola como perros de presa, habrían llevado a los Yakushi aparte.

— ¡Maldición, Ino, necesito saber qué pasa! —susurró ferozmente—. Tengo mis propios planes, mi propia forma de tratar con esto. Pero tengo que hacerlo bien.

—Buena suerte —dijo Ino, con una mueca de irritación—. Estos hombres, una vez que forman una banda, no me dicen nada. Kakashi es el peor. Es peor que una almeja. Se niega a abrir la boca y decirme las cosas que deseo saber.

Sakura casi se rió de eso, casi, porque ahora mismo, el silencio de Kakashi está haciendo más difícil hacerse cargo de sus cosas ella misma. Ella tenía que saber lo que Sasuke pudiera saber.

— ¿Si oyes algo, me lo dejas saber? —Sakura le preguntó.

—Por supuesto, sin importar los deseos de Kakashi —Ino acordó—. Pero escúchame bien, amiga, él no dirá nada.

— ¿Pero cualquier cosa que te diga es juego limpio? —Sakura suspiró.

Ino mordisqueó su labio indecisa, luego exhaló áspero.

—Tu dolor me molesta mucho, Sakura. Debido a eso, compartiría lo que me digas con Kakashi. Y ambas lo sabemos, si es lo suficientemente grave, se lo dirá a Sasuke e Itachi, independientemente de mis deseos. Son hombres. —Ella se encogió de hombros como si eso explicara todo—. Y él cree que esta situación es peligrosa para ti. Tu eres una amiga, pero aún más, eres como familia, a causa de Sasuke. Kakashi cree que es su deber ser protector.

—Ser hombre no es una buena excusa.

Cuando las palabras se deslizaron de sus labios se abrió la puerta y varias mujeres entraron riendo, charlando sobre los alimentos y la banda.

Mordiendo una maldición, Sakura comprobó rápidamente su maquillaje, luego ella e Ino se trasladaron al gran salón.

Sasuke, Itachi, y Kakashi. Los tres esperaban estoicamente, sus expresiones tan pacientes como sólo hombres quienes estaban esperando mujeres podrían ser.

—Ahora, ¿por qué los hombres que tienen mucho en común para conversar, esperan a dos mujeres fuera del baño de damas? —Ino sonrió a su marido, sacudiendo su cabeza con exasperación—. Estás siendo malo con estos muchachos, Kakashi.

La mano de Sasuke se apoyó sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Sakura cuando se movió hacia ella, guiándola a través del restaurante hacia la salida. Pasaron por la mesa de los Yakushi. Capturando la mirada sorprendida de Tayuya, Sakura tuvo la única oportunidad que iba a encontrar para apretar la soga alrededor del cuello de su némesis.

Ella sonrió maligna, una sonrisa satisfecha que aseguró a Tayuya que había encontrado la manera de vencerla.

Se aseguró que la sonrisa fuera completamente confidencial y finalizó con conocimiento. Y Tayuya la leyó correctamente como ella quería. A medida que pasaba, vio el pequeño estremecimiento de miedo en la cara de la otra mujer y la reforzó a no volver y darle nada más.

Tuvo que ser sutil. Tuvo que jugar las pocas posibilidades que tenía correctamente. Ella y Karin lo habían planeado; provocarían la caída de Tayuya.

La cicatriz en su cadera parecía picar mientras salía del restaurante, la marca del látigo había cortado profundo su carne y casi permitió a Kabuto atraparla esa noche. Tayuya sabía lo que estaba haciendo con esa arma. El sonido del látigo estallaba en sus pesadillas, nunca fallaba para despertar a Sakura dentro de una oleada de miedo y sudor.

Habían estado tan seguros que caería derecho en sus pequeños juegos, recordó Sakura, cuando Sasuke la ayudó a entrar a la limusina Hatake y se puso detrás de ella. ¿Qué cosa en el mundo había hecho pensar por un segundo a Tayuya que Sakura aceptaría un papel en sus juegos sucios? Todavía no tenía sentido, incluso años más tarde.

Durante cinco años, Sakura había tratado de averiguar por qué Kabuto y Tayuya alguna vez concibieron la idea que se uniría. Y habían confiado, tan seguros que ella era suya para la adopción.

Dejó la conversación entre los hombres a la deriva en torno a ella, pero fue muy consciente del momento en que el brazo de Sasuke resbaló alrededor de ella y la acercó a él. Lo hizo con comodidad, fácilmente, casi como si estuviera pensando en ello mientras escuchaba lo que Kakashi le decía. Algo sobre leyes de zonificación y control de los problemas.

Ella tuvo que admitir, que estaba prestando mucho menos atención ahora que antes. Mientras él hablaba, su mano jugaba en su cadera, acariciándola a través de su vestido, las yemas de sus dedos moviéndose en pequeños círculos que eran destructivos para sus pensamientos.

No había pensamientos cuando Sasuke la estaba tocando. Era como un piloto automático golpeando el cerebro, y sus hormonas tomaban el control de su cuerpo.

Ella quería apoyarse en él, sentirlo contra ella y arriba de ella. No podía tener suficiente de él. No importaba cuán a menudo la tomara, o cómo de saciada la dejaba. Siempre quería más.

La limusina entró en el estacionamiento subterráneo debajo del hogar de Sasuke e Itachi. Después de haber estacionando el coche, el conductor saltó y abrió la puerta de atrás.

Sakura dijo buenas noches a Ino y a Kakashi, luego, una vez más camino entre Itachi y Sasuke, mientras se alejaba del vehículo.

Eso era extraño. Habían hecho eso durante toda la noche, manteniéndola segura entre ellos.

— ¿Ustedes dos quieren decirme qué pasa? —preguntó cuando Itachi bloqueó la puerta detrás de ellos y conectó la seguridad.

— ¿Con qué? —preguntó Sasuke inocentemente.

—Con toda la cosa manteniendo-a-Sakura-entre-nosotros. —Ella hizo señales con la mano hacia ellos para destacar exactamente como habían hecho eso a lo largo de la noche.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, sexy, y sensualmente diabólica.

—No puedo creer que tuvieras que preguntar eso —agregó Itachi con una risita.

Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, calentando su cara.

—Itachi, eres un sufrimiento —le dijo a él, moviéndose a través de la casa.

—Debidamente señalado —respondió Sasuke—. ¿Por qué no vas a la cama, Sakura. Itachi y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hemos de estudiar para Kakashi esta noche, podría demorarme un poco.

Se detuvo en su camino a la habitación. Tenía visiones de ropa cómoda en su mente, y tal vez un par de horas frente al televisor con Sasuke. Disfrutaba esas horas que pasaban juntos y ella las perdería esta noche. Había algo en su voz que la advirtió, una vaga sospecha que no era totalmente honesto con ella.

Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró en silencio, dejando su mirada tocar en ambos hombres, comparando sus expresiones. Tuvo que reprimir el escalofrío que había rasgado sobre ella. Se veían peligrosos. Y se veían igual que hombres impacientes por deshacerse de la pequeña mujer, para hacer lo que fuera ellos tenían que hacer.

Quería rodar sus ojos a ellos.

— ¡Id a jugar! —Agitó su mano sobre su hombro, mientras se dirigió al dormitorio—. Tendré la diversión aquí toda por mi solita. Soy buena en eso.

Ellos la miraron hasta que desapareció en el dormitorio, podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella, acariciándola, la intensidad y la impaciencia masculina remolineando en el aire para envolverse a su alrededor.

—Va a llevarme a la bebida —murmuró Sasuke, una vez que Sakura desapareció alrededor de los pesados biombos que rodeaban el dormitorio.

—Está sacándote fuera. —Itachi le palmeo en el hombro cuando se dirigió hacia las escaleras—. Vamos, veamos si alguno de mis contactos han hecho algún progreso en las últimas horas. Estoy harto de tratar con esos dos.

Esos dos. Los Yakushi. Si Itachi pensaba que estaba enfermo de tratar con esa mierda, entonces él debería estar sentado en el lugar de Sasuke, esperando por el otro zapato a gota. Hubo momentos cuando podía mirar a Sakura y ver su mente trabajando. Casi podía sentirla engranando para enfrentar ella misma al congresista y a su esposa, y eso no podía permitirlo. Había algo acerca de los Yakushi que desplegaba cada instinto de alerta que poseía. Él sólo no podía averiguar de qué se trataba.

Los rumores eran que jugaban con sus pequeñas secretarias. Pero esos rumores eran infundamentados, y no más que pequeños cuentos de risillas sofocadas dichos por unas pocas mujeres durante sus pequeñas charlas femeninas, sólo en fiestas.

Cuando él siguió a Itachi hasta las escaleras de sus oficinas, tuvo que luchar para retener el impulso de volver abajo y demandar respuestas de ella. No esa demanda de criado de mierda trabajando para Sakura. Ella lo miraba con ese temperamento característico en sus ojos y ese obstinado mentón levantado. Y entonces lo ponía loco con unos pocos comentarios dolor-de-culos y sus declaraciones que él diera tanto como exigía.

No podía asustarla diciéndole la verdad, y malditamente seguro no podía seducirlo como pretexto. Por alguna razón, esos juegos sólo olían a juego sucio con él. No quería juegos entre ellos, quería confianza. Y sabía que era el quid de toda la cuestión. Porque Sakura quería lo mismo de él.

—Puse los archivos justo antes de salir —dijo Itachi, mientras se sentaron es sus computadoras.

—Corea, Italia, y Nueva York. También encontré otra referencia en Cancún. Ella estaba allí de vacaciones. Volvió más temprano cuando su padre se enfermó hace un año y medio atrás. La noche que partió, hubo un golpe-y-corro en otra turista. Cabello rosado pero más oscuro, cerca del edificio de Sakura —se detuvo en la imagen de la turista.

Ella tenía semejanza con Sakura en la oscuridad.

—Hemos perdido esto en la primera investigación. Sólo estábamos buscando por ella, antes que en cualquier suceso extraño ocurrido en torno.

— ¿Has logrado identificar a un sospechoso? —Sasuke miraba la foto de la turista que casi había muerto durante sus vacaciones, simplemente porque se parecía a Sakura.

—Nada ni nadie. —Itachi sacudió la cabeza ante la cuestión—. Si tienes razón acerca que haya una conexión con Karin, entonces el único momento que podría haber ocurrido fue el tiempo que estuvo en la cabaña de los Kinomoto. Karin estaba supuestamente de vacaciones en el sur de Francia, pero no hay registros de ella, existente o en cualquier otro lugar.

Sasuke respiraba profundamente.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Karin con esto?

Itachi rió.

—Conspiradora. Independientemente de Sakura, Karin considera lo más correctamente apropiado estar allí al lado de ella.

Sasuke no tenía duda.

—La mujer necesitar estar encerrada por su propia seguridad —Sasuke gruñó—. Hija de puta, ella sabe que ellos la han elegido como blanco y todavía no me deja ayudarla. Mujer culo-terco.

—Suenas sorprendido. —La burla en la voz de Itachi lo contrajo de dolor—. Diablos, Sasuke, sabías cuán terca era cuando no era más que una niña. ¿Qué menos haría ella ahora?

— ¿El sentido común?

—Oh. ¿Tenía un poco de eso, entonces? ¿Cuándo?

Sasuke tuvo que soltar una risita. Cuando se acercaba a él, nunca había demostrado buen sentido. Desde el momento en que tenía trece hasta ahora, se habían atraído uno al otro como abejas a la miel. Y tuvo que admitir, tenía la miel más dulce que nunca había probado.

—Ella era virgen —dijo a su hermano. La verdad de eso aún lo llenaba con una calidez que dejaba sin sentido a todo.

El silencio se reunió con su declaración. Cuando se volvió para mirar a su hermano, fue para ver la misma excitación primitiva en su rostro que había inundado a Sasuke en el instante que se dio cuenta.

—Maldición —finalmente sopló ásperamente—. Maldición.

Itachi se froto la parte de atrás de su cuello y se alejó, sacudiendo su cabeza. Sasuke sabía lo que su hermano estaba sintiendo. Esa sensación de masculina fascinación, el conocimiento que su sensualidad era de ellos para moldear y enseñar.

Era una sensación embriagadora para un hombre tener a una mujer tan apasionada como Sakura, una cuyos placeres sensuales estaban despertando bajo su tacto.

Él estaba encantado. El placer lo llevó a ver la fascinación en su cara, el aturdido fuego en sus ojos, la conmoción y la sorpresa, la aventura que le produjo cada toque, cada beso. Lo dejó dolorido por mostrarle más, por enseñarle todas las formas de sensualidad y deseo que él conocía.

—Tenemos que tener cuidado de los Yakushi. —La voz de Itachi estaba áspera por la excitación—. Conseguir su confianza mientras ocultas todos esos malditos secretos tuyos no va a ser fácil. —Había un borde de disgusto en el tono de su hermano.

Tenía una sensación de que no iba a ser posible en absoluto. Mientras extraía los archivos que había transferido a la computadora durante todo el proceso de investigación, se concentró en encontrar una debilidad para investigar en los Yakushi.

De esta situación había que tener cuidado, había que resolverlo ahora. Estaba cansado de esperar, y por Dios, estaba enfermo de ese estremecimiento de miedo que capturaba en los ojos de ella de vez en cuando.

Sakura tenía que estar segura. No importa de qué. Él oró sólo que eso significara revelar todo acerca de sí mismo para obligarla a revelar su verdad.

* * *

Un vaso de vino y una vieja película. Sakura sorbió el vino, mientras dejaba el zumbido de la película de fondo.

Estaba doblada en lo que había reclamado como su sección del largo sofá, el ceño fruncido mientras miraba furiosa de nuevo a las escaleras que conducían al apartamento de Itachi.

¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo allí?

Sasuke no llevaba trabajo a casa por las tardes desde que se había mudado. Y no tuvo la impresión que fuera algo normal, tampoco.

Giro el vino en el vaso, mirando el líquido claro, mientras trataba de dar sentido a esta relación. La relación y al hombre.

Sasuke había tomado su corazón para siempre, a veces se preguntaba si alguna vez había habido un momento en que Sasuke no fuera una de parte de él.

_Espera por mí, Sasuke_. _Creceré y alejaré todas las cosas malas._ Ella le había dicho el día en que lo encontró solo en la camioneta, y algo en su rostro le había advertido que estaba a punto de perderlo para siempre. Incluso entonces, a los trece años, había reconocido esa alma profunda dolorida dentro de él. Una vergüenza, una furia que devoraba su alma.

_Mantente alejada de esos muchachos Uchiha_, Sakura, su padre le había advertido cuando creció. _Los juegos que ellos juegan no son para los gustos de una chica decente. Y ese Sasuke, es un peligro para sí mismo, y más aún para una pequeña muchacha como tú._

¿Cuántas veces su padre le había dado similares advertencias? Y luego allí había estado Sarutobi, el alguacil, un amigo cercano de su padre. Ella sorbió el vino, recordando la noche que el alguacil había venido con su papá y desaparecieron en el taller de su padre para hablar. Sakura había oído mencionar el nombre de Sasuke y había estado aterrorizada. Su nombre, y otra cosa que no había tenido sentido para ella en el momento.

Algo sobre las drogas y el orgullo de Sasuke.

El alguacil había mencionado a Anko Mitarashi, la tía de Sasuke, y su tono había estado cubierto con disgusto e ira hacia la mujer, pero no hacia Sasuke.

¿Qué le había sucedido? Ella sabía que lo que estaba empezando a sospechar la aterrorizaba. Sasuke era un hombre con una milla de largo en el rasgo de su orgullo. Incluso entonces, tantos años atrás, habría luchado ante la menor calumnia a ese orgullo.

¿Había Anko abusado de él? ¿De qué otra manera una mujer como Anko sería capaz de abusar o molestarlo, a menos que lo drogara? Y que habría destruido a Sasuke. Él nunca habría querido que nadie supiera.

A los quince, el orgullo de un joven hombre era demasiado frágil de todos modos, sólo se está definiendo. Él acababa de perder a sus padres, Itachi era tan salvaje como el viento e hizo su duelo de otras maneras, y Anko Mitarashi podía fácilmente haber aprovechado su sexualidad en desarrollo.

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta hasta ahora? Tenía sospechas que la oscuridad dentro de él se había desarrollado en la milicia, ahora sospechaba que se había desarrollado mucho antes de eso.

No, ella sabía lo que tenía. Lo había citado a ella como una mujer joven, arrastrado a ella, lo hizo más peligroso, más emocionante que un muchacho de su misma edad. Sasuke fue el príncipe oscuro, el sensual, el peligroso chico malo, y el desenfreno que ella mantuvo encerrado, había siempre conocido eso.

Los escalofríos estaban recorriendo sobre su cuerpo, premoniciones de conocimientos corriendo carreras a través de ella, mientras se sacudía desde sus pies, ignorando el vino que pegaba sobre su mano. Terminó la última cuarta parte del vaso en un único trago y reprimió un grito de rabia.

Ella sabía lo que pasó. Sasuke era tan completamente seguro de sí mismo, tan dominante y feroz, y él había sido así cuando era joven también.

¡Oh, Dios, el infierno que había pasado!

El vaso de vino hizo ruido sobre la mesa, cuando trató de apoyarlo, mientras luchaba para detener sus lágrimas. Si bajaba y veía su malestar, preguntaría para saber por qué. Y no podía dejarlo saber lo que sospechaba. Había luchado tan duro para ocultarlo, para preservar su propia sensación de fuerza.

Ella se cubrió sus labios con los temblorosos dedos e inhaló ásperamente. Podría estar equivocada, pero sabía que no lo estaba. Y sabía que la única manera de saber con certeza era llamando Sarutobi o a su padre y exigir saberlo.

Ella no podía llamar desde aquí. Había también una gran posibilidad de que Sasuke llegara durante la conversación.

Llamaría mañana, mientras estaba encerrada en su oficina, y descubriría lo que su padre le había ocultado.

Y no había duda de que él lo había escondido. Le había advertido alejarse de Sasuke tan a menudo como sospechaba que lo estaba mirando, o que había estado en contacto con él. Había sido firme, exigente. Tenía que alejarse de Sasuke Uchiha, porque los hombres como ese sólo pueden destruir a una mujer.

El aprendizaje de una verdad que su padre sabía, que Sasuke nunca desea que ella sepa, destruiría a Sasuke. Eso tendría que cambiar entonces, y estaba aterrorizada ahora. Algunas cicatrices nunca sanaban, y ella sabía de cicatrices que iban tan profundas como algo que siempre desnudada a un hombre hasta el hueso.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, tan desgarrada por el dolor atravesando en su interior en ese momento, que el sonido de su teléfono celular casi la hizo saltar de su piel.

Tironeándolo de la mesa de café, lo abrió rápidamente y lo llevó a su oído.

—Sakura Haruno. —Ella inhaló despacio cuando respondió.

—Sakura, soy Karin. —La otra chica sonaba con pánico, aterrorizada—. Tayuya llamó.

Sakura se calmó, sus ojos yendo rápidamente a las escaleras.

— ¿Qué quiere?

—Ella nos vio hablando en la fiesta —Karin susurró atemorizada.

—Sabíamos que lo haría. —Sakura mantuvo su voz baja, tranquila—. ¿Te ha amenazado?

—Ella quiere que me reúna contigo mañana por la noche en un hotel del centro. Tengo que decirte que hay algunos clientes que estarán allí sólo unas pocas horas y que hay que ir allí. Ella y Kabuto estarán allí también.

Sakura inhaló profundamente. No había una oportunidad en el infierno.

—Llámala, Karin. Diles que no me encuentro con potenciales clientes así. En lugar de eso, me reúno con ellos en sus apartamentos. Tenemos el control. Sabes cómo configurar el equipo de vídeo, y puedes hacerlo con antelación. Ellos saben que estás asustada, no van a sospechar que estamos haciendo esto.

— ¿Qué pasa si se niegan? —La voz de Karin se sacudió con miedo.

—Entonces no habrá reunión —le dijo Sakura pacientemente—. Cálmate, Karin. Estamos juntas en esto. Diles que estoy paranoica, creerán eso. Todo el mundo sabe que siempre me encuentro con potenciales clientes en ambientes seguros. Ahora, llámalos y diles que he acordado reunirme con ellos en un restaurante u otra área pública. Cuando se nieguen, sugieres tu apartamento. Actúa como si estuvieras tratando de ayudar. —Sakura podía sentir las palmas de sus manos sudando ahora—. Llévalos donde los necesitamos y luego me ocuparé del resto.

Karin sabía electrónica. Sabía cómo configurar la cámara de vídeo que ellas habían comprado y cómo hacer correctamente que ambos, sonido y vídeo, cubrieran toda la habitación cuando Sakura se reuniera con Kabuto y Tayuya.

Podía escuchar a la otra muchacha respirando severamente, pensando, tratando de calmarse. Los Yakushi tenían el poder para hacer perder a Karin toda la calma o confianza.

—Podemos hacerlo —dijo finalmente Karin—. ¿Esto funcionará, no es así, Sakura?

—Va a funcionar perfectamente —Sakura le prometió—. Vamos a grabarlos admitiendo lo que han hecho. La gente como Kabuto y Tayuya aman alardear cuando tienen la sartén por el mango. Mira qué inteligentes que somos. Mira cuán buenos somos. Kabuto especialmente. Él no puede resistirlo. Usaremos eso contra ellos ahora.

Estaban unidas. Ella se ocuparía de los Yakushi, entonces podría concentrarse en Sasuke y esta relación. Sabía lo que él necesitaba, y en cierto modo, ahora entendía por qué. Una vez hablara con su padre, ella tendría los detalles que necesitaba y, entonces, podría hacer funcionar esta relación.

— ¿Qué pasa con los gemelos? —Preguntó Karin—. ¿Cómo vas a alejarte de ellos?

—Pediré prestado el coche de Ino para una reunión. Dile a Yakushi que dije que estaré llevando un amigo si es una cita nocturna. —No había ninguna oportunidad que Sasuke la dejara sola en la noche si él tenía tan sólo un poco de sospecha. Y la tenía—. Diles que el mejor momento es un encuentro a la tarde. A las tres sería perfecto. Juega con ellos, Karin. Diles que no puedes hacerme sospechar, y que exigiéndome algo más lo harías. Juega con su paranoia.

—Sakura, ¿qué si no me creen? —La respiración de Karin era rápida y dura, su voz sólo un fantasma lloroso, cuando Sakura no habría esperado eso de ella.

Habían planeado ese día durante mucho tiempo.

—Ellos te creerán si lo haces como te dije —le dijo con firmeza—. No vamos a frustrarnos ahora, Karin. Si vamos a detener sus amenazas y mentiras, entonces vamos a detenerlos aquí, o nunca lo haremos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Voy a volverme loca si no se detienen —le susurró lagrimeando—. Son el diablo, Sakura.

—Recuerda esto mientras estás hablando con ellos. Diles que sólo puedo reunirme con ellos a las tres y sólo en un lugar seguro. Sugiéreles tu apartamento, y esta noche programa la cámara de vídeo.

—Bien. —Karin exhaló ásperamente—. Bueno, puedo hacer eso. Tú te ocuparás del resto, ¿no?

—Voy a ocuparme del resto, Karin. Todo funcionará. Verás. Llámame después y déjame saber lo que dicen.

Ella desconectó momentos más tarde. Le había dado unos pocos recordatorios muy firmes a Karin para respirar y parar el pánico. Sakura miro el teléfono cuando lo dejo de nuevo en la mesa.

Karin raramente había mostrado a Sakura este lado de ella. La confianza normalmente brotaba de los poros de la muchacha, hasta que Tayuya había pedido su ayuda.

Pero Karin había sido dañada por los Yakushi, mientras Sakura no lo había sido. Sakura había sido aterrorizada, su reputación dañada por un tiempo, excepto porque la molestaban y oscurecían sus relaciones, Sakura había tratado de hacer como que ellos realmente no la habían marcado mentalmente.

Sólo físicamente.

Se frotó la cicatriz de su cadera y suspiró con el recuerdo de esa noche. Tayuya vestida de cuero, una correa, sobre un pene que era agitado delante de su cuerpo mientras su secretaria y Yakushi se arrodillaban a sus pies.

Sería divertido si no hubiera sido tan malditamente aterrador.

Una cosa era cierta, no podía vivir aquí en Tokio, no podía proteger a Sasuke, si no hacía algo sobre los Yakushi. Y el tiempo era ahora.

* * *

Sí, no actualizo los fines de semana, lo intento pero estoy fuera todo el día y llego muerta a mi casa, pero saben que hoy estoy de muy buen humor y les pondré doble ración tal vez triple jajaja, no se todavía...

Cuídense


	25. Chapter 25

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* Leer antes capítulo anterior que fue subido hoy

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Estaba doblada en su extremo del sofá, el ceño fruncido mientras miraba el canal de noticias. Solamente Sakura miraría las noticias para dormir, pensó Sasuke con una silenciosa risa.

Entonces él vio su labio inferior temblando. Vio el brillo de las lágrimas en sus pestañas. Entonces, notó otras cosas: la punta de su nariz estaba roja, su rostro pálido. Él la había visto llorar una sola vez, hace mucho tiempo. Si él recordaba, Sasori Akasuna había tratado de correr a Itachi a la calle. Sasuke sacando el diablo de él pero Sasori le había dado algunos duros golpes. Cuando Sakura vio la sangre en la cara de Sasuke, había llorado. Y su padre la había arrastrado lejos, amenazante, furioso.

—Sakura. —Él se arrodilló al lado del sofá y tocó su rostro cuando trató de esquivarlo.

El brillo de las lágrimas eran surcos en su cara y sintió su corazón encogerse dentro de su pecho.

Sakura no podía llorar. Dios lo ayude, no podía tolerar eso.

— ¿Cariño? —Luchó por mantener su voz baja, reconfortante, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era aullar de rabia ante el dolor en su rostro—. Cariño, ¿qué está mal?

—Estoy bien. —Su voz era más enojada que dolorida—. Soy sólo una mujer tonta. SPM*. Mal humor. Lo que sea.

Ella limpió su rostro y miró su pecho, él la miraba, tratando de imaginarse fuera de eso. Sakura no lloraba. Y él tenía la sensación que si los efectos del SPM iban a exteriorizarse, entonces no tendría duda cuando ellos golpeaban o exactamente qué eran.

—No me gusta cuando me mientes —le dijo gentilmente, empujando hacia atrás el cabello de su rostro para revelar su perfil—. ¿Por qué no me dices por qué estás llorando?

Él no podía soportarlo. Lo arreglaría. No importaba lo que fuera, él alejaría el dolor o lo haría lo mejor que pudiera. Si no podía, bien, sólo tenía que matar a cualquiera que le había hecho esto.

—No has sido honesto conmigo. ¿Por qué tengo que ser honesta contigo? —Sus palabras parecían resonar en su cabeza. Él sabía de lo que estaba hablando, y no pudo enfrentarlo. Todavía no. No justo ahora.

—No te he mentido. —La miraba cuidadosamente—. Vamos, nena, esto no es sobre nosotros. Acabas de patear mi culo. Dime por qué estás llorando.

Ella estaba llorando porque el rato que había permanecido allí sin él, se había dado cuenta cuan fuerte era su amante. No confeccionaba excusas para los engaños, diablos, nunca admitió todos los engaños, que ella conocía. Había sido tan fuerte. De alguna manera, había logrado detener la destrucción de Anko y había mantenido su honor y su fuerza. Tanto como él deseaba compartirla con Itachi, tanto como él lo necesitaba, aún daba marcha atrás, aún le daba el espacio que necesitaba para tomar la decisión ella misma.

Era un buen hombre, aunque su infancia debió haber sido una pesadilla.

—Necesito parar tu sufrimiento, Sasuke. —Ella se enderezó hasta que puedo descansar contra el respaldo del sofá, hasta que pudo mirar en sus sombríos ojos negros.

—Sakura. —Sus labios se curvaron tristemente— No estoy sufriendo, bebé. A menos que cuente el ponerme duro, parece que no puedo controlarme alrededor tuyo. Y he traficado demasiado temprano con eso.

Ella sacudió la cabeza ante eso, alcanzó y tocó su mejilla. La oscura sombra de la barba le daba un aspecto libertino y destacaba sus ojos. Tan oscuros, que podía perderse en ellos, hipnotizada por ellos.

— ¿Puedo tenerte en el sofá, Sasuke? —Ella resbaló sus piernas alrededor hasta que quedaron fuera de sus poderosos muslos mientras él la enfrentaba. Sus manos se dirigieron al broche de sus pantalones vaqueros, a la cremallera—. ¿Justo aquí, donde duermes?

La sorpresa se reflejaba en su mirada mientras una sexy sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

—Cariño, me puedes tener donde quieres. De todos los modos que me quieras.

La excitación rebanó el dolor. Los ojos de Sasuke se aclararon, se volvieron juguetones, mientras su expresión se hizo más pesada por la sensualidad y las sombras se disiparon.

Después de aflojar sus pantalones, ella trasladó sus manos a los botones de su camisa.

—Estás usando demasiada ropa, Sasuke.

Las ropas fueron puestas en orden con rapidez. Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó sus labios en un duro y feroz beso mientras él la despojaba de las suyas. Luego levantó sus labios y sus brazos subieron para que pudiera disponer de su camiseta, dejándola casi desnuda ante él.

Un segundo más tarde ella estaba desnuda, el bikini de claro algodón tirado en el suelo mientras él abría sus muslos, luego se apoderó de su trasero y la arrastró hasta el borde del sofá.

Ella lo esperaba para tomarla. Para penetrar dentro de ella, salvaje y profundo, sin embargo, él bajó más, dobló su cabeza, y dejó su lengua circular la repleta protuberancia de su clítoris.

La cabeza de Sakura cayó contra el sofá, sus manos enredándose en su cabello cuando el placer comenzó a difundirse por ella.

Amaba esto. Amaba la sensación de sus labios y su lengua acariciándola allí. La forma en que lamió y canturreó su aprobación contra la delicada carne. El modo en que bajaba la cabeza y su lengua golpeteaba alrededor de la apretada entrada de su sexo.

No podía para sus gemidos. Se filtraban a través de la sala, haciendo eco a su alrededor. Ella abrió sus muslos más lejos y se levantó hacia él, gimiendo cuando dos dedos comenzaron a trabajar en su interior.

—Sasuke —ella susurró su nombre, mirándolo, aturdida por el gozo del acto que vio en sus ojos—. Es muy bueno. Me encanta tu boca. Tus manos. —Su tacto. Ella lo amaba. Lo amó hasta romper su corazón por el dolor y las cicatrices que él acarreaba.

La dejó ver como su lengua lamió sobre su clítoris de nuevo. Sus dedos moviéndose dentro de ella, empujando lento y fácil, extendiéndola mientras sus jugos los manchaban, volviendo la entrada sedosa y caliente.

Luego frunció sus labios, y le besó la pequeña yema, arrojándola más alto.

—Tócame más —Sakura se levantó más cerca, sintiendo una necesidad creciendo en su interior a la que no podía dar sentido. La estaba quemando, encerrada dentro de una parte de su alma que no sabía que existía. Ella lo necesitaba más duro, más profundo, más fuerte como nunca antes lo había necesitado. Lo necesitaba hundido en su interior, necesitaba desaparecer dentro de él.

Besó su clítoris de nuevo, tomándolo en la boca cuando otro grito desgarró sus labios y trató de empujarlo más cerca, trató de forzar sus dedos más profundos.

Era demasiado lento, demasiado fácil. Necesitaba mayor sensación, y él estaba deliberadamente reteniéndola.

—Vas sobre esto de manera incorrecta, Sakura.

Ella se congeló cuando la voz de Itachi sonó en su oído. Sus ojos se forzaron a abrirse para mirar a Sasuke, para ver la excitación quemando demasiado caliente, tan profunda, se pregunta si las llamas estaban cubriéndolos.

Y ella casi acabó. Su útero tenía espasmos y sentía los músculos apretando alrededor de los dedos de Sasuke.

Sus pestañas se cerraron, y Sasuke eligió es momento para golpetear su clítoris con su lengua de nuevo, para flexionar sus dentro de ella. La necesidad, brutal y fuerte, rompió a través de ella, y gimió por la fuerza. ¿Lo quería así? ¿Quería cruzar una línea que sabía de la que nunca podría volver?

—No hay presión —Itachi susurró mientras Sasuke chupaba su clítoris ahora, golpeteando con su lengua, sus dedos moviéndose más profundo, más fuerte en su interior—. No hay necesidad de preocuparse, bebé. Es todo para ti. —Deslizó sus labios sobre su cuello—. Sólo tú, Sakura. Tu placer. Tu necesidad.

Sólo su placer. Su necesidad. Era acerca de mucho más, y ella lo sabía, lo sentía.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos, se obligó a mirar a Sasuke mientras él la miraba.

El placer estaba intensificándose en su expresión, en sus ojos. Como si sólo viendo su placer ampliara el suyo. Viendo a su hermano tocándola, sus dientes rastrillando sobre su cuello, empujaba su propia excitación más arriba.

Retiró los dedos de su vagina, luego un segundo después empujó hacia adelante, forzando su apertura, sobresaltando sus terminaciones nerviosas con un placer que casi la envió gritando al orgasmo.

Las manos de Itachi se movieron a lo largo de sus lados y se curvaron debajo de sus brazos, tomando sus pechos en sus grandes palmas, sus dedos agarrando sus pezones y trabajándolos ásperamente.

Oh, ella necesitaba eso. Exactamente aquel borde de dolor apenas de agonía. El placer intensificándose en su interior, quemaba tan brillante que el sudor comenzó a manchar su piel.

—Sasuke, por favor —ella gritó sin aire, sintiendo la liberación sólo a un soplo de distancia.

Su mirada llena de nada, estaba llena de hambre ahora, nada excepto placer. No había sombras, no había dolor.

Sakura se retorcía de su agarre, arqueaba sus pechos hacia las manos de Itachi. Ella metió los dedos de una de sus manos encerradas en su cabello, mientras curvaba el otro brazo por detrás y se apoderó del cabello de Itachi.

La suya era más tosca que la de Sasuke, sólo un poco. Él quemaba su oído, cuando tiró de su cabeza y presionó más cerca de la boca de Sasuke.

Ellos la estaban destruyendo. Esto era más allá del placer, más allá del éxtasis. Era perverso y audaz, y ella no podía ayudar excepto abandonarse a ellos.

—No. No, Sasuke. —Trató de sacudir la mano detrás de Itachi, sólo para que él la capture, la mantenga por encima de su cabeza, mientras que Sasuke se alejó de la húmeda y caliente carne de su coño—. No te detengas.

Ignoró su grito. En cambio, la levantó, ellos la levantaron, hasta que estaba extendida sobre su espalda en el sofá e Itachi esta aproximándose.

Él no estaba desnudo. Vestía sólo un par de jeans puestos apresuradamente, el broche desprendido, su erección presionando firme y dura contra la cremallera.

—Mira. —Ahora Sasuke la agarraba, su brazo debajo de sus hombros, sus labios desplazándose a los suyos mientras ellos se abrían para protestar—. Mírame. Siente lo que estoy haciendo. Mírame, Sakura. Siénteme.

Ella lo miraba. Obligó a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos, a permanecer sobre él, mientras sus labios se ubicaron sobre ella y la lengua de Itachi de repente ahondó profundamente en la húmeda profundidad de su sexo.

Ella gritó en la boca de Sasuke. Era demasiado erótico, demasiado sensual. La sensación de los labios de Sasuke tomándola, la lengua de su hermano jodiéndola.

Las uñas se clavaron en los hombros de Sasuke mientras sus labios resbalaban sobre lo de ella. Su dientes mordisqueaban su mandíbula, su cuello. Mientras ella se retorcía debajo de los servicios de Itachi entre sus muslos, su espalda arqueada, sus senos levantados, cuando gritó por la posesión de Sasuke de un firme y violentamente sensible pezón.

Mientras Sasuke dibujaba su pezón con la boca, lo rastrilló con sus dientes, y luego lo chupó duro y profundo en el interior de su boca, ella se sentía explotar.

Los labios de Itachi y su lengua la empujaban aún más sobre el límite. Manos vagaban sobre su cuerpo, ásperas y dominantes, acariciando y acariciando, mientras ella se sentía derretir de adentro hacia afuera.

Era como un desmadejamiento. Como descoserse, sin esperanza de nunca juntarse igual de nuevo.

Entonces, Itachi fue a su lado, sus labios bajando sobre su pecho, su polla libre de sus pantalones mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo.

Oh, Dios, era tan sexy. Tan caliente. Viendo su gran, mano curtida, sus dedos rodeando sobre su erección, acariciando la brillante carne.

—Estoy muriendo. —Ella miraba a Sasuke mientras él levantaba su trasero hasta que descansó en sus muslos y su polla empujó en su coño.

—Me estás matando a mí. —Su cabeza se ladeó cuando las palabras se convirtieron en un grito.

Sasuke presionó dentro, empujando duro y profundo antes que agacharse sobre ella, empujando sus brazos debajo de sus hombros y levantándola contra su pecho antes de enderezarse y recostarse sobre su espalda, airándola sobre él.

Sus muslos se apoderaron de sus caderas mientras su polla se hundió dentro de ella. Detrás de ella, sintió a Itachi preparándola. Sintió la lubricación, el toque de sus manos, y luego la lenta y fácil entrada en su trasero.

Era tan caliente, sólo demasiado brutalmente sexy como antes. Pero por la mirada en los ojos Sasuke, sabía que era más. En este momento, tan caliente como era, tanto placentero como era, era sólo el toque de Sasuke, su necesidad y su hambre, al que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo.

Sus manos se apoderaron de sus caderas mientras se movió debajo de ella, e Itachi se movió sobre ella. Duro y profundo, empujando en su interior con rápidos y duros golpes, tomándola.

Un tembloroso grito lleno su garganta. Los sentía empujando más duro, acariciando, acariciándola con un nivel de placer que la envió en espiral al éxtasis. Oyó un gruñido masculino de placer, Itachi o Sasuke, no estaba segura. Ella no sabía. No le importaba.

—Sakura. Bebé. —Sasuke. Su voz estaba combinada con la lujuria y el placer—. Aquí tienes, cariño. Tan jodidamente sexy. Tan caliente y dulce.

Estaba golpeando en su interior, su voz firme y gimiendo. No había duda que él lo deseaba. No había duda que él lo necesitaba. Pero no había duda en su mente ahora, tampoco. Ella era tan salvaje y perversa como siempre había temido que sería en sus brazos.

Sentía los calientes, chorros de la liberación de Sasuke derramándose dentro de ella, aunque era apenas consciente de Itachi liberándose también.

— ¡Ah, maldita sea! —Sasuke la abrazó, tirándose contra ella, temblando contra ella—. Dios, Sakura. ¡Mierda! —Él la tironeó de nuevo, más duro, derramándose en su interior de nuevo, luego temblaba en su contra—. Ah, bebé. Mi malvada, y salvaje pequeña Sakura.

Estaba perdida en el placer. No había otra manera de describirlo. Perdida, a la deriva, y serena. Sasuke la abrazaba mientras rodaba a su lado, su respiración difícil, rasgados boqueadas contra su cuello, los brazos apretados alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola segura.

* * *

Sasuke estaba casi dormido antes de que se diera cuenta. A la deriva en alegre somnolencia, sus brazos bloqueados alrededor de la forma dormida de Sakura, sus piernas encerradas en la de ella, abrazándola estrecha y apretada contra él.

Diablos, no quería despertar, pensó amodorradamente. Era agradable aquí. Malditamente bonito. Estaba dulce y caliente contra su pecho, su mano suave por debajo de su mejilla, curvada contra él como un gatito.

Él le acarició el cabello, aunque débilmente, porque él juró que ella había ordeñado la fortaleza de él con la misma fuerza que había ordeñado su semen.

Su liberación casi lo había destruido Él no se sorprendería al darse cuenta que había esquinzado músculos aquella, porque cada músculo en su cuerpo se había apretado hasta el punto de ruptura.

Quería estar aquí un poco más. Nunca había hecho esto, se dio cuenta, curvar a una mujer en sus brazos y sólo descansar con ella. Nunca había sostenido a una mujer. Él había sido sostenido por ellas, por los monstruos a quienes no les importaba lo que le estaban haciendo, pero él nunca había sostenido.

Él sostenía ahora, y se dio cuenta que estaba sosteniéndola como si estuviera aterrorizado que alguien tratara de quitársela.

La información que él había encontrado anteriormente frunció su frente. Lo aterrorizaba, la idea que algunos idiotas estaban por ahí tratando de matarla. Porque sólo un idiota lo habría estropeado tanto tiempo. Y allí estaba parte del terror. Estaba agradecido a Dios a que era un idiota. Pero aún los idiotas tienen suerte eventualmente.

Él empujó la sabana sobre ellos mientras dejó la información filtrar a través de su mente, dejándolo a la deriva con la curiosa alegría que encontraba aquí. Con ella.

Tal vez era sólo la cama, pensó. Porque aquí, en ese sofá, un poco más amplio que la mayoría, sólo se sentía bien.

Una cosa era segura, iba a tener que hacer algo acerca de Kabuto Yakushi. Había un senador de la comisión punitiva del club. Yakushi era una amenaza para Sakura, Sakura le pertenecía. Él podía peticionar a Kakashi tener la comisión reunida para tomar medidas contra los Yakushi. Eso sería más fácil que matar al bastardo.

No es que le importaba matarlo, pero él conocía a Sakura. Ella simplemente se enojaría sobre la sangre, y tal vez no le permitiría sostenerla así de nuevo.

Y le gustaba sostenerla así.

Sonrió, curioso con los sentimientos que se extendieron sobre él, lo hizo preguntarse por las largas y solitarias noches que le había permitido dormir en el final de la sección, más que aquí, en sus brazos. Porque allí era donde ella pertenecía.

Besó su frente, la parte superior de su cabeza, y cerró los ojos. Había que probarlo, sólo por un rato. Ordenar sus emociones y su pequeña fobia mientras iba a la deriva en esta perezosa alegría.

Una cosa era malditamente cierta: no iba a dejarla irse. Y no iba a dejarla llorar por él nunca más. Había algo que si tenía que hacer. Diablos, podía ocurrírsele algo que explicara esta oscuridad, mientras escondía la verdad. Él sólo tenía que pensar acerca de ello, eso era todo. Entonces Sakura e Itachi estarían razonablemente satisfechos y podía mantener la vergonzosa verdad para sí mismo. Por lo que a él se refiere, todo lo que importaba era reconfortarla. No podía tenerla llorando por él, nunca más. Diablos, había sobrevivido. Había unas pocas cuestiones intrascendentes, pero no había resultado demasiado malditamente mal.

Había resultado suficientemente bueno para amar a Sakura, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Y ella lo amaba.

Sonrió ante la idea de esto, la cobijó más cerca, y se deslizó en la cálida oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

—Te quiero —murmuró contra el pelo.

Maldición, sin embargo, la visión de Itachi tocándola, el placer quemando en su interior. La cordura había volado al diablo por la ventana y allí no había quedado ninguna cosa, excepto el hambre. Un hambre que fue más profundo, más allá que la mera lujuria.

Mañana por la noche, se dijo a sí mismo, tendría rosas y velas, velas por todas partes. Había que deshacerse de Itachi si él tuviera que golpearlo y encerrarlo en el baúl de su coche, y luego tenía que contarle a ella. Mientras miraba sus ojos, mientras tocaba sus labios. Tenía que decirle. Él la amaba.

* * *

Itachi miraba el par entrelazado y exhaló en silencio desde donde se paró justo debajo de la entrada a su apartamento. Podía verlos, curvados juntos como dos mitades de un rompecabezas, y Sasuke estaba quedándose dormido.

Por primera vez que Itachi pudiera recordar, había alegría en la cara de su hermano. Durante tanto tiempo, incluso en sueños, Sasuke tenía aspecto amenazador o fruncía el ceño. No descansaba tranquilo la mayoría de las noches, y nunca, nunca había dormido con una mujer solo que Itachi supiera.

Había sabido que Sakura afectaría a Sasuke, había sabido que traerla aquí rompería algunas de las defensas que Sasuke había levantado y fortalecido en los últimos años.

Sus labios se curvaron mientras sentía un eco del vínculo de los gemelos. La paz que fluía a lo largo de ese vínculo atrapó su corazón fácilmente. No había ninguna otra palabra para eso. Se había preocupado por Sasuke durante tanto maldito tiempo. Viéndolo así, viéndolo envuelto alrededor de Sakura, lo tranquilizó.

El consuelo comenzó a desarrollarse dentro de él. Cada noche que lo había comprobado, cada vez que los había visto dormir en los extremos opuestos de ese maldito sofá, había querido romper algo. Sobre todo, el cuello de Anko Mitarashi, porque él sabía que estaba involucrada en todo lo que casi había roto de Sasuke. Era demasiado malditamente malo que la jodida bruja estuviera muerta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se volvió y subió por las escaleras a su oficina. Aún tenía información para extraer de los Yakushi y, a diferencia de su hermano, su pasión estaba lejos de agotarse por la noche. Pero entonces, nunca lo estaba. A veces se preguntaba si alguna vez lo estaría.

Él sacó una cerveza de la nevera y volvió a trabajar, si no contento, por lo menos respirando más tranquilo. Sasuke podría no estar durmiendo en una cama, pero estaba durmiendo con Sakura. Era un paso importante, e Itachi lo sabía.

Ahora sólo tenía que averiguar el resto de ese pequeño misterio.

Primero lo primero.

—Vamos, ahora —susurró, cuando comenzó a buscar a través de los archivos que había desenterrado—. Muéstrame lo que he pasado por encima. Sólo un poco más aquí…

* * *

* SPM, supongo que es Síndrome Pre Menstrual?

Sin comentarios


	26. Chapter 26

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

Estaba casi terminado. Sakura podía sentir la anticipación, el sentido de la emoción, y el borde de satisfacción agitando en su interior al día siguiente. El reloj parecía avanzar a paso de tortuga, marcando los segundos antes de la reunión con los Yakushi.

Karin había llamado al menos una media docena de veces. A pesar que la otra chica no era medio histérica, ella estaba aun desequilibrada y asustada.

Sakura sentía una gran cantidad de emociones, pero no había miedo. Tal vez por esa razón, la extraña sensación de inquietud empujaba en su cerebro. ¿Debería padecer miedo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento mientras pretendía trabajar. El único temor que tenía era el temor de fracasar, y en este punto, el fracaso no era una opción. Ella no podía fallar, porque había demasiado que montar sobre ello. Tenía que limpiar a los Yakushi de su vida y entonces podría esperar una vida con Sasuke.

La idea de eso trajo el inicio de una sonrisa a sus labios mientras verificaba su reloj de nuevo. Ella necesitaba esa oportunidad con Sasuke. Especialmente después de la última noche.

Había dormido con ella. Por primera vez, había dormido con ella. Bueno, podría haber sido en el sofá en lugar de en una cama, pero podía vivir con eso. Debido a la sensación de alegría, la completa satisfacción que la llenó cuando se despertó, sus brazos cómodos y seguros a su alrededor mientras él dormía, había traído lágrimas a sus ojos.

No podía perder eso. Ella no podía permitir que Kabuto y Tayuya lo destruyeran.

Pero, ¿realmente Sasuke mataría a Kabuto? La cuestión pasaba por su mente mientras se movió desde el escritorio e iba y venía a la ventana detrás de él.

Cinco años atrás, esa pregunta habría resultado en un rotundo sí. En ese momento, Sasuke habría fácilmente matado a Kabuto Yakushi por el terror que ella había experimentado desde aquella noche. Por lo menos, pensaba ahora, él habría hecho a Kabuto desear que estuviera muerto.

Desear que él estuviera muerto estaba bien.

Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre sus pechos y miro la belleza del jardín de Ino iluminado por el sol. Sakura había pasado tantos años bloqueada dentro del Sasuke que había conocido hace siete años atrás que no había hecho concesiones por el hombre que era ahora.

Estaba controlado, a veces más. Estaba moderado y tranquilo. Ella no tenía ninguna duda que mataría si tenía que hacerlo, pero estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que no mataría por un capricho, de lo contrario Kabuto ya estaría muerto.

Ella empujó sus dedos a través de sus cabellos y exhalado ásperamente. Dios, había sido una tonta, y no se había dado cuenta porque, mientras más se acercaba a él, mientras el hombre que él era ahora se manifestaba, supo que Sasuke nunca se perdería hasta esa medida.

Se había dicho en todos estos años que estaba protegiéndolo, cuando la verdad era que había estado protegiéndose ella misma. Porque sabía de su propia independencia era demasiado frágil, demasiado poco sólida hasta el momento. Habría sido tan fácil apoyarse en él, depender de él, y no podía permitirse hacer eso entonces. Sasuke la habría agobiado con el tiempo.

No la agobiaba ahora. Ahora, la hacía querer enroscarse en sus brazos, la hacía desear estar envuelta por él, abrazada a él.

Le diría la verdad después de esta reunión. Todavía necesitaba hacer esto ella misma. Necesitaba saber que podía cuidarse a sí misma, que podía defenderse. De otra manera, nunca estaría segura que podía estar junto a él en lugar de detrás de él.

Sasuke era un hombre fuerte. No sólo físicamente, sino psicológicamente. Estaba endurecido, y era un maldito buen hombre.

Los hombres buenos eran pocos y espaciados, y el mejor de ellos la había abrazado toda la noche como nunca había abrazado a otra mujer.

Ella lamió sus labios nerviosamente, rezando para que se mantuviera el resto de la tarde. Sasuke e Itachi estaban, por lo general, ocupados durante la primer parte del día investigando a los posibles miembros del club, y reuniéndose con Kakashi y el jefe de seguridad.

Ella tenía las llaves de uno de los coches de la propiedad, un pequeño BMW deportivo esperando bajo el toldo del estacionamiento. Y la reunión estaba acordada y confirmada.

Cinco años. Le había llevado cinco años llegar aquí, para reivindicarse por una noche de falsa sentencia, y tal vez para averiguar por qué. ¿Por qué ella?

Esa pregunta la atormentaba. Los Yakushi eran expresamente exigentes acerca de con quién ellos jugaban sus juegos. No eran tan estúpidos como para permitir que su ropa sucia se agitara en los aires públicos. Entonces, ¿por qué decidieron dar una oportunidad a una diseñadora de interiores que apenas conocían?

Esa pregunta le rondaba en el aire desde esa noche, porque simplemente no tenía sentido.

Empujó sus dedos a través de su cabello, luego se frotó sus brazos, tratando de ahuyentar los escalofríos de su cuerpo. Era la reacción normal. ¿Una advertencia o una premonición? Siempre había tenido la sensación que las preguntas sin respuestas eran las más peligrosas, cuando los Yakushi estaban involucrados.

Su teléfono celular repiqueteo, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y lo sacó del estuche a su lado y comprobó el número.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó.

Karin estaba cada vez más nerviosa por la hora.

—Todo está funcionando.

Las cejas de Sakura se levantaron por su tono tranquilo. Karin había estado chiflada desde la noche anterior, ahora, más que por un ligero y nervioso temblor en su voz, estaba tranquila, estable.

— ¿Han llamado?

—Tayuya acaba de llamar para asegurarse que vas a estar aquí. Voy a dejar el apartamento después que llegues. Voy a deslizarme por la puerta de atrás y me aseguraré que todo está yendo sin problemas.

Sakura asintió lentamente, verificó su reloj de nuevo.

—Me iré más temprano. No quiero dar a Sasuke una oportunidad para salir de sus reuniones antes de tiempo.

—No puedes aparecer más temprano —susurró Karin—. Van a sospechar.

Sakura asintió con eso.

—Conduciré en círculo por un tiempo. Estaré en hora, Karin. Asegúrate que todo esté correcto en tu parte, y yo haré el resto.

—Sí, lo harás. —Karin parecía respirar duramente—. Voy a llamar a Tayuya y dejarle saber que todo está listo para funcionar. Ella y Kabuto estarán aquí un poco más temprano. Los conozco. —El silencio llenó la línea.

—Es casi el final, Karin —prometió.

—Sí, lo es. —La satisfacción llenaba la voz de Karin ahora—. Es definitivamente casi el final.

Sakura desconectó, tomo su cartera y sus llaves, y se trasladó rápidamente de su oficina al ala residencial y salió por la puerta trasera a la zona de estacionamiento.

El BMW estaba estacionado justo donde Chouji le había prometido que estaría, esperándola.

Cinco años de eludir las amenazas de los Yakushi, sus mentiras destructivas, y la frustración de no ser capaz de luchar, estaba terminado. En pocas horas, ella y Karin tendrían lo que necesitaban para obligar a los Yakushi a retroceder, a finalizar la sutil y destructiva guerra que estaban librando.

Y ella lo habría hecho por su cuenta, sin ayuda. Se habría protegido, se habría asegurado. Era importante, saber que podía hacer lo que tenía que hacer sola, si era necesario.

Sin duda, Sasuke tendría un ataque cuando descubriera lo que había estado haciendo, lo que había ocurrido, y lo que había hecho para detenerlo. Él se enfurecería y probablemente terminara golpeando a Kabuto la próxima vez que lo viera.

Sakura podía tolerarlo golpeando a Kabuto, decidió con una sonrisa. Lo alentaría. Diablos, lo ayudaría.

Cuando salió de la finca Hatake, respiró con un gran suspiro de alivio y se dirigió al apartamento de Karin en el otro lado de la ciudad.

Estaba casi terminado. Ella debería estar aliviada. En lugar de ello, parecía no podía dejar atrás la pesada sensación de temor creciendo dentro de su intestino. Había estado preparando el corte de esto por mucho tiempo. Había luchado por ello durante demasiado tiempo. Ahora que el final estaba tan cerca, parecía no poder convencerse que se iba a funcionar.

Lo había planeado meticulosamente. Había hecho todo el trabajo preparatorio, ella misma había retrocedido, manteniendo su silencio cuando quería nada más que informar al mundo de la depravación de esos dos, cada vez que ellos o uno de sus amigos la golpeaban.

Ella no era una mujer de sentarse y aceptar todo lo que alguien quería para burlarse. Haciéndolo así, había desgarrado su orgullo más de una vez. Pero había tenido un plan. Un plan que había concebido en el momento que se dio cuenta que los Yakushi casi había conseguido destruir su reputación.

Podía haberle dicho a Sasuke. Probablemente debería haberle dicho a Sasuke. Pero ella lo conocía. Habría insistió en manejarlo a su manera y terminarlo. Habría aporreado el diablo fuera de Kabuto y probablemente aterrorizado a Tayuya. Él habría tenido la satisfacción, Sakura no. Y ella la necesitaba.

Sacó su teléfono celular del clip de sus jeans y lo apagó antes de ponerlo en su bolso.

Antes que entrara al apartamento de Karin, tenía que ajustarlo para grabar. Una copia de seguridad. Asegurada, por si acaso.

Ella confiaba absolutamente en Karin, pero la otra chica, era demasiado nerviosa, demasiado frágil. Siempre cabía la posibilidad que pudiera tener fallas en la grabadora de vídeo, o que los Yakushi fueran lo suficientemente inteligente como para encontrarla.

La copia de seguridad era siempre un buen plan, su padre le había dicho una vez. Y sobre su mesa estaba la carta que había dejado a Sasuke justo antes de salir.

Por qué diablos la había escrito no podía imaginarlo. Ella había estado obligada a dejar algo, sin embargo. ¿Para demostrar que confía en él? No estaba segura.

Apretó el volante, respiro lentamente, y se obligó a retroceder de aquel borde de pánico. Esto iba a funcionar. No tenía más remedio excepto hacerlo funcionar.

* * *

Sasuke embistió en su oficina y enfrentó a su hermano con un borde de irritación. Itachi había pedido que abandonara la entrevista programada que él y Kakashi tenían con la primera línea de la comisión de castigo del club.

Incluso Kakashi no tenía conocimiento exacto de cuales miembros de la comisión estaban. Cada tres años, los miembros elegían un fiscal para la comisión, así como un defensor de oficio. Esos dos investigarían los cargos y llevarían sus conclusiones a la comisión.

Estaba neutralizando a los Yakushi de una manera u otra. Habría sido condenado, después de la última noche, si permitía otra cosa que entorpeciera su vida y la de Sakura. Había tenido cuidado de las amenazas de los Yakushi a su reputación, entonces trataría, Dios lo ayude, trataría de ser honesto con ella. Tanto como pudiera ser.

Perderla no era una opción. Algo dentro de él se soltaba un poco más cada día desde que ella estaba de vuelta en su vida. Había una sensación de novedad, de vida ahora, y no iba a perder eso.

Y si eso significaba la participación del club, entonces era lo que diablos haría. No podía matar a un congresista, no importa cuánto lo quería, además, eso era garantía de molestar a Sakura.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando? Hemos estado trabajando durante horas para conseguir esta reunión con Takeshi, ¿y tú cancelas en el último minuto?

—Esto es lo que diablos está pasando.

Los papeles cayeron de la impresora mientras Itachi trajo una pequeña pila de la bandeja y los golpeó sobre la mesa.

—Estabas mirando en el maldito lugar equivocado, Sasuke. Hijo de puta, estoy jodido.

Sasuke tomó el fajo de papeles, dio a su hermano una larga y dura mirada, y comenzó a escudriñar en ellos. A medida que leía, sintió su sangre helarse en sus venas.

Corea, Italia, Nueva York y Cancún. Los cuatro lugares, y una persona había estado allí cada vez.

Alguien que Sakura no debería haber conocido, incluso en el momento.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Esa era la parte difícil. —Itachi sacudió la cabeza preocupado—. He pasado la noche anterior y la mayor parte del día de hoy tratando de imaginar aquel único pretexto. Finalmente encontré un origen, sin embargo. Un ex-amante. Es todo a causa de Tayuya. Un amor por Tayuya. Y Sakura de alguna manera había amenazado a los Yakushi lo suficiente que desencadenó en ella una necesidad sicótica de defender a la esposa del congresista.

Sasuke miro la información, la puso sobre la mesa, y apoyó su mano al lado mientras usaba la otra para pasar cada página.

Esto explicaba los intentos chapuceros para herir a Sakura, para matarla. No había fuerza aquí, ninguna experiencia; sólo había emoción y miedo.

—Lo perdí. —La voz de Itachi estaba llena de asco—. Miraba derecho sobre la misma mierda.

—No eres el único. —Sasuke podía sentir la rabia helada dentro de él ahora—. Fui sobre la misma información, Itachi. Lo perdí, también.

Esta área en particular había estado en Itachi. La división de la investigación, los años requeridos para volver sobre cualquier persona, exigió que ellos dividieran ciertas partes. Esta no había sido responsabilidad de Sasuke, pero a pesar de todo había ido sobre ella, la revisó. Diablos, la había revisado el doble. Y él había perdido esto.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Itachi se trasladó detrás de él, su voz dura, furiosa.

Itachi estaba quemándose con la ira, Sasuke estaba congelado con ella. No podía permitirse arder completamente ahora. Él ardería después que hablara con Sakura, después de imaginar el mejor curso de acción a tomar para protegerla.

Porque no había ninguna duda, iban a tener problemas aquí.

—El informe del psiquiatra está allí, también —reveló Itachi—. Yo podría haber tenido que hacer un pequeño corte para obtener eso. No es bonito, Sasuke.

No, no lo era. Él lo encontró incluso mientras Itachi hablaba, y las actas de las reuniones enviaban carreras heladas bajando por su columna vertebral. Estaba seguro que el psiquiatra había sentido el mismo frío, si sus comentarios eran algún indicio.

No era bonito para nadie. Era una vida de pequeños odios, de incertidumbres, temores y paranoia. Era una mente que de alguna manera había perdido su comprensión sobre la realidad, hasta que una persona había encontrado un modo para llegar dentro de los temores y conectar con él.

Una mano suave. Una mujer que había mostrado compasión, simpatía, y, curiosamente suficiente, cariño.

Aunque era increíblemente difícil para Sasuke encontrar pruebas de cariño dentro de Tayuya Yakushi, todavía, por todos los reportes habían sido sus esfuerzos que habían calmado los crecientes y erráticos impulsos psicóticos que se habían mostrando.

Se dio vuelta y miró a Itachi, viendo el gran pesar en su expresión, el dolor que el conocimiento trajo.

—El Comité tiene que saber acerca de esto —afirmó—. Es un riesgo para el club, Itachi. No podemos permitirlo.

La mirada de Itachi brillaba con los demonios. No eran tan sombríos como Sasuke sabía eran a menudo los suyos. Itachi tenía demonios que caminaban con él, los tuvo durante años, y ardían en sus ojos ahora.

—Por lo menos no será la comisión de castigo. —Itachi suspiró—. ¿Crees que aún hay suficiente cordura todavía allí para entender el castigo? —Su mano señaló el informe—. Dios, Sasuke. ¿Cómo alguien se mueve en el mundo sin que ellos mismos se hundan? ¿Sin al menos despertar sospechas?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. No podía imaginarlo. Una combinación de drogas y temor, él lo sabía, podría hacer cosas asombrosas. Y llegar a pensar en ello, las apariciones públicas fueron pocas. Y, él supuso, sólo durante los momentos más lúcidos.

—Sakura no sabía —dijo finalmente—. Ella no tiene ni idea de quien ha estado tratando de matarla.

—No es de extrañar maldición —gruñó Itachi—. Con los torpes intentos, que parecían nada más que accidentes.

—Ella es terca, no estúpida. —Sasuke sacudió la cabeza tristemente, sabiendo cómo esto iba a lastimar a Sakura—. Si ella pensaba que su vida estaba en peligro, habría venido a mí.

Él sabía eso ahora. Ella había esperado hasta que pensó que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar con él, para pararse sobre sus propios pies. Pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no estaba en condiciones de protegerse a sí misma contra un asesino psicótico.

—La reputación de Tayuya lo es todo para ella. —Itachi suspiró—. Nada más importa. Estar creyendo ser puta es una fuerza para ella. Nadie ve el otro lado. Ella golpea a potenciales enemigos primero. Está protegiendo esa reputación. Protegiendo su vida pública.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con eso.

—Sakura va a tener que ver esto. —Y él odiaba esto. Contarle a ella, ver su dolor, la desilusión en sus ojos, iba a matarlo.

—Ino está bien —Itachi le advirtió—. Ambas están en peligro aquí, Sasuke. La lealtad de Ino es tan feroz como la de Sakura. Ella tendrá que ver la prueba de esto. Es un infierno de lío, Sasuke —dijo—. No estoy esperando para llevar esto a Sakura. O a Ino. Va a romper sus corazones.

—Pero va a salvar sus vidas. —Sasuke se volvió a él, aquel hielo endurecido dentro de él—. Llevemos esto a Kakashi. Voy a buscar a Sakura y conseguir que esté dispuesta a ir a casa. No quiero decirle esto aquí.

Hogar. Era un hogar ahora. No era sólo la casa o el apartamento. Era un hogar con Sakura allí.

Diablos, había tenido planes esta noche. Velas y música suave. Una cama de rosas y Sakura dulce y caliente. Él no había imaginado traición y lágrimas en la ecuación.

Se trasladó de la oficina, frotando su mandíbula mientras trataba de controlar la rabia. Mataría por ella, pero estaba seguro como el diablo preferir no tener que lidiar con el desorden en esta situación. Matando a alguien podía apenas distinguir la fantasía de la realidad, incluso con la ayuda de las drogas, no sería una experiencia agradable.

Kabuto Yakushi, sí, él tenía una paliza próxima. No había duda de ello. Sasuke había tenido la oportunidad de leer los informes en los reportes del psiquiatra de lo que supuestamente había ocurrió la noche que Sakura había abandonado la mansión de los Yakushi, aquella noche años antes.

La certeza de los Yakushi que ella disfrutaría siendo un juguete. ¿Cuál fue el comentario? Estaban sólo tratando de amarla. Querían amarla y ella sólo quería correr y lastimarlos. Como un niño.

Diablos.

Bajó las escaleras antes de dar vuelta y encabezar el regreso a la sala y a las oficinas. Cuando volvió a la sala bien iluminada, encontró a Juugo saliendo de su propia oficina.

—Hola, Sasuke —Juugo lo saludó con su tono preciso y formal—. Tengo entendido que estás reuniéndote con la Srta. Haruno para el almuerzo.

Sasuke vaciló.

—Me estoy dirigiendo a su oficina ahora.

Juugo vaciló.

—Miss Haruno ha dejado ya sus obligaciones. Salió en el BMW aproximadamente treinta minutos atrás.

Sasuke no esperó para preguntarle. Se trasladó rápidamente a la puerta de su oficina y la abrió de un tirón, entrando a las zancadas, su mirada desplazándose alrededor de la habitación. No tendría que salir sin decírselo a él. Ella sabía que tenían planes esta noche. Ella había salido esta tarde sin decirle a él cuando regresaría.

Su mirada barrió sobre el escritorio, sus ojos capturando la nota dejada allí. Camino hasta ella, tiró el papel hacia arriba, y lo leyó mientras el terror puro comenzaba a correr a través de él.

No. ¡Ah, carajo! No. Él no la perdería. No podía.

—Itachi —Él corrió a la sala, consciente de su voz elevada, temblores de puro terror en ella, y el sonido de los pies corriendo escaleras arriba.

Él entró en el vestíbulo cuando Itachi y Kakashi bajaban a prisa por las escaleras e Ino vacilaba en la puerta de la formal sala de estar.

— ¡Ella se ha ido!

—Tenía un almuerzo —objetó Chouji.

—Ella está reunida con Karin y los Yakushi. —Su mirada conecto con la de Itachi mientras le entregó el papel.

_Estoy tomando cuidado de esta situación con los Yakushi hoy, Sasuke. Voy a estar en lo de Karin Kinomoto reuniéndome con ellos. No te preocupes. Los dos sabemos que ellos no son peligrosos, sólo irritantes. Voy a explicarte todo esta noche. _

La nota traía puro terror y la rabia quemando a través del hielo ahora.

—Karin estará allí. ¿Cuál es el gran pacto secreto, Sasuke? —Ino se quebró—. Sakura es una gran chica. Déjala negociar con esto.

Sasuke la miraba con incredulidad antes que él e Itachi subieran corriendo las escaleras. Corrieron a sus oficinas.

Armas. Necesitaban armas.

Las fundas de hombros rápidamente estuvieron atadas alrededor de sus torsos, las Glocks empujadas dentro de las fundas debajo de sus brazos. Otra de reemplazo atada en sus tobillos.

—Chouji, llama al detective Hozuki en el PD de Tokio, y pídale que se reúna con nosotros en el apartamento de Karin Kinomoto en Tokio. Dile que llegue en silencio, tenemos una situación potencial.

—Sasuke, maldición —Kakashi maldijo mientras se armaba también—. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

—Te explicaremos en el camino. —Se dirigieron fuera de la oficina a la carrera y Sasuke comenzó a rezar. Rezaba para llegar allí a tiempo. Para que Sakura estuviera segura. Para que pudiera controlar la rabia construyéndose dentro de él lo suficiente para sacarla, para protegerla, sin derramamiento innecesario de sangre.

Era suya. Y nadie, pero nadie, amenazaba lo que era suyo. Ningún hombre, mujer, o lunático.

* * *

Creo que ya captaron o no? bueno que creen, mañana en la noche me voy de viaje y regreso hasta el domingo ya muy tarde así que hoy pondré este capítulo y el 26 para no dejarlas mordiéndose las uñas jajaja y mañana pondré el 28 y el 29 que ya es el FINAL!

Amenos que quieran esperar y hoy dejo solo este, mañana el 27 y hasta el lunes la continuación? jajajaja, bueno como se que tardan en comentar pondré el otro, pero si quieren esperar mañana no pondré nada XD cuídense


	27. Chapter 27

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

Sakura pasó sus manos suavemente por el ajustado jean que usaba cuando llegó a la puerta del apartamento de Karin y resopló ásperamente un aliento, diciéndose una vez más que estaba casi terminado. Terminaría esto aquí, con la admisión de los Yakushi de lo que había pasado la noche que corrió de su casa, y la usaría para asegurarse que ninguno de ellos la acosara de nuevo.

Ella no necesitaba que su relación con Sasuke ensombreciera por esto, y no iba a tenerlo ensombrecido. Se pararía en sus propios pies, cuidaría de sí misma, y pondría fin a esto ahora.

Con una fuerte cabeceada ante la idea, levantó su mano y apretó el timbre con la punta de su dedo.

El apartamento de categoría superior de Karin, era en el segundo piso. El esquinado apartamento daba a un pequeño parque adornado de flores.

Un segundo después el pestillo interior pudo oírse deslizándose libre cuando Karin abrió la puerta. Sakura dejó atrás su pesimismo. Vestida con un bonito vestido veraniego blanco y oro, parecía joven y dulce, con su pelo hasta los hombros enmarcando su rostro.

Sakura entró decidida en el apartamento de Karin, mirando a los ojos de la muchacha y viendo el frío y la dureza resueltos allí.

—Están en el estudio. —Su voz era débil, ronca, aunque emocionada.

Había algo mal con su comportamiento, aunque, había un brillo frío y duro en sus ojos que Sakura no había esperado.

Sakura asintió, apretó su bolso, y siguió a Karin a través del apartamento hasta el estudio. Había una puerta trasera a través de la sala en la cocina. Conducía a un balcón de hierro y una escalera de incendios hacia el callejón. Justo en caso que Tayuya hubiera traído su maravilloso pequeño látigo de mano con ella.

Sakura respiró profundamente cuando Karin se dirigió a la cocina y entró decidida en el estudio.

Tayuya estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Largo cabello de un color ladrillo que fluía hasta la mitad de su espalda, cejas graciosamente arqueadas y ojos miel. Ella era delgada pero no flaca. El vestido de suave seda melocotón pálida que usaba enfatizaba la tonalidad dorada de su carne. También la hizo parecer casi inocente. Muy lejos del cuero negro, los stilettos, el látigo que había usado esa noche hace mucho tiempo.

En contraste, Kabuto parecía una persona segura, al margen. Casi aristocrático. La aristocracia estaba desvirtuada por el indicio de nerviosismo en sus ojos y el brillo del sudor sobre su frente.

— ¿Kin no está aquí? —Sakura miró a su alrededor, preguntándose dónde estaba acechando su secretaria. La única quien había brillado con sudor y sexo esa noche, sus ojos oscuros salvajes con la lujuria.

—Kin no es necesaria aquí. —Tayuya se apoyaba contra el escritorio a un lado de la habitación, sus manos sobre tapa de nogal detrás de ella—. No tiene sentido alterarla. Kin a veces puede ser delicada.

Kin era tan delicada como una barracuda, pero Sakura entendió la dureza de la mujer mientras pensaba acerca de la experiencia de Karin con los Yakushi.

—Sí, eso sucede cuando te juntas con la cabeza de un niño —Sakura quiso gritar—. Dime, Tayuya, ¿tú elegiste a Kin cuando era una adolescente, también?

Tayuya parpadeó sorprendida.

—Lo siento, Sakura, pero no lo hago con adolescentes —se mofó—. Es extraño, no esperaba que recurrieras a la mentira, después de todos estos años.

Sakura rió con eso.

—No osaría intentar luchar contra ti en esos terrenos, Tayuya. Puedo acceder a la realidad que eres de lejos la mejor mentirosa aquí. Así que me atendré a la verdad. Y si los adolescentes no son tu estilo, entonces ¿cómo explicas a Karin?

Tayuya miró a Kabuto con una expresión de confusión. Esa mirada le hizo hundir su estómago.

Algo estaba mal, ya que era genuina confusión, o ellos tenían que saber que estaban siendo grabados. ¿Había Karin dado vuelta el juego de alguna manera?

—Karin es una adulta, Sakura, y una muy buen amiga de Tayuya. Hay una gran diferencia entre una amiga y una amante —dijo finalmente Kabuto—. Y no estamos aquí para discutir los por qué y los por donde de nuestras vidas personales. Si eso es por qué llamaste a esta reunión, entonces todos nosotros estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

¿Por qué ella había llamado a la reunión?

— ¿Qué? —Ella miraba a ambos confundida ahora—. No llamé a una maldita cosa.

—Mira, Sakura. —La delicada voz de Tayuya fluía sobre su protesta—. Lamento que tuviéramos que tomar las medidas necesarias para garantizar que nada de lo que dijeses en nuestra contra jamás fuera considerado. Puedo entender que eso ha sido frustrante para ti a través de los años. Pero seguro siempre hemos colaborado para elogiar tus habilidades para el diseño, para enviar clientes en tu dirección. Hay reglas para la pequeña escaramuza en que estamos involucrados. Reglas que todos nosotros hemos tenido que acatar.

Aquel destello de pesar tenía que ser una mentira, pensó Sakura cuando vio la emoción moviéndose a través de los ojos de Tayuya. ¿Quién diablos eran estas personas, y que les ocurrió a Kabuto y Tayuya Yakushi?

—Ustedes dos son certificables. —Sacudió la cabeza ante la visión ante ella—. Discúlpame, Tayuya, ¿has dicho todos los años que traté de robarte, que era una rompe hogar, pero dices que lo lamentas? ¿Por qué no creo eso?

Kabuto exhaló fuertemente.

—Porque no entiendes el mundo en el que estás entrando —le dijo con impaciencia—. Aceptamos la responsabilidad de la situación.

Ahora bien, ¿no era eso lo importante?

—Has intentado violarme, Kabuto. Tu, tu esposa y tu demente pequeña secretaria —Sakura se quebró, su voz llena de furia—. Discúlpame, pero eso es un poco más grave de lo que obviamente deseas aceptar.

Sintió como si ella hubiera caído en la zona de penumbra, y no le gustó. Había venido aquí con varias certezas, empezando que ya era hora para terminar esta _escaramuza_ como la llamaron.

Kabuto gesticuló firmemente con su declaración.

—Malinterpretaste esa noche.

—No malinterpreté esa maldita cicatriz sobre mi cadera por el látigo de tu esposa —ella mordió las palabras—. Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué diablos es esto?

—Mira. —Tayuya elevó su mano para calmar la creciente animosidad entre todos ellos ahora. Pero no había tranquilad. Sakura había pasado años enojada, años luchando contra sus mentiras— Somos conscientes de tu asociación con Sasuke, su hermano y su empleador Kakashi Hatake detiene todo lo que aún pudimos hacer para acallar su venganza contra nosotros. Ya hemos recibido la primera advertencia. Yo asumí que deseabas discutir los términos de la tregua.

Sakura los miró fijamente en silencio. Ella se froto la parte de atrás de su cabeza, pensando en la dudosa advertencia allí, mientras hacia un rápido movimiento con su cabeza.

Algo no estaba bien aquí, y no tenía sentido. Ella nunca había imaginado, no en todos estos años, que esta reunión se llevará a cabo con tal civilidad y racionalidad. Diablos, quería gritar y chillar y arrojar cosas. ¿Y ellos estaban siendo amables?

Ella miro alrededor de la sala antes de sacudir su cabeza y volver a la conversación.

— ¿Qué advertencias? —preguntó finalmente.

Entonces Tayuya sonrió. Una suave curva de sus labios, no una sonrisa afectada o una burla, sino simplemente un reconocimiento de la incredulidad de Sakura.

—Como he dicho, hay ciertas normas cuando te mueves en la sociedad. Una de esas normas, una vez que tu relación con Sasuke se consolidó, es que tu poder aquí tiene el potencial para emparejar con el nuestro. No hay que ocultarte eso, lo aprenderás con el tiempo. El poder de Ino Hatake ya deja atrás el mío. La posición de Kabuto como congresista sólo nos da una ligera ventaja. Debido a esto, ahora estamos dispuestos a escuchar tus demandas y poner fin a nuestras mutuas venganzas. El chisme podría lastimar a ambos si continúa, Sakura, y podría dañar a los gemelos Uchiha tan bien. Así que vamos a poner fin a esto ahora.

— ¿Mi demanda? Bien. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste desde el comienzo? ¿Qué diablos te hizo pensar que hubiera querido jugar esos juegos contigo?

Olvidando la confusión, conseguiría las respuestas en primer lugar. Quería saber por qué ella había tenido que luchar con esta pareja durante tantos años, y luego ellos pasarían a algunas otras preguntas.

Tayuya suspiró y miró fijo al suelo por un instante antes de levantar su cabeza y mirarla.

—Eso, querida, fue culpa tuya. Si no hubieras pertenecido a un gigoló y a un hombre conocido por su estilo de vida ménage, entonces yo nunca lo habría considerado.

Sakura se congeló. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo lentamente, el miedo golpeando dentro de su mente. Se sintió débil, rota, no quería escuchar lo que se temía estaba viniendo.

— ¡Usted está mintiendo! —Ella arrojó la acusación contra ellos—. Y ustedes no tienen idea que diablos caerá sobre los dos por ello.

—Sasuke Uchiha, con todo su poder en esta ciudad, todavía es un producto de sus desagradables raíces. —Kabuto suspiró con pesar—. Tenemos la prueba, Sakura. Ser un hombre-prostituta a la edad de quince no es algo para estar orgulloso, pero ascendió por encima de ello. El compartir con su hermano, y su casi asociación de toda la vida con ellos, nos llevaron a la conclusión errónea de que tu estarías de acuerdo con nuestro estilo de vida también. Nosotros pedimos perdón por eso.

* * *

Itachi se detuvo todavía fuera del estudio, cada hueso, cada músculo de su cuerpo endureciendo mientras oía la declaración de Kabuto Yakushi. Sintió un aullido de rabia, sintió la agónica quemadura a través de su cuerpo mientras aquel vínculo entre gemelos se abrió solo lo suficiente para dar un vistazo al alma de su hermano.

Sólo sumó a su propia rabia, el dolor que rebanaba sus intestinos y abría su alma para revelar el crudo y dolorido núcleo de agonía.

Arrojó su mirada hacia Sasuke, donde él se paró en el otro lado de la puerta. Su hermano estaba mirando el estudio, su expresión congelada, pero sus ojos enfurecidos. Itachi podía ver la rabia, y podía ver el dolor.

¿Cómo había permitido que esto le sucediera a su hermanito? Sasuke había sido su responsabilidad, su hermano, habría dejado todo en el mundo para guardarlo de este momento. Y él había permitido que eso suceda.

Vio a Sasuke sacudir su cabeza. Un rápido y pequeño tirón mientras parpadeaba, un traicionero parpadeo de cruda agonía mientras la verdad era revelada a la mujer que su hermano amaba más que a la vida.

* * *

—Usted está mintiendo. —Sakura quería gritar las palabras, pero apenas podían dirigir un susurro, mientras se obligó a que las palabras traspasaran sus labios—. Sasuke nunca se vendió a sí mismo. Él nunca haría nada parecido a eso. No entonces y no ahora. —Por un momento, algo así como compasión brilló en los ojos de Kabuto, y se dirigió a su esposa.

Esta no era la pareja que conocía. Fría, dura, toda distancia helada y repugnancia superior. Tuvieron que ser monstruos. Pura maldad. Solo monstruos podrían estar de de pie y mentir de esta manera con tan convincentes compasión. Ellos no podían ser reales. Esto tenía que ser un juego que estaba siendo jugado para la cámara.

—No, en realidad, su tía fue la proxeneta. —Tayuya se encogió de hombros, un simpático parpadeo en sus ojos mientras continuaba el relato de su marido—. Lo tengo todo en el informe de investigación que habíamos hecho cuando viniste a trabajar para nosotros. Kabuto, Kin, y yo estábamos muy atraídos por ti, Sakura. Nos pareció que habrías calzado en nuestro círculo de amigos a causa de la información que encontramos sobre ti, Sasuke e Itachi. Pero una vez que el error se cometió, nos vimos obligados a controlar cualquier daño que podría haber causado a la carrera política de Kabuto y mi propio lugar en la sociedad.

Sakura necesitaba sentarse, pero no había lugar, no había modo de que pudiera sentarse y todavía permanecer fuerte ante ellos. Sin embargo, la congoja estaba desgarrándola. Sasuke había luchado para ocultar su pasado, y estos dos lo habían conocido todo el tiempo. Lo habían conocido y lo habían utilizado para lastimarla.

—Sakura. —Tayuya sacudió su cabeza suavemente—. Si fuéramos los monstruos que tú crees, entonces tendríamos que utilizar esa información, en lugar de controlar cualquier represalia que podría tomar, por lo que hicimos. No somos totalmente insensibles, simplemente un poco egoístas, me temo.

—No soy un tonto, Sakura —dijo Kabuto entonces—. Sasuke Uchiha no tendría ningún problema en matar a un hombre que amenazó su lugar en el mundo, o a su mujer. Asumimos que llamaste a esta reunión para discutir tus exigencias.

Ella estaba en shock. La incredulidad y el dolor estaban azotándola. Esto explica muchas cosas, pero más que nada explicaba la negativa de Sasuke para discutir el dolor en su pasado. Quince años. Una edad vulnerables de todos modos, y había sido explotado en una de las peores maneras. Explotados y casi destruido.

—No llamé a esta reunión. —Finalmente ella sacudió la cabeza, desconfiando, llena de dolor.

Oh, Dios, Sasuke. Ella quería mecerse y ahorcarse de agonía. Ella quería ir corriendo a él, abrazarlo, gritar de rabia que algo tan vil podrían haber hecho con él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, con que no llamaste a esta reunión? —Tayuya se enderezó y miró a Kabuto—. Nosotros no la llamamos.

—No, yo la llamé.

Sakura se volvió y miró a Karin en estado de shock. No era Karin lo que la conmocionaba tanto, sino el arma en su mano y el odio en sus ojos mientras miraban feroz a Sakura.

— ¿Karin? —La voz de Tayuya extrañamente suave, a pesar de la confusión y el miedo en ella. Había verdadero afecto, verdadero cuidado en su tono—. Cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Llamé a esta reunión. —Lentamente Karin enroscó un silenciador en el final de la pistola cuando Sakura retrocedió, sacudiendo su cabeza, luchando para dar sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo—. Verás, Tayuya, no puedo dejarla contar a ese desagradable Sasuke lo que ocurrió esa noche. Y ella lo hará. Sé que va a decírselo en el momento que se vaya de aquí, no importa lo que acuerden. Me dijo que lo haría. Él podría hacerte daño. No puedo permitir que seas herida.

Los labios de Sakura se separaron cuando luchó para respirar. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. No tenía sentido. Los Yakushi la habían aterrorizado, brutalmente cuando niña, ¿lo habían hecho?

— ¿Karin? —Sakura luchaba por creer lo que estaba viendo. Karin, su rostro pálido, sus ojos brillando con locura mientras sonreía con calma.

—Te lo advertí, Tayuya —dijo Kabuto entonces, su voz endureciéndose.

—Sí, la advertiste ¿no? —Karin gritó entonces, el arma girando y centrándose sobre Kabuto—. Has intentado volverla contra mí todo el tiempo, ¿no, Kabuto? La pobre muchachita loca. Querías que me dejara sola. No quisiste que fuéramos felices.

—Por el amor de Dios —murmuró Kabuto, su rostro contraído ahora con incredulidad—. Baja el arma, Karin.

Sasuke se coloco en posición en la puerta detrás de Karin. Deslizarse dentro de la casa por la alejada puerta no había sido fácil. El apartamento estaba distribuido en una serie de pasillos cortos, y varios se cruzaban con otro.

Agarró su arma del muslo mientras conseguía una posición con una clara visión de la joven mujer. El informe del psiquiatra era correcto: Karin Kinomoto no estaba completamente sana. Lo podía oír en su voz ahora.

No podía dejar de pensar acerca de la información que su hermano había escuchado. Kakashi y el detective estaban en la posición de retaguardia ahora, y alcanzando la puerta. Tenía que abatirla antes que ellos entraran, antes que escucharan también.

—Karin, querida, por favor, baja el arma. —La voz de Tayuya era suave, tan gentil como Sakura podría imaginar que lo sería—. Podemos hablar de ello, querida. Sakura es muy razonable, y tú sabes cuán agradable verdaderamente soy. Una vez que ella vea esto, no dirá un alma. Podemos convencerla.

Hubo dolor y desesperación en la voz de Tayuya, tristeza en su rostro y en sus ojos. Realmente cuidaba de Karin. Cuidaba de ella. No como un juguete, sino como una niña, como la pequeña niña que algunas veces Sakura había vislumbrado en la otra mujer.

— ¿Podemos? —Karin susurró esperanzada cuando se volvió a Tayuya—. ¿Les dirás, Tayuya? ¿Les dirás que yo te pertenezco? Padre sostiene la pelea conmigo. Y ese estúpido psiquiatra no escuchará.

—Tú sabes que lo haré, cariño —prometió Tayuya, la sinceridad tan densa como el miedo en sus ojos ahora, cuando extendió sus brazos a Karin—. Ven aquí, bebé. Deja a la tía Tayuya hacer todo lo mejor. Iremos a tomar chocolate y hablar con Sakura sobre esto, ¿sí?

Sasuke dejó sus ojos parpadear sobre la habitación, y un segundo antes que Kabuto se moviera, él sabía lo que iba a suceder.

Los músculos del congresista se agruparon y saltó por la pistola.

El suave pop del arma envió a Kabuto al suelo, su mano apoyada sobre su pecho mientras un esmalte color rojo se derramaba sobre sus dedos.

Tayuya gritó y Karin se dirigió a Sakura cuando Sasuke saltó. Él golpeó a Karin hacia un lado, agarró a Sakura, y rodó con ella, ignorando su grito, empujándola detrás del escritorio.

—Demasiada protección —Karin se mofó cuando recuperó su posición, volviendo el arma sobre él—. Eres un gigoló. Un hombre-prostituta. Tu tía te vendió para manchar viejas mujeres y se lo permitiste. ¿Crees que voy a dejarte separar a Tayuya de mí? Eres obsceno y brutal y supongo que Itachi merece un hermano mejor que tú. Siempre lo mereció. —Ella gritó las palabras, levantando el arma mientras Sasuke la miraba horrorizado.

Él tenía su pistola en su mano, mirándola, viendo la joven mujer a la que su hermano había sido tan aficionado a lo largo de los años. La mujer, tan frágil, casi rota, sus maniáticos ojos cuando su dedo apretaba sobre el gatillo.

Bajó el arma para disparar. Era un riesgo. Loca estaba malditamente loca, y sabía que lucharía hasta la muerte para tirar ese gatillo.

Mientras Sasuke apuntaba, alguien disparó. Él vio en estado de shock el pulcro y pequeño agujero oscuro en el medio de su frente, la casi pacífica expresión que vino a su cara antes que se desplomara lentamente, graciosamente a la alfombra bajo ella. El precioso vestido blanco y dorado que usaba fluía sobre sus piernas desnudas, su pelo como plumas sobre su pálido rostro, y el olor de la muerte y los sollozos reservados de Tayuya llenaron el aire.

El Detective Hozuki estaba gritando en la radio por refuerzos y los paramédicos que ya habían llegando mientras él y Kakashi se apresuraban dentro de la habitación. El congresista estaba jadeando por aire, y detrás de Sasuke Sakura tenía su frente contra su espalda. La sintió temblando, un suave sollozo murmurado con sus labios cuando él se volvió y miro a Itachi.

Su hermano bajó lentamente su arma antes de volverse hacia Sasuke, los ojos oscuros, la furia ardiendo caliente y brillante dentro de él. Y sintió a su hermano entonces. Sintió ese vínculo estrechado cuando la ira de su gemelo se volvió sobre él.

—Tu disparo fue malo, Itachi. —El Detective Hozuki, estaba respirando pesado, sacudió la cabeza entrando a zancadas en la habitación, su triste mirada de color violeta oscuro con simpatía mientras miraba alrededor de la sala.

—No, no lo fue, Suigetsu —dijo Itachi monótonamente.

—Confía en mí. —La voz de Suigetsu endurecida—. Mi disparo la alcanzó. El tuyo fue malo.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo, tirando de Sakura con él, mirando a su hermano en estado de shock mientras Itachi se trasladaba hacia él.

—Mantengan sus malditas bocas cerradas, ambos —Itachi siseó a Sasuke y Sakura—. Los Yakushi se pueden proteger ellos mismos. Nuestro pasado quedara en el maldito pasado. ¿Me entiendes?

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza lentamente, mientras miraba la expresión destruida de su hermano.

— ¿Qué has hecho, Itachi?

En sí mismo. Podía verlo en su hermano, ahora, la congoja, el dolor. Había matado a Karin Kinomoto.

Él había tenido elección. Sasuke habría tomado la bala y razado por lo mejor, antes de matar a una mujer que sabía que su hermano sentía afecto.

—Le mostré misericordia —Itachi mordió las palabras, su voz helada—. Inicia el ruego por ti más tarde.

Sakura se movió en torno a Sasuke cuando el detective se trasladó a él, su cuerpo entero sacudiéndose, mientras se acercaba a través de la sala a Tayuya Yakushi, donde ella se arrodillaba en silencio al lado de Karin.

Itachi estaba junto a Kabuto, aplicando una compresa sobre la herida, mientras esperaban a los paramédicos.

—La bala fue desviada por las costillas. Costilla rota —Itachi estaba farfullando cuando Sasuke capturó el brazo de Sakura, tirándola hacia él.

—No. —Ella sacudió su cabeza, su voz ronca cuando lo miró—. Tengo que hacer algo.

Sus ojos eran de hielo. Habían sido de hielo, fríos, sin emoción, desde el momento en que los había visto cuando se lanzó dentro de la habitación.

Él asintió bruscamente y la dejó alejarse lentamente en la sala.

—Ella no es una m-mala chica —susurró Tayuya quebrada—. Incluso como un b-bebé. I-incluso entonces, ella era tan frágil. —Alisaba el largo y sedoso pelo de la cara de Karin—. Su madre es mi hermanastra. Megumi es una buena mujer. Esto la quebrará.

Los hombros de Tayuya pesados cuando Sakura lentamente, vacilantemente envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor. Sorpresivamente, Tayuya la dejo confortarla, y Sakura podría explicar por qué trató, o por qué la otra mujer le preocuparía. Pero cuando ella sollozó en los brazos de Sakura, tuvo que admitir que parte de eso era su propia culpa. Tuvo que tener la culpa de ello. Debería haber dicho a Sasuke todo. Ella debería haberse parado en su territorio, permitirle ayudar.

—Todos los secretos están a salvo aquí. —Tayuya levantó su rostro, de alguna manera sus facciones más suaves, se movían vulnerables como ellos nunca habían sido—. No importa lo que pase, no sufrirás más por nuestras manos. —Se volvió a Karin y convulsionado en sollozos de nuevo—. Esto fue mi culpa. Dulce Dios. Todo mi culpa. —Ella se inclinó sobre la muchacha después, alejándose de los brazos de Sakura mientras abrazaba a Karin y sollozaba con congoja.

—Vamos. —Sasuke se arrodilló a su lado, mirando a las otras dos mujeres con aquellos fríos, fríos ojos suyos—. Tenemos que salir de aquí. El Detective hablará con Yakushi antes de que lleguen los periodistas. No necesitamos estar aquí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza cuando él la paró sobre sus pies.

—Pero sus padres...

—No necesitan saber que estabas aquí. Ahora, Sakura. Nos vamos ahora.

Él la tironeó y se trasladó rápidamente a la puerta del apartamento.

Itachi estaba esperando fuera y le dio un abrupto guiño mientras ellos se trasladaban a la puerta.

—Baja por las escaleras de la parte de atrás. Chouji los está esperando en la puerta. Consigan como el diablo salir de aquí.

Sakura se movió en piloto automático. Podía sentir las lágrimas aún corriendo desde sus ojos, su cuerpo estremeciéndose en estado de shock, incredulidad, y tantos miedos.

Ella parecía no poder comprender todo lo que había oído, todo lo que había visto. Había pasado tan rápido.

Aún estaba pasando demasiado rápido. El brazo de Sasuke alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella escaleras abajo hacia la entrada trasera y la limosina esperando pacientemente en el callejón.

Chouji estaba alejándose del edificio incluso antes de que Sasuke cerrara la puerta detrás de sí. Se sentó en el asiento y lo miró de cerca. Su rostro aún estaba duro. Sus ojos todavía helados.

Sakura envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su estómago y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, los sollozos haciéndola pedazos. Ella no lo podía manejar. No podía imaginarse siendo la misma de nuevo, y el terror no disminuía.

—Ven aquí, nena. —La voz de Sasuke era suave, pero sólo superficialmente.

Sus brazos la envolvieron y la llevaron a su regazo, rodeándola con su calidez, encerrándola en la protección de sus brazos.

Y todo lo que podía hacer era llorar más fuerte. Ella quería decirle lo arrepentida que estaba, como nunca había sabido que Karin era la sobrina de Tayuya. Nadie que hubiera conocido parecía haberlo sabido. Ella no había oído ni siquiera un soplo de esa información. Ella no había sabido.

—No podías haberlo sabido. —Él suspiró contra su cabello, ella se dio cuenta que debió haber estado sollozando sus pensamientos—. Muy poca gente sabía, Sakura. Medias hermanas. No es información que cualquier familia converse.

Hay demasiados secretos en este mundo. Demasiados fantasmas en muchos armarios, y ahora una joven mujer está muerta, y ella podría decir, en esos pocos minutos desesperados, que el mundo de Sasuke había cambiado para siempre también.

—No sé qué hacer —le gritó, sus dedos golpeando como puños en su camisa, mientras presionaba la cabeza más estrecha sobre su pecho—. Oh Dios, Sasuke, no sé qué hacer.

—No hagas nada. —Besó su frente y la abrazó más apretadamente—. No hagas nada Sakura, sólo déjame abrazarte. Por ahora, sólo déjame abrazarte.

* * *

Bueno bien dijo sakuita, jajaja, la actitud de Karin daba miendo y a quien no, jajaja


	28. Chapter 28

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

Itachi entró al estudio y vio como el congresista Yakushi era cargado en una camilla y los investigadores se trasladaban alrededor de la sala, asegurándola.

Estaba seguro que todos los rastros de Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi habían sido borrados del apartamento. Él y Suigetsu se habían asegurado de ello. ¿Y si algo aparece? Bueno, sólo desaparecería tan fácilmente. Suigetsu era un miembro del club, y en este caso, al menos, era un caso de los antiguos muchachos del club. No exactamente legal, pero no había ninguna razón para complicar la situación con las mentiras y medias verdades que tenían para contar.

—Karin nunca fue estable —Tayuya dijo al otro investigador desde donde se sentó en el sofá bajo al otro lado de la habitación—. Ella culpaba a Kabuto porque no la dejó mudarse a nuestro hogar. Era muy dependiente de mí. —La cara de Tayuya se retorció con la congoja mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos hinchados—. Era como mi hija. Yo la amaba.

Itachi pasó su mano sobre su cara y volvió la vista que no quiso ver.

_Karin._

Sus padres habían escondido muy bien sus problemas mentales. Su psiquiatra, las drogas, la estrecha marca que habían mantenido sobre ella, manteniendo la verdad cuidadosamente oculta. Hermosa, como un hada, Karin.

Caminó hacia ella, se sentó sobre sus talones, y miró su pacífico rostro. Parecía como si estuviera durmiendo, a excepción de la herida en el centro de su frente.

Su bala había golpeado. La de Suigetsu no lo había hecho. Su vida se había extinguido antes que su locura pudiera destruir a cualquier otra persona, y estaba decidida a destruir a Sasuke, simplemente porque él protegía a Sakura. Y Sasuke la habría dejado, a causa de Itachi.

Él había sentido eso. Las desgarradas emociones que su gemelo había sentido en ese momento. Habían estado en su rostro, se habían entrelazado a través de su vínculo. Él habría aceptado una bala, en lugar de ver a Itachi perder a alguien que le interesaba.

Tuvo interés por ella.

Él retiró un manojito de pelo de sus labios y sintió su corazón oprimirse más de lo que recordaba de sus dedos tirando ese gatillo. A diferencia de Sasuke, no había dudado.

—Lo siento —susurró, mirando en sus facciones de muñeca mientras intentaba eludir la culpa y la ira—. Cuanto lo siento, Karin.

Apretó sus labios, cuando la pierna de los pantalones de Suigetsu se hizo visible.

—El investigador está terminando con la Sra. Yakushi. Ella quiere hablar contigo antes que vaya al hospital para estar con su marido. Está en la cocina esperándote.

Suigetsu regresó cuando Itachi se levantó lentamente.

— ¿Sabías acerca de sus problemas? —preguntó al otro hombre mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia Karin.

Suigetsu suspiró profundamente.

—He tenido que cubrir varios incidentes por ella. Su padre es un antiguo amigo del colegio del jefe. No lo dices cuando eso sucede. Además, era una buena muchacha cuando no estaba loca.

Sí, cuando no estaba loca.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Itachi se trasladó a través del apartamento y a la soleada cocina.

Tayuya Yakushi estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Su rostro arrasado por sus lágrimas y su dolor. Nunca le había gustado, pero por cierto ahora se sentía apenado como el diablo por ella.

—Gracias por venir, Itachi. —Su voz era áspera, ronca por sus lágrimas—. Tengo entendido que usted y Sasuke escucharon todo el acontecimiento.

Él asintió bruscamente. No quería pensar en eso ahora. No podía. Si iba a mantenerse dentro de su control y detener el estrangulamiento de su hermanito, entonces tenía que olvidar, al menos por un rato, la información que había descubierto.

Tayuya asintió lentamente.

—Karin está en paz ahora. —Ella tragó herméticamente—. Sus padres han temido un episodio como este desde hace años. Es la razón por la que he tenido cuidado de mantenerlos lejos de ella tanto como fuera posible. Se estaba volviendo muy posesiva conmigo. —Su rostro se retorció de dolor.

—Ella sabía de esa noche con Sakura. ¿Tú le dijiste? —Él tenía que saber dónde colocar la culpa.

Tenía que encontrar algún lugar para ello, para ser capaz de hacerle frente.

Pero Tayuya sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

—Yo nunca le habría dicho. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejarlo. Hasta hoy, yo no era consciente que ella incluso sabía de las razones de la animosidad entre Sakura y yo. Cuando llamó, dijo que Sakura le había hablado, y deseaba reunirse con nosotros. —Ella sacudió su cabeza, mientras presionaba sus dedos en sus labios—. Una vez que llegamos se enfureció. Dijo que lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Que había escuchado a Kin y a mí discutiéndolo años antes. Y que nosotros teníamos que atender esto esta vez o ella lo haría. Dulce Dios, ella le dijo a Sakura que habíamos abusado de ella. —Tayuya se quebró de nuevo.

Recostó la cabeza sobre la mesa, sollozando lastimosamente mientras Itachi se acercaba y se ponía en cuclillas al lado de su silla.

—Ella no estaba sana —le dijo suavemente—. No puedes culparte a ti misma.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en la cuna de sus brazos.

—Yo me culpo. Siempre lo haré. He intentado tantas veces de ayudarla, de amarla, porque ella era como una hija propia —levantó la cabeza y lo miró desesperadamente—. No puedo tener hijos. Por lo tanto, amaba a Karin como mi propia hija. Y he intentado tan duro hacer lo que era mejor. Todo lo que hice fue destruirla.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se levantó una vez más.

—Su locura la destruyó, Tayuya, no tu. Seca tu cara y ve con tu marido. Puedes ayudarlo ahora. Karin está en paz. No tienes que ayudarla por más tiempo.

Se alejó de ella. Tenía que hacerlo. Podía sentir la rabia y el dolor creciendo dentro de él, la pura, maldita furia, una lanza al rojo vivo atacando su cerebro, cuando pensaba en los años que su hermano le había mentido.

Mentido a él. En su cara, una y otra vez, le mintió.

Dejó el apartamento, sintiendo algo parecido a furia pura, helada y sangrienta quemando su interior.

Quince años. Aquella demente puta de su tía había vendido a su hermano a sus depravadas amigas, de alguna manera lo había obligado a permitirle prostituirlo para tener sexo. Y ninguna vez, en ningún momento había venido a Itachi. No había pedido su ayuda. Nunca le había pedido la maldita ayuda.

Se retiró del apartamento y anduvo con pasos majestuosos hacia el coche que había dejado atrás. Trató de decirse que su hermano era un adulto. Él no podría sólo golpear la mierda fuera de él por ser un jodido bastardo, y no pedir ayuda. ¿Podría?

Cerró de un golpe la puerta y miró a través del parabrisas. Que mierda. Diablos sí, podía golpear la mierda fuera de él, y eso era exactamente lo que haría.

* * *

Sakura se obligó a dejar de llorar antes de que llegaran al hogar de Sasuke e Itachi. Se secó la cara, permaneció en los brazos de Sasuke, y se negó a hablar sobre sus pensamientos.

Cuando la limusina entró en el garaje, lo dejó alzarla del coche, segura en sus brazos, y lo dejó llevarla hasta su apartamento. Ella no quería dejarlo ir. Ella estaba aterrada que si lo hacía, entonces él nunca la abrazaría de nuevo.

Sostuvo la puerta abierta mientras ella mantuvo su cara enterrada en su hombro. Se sentía débil. Sentía como si debiera estar sobre sus propios pies, en lugar que dependiendo de él, pero no podía. No podía dejarlo ir. Tenía que abrazarlo.

Y él no pareció dispuesto a dejarla ir. Se trasladó al apartamento, la puerta se cerró suavemente detrás de ellos mientras se acercaban al sofá.

—Aquí. —La colocó en el sofá, pero ella no lo dejó ir. Ella no podía.

—Está bien. No voy lejos. Te lo prometo. —Ella liberó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, se empujó hacia atrás y se alejó. Estaba temblando.

El hielo estaba todavía en sus ojos, a pesar del tono suave de su voz, y la vista de eso tuvo un escalofrío recorriendo hasta su columna vertebral.

Sakura no podía sacar sus ojos de él. Lo miraba miserablemente cuando se trasladó de la sala a la cocina, abrió el armario, y arrastró lentamente una quinta parte de whisky y dos vasos.

Cuando regresó, se sentó a su lado, vertiendo una pequeña cantidad en un vaso, y se lo entregó.

Cuando se dirigió al próximo vaso, pareció darle un segundo pensamiento, entonces agarró la botella y la acercó a sus labios.

Ni siquiera hizo muecas. Luego bajó la botella y la mantuvo libremente entre los muslos.

—No te he visto beber desde que he estado aquí —susurró ella, su voz en carne cruda.

Ella sólo lo había visto beber cerveza, y rara vez las terminaba.

Levanto la botella, la empinó de nuevo, y tomó un largo trago antes de bajarla y mirar pensativamente la etiqueta.

—Yo solía beber mucho de esto. —Por último, se encogió de hombros—. Algunas veces bebí demasiado de esto.

Ella leyó entre líneas con facilidad. Había sido tan salvaje cuando era un hombre joven, tan lleno de amargura y odio, y whisky.

Ella apoyó el vaso cuidadosamente sobre la mesa ante ellos, y miró el líquido ámbar en él. No quería la bebida. Ella no quería entorpecer el dolor asolando a través de ella, o las nauseas que enturbiaban en su estómago.

Él había vivido su vida, sobrevivió, y ahora estaba obligado a revelarla. Ella no iba a entorpecer sus propias emociones, no iba a embotar el amor y la dolorosa pena que sentía por él.

Tomó otro largo trago, y luego apoyó la botella sobre la mesa.

—El whisky dejó de funcionar hace mucho tiempo —dijo finalmente—. Cuando me di cuenta que iba a tomar algo más fuerte para entorpecer el dolor sordo, recogí una pistola, subí a mi camioneta, y conduje al lugar más abandonado que pude encontrar en el momento.

Su corazón saltó de su garganta.

—El día que estabas en el camino atrás de la granja —susurró ella.

Él asintió lentamente, sus labios siguieron.

—Había tenido suficiente. Suficiente enfermiza vergüenza, suficiente golpes de mi cabeza contra una pared, tratando de ocultar lo que estaba sucediendo y tratar de encontrar una salida al mismo tiempo.

Ella no podía llorar de nuevo. Todavía no. Dejaría de hablar si ella lo hacía, y necesitaba saber, comprender.

—Entonces apareciste. —Se extendió y acarició la oscura etiqueta de la botella de con el dorso de un dedo—. Y allí estaba esa inocente carita y esos preciosos ojos. Y me dijiste que alejarías el dolor. Casi me creí que podrías. —Él sacudió la cabeza con el pensamiento—, eras solo una niña, pero la única persona en esa maldita ciudad, que parecía creer en mí, además de Itachi. Y diablos, todo lo que quería eran respuestas. Respuestas que no he podido darme.

Él tiró su mano atrás y la pasó sobre su cara antes de dejarla colgar con la otra entre sus rodillas separadas.

—Él te quería —susurró Sakura—, al igual que yo.

Él levantó la cabeza y miró la habitación, su expresión tan distante, sus ojos tan fríos que quería gritar por él. Quería pegarle. Quería enfurecerlo por acarrear esto sólo por tanto maldito largo tiempo.

—Fui al alguacil al día siguiente —dijo finalmente—. Sakura, casi mato a una de esas viejas putas. Ellas insistieron en pasar la noche, tiradas contra mí. Una noche, me hice un gran lío. Yo dormía. Y la sentí tocarme. La siguiente cosa que sentí era mi mano alrededor de su garganta.

Miró hacia abajo a la mano que apretaba lentamente, luego sacudió la cabeza fuertemente de nuevo.

Sakura tuvo que retener un grito de dolor. Dieciocho años. Había tenido dieciocho años. Demasiado joven para enfrentar semejante violencia dentro suyo.

—De todos modos —él exhaló rudamente—, fui al alguacil Sarutobi. Le dije lo que pasó. —Él se estiro hasta la botella, la inclinó, y consumió una cantidad que tuvo a Sakura cubriendo su boca de nuevo para detener un llanto torturado.

Cuando apoyó la botella de nuevo, la golpeó sobre la mesa.

—Inmediatamente después mi tía llegó a la casa, me drogó con alguna mierda. Eso desordenó mi cabeza. Me puso caliente como el diablo. No importaba lo que ella me hiciera. Y le gustaba jugar con aquellos juguetes de adultos que tenía. Ella empujó a muchos de ellos como pudo dentro de mí y tomó fotografías de eso. Suficientes fotografías, suficientes poses, que parecía que estaba disfrutando como el infierno de eso.

Sakura iba a vomitar. Tuvo que retener a la fuerza el reflejo de las nauseas cuando pensaba en el horror, en la humillación que debió haber sentido.

—Y después hice el trato —continuó—. Yo tenía que hacer lo que ella dijera, cuando lo dijera, o se aseguraría que Itachi tuviera las fotos. Itachi y cada amigo que tenía. Imagina, ella no estaba en las fotos. ¿Y quién creería que la dulce Anko Mitarashi había hecho algo tan vil? —Su risa era amarga, furiosa—. La maldita puta.

Su alma estaba retorciéndose dentro de ella, chillando de dolor, mientras de alguna manera permaneció en silencio. Controlándose para contener sus gritos de agonía.

—Fui al alguacil y le hice jurar sobre la tumba de papá mantener el secreto que estaba a punto de decirle. Él y papá eran amigos. —Se encogió de hombros una vez más, su voz casi monótona, fría y carente de emociones—. Le dije lo que pasaba. Vino a la casa, encontró las fotos y la obligó a irse. Pero tuve que decirle lo que pasó. —Su mandíbula se contrajo—. Tuve que sentarme delante de un hombre que amaba a mi padre como a un hermano, y decirle lo que permití que sucediera. Y vi la pena en sus ojos. La pena y la vergüenza. Y me juré que nunca vería eso en los ojos de otra alma viviente de nuevo. —Él se dirigió a ella, la miró.

—Yo fui una prostituta, Sakura. Durante tres años. ¿Ahora, te sientes mejor sabiendo?

Las lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos.

—Te amo, Sasuke. Te amo no importa nada. Yo no te compadezco, y no siento vergüenza. Sobreviviste. —Su voz se rompió cuando ella se acercó a tocarlo. Su fuerte mandíbula, sus ojos de hielo—. Me esperaste. —Ella había rezado para que lo hiciera.

Una mueca retorció su rostro cuando se alejó de ella nuevamente, y alcanzó el whisky una vez más.

—No necesitas beber. —Ella abofeteó su mano—. ¿Tienes que emborracharte para hacerlo más fácil de enfrentar, Sasuke?

— ¿Emborracharme? —Él la golpeó con una dura mirada—. Esta mierda no hace nada para que mi mente olvide la cuestión que me jode —gruñó, mostrando ese borde de furia de nuevo—. Yo follaba, Sakura. La dejé usarme, y era demasiado maldito buen chico-mudo para detenerlo. Y demasiado malditamente débil para matar a esa puta.

— ¡Trate de entender porque estabas tan lleno de demasiado falso orgullo para vivir! —La voz de Itachi estaba loca de ira, y se hizo eco a través del repentino silencio del apartamento mientras Sakura y Sasuke se pararon de un salto y se volvieron hacia él.

Sakura supo que él lo había oído todo, mientras Sasuke miraba las llaves en las manos de su hermano antes de levantar la mirada de fuego ardiendo a los ojos de Itachi.

—Encuentra otra entrada —dijo fríamente Sasuke—. Estoy malditamente enfermo de ti entrando furtivamente en esta casa y metiendo tu nariz en mis malditos asuntos.

La testosterona y la furia llenaban el aire ahora. Sakura vio la metamorfosis cuando Sasuke e Itachi se miraron uno al otro, como la animosidad, la ira, el dolor, y algún tipo de motor necesario para romper cosas parecía impulsar sus cuerpos.

Ella había oído de las peleas que estos dos cuando eran muchachos. No había sido un acontecimiento inusual ver sus rostros con moretones u oír que ellos habían peleado entre sí, en lugar que con otros.

—Sasuke. —Ella tocó su brazo cálidamente, sintiendo los músculos apretados y la vibrante furia.

No estaba enojado con Itachi, no realmente. Estaba enojado con él mismo, con Anko, y con el orgullo que era una gran parte de él. La culpa y el dolor lo habían consumido durante tantos años, y ahora eso estaba al descubierto, podía sentir la pelea abrasando entre ambos hombres.

—Aléjate de él, Sakura —gruñó Itachi—. No quieres estar entre los dos ahora mismo.

—Y no quiero una pelea, tampoco —ella quiso morderlo—. Siéntate y discute esto.

La mirada de Sasuke osciló hacia ella, su expresión llena de incredulidad y asombro.

— ¿Discutir qué? —dijo—. El bastardo escuchador parece que no puede mantener la nariz en sus propios asuntos. Voy a rompérsela.

Se dirigió a Itachi, una sonrisa dura y burlona en su rostro cuando apretaba los puños a sus costados.

—Ustedes dos no van a pelear.

—El infierno sino —Sasuke la levantó y la apartó.

La sonrisa en su rostro era dura, pero algo en sus ojos atrapó los suyos. Un esfuerzo por levantar el hielo, una resolución.

Una parte de él estaba contenta con la oportunidad de utilizar sus puños para sacarse la ira de dentro.

Dios, los hombres eran tan tontos a veces.

—Itachi. —Ella se dio vuelta hacia el desesperadamente—. Ahora no es el momento de pelear. Esto está mal.

—No, eso no está mal —gruñó—. Mal estuvo cuando mantuvo su ladrido cerrado y no me dejó ayudarlo. Mal estuvo abandonándome solo y bloqueando ese vínculo que yo necesitaba en ese momento. Joder, Sakura. Mal estuvo cuando ignoró el asunto que tenía un maldito hermano. —La última frase fue un grito de guerra, mientras se lanzaron uno al otro.

Los puños, de acero y llenos de masculina rabia, golpeaban. La cabeza de Itachi se fue para atrás con el primer golpe de Sasuke; Sasuke trastabilló después de un particularmente brutal golpe a sus costillas.

Y ellos estaban fuera de sí, peleando. Los taburetes altos del bar golpeaban en el suelo y resbalaban en el piso de madera cuando lucharon en la isla de la cocina y Sakura gritó cuando el siguiente golpe de Itachi envió a Sasuke al piso.

Oh Dios, iban a matarse uno al otro. Con ojos agrandados y en estado de shock, los miraba pelear mientras se acercaba a la mesa y agarró el vaso de whisky que Sasuke le había servido más temprano.

Tomó un trago y resolló en reacción. Eso le provocó perder varios segundos de la sangre y las maldiciones volando alrededor de la sala.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —Itachi maldijo, después que Sasuke aterrizó otro golpe en su mandíbula—. Debo matarte por esto.

—Sí, ¿por protegerte? —La voz de Sasuke era salvaje cuando esquivó un golpe a la mandíbula, pero fue por un pelo demasiado lento para esquivar el puño a su duro abdomen.

—No necesitaba la maldita protección. —Itachi saltó hacia él y los puños estaban volando de nuevo.

Sakura se contrajo de dolor y gritó, luego tomó la botella de whisky y siguió el ejemplo más temprano de Sasuke. La levantó a sus labios y bebió directamente de la botella.

Tenía que haber una manera de detener esto. Iban a matarse uno a otro. Sasuke ya había arrancado la camisa de Itachi, y la suya propia colgaba en jirones. Ambos labios estaban sangrando, y oh chico, iban a tener algunos moretones después.

Cuando el puño de Itachi conectó con el rostro de Sasuke de nuevo, ella había tenido suficiente. Esto era ridículo, decidió cuando el alcohol empezó a calentar su estómago y estudió como poner fin al horror de ver a esos dos peleando.

Tenía que haber una manera de detenerlo. En algún momento antes que se mataran uno al otro, tal vez.

Pero un pequeña parte de ella que el licor había liberado tuvo que admitir que era malditamente sexy, casi erótico, verlos pelear. Eran poderosos, musculosos. El sudor brillaba sobre sus grandes pechos y humedecía los pelos del pecho. La sangre manchaba sus rostros y sus ojos estaban encendidos, con salvaje placer. Estaban disfrutando de la pelea.

Había algo que disfrutarían más, sin embargo.

Ella tomó otro trago. Demasiado. Jadeó y se ahogó mientras bajaba, las lágrimas llegando a sus ojos mientras peleaba por capturar su aliento.

Muy bien, esa bebida lastimaba. ¿Cómo diablos hacia Sasuke esto?

Itachi logró lanzar a Sasuke contra una de las vigas de acero duro centradas alrededor de la sala, y en ese momento ella tuvo suficiente.

Golpeó la botella en la mesa y se trasladó al otro lado del sofá. La inquietante idea circulando por su cabeza nunca funcionaría si no la podían ver con claridad.

Ella se sacó los zapatos primero y los empujó a un lado. Alcanzó el botón de su pantalón, luego resbaló la cremallera hacia abajo, contrayéndose de dolor nuevamente cuando Sasuke golpeó su puño en la mandíbula de Itachi, tirando la cabeza de su hermano para atrás.

Ella iba a matarlos.

Deslizó los pantalones vaqueros hacia debajo de sus piernas, luego arrancó la elegante camiseta que llevaba. Ahora no llevaba nada, excepto las bragas blancas de encaje y el delgado sostén que se había puesto esa misma mañana.

Estaba desabrochándolo, cuando de repente un tenso silencio envolvió la sala.

Sakura ocultó su sonrisa y sus ojos sobre el pequeño broche entre sus pechos. Ella lo liberó lentamente, luego retiró las tazas lejos de sus pechos antes de bajar el encaje de seda al piso.

Tenía su atención. Era total, indivisible, dos pares de ojos masculinos enfocados sobre ella, devorándola.

Corrió sus manos hasta su estómago, luego ahuecó sus manos sobre los montículos, sus dedos corriendo sobre sus tiesos pezones, antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarlos, permitiendo que la lujuria, el deseo, y el puro amor que sentía por Sasuke se viera en su cara.

Ellos estaban magullados y sangrientos, tironeando fuera sus botas.

Ella bajó sus manos, acariciando como plumas sobre su carne, bajó a la cintura de sus bragas, donde enganchó sus dedos debajo del elástico y del encaje y los llevó lentamente hacia abajo por sus muslos.

Ella los pateó cuando las botas golpearon el suelo y sus manos fueron a los cierres de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Sus caras manchadas de sangre. Sasuke tenía un corte en el hombro, el pecho de Itachi estaba manchado con sangre. Ellos parecían guerreros, igual que chicos malos buscando problemas, y los efectos de la pelea tuvieron su sangre bombeando y el hambre derramando a través de sus venas.

Conquistadores. Podían considerar esta pelea un empate, y el vencedor era, pues, Sakura. Dos vencedores y la fantasía de toda una vida.

— ¿Les gustaría ducharse primero?

Sasuke anduvo majestuosamente hacia ella.

—Hmm. Tal vez no. —La respiración estaba volviéndose difícil.

No estaban concentrados en golpear a los demonios de cada uno, ahora estaban concentrados en ella. Toda esa testosterona y la necesidad de acción arremolinándose en el aire alrededor de ella, la dejó jadeante con el conocimiento de lo que podía venir. Ella podía verlo en los ojos de Sasuke, esto no sería un ménage. En los ojos de Itachi, vio el conocimiento de eso, mientras comenzó a moverse a las escaleras. Y tal vez incluso hubo un dejo de lamento mezclado con alivio.

—No puedo creer que lo hicieras. —Sasuke no estaba pensando ahora, podía sentirlo. El aire lleno de testosterona, la lujuria exudando de sus poros, mientras la tiraba a sus brazos y, en lugar de moverse al sofá, se dirigió al dormitorio.

Cuando la lanzó a la cama, ella no tuvo tiempo de rebotar antes que desgarrara su ropa.

En unos segundos la estaba cubriendo, apartó sus piernas de un empujón, y la llenó.

Solo. Mirando sus ojos, las tristes sombras que una vez llenaron su mirada se habían atenuado, y ahora, el hambre desesperado llenaba sus ojos. Emoción. Satisfacción y lujuria.

—Te amo —susurró Sakura, enmarcando su cara con sus manos y mirándolo fijo mientras sentía su polla flexionarse en su interior—. Con todo lo que soy, Sasuke Uchiha, Te amo.

Él gesticuló, y cuando enterró la cabeza contra su hombro, ella lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Mírame —ella casi sollozó—, igual que yo te miro. Cada segundo, cada emoción. Al igual que esto Sasuke. Sólo nosotros.

—Sólo nosotros —gruñó, moviéndose contra ella lentamente, su polla saliendo, luego trabajando en su interior, llenándola, estirándola, tomándola con algo más que la lujuria que se alzaba entre ellos.

—Eres siempre una parte de mí —ella gimió, mirando fijo sus ojos, sintiendo esa emoción rabiando a través de él, viendo como su expresión se estrechaba, sus ojos oscureciéndose.

—Siempre has sido una parte de mí —le dijo a ella entonces, incrementando sus golpes, el placer floreciendo, endureciéndose, llevándolos más altos ahora, de lo que habían ido antes.

El perverso erotismo de los ménages era agradable, pero esto, esta profunda intensidad, la sensación de él tocándola, sus manos acariciándola… bajó su cabeza, sus labios sumergiéndose en los de ella, su mirada somnolienta, parpados pesados, mientras sujetaba los de ella. Esto era lo que debía ser. Esto era lo que ella necesitaba.

Cada golpe se volvió más duro, más rápido, hasta que él levantó sus piernas, las empujó atrás, y empujó dentro de ella. Y todavía la miraba. Y la abrazaba.

—Te amo. —Su rostro contorsionado cuando la sintió apretarse, sintió su liberación acercándose—. Siempre, Sakura. Siempre te amé maldición.

Más duro, más profundo, volando en su interior, hasta que Sakura sintió no sólo las erupciones físicas de liberación desgarrar a través de ella, sino la emocional. Como si sus almas se hubieran fusionado. Como si se hubieran establecido uno dentro del otro aún más firme que antes.

Sasuke empujó dentro de ella repetidamente, gimiendo su nombre, repitiéndolo como un talismán, hasta que, con un último y duro golpe, enterró toda la longitud dentro de las apretadas profundidades de su cuerpo y la llenó. Su semilla disparada en su interior, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los de ella, y ella vio la breve humedad de su mirada, la emoción que rasgó a través de ellos.

En sus brazos, siempre estaría segura. Como en los de ella, él estaría.

Cuando se acabó, cuando el último estremecimiento hizo eco a través de ella, no se movió de la cama, él no la abandonó para ir al sofá. La empujó a sus brazos, arrastró la manta alrededor de ellos, y, agotado, la abrazó hasta que sus ojos se cerraron, los de ella se cerraron, y durmieron juntos.

* * *

Y ya viene el final, es cortito


	29. El Fin

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: LORA LEIGH; de la Serie Corazones Encadenados (Bound Hearts)

_**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es bastante fuerte debido a que uno de los temas centrales son las relaciones de tipo menage, con escenas muy explícitas y lenguaje vulgar o soez en algunas ocasiones, si esto les resulta desagradable, abstenerse de leer, gracias.**_

**El título original es "Placeres Perversos" pero me parece que no es muy adecuado ponerlo**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

Sasuke estaba durmiendo en la cama, curvado en torno a ella, su respiración pesada en su oído, su corazón latiendo contra su espalda. El sol estaba justo entrando a hurtadillas a través de las persianas levantadas de la alta ventana detrás de la cama.

Lanzas de la luz bañaban la habitación. Y Sasuke había dormido con ella.

Volvió lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo. En el sueño, sus facciones estaban más relajadas, pero todavía difíciles y duras.

Sonriendo, salió de la cama, reteniendo una contracción de dolor de la inflamación entre sus muslos. No la había tomado sólo una vez durante la noche, sino en varias ocasiones. Ella se detuvo a un lado de la cama, se volvió a mirarlo, el amor brotando de ella, humedeciendo sus ojos, y agradeciendo a Dios que lo había encontrado de nuevo.

Era arrogante y exigente, dominante y demasiado seguro de sus propias decisiones, ella estaba segura que a veces la volvería completamente loca.

Pero era suyo.

Poniéndose su salto de cama, lo ató en la cintura, decidida a no despertarlo. Si había una cosa que sabía, era que Sasuke no siempre dormía bien. No había una posibilidad que lo fuera a despertar.

Moviéndose en silencio por la habitación, fue al baño, se duchó y cepilló sus dientes en tiempo record, luego sacando una de las camisetas de Sasuke del ropero, vagabundeó por la habitación principal.

Estaba casi en la isla de la cocina cuando vio a Itachi. Él estaba sentado en el sofá silenciosamente, vestido sólo con los pantalones vaqueros, con su cabeza gacha, sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

Sus hombros estaban abatidos, su pelo despeinado, y se veía como un hombre listo para romperse con el peso sobre sus hombros.

Ella se acercó en silencio alrededor del sofá, su mirada capturando el whisky que todavía estaba sobre la mesa, directamente en frente de Itachi.

Bajó sus manos de su cara y miró la botella también.

—Él no bebía directamente de la botella desde que tenía dieciocho años —dijo Itachi—. Y no he tenido un hermano desde los quince años.

Sakura se sentó en el extremo del sofá.

—Él fue siempre tu hermano —dijo, manteniendo su voz baja—. Él es sólo Sasuke. Tienes que aceptar eso, Itachi. Él piensa que tiene que protegernos a todos.

Él exhaló rudamente.

—La habría matado si lo hubiera sabido.

Sí, lo habría hecho. Y ellos habrían pagado de una manera que Sasuke no podía aceptar.

—Él sabía eso —susurró Sakura.

Itachi pasó su mano cansinamente sobre la escofina de la barba de la noche y exhaló. El sonido era áspero y pesado con dolor.

—Era mi trabajo protegerlo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Habrías hecho lo mismo, Itachi. Lo habrías protegido a él y a tu orgullo con la misma ferocidad. No deseches los sacrificios que hizo. Sobrevivió. Hizo una elección de hombre cuando él no era más que un niño, y no voy a tomar eso de él. No voy a dejar que los deseches.

—Ella casi lo mató. —Su voz era ronca, con lágrimas que sabía él no derramaría aquí—. Ella mató a una parte de él.

—Itachi, sobrevivió —repitió—. Él es fuerte y honorable. Él es tu hermano y mi amante, y moriría por cualquiera de nosotros. ¿Sabes cómo somos de afortunados por tenerlo? ¿Sólo del modo que es?

Ella sabía. Ella había conocido hombres que tenían vidas encantadoras. Hombres que nunca habían sufrido, nunca habían conocido el dolor, y no estaban ni cerca de ser tan decentes y honorables como su Sasuke.

Los hombros de Itachi se encorvaron mientras apoyaba su codo sobre su rodilla, su mentón en su mano, y miraba fijo la botella de nuevo.

—Quiero un trago tan malo que pueda probarlo —suspiró—. Tengo una regla. Nunca antes de la noche. La tengo por una razón.

Se mudó un poco más cerca de él, sintiendo su corazón romperse por él. Ella sabía que tenía esa regla por una razón.

Porque para Sasuke e Itachi, el whisky había sido una muleta desde muy jóvenes.

—Maté a Karin —dijo entonces—. Dulce Karin. —Una amarga carcajada salió de su boca—. Dios, ¿nos había engañado a todos, no?

Y ella había roto el corazón de Itachi con la decisión que había tenido que tomar.

—No había nada más que podrías haber hecho. Ella habría matado a Sasuke, por ti la habría dejado, Itachi. No habría tirado ese gatillo, porque esa arma no estaba destinada a ti o a mí. Y tú te interesabas por ella. Él sabía eso.

—Sí —dijo suavemente—. Yo me preocupaba por ella.

Y no podía ayudarse a sí misma. Ella se acercó a él, puso su cabeza sobre su hombro, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Tras un breve inicio de sorpresa, sus brazos vinieron alrededor de ella y su cuerpo duro se estremeció cuando enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Sakura.

Se sentó allí con ella por largos momentos, meciéndola, tal vez porque no podía mecerse a sí mismo.

Por último, se separó y la alejó de él, sus dedos tocando su mejilla suavemente antes de respirar pesadamente.

—Sasuke durmió en la cama —dijo entonces, su voz rasgada.

Ella dejó una sonrisa tirar de sus labios.

—Sí, Sasuke durmió en la cama.

Él asintió, el movimiento lento y pesado, antes de pararse.

—Voy a ducharme. Tengo que embalar esto, reunirme con Kakashi y los Kinomoto. —Él sacudió su cabeza—. Hijo de puta, espero que este día termine pronto.

Ella vio como caminaba desde el sofá a las escaleras. No miró atrás, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Ella podía ver la tristeza, el dolor dentro de él, y sufrió a causa de ello.

Sasuke e Itachi. Eran tan fuertes, tan decente, y partes de ellos estaban marcados para siempre a causa de las acciones de otros.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se volvió y se encaminó a la habitación, volvió a su amante. Estaba durmiendo en esa gran cama sin ella, y ella necesitaba estar con él.

Cuando entró en la habitación, vio que no estaba dormido en absoluto.

Su gran cuerpo estaba tumbado en el centro de la cama, la sábana cubriendo nada más que sus caderas mientras sus poderosos brazos estaban doblados debajo de su cabeza, y miraba fijo el techo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sakura se sacó la camiseta y se arrastró hacia dentro de la cama, doblando las piernas a un lado cuando se inclinó contra su pecho, sus ojos fijos en el.

—La cama es cómoda. —Su voz era suave y reflexiva.

—Es más cómodo contigo en ella —ella admitió, viéndolo cerrarse, viendo la tristeza en sus ojos.

—Itachi está dolorido. —Él suspiró.

—Itachi va a estar bien.

Él asintió a eso, luego volvió su cabeza a ella, un brazo pasando por debajo de su cabeza para tocar su mejilla con su mano.

—No tuviste las rosas y las velas —dijo. Su voz era pesarosa, pero sus ojos estaban llenos con amor.

Ese amor se infló en su interior. Su Sasuke. Su guerrero. Ella lo tenía aquí donde lo necesitaba, y no iba a dejarlo ir.

—Tengo algo mejor. —Ella sonrió—. Tengo a mi hombre.

Sus dedos se enroscaron en el pelo, apretó y arrastró hasta que sus labios tocaron los suyos y él sonrió. Una sexy y perversa sonrisa que tironeaba en su corazón y en su vientre.

—Siempre tuviste al hombre —gruñó, antes de retorcerse y empujarla sobre su espalda alzándose sobre ella, rodeándola con calidez, hundiendo su mirada en la de ella, llenándola con su amor—. Dulce Sakura, ¿no lo sabes? Siempre tuviste a este hombre.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno hemos llegado al final de esta mmm, emocionante? dramática? sensual? historia, ustedes denle la clasificación que quieran. La verdad es que al principio, lo admito, me daba pena publicar esta historia, no sólo por lo descriptiva y lo del menage y todo eso, si no también me preocupaba que alguien pusiera el grito en el cielo y pidieran que borraran la historia, yo respeto todos los puntos de vista así que lo hubiera entendido, pero al menos ya llegamos al final y bueno hasta ahora nada paso.

Quiero agradecer enormemente todos sus comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos, ya no solo de esta historia si no de todas las adaptaciones que he hecho. Me hacen feliz =D Algunas piensan que yo he escrito esas historias, pero vuelvo a aclarar, no son mías, yo cambio personajes y lugares, nada más.

Bueno ya tengo dos proyectos nuevos jajaja, ambos son adaptaciones, el primero es una historia cortita que de hecho la novela completa son 3 historias en una sola, pero de las tres esa es la que mas me atrajo, aun estoy pensando si poner o no las otras, porque eso de que Sasuke sea muchos personajes a la vez me desconcentra jajaja, así que tal ves solo deje una y si la leen, les gusta y quieren las otras dos con gusto se las compartiré El segundo proyecto, si es una adaptación, pero en toda regla, que quiero decir, que ahora si voy a escribir yo, pero basándome en una película, aún estoy con dudas porque son dos las entre las que tengo que escoger, claro que esta tardara más en realizarse y difícilmente actualizaré diario, pero intentaré que sea al menos cada semana. También prometo que entre esta y la próxima semana continuo con Belleza Exótica, no la dejo lo prometo.

Las dejo, espero sus comentarios, cuídense muchoooo y les mando mil abrazos


End file.
